¿Quién conoce realmente a Draco Malfoy?
by tamarabvillar
Summary: Marcado, odiado, envidiado, temido... él es muchas cosas... Nunca nadie ha logrado ver más allá de lo que él quiere mostrar... hasta que llegó ella...
1. Chapter1

los personajes pertenecen a J. . Esto es un sencillo homenaje de una fan de la saga Harry Potter.

Draco P.V.O

Su sexto año en Howarts estaba siendo un verdadero suplicio. El Innombrable le había asignado una misión que debía cumplir si quería seguir vivo. Al principio lo había aceptado como un verdadero honor. El haber sido iniciado como mortífago lo había sido todo para él. Su padre le había preparado para ese momento desde casi la cuna. Pero ahora, cuando apenas llevaba dos meses de clases, no se sentía tan seguro. ¿Cómo podía haber pensado que ese tipo de vida era la mejor? Vivir con miedo, continuamente castigado con el Cruciatus, temiendo que la maldición asesina cayera sobre él al más minimo herror, estaba acabando con su salud.

Salió de la sala común de su casa antes que los demás. No aguantaba ni un minuto en compañía de las otras "serpientes". La mayoría eran hijos de mortífagos. Incluso algunos, como él, ya habían sido iniciados y lucían la Marca. Al recordarla, se rascó involuntariamente. No era muy agradable. Ni a la vista ni a nada. Cada vez que el Señor Tenebroso se enfadaba, dolía. Y ya ni quería pensar cuando les convocaba. El dolor era insufrible. Chocó con alguien.

-Lo... lo siento ...

Conocía aquella voz. Llevaba mortificando a su propietaria desde el primer día de curso. Granger. Bajó la mirada y clavó en ella sus fríos ojos grises.

-Culpa mía.

Se alejó de allí, dejándola pasmada. No pudo evitar sonreir. Lástima de cámara. La cara de la sangre sucia no tenía precio.

Hermione P.V.O

Malfoy se ha disculpado conmigo. Increíble. Jamás pensé que viviría para verlo. Cuando se me ha quedado mirando fijamente, me he sentido extraña. Nunca me había fijado en sus ojos. Bueno, sí. Sé que siempre han lucido fríos y distantes, incluso despiadados. Pero ahí, en ese instante de calma, parecían plata líquida. Me quedé mirándolo como una tonta según se alejaba por el pasillo. Había crecido mucho este verano. Ya casi me saca dos cabezas. Pero no tiene ese andar desgarbado, como Ron. Él camina como... si se deslizara por entre las cosas. Lleva la elegancia en la sangre.

-¿En que piensas? -Ginny se colgó de mi brazo.

-Malfoy me ha pedido disculpas -Aún no lo había asimilado.

-¿Nuestro Huroncito? -Ginny le miró mientras él desaparecia en una esquina del pasillo- ¿Estás segura?

-Sí.

-Quizá le han lanzado un hechizo para cambiarle la personalidad. Vamos. Llegamos tarde a Pociones.

Tomamos el mismo camino que Malfoy. Ginny no paró de hablar en todo el camino hacia las mazmorras, pero no pude hacerle caso. Me intrigaba la supuesta amabilidad de Malfoy. Seguro que estaba tramando algo en mi contra.

Draco P.V.O

Cuando entré en el aula de Pociones, C y G me estaban esperando. Moviendo las manos como si fuesen simios intentaron llamar mi atención. No estaba de humor para aguantar sus tonterías. Me senté en la última mesa del aula, cerca de la entrada, lejos de todos. Pansy me lanzó una mirada envenenada por dejarla sola. Fijo que le tocaba alguno de los tarados de Griffyndor. Mejor, a ver si así dejaba de pensar en mí como algo de su propiedad.

-Por las barbas de Merlín, ¿es que no puedo rodearme de gente normal?

Me dí cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta cuando oí una risita detrás mío. Giré la cabeza lentamente, intentando aparentar el mayor de los desprecios, para encontrarme con la sangre sucia. Granger me miraba divertida.

-¿Te estás cansando de tu corte de bufones, Huroncito?

Odio ese mote. El haber sido convertido en hurón en cuarto curso no ha sido lo mejor de mi vida, pero tampoco lo peor. Si lo pienso detenidamente, tuvo su gracía. Menos lo de que me metieran en los pantalones de Grabbe.

-Quizás cambio los bufones por los tarados, Granger -No levanté la voz. Para tratarse de mí dirigiéndome a la sangre sucia, resultó hasta civilizado -¿Crees que alguno de tus amigos estaría dispuesto?

Se quedó callada. Era la segunda vez en menos de una hora que la dejaba sorprendida. Me estaba empezando a gustar esto. Es mucho màs divertido que insultarla a todas horas. El profesor entró en ese momento y Granger corrió a sentarse en su mesa, detrás de Potter y Comadreja Weasley. El cabeza de zanahoria susurró algo furiosamente. Granger decidió ignorarlo. Chica lista.

Hermione P.V.O.

Decididamente Ginny tiene razón. A Malfoy le han cambiado la personalidad. Cuando hemos entrado en Pociones, estaba sentado solo, en la parte más alejada del aula, lejos de sus acólitos. Cuando he pasado por detrás suyo estaba murmurando en contra de las serpientes. No he podido evitar reírme. Se ha girado hacia mí y en vez de insultarme, como es su costumbre... ¡Ha bromeado conmigo! A Ginny casi se le salen los ojos de las órbitas. Iba a contestarle cuando el profesor ha entrado. He corrido a mi mesa y mientras colocaba mis cosas, Ron me ha preguntado:

-¿Qué demonios te ha dicho esa serpiente infecta? Porque si te ha molestado o insultado le lanzo una maldición imperdonable en este mismo instante.

-No seas crío, Ron -No sé por qué, pero me ha molestado que Ron actue así. ¡Por todos las varitas! Estamos hablando de Malfoy.- Sólo estaba bromeando.

-¿Bromear? ¿Ese? - mi amigo resopló- Antes Quien-tú-ya-sabes rompe su varita y se dedica a hacer obras de caridad.

-Déjalo tranquilo -no pude evitar enfadarme.- Tú tampoco eres un santo.

Ron no me contestó. El profesor había dado la vuelta a la pizarra y nos explicó la poción que teníamos que hacer. Era de las más difíciles. Miré de reojo a Malfoy. Iba a tener problemas para hacerla él solo. Pero me llevé otra sorpresa (era la mañana de las sorpresas Malfoy). Estaba trabajando sobre su caldero, y por el color del humo de su poción, la llevaba bastante adelanta. Mientras le miraba fijamente, levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos en mí. Me sentí incapaz de apartar la mirada. Había algo en aquellos estanques de plata que me tenía fascinada. Casi pude ver a un Draco distinto. Me sonrió y siguió con su trabajo.


	2. Chapter 2

DRACO P.V.O

El profesor Slughorn me ha hecho un gran favor sin darse cuenta. Con esa manía suya de rodearse de "eminencias", tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para mí solo. Zabini se ve obligado a ir a esas tontas reuniones, por lo que no le tengo merodeando a mi alrededor las 24 horas del día. Vale que sea mi amigo (bueno, mi único amigo de verdad), pero un respiro de vez en cuando es de agradecer. me les quito de encima rápidamente. Pansy es otra historia. Aún no comprendo cómo se le ha metido en la cabeza que yo soy su novio...¡Puff! Si paso el rato con ella es porque es guapa (bien, esta buena) y porque a mi padre le gusta. ¡Que se la quede!

Lo que sigo sin aguantar es la surte de San Potter. El gordo profesor de pociones hizo un concurso. Quien lograra hacer la poción de Muertos en Vida se llevaría un frasco de Felix Felicis. Y, ¡Oh, sorpresa! Frentepartida se la llevó. Así se atragante con la suerte. Podría haber hecho la poción mucho más rápido que él, pero me entretuve viendo sufrir a la sangre sucia. Granger parecía tener problemas para terminar la poción. Mientras resoplaba como una locomotora, miró hacia atrás, a mi sitio y se puso colorada. ¡Ja! Hasta sin decir nada la pongo nerviosa. Esto es divertidisimo. Si no tuviera tanto que hacer y tan poco tiempo, disfrutaría mucho más de esta situación.

Cuando la clase terminó, me tomé mi tiempo para recoger las cosas. Granger pasó a mi lado, con el pelo completamente encrespado. No pude resistirme.

-Si te cuelgan desnuda en el Gran Comedor, serías un estandarte de Griffyndor estupendo, Granger.

Nunca pensé que un ser humano se pudiese poner de un rojo escarlata tan rápidamente sin estar enfermo. Murmuró algo entre dientes y salió disparada por la puerta. La seguí. Tenía ganas de fastidiarla.

-¡Granger! - se giró como atraída por un himán. Dio cuatro pasos hacia mí y me miró fijamente.- Si lo prefieres, podemos disfrazarte de tejón. Son mucho menos fieros y más acorde a tu físico.

No lo vi venir. El tortazo que me soltó fue, de todos los que me había dado estos años, el más fuerte sin duda.

-Creo que quedarías mejor tú, Huroncito. Total, entre roedores las ratas no desentonan.

-Vaya -lo reconozco. Tenía el día puñetero- Demasiado valiente para no tener a San Potter y Cabeza de zanahoria por aquí. ¿Os habéis peleado, leoncita?

Granger me miró fijamente de nuevo. La noté como embobada mientras me clavaba esos ojos color avellana tostada con demasiada intensidad. Empecé a ponerme colorado. Murmuró algo y se marchó. Juraría que dijo "plata líquida". No hay quien la entienda.

HERMIONE P.V.O

Hoy no es mi día. He perdido la competición de pociones. Y encima contra Harry. El muy tramposo ha utilizado un libro con anotaciones, atajos, para conseguir las pociones más rápido y mejor. Cuando hemos terminado tenía el pelo completamente encrespado. Y para colmo, Malfoy me ha pillado mirándolo. Me estoy volviendo loca. No sé por qué no dejo de pensar en sus ojos. Tiene algo que me fascina. Cuando terminé de recoger, pasé por su mesa. ¡El muy bestia me ha dado a entender que desnuda, con mi pelo, sería un magnífico león de Griffyndor.!

-Yo si que te colgaba a ti desnudo... -murmuré para mí mientras sentía que me ponía colorada. El calor se me hizo insoportable, así que salí casi corriendo del aula. Pero el muy capullo me siguió. Le oí caminar detrás mío. Dijo alguna burrada. Estaba tan acalorada que no le entendí bien, sólo lo del huron y mi físico. Me he dado la vuelta y le he dado un tortazo con todas mis fuerzas. Ha sonado como un latigazo. Algunos alumnos se han parado y todo a ver que pasaba, divertidos.

-Creo que quedarías tú mejor, Huroncito. Total, entre roedores las ratas no desentonan.

Me preparé para su ataque. Agarré con fuerza mi varita, pero él se ha limitado a meterse con Harry y Ron. Y no he podido evitarlo. Me he quedado mirándole a los ojos, ahí, como una cosa boba, parada, sin decir nada, hasta que se ha empezado a poner colorado. Antes de que reaccionara, me he marchado. Qué ojos. Me encanta la plata líquida.

Mierda... Creo que lo he dicho en voz alta.

DRACO P.V.O (Esa misma tarde)

He salido un rato de la sala común. Como sigan poniendonos tantos deberes no llegamos a la graduación ni la mitad. Pociones, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Transformaciones, Encantamientos... y la lista sigue y sigue. Voy a arruinar a mis padres a base de gastar pergaminos y plumas (No es mala idea. ¿Qué haría el "magnífico" Lucios Malfoy si fuese tan pobre como las ratas, como los Weasley?).

He bajado al lago, a pensar un poco. Tengo que encontrar la manera de que los mortífagos entren en el colegio. Eso o cargarme al director. No me hace ni pizca de gracia. Dumbledore, quitando esa adoración suya por Potter, no es mal tipo. Intentaré lo primero. Así no tendré que matar a nadie.

...

-¡¿Qué demonios...!? -No sé cómo, pero he acabado de bruces en el suelo. Me he levantado como si un pixie me intentara morder, para encontrarme con Granger sentada bajo un árbol, rodeada de libros y pergaminos, escribiendo como una posesa varios trabajos a la vez- ¿Has dejado algún libro para los demás?

Ha pegado tal bote que creí que quedaría sentada en las ramas del árbol. ¡Me encanta! Ha sido tan divertido que no he podido evitar reírme. Me he tirado mis diez buenos minutos carcajeándome. Cuando he podido respirar con tranquilidad, la he mirado fijamente. Se ha puesto colorada inmediatamente, pero no ha apartado la mirada.

-¿Ya has terminado, Huroncito?

-Lo siento, pero es que has estado graciosísima. -Me senté enfrente suyo y cogí uno de sus trabajos. Era de Transformaciones. -Esto está bastante bien, pero en el hechizo para transformar materia inanimada en animada te has equivocado en el movimento de la varita. -Se quedó con la boca abierta- ¿Te han lanzado un petrificus totallus, Granger?

-¿Qué has hecho con Malfoy? -Sacó la varita de no sé dónde y me apuntó con ella. Caray, qué rapida es cuando quiere.

-Soy yo. ¿A caso no puedo ser amable?

-¿Tú, amable? ¿Conmigo?

-Si lo prefieres... Has metido la pata en el hechizo, sangre sucia. ¿Así está mejor o tengo que agredirte para que estés a gusto?

Se sentó de nuevo y me quitó el pergamino de las manos. Buscó el error y lo corrigió con un golpe de varita. Masculló un escueto gracias y siguió con lo suyo.

-¿Por qué no estás en la sala de tu casa?

-Lo mismo te pregunto, Huroncito -Sonrió un poquito.

-Demasiados payasos para mi gusto. -Miré el lago durante un rato- Prefiero pensar en silencio.

-Aquí es donde mejor se estudia. No hay gente gritando, pasando continuamente...

-Gorrones que intentan copiar tus trabajos... -Me quedé sorprendido. Se estaba riendo. Hay que reconocer que tiene una risa bonita.

-¡Exacto! -me miró fijamente y ahí se quedo, puesta.

-Granger... Granger... -Dí una palmada bajo su nariz.- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa con mis ojos?

-Me encantan -se cubrió la boca con la mano. Creo que aquello no tendría que haberlo oído. No pude evitar reirme.

-Me alegro.

Me levanté y empecé a caminar hacia el castillo. Mientras me iba, me hizo una pregunta.

-¿Tienen las serpientes sentido del humor?

-¿Son los leones valientes?


	3. Chapter 3

DRACO P.V.O

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! Mi plan numero uno ha fallado. Después del tiempo que he tardado en desarrollarlo, se ha ido al traste. ¡Debí elegir a otra y no a esa tonta de Katie Bell!

Eso y el dineral que me he dejado en Borgin y Burkes por culpa de ese collar. Era idóneo. La maldición que tiene es mortal. Un solo roce y te retuerces de dolor mientras ves las cosas más espantosas que tu mente puede crear. Si te lo pones... Despídete de este mundo. Tras comprarlo, he esperado a nuestra primera salida a Hogsmeade. Zabini ha ido en mi lugar, pues está al tanto de parte de mis planes (no me dejan contarle todo, por si acaso. Mi padre dice que podría tener tentaciones de matar él mismo al director y llevarse la gloria ante el Señor Tenebroso. ¡Toda suya si quiere! No lloraría por ello) y yo estaba castigado por no entregar los estúpidos deberes de Transformaciones. Ha recogido el collar en la tienda y se ha metido en las Tres Escobas. La camarera (que está bastante buena) ha sido facil de dominar. Un imperius y la tenía danzando al son desu música. Estaba tomando una cerveza de mantequilla cuando por la ventana ha visto a Potter y compañia. Menos mal que había dejado el paquete en el baño de chicas mucho antes. Zabini controlaría a Rosmerta para que diese el paquete a la primera chica de Hogwarts que entrara en el baño. Mientras esperaba, pudo oír cómo daba berridos Potter. ¿Acaso no le han enseñado modales?

No tuvo que esperar mucho. Katie Bell entró en el baño. Zabini movió la varita y la camarera entró en el baño detrás de la chica. Le dió el paquete con las instrucciones de entregarlo a Dumbledore y sin decir ni pío a nadie. Cuando salió, su amiguita y ella se marcharon. Potter, Cabeza de zanahoria y Granger han salido justo detrás. Zabini ha esperado un poco y les ha seguido. ¡Menuda procesión! Todo iba bien hasta que la amiguita de Katie ha intentado husmear en el paquete. y mientras peleaban el papel se ha roto y la muy tonta lo ha tocado. Lo que siguió es de imaginar. San Potter al rescate, el gigante bobalicón llevandose a la chica y el collar requisado. Por la cara que ha puesto Potter, fijo que sospecha de mí.

Cuando han llegado al colegio han ido directamente a hablar con la profesora de Transformaciones. Como ya había terminado mi castigo les he seguido discretamente, por curiosidad, ya que mi plan no ha dado resultado. Y cómo no, Potter corriendo a inculparme. No he oído muy bien lo que decían, pero creo que Granger me ha defendido. ¡Oir para creer! Además, Potter ha quedado como un lunático cuando la profesora McGonagall les ha contado lo de mi castigo. ¡Habría dado oro por verle la cara!

Cuando han salido no me he molestado en seguirlos. Tengo muchos deberes que hacer y también tengo que planificar un asesinato. ¡Menudo curso!

UNAS HORAS MÁS TARDE.

Ya no aguanto más. Si pudiera me cambiaba de casa. Pansy se está volviendo paranoica. Ve cuernos donde no hay nada. Si sigue así voy a tener que ir con los ojos cerrados para no mirar a ninguna chica. He vuelto al lago por si me encontraba con Granger. Tengo ganas ... no de meterme con ella, sino de charlar un poco con una persona normal... si se le puede llamar así a esa sangre sucia. Cuando he llegado allí estaba, abrigada hasta las orejas, rodeada de un encantamiento térmico que mantenía a raya la ventisca. Cuando me he acercado (pisando ruidosamente para que se enterara de mi llegada) ha dejado a un lado la pluma y ha cogido la varita. Pero cuando se ha dado cuenta de que era yo, ha vuelto a sus tareas. ¡Cielos! Ya no me tiene miedo ni Granger. Me he sentado a su lado y he esperado pacientemente a que terminara.

HERMIONE P.V.O

Después del numerito de Harry en el despacho de McGonagall he decidio salir al lago a hacer todos los trabajos que tengo pendientes. No me importa que nieve. El otro día encontré un encantamiento muy util que mantiene la nieve y el frio a raya. Y estaba en ello cuando alguien se ha acercado a mí. He cogido la varita. Después del ataque a Kattie toda precaución es poca. Pero para mi sorpresa, me he topado con Malfoy. He dejado la varita a un lado y he continuado con lo mío. Se ha sentado a mi lado y ahí se ha quedado, en silencio, mirando cómo hago los deberes. No he podido contenerme.

-¿No tendrías que estar haciendo tus tareas, Huroncito?

-Ya las he terminado. Dos horas de castigo han sigo un buen aliciente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Escaparme.

Me dejó descolocada. ¿Un Malfoy escapando? ¿De qué? Malfoy me miró y contestó a mis silenciosas preguntas.

-Pansy. Tiene celos de todas las chicas del colegio. Me ha prohibido mirar a cualquier cosa que lleve falda -Puso los ojos en blanco. Resulta gracioso cuando hace eso.

-Pues vas a tener que aprender a andar con los ojos cerrados -¡Cielos! Estoy bromeando con Malfoy. Se rió por lo bajo. Me sorprendió de nuevo, pues era una risa auténtica, de diversión.- Creí que nadie le decía al gran Draco Malfoy lo que tiene que hacer.

Se ha quedado serio de repente. Si no fuese tan pálido, juraria que se ha quedado blanco. Me ha mirado unos segundos y luego ha sonreído tristemente.

-Más quisiera yo.

El tono de su voz ha sido como una descarga eléctrica. ¡Cuánto sufrimiento en tres palabras! Nunca creí que vería a Draco así, vulnerable. Mi mano avanzó hacia él. Antes de llegar a tocarlo, me he refrenado. ¡Hermione, no!. Que tengas a Draco a mano, hecho papilla no quiere decir que un lustro de desprecio mutuo se esfume de repente. Malfoy se ha puesto de pie, me ha dedicado una de sus miraditas intentas (¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Ójala dejara de hacer eso.) y se ha marchado sonriendo, dejándome como una tonta. ¡¿Por qué tiene que tener esos ojos tan bonitos?!


	4. Chapter 4

(Tanto los personajes como algunas de las situaciones pertenecen a J:K:Rowling. Esta historia es solo el relato de una fan de su saga)

DRACO P.V.O

Se acerca el gran partido. Slytherin contra Gryffindor. La verdad es que no tengo ganas de jugarlo. Vale que ser el buscador de mi equipo esté muy bien. Que ser el capitán me haga ganar puntos ante las chicas. Pero no tengo cuerpo ni para entrenamientos ni para jugar. Me basta con ver cómo le va a Potter. Kattie seguía en San Mungo y tenía para rato, por lo que los leones estaban sin un cazador. ¡Jejeje! Potter lleva varios días devanandose la sesera por ver quién la sustituye. Que piense, que piense, que no le viene nada mal. Luego está su queridisimo amiguito del alma, Weasley. Juega de pena. Como no le lancen un hechizo para mejorar su juego, pierden seguro. Me da igual. Sinceramente, estos días me da todo igual. No me apetece hacer nada, ni siquiera meterme con Granger.

-Draco, ¿Vamos a dar un paseo?

Pansy. La que me faltaba. Ya decía yo que llevaba unos días muy tranquila. Por su tono de voz algo le pasa. Me he dado la vuelta y ahí estaba, sonriendo como una arpía antes de la comida. Lo malo que esa comida soy yo.

-¿Y a donde vamos? Hace un frío que pela y la nieve tapa todos los caminos. Ese bobo de Hagrid no sabe hacer su trabajo.

-Pues paseamos por los pasillos -Su tono me recordó a mi madre cuando quería cortar una discusión.

La seguí docilmente. Después de tantos años he aprendido que con esta chica es mejor seguirle la corriente. Andamos sin rumbo por los pasillos principales del colegio. Había otras parejas haciendo lo mismo ¿Es que las chicas comparten un mismo cerebro y piensan todas igual? Las caras de aquellos pobres chicos me lo confirmaron. Sólo viven para torturarnos.

-Draco, ¿tú me quieres?

Casi me voy de bruces al suelo. Me la quedé mirando sin decir ni pío. ¿Quién habla de querer a los dieciseis años? Definitivamente a esta chica se le han soltados los tornillos.

-Lo mejor es que volvamos. Tengo muchos trabajos que terminar para entregarlos mañana. Además tengo que hablar con Harper sobre el partido.

Me di la vuelta y allí la deje, con la boca abierta. Caminé todo lo ràpido que pude para que no me pillara. Cuando entré en nuestra sala comun, busqué a Harper. Estaba lidiando con una redacción de Historia de la Magia.

-Harper, quiero que mañana juegues en mi lugar. Busca también un sustituto para Vaisey.

-¿Por qué no juegas tú? -Harper me miraba como si tuviese cuernos o algo por el estilo. Vaya diíta que estaba teniendo.

-Llevo varios días con dolor de cabeza por culpa de los deberes -Cosa cierta, en parte- Así que vas a ser el capitán en funciones. Que te vaya bien.

subí a mi cuarto y me acosté. El dolor de cabeza es insoportable. Tendría que ir a la enfermería, pero no tengo ganas de que me acribillen a consejos y preguntas.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

Cuando he bajado a desayunar, el ambiente estaba cargado con electricidad. He hechado una miradita a la mesa de Gryffindor y me ha gustado lo que he visto. Granger se estaba peleando con Potter y Cabeza de zanahoria. No sé que le han dicho pero se ha ido unos asientos más allá. Eso me ha alegrado la mañana. Cuando ha terminado el desayuno, todo el mundo ha bajado al campo de juego. yo me he quedado en el colegio, paseando tranquilamente, pensando en mi siguiente paso en el plan del Señor Tenebroso. El otro día encontré la Sala de los Menesteres, y en ella, un armario evanescente. Si no recuerdo mal, en Borgin y Burkes está su gemelo. Cuando se me quite el dolor de cabeza mandaré una lechuza para que me lo confirmen.

Desde una de las aulas vacías he oido gran parte del partido. Gryffindor ha ganado. Bueno, eso me quita un peso de encima. Ya no tenemos que jugar ningun otro partido por el momento. Cuando he mirado por la ventana, he visto a Granger correr por el jardín en dirección al castillo. Si la vista no me engaña, iba llorando. Veré si me puedo meter un ratito con ella luego.

HERMIONE P.V.O

Odio a los chicos. Odio a Harry por llamarme entrometida y odio a Ron por estar besuqueándose con Lavender. Cuando he subido a la sala común allí estaban. No sabía donde terminaba uno y donde empezaba la otra. ¡Son asquerosos! He salido corriendo y he buscado un aula vacía para llorar. ¿Por qué narices estoy llorando? ¿Por el estúpido de Ron y su nueva novia? ¿Por Harry y su prepotencia? Para entretenerme he invocado a unos canarios. Su dulce canto me ayuda a pensar.

-Bonita decoración, Granger.

Casi me caigo de la mesa. Malfoy estaba allí, apoyado contra la pared, mirándome fijamente, como acostumbra a hacer. ¿Nadie le ha dicho que quedarse mirando a la gente de esa manera es incómodo?

-Antes de que te de algo, respira, Granger.

¡Cielos! Es verdad, me he vuelto a quedar sin respiración. Malfoy ha avanzado hasta donde estaba yo y ha extendido la mano. Uno de los canarios se ha posado en ella. Por un momento he temido que hiciera daño al pobre animal. Se ha limitado a acariciarlo con cuidado.

-¿Problemas en el Trío Maravillas? -su voz es bastante suave. Agradable incluso.¡Para, para, Hermione que se te disparan las hormonas!

-¿Acaso te preocupa, Huroncito?

-Me extraña, simplemente. Pareceis tan... unidos -tomó asiento a mi lado. ¡Malfoy sentado a mi lado y sin intentar matarme! -¿Te pasa algo? Porque me estas mirando con una cara...

-No..no. Es que me extraña que estés aquí, a mi lado, sin insultarme, ni agredirme...

-No soy un capullo las veinticuatro horas del día, Granger -sonrió un poquito. ¡Que guapo está cuando sonrie.!- De vez en cuando me comporto como un ser humano.

-Muy de vez en cuando -nos hemos reído juntos. Esto está empezando a ser agradable.- Me he peleado con Ron y Harry.

-¿Qué te ha hecho San Potter?

-Llamarme entrometida.

-Es un imbecil. No te preocupes, la neurona no le da para mucho. -Me ha mirado fijamente unos segundos.- ¿Y Weasley?

-Se...bueno... cuando he entrado en la sala comun... estaba...bueno... con Lavender...

-¿Weasley enrollandose con una chica? -Malfoy ha empezado a reirse a carcajadas. Me lo he quedado mirando sorprendida. Así de despreocupado, comportandose como un chico normal, pierde todo su halo de mezquindad. Pero sigue habiendo algo de misterio en él, y eso lo hace muy, muy interesante- ¿Y en qué te afecta a ti? ¿A caso te gusta?

-Sí...No... no lo se -Mierda. Me he hecho un lío por estar pensando en él.

-Ok. Te entiendo. O eso creo, porque con vosotras no hay dios que se aclare. Decís sí cuando quereis decir no y al revés.

-Tampoco somos tan complicadas -me hace gracia verle ahí, quejándose de lo complicadas que somos las mujeres.

-Deberíais venir con un manual de instrucciones. Mira a Pansy. Ayer quería pasear conmigo para preguntarme si la quería.

-¿Y la quieres? -no se por qué pero aquello me hizo sentir nerviosa. ¿Qué me importa a mí si Malfoy quiere a su novia o no? Si es mi enemigo...

-¡Tengo dieciseis años, Granger! El querer o no querer a una persona es algo muy serio. Y a nuestra edad es algo complicado saberlo ¿O estoy equivocado?

-No lo sé... Nunca he... Bueno, tú ya me entiendes. Y sobre Ron... No sé si solo me gusta, o si hay algo más.. -No pude evitar reirme. Malfoy me miró, extrañado.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

-El estar aquí, hablando contigo sobre sentimientos. Nunca creí que tú...

-Soy una persona muy compleja -se levantó- Viene alguien. Fijo que es Potter. Bueno, ya nos veremos, Granger.

Caminó hacia la otra puerta y antes de irse, me volvió a mirar fijamente, dejandome sin aliento. Sonrió y salió moviendo la cabeza. ¡Sabe que su mirada es mi punto debil!

-¿Te encuentras bien, Hermione?

Lo que me faltaba, lidiar con Harry. ¿Por qué te has marchado, Draco?


	5. Chapter 5

DRACO P.V.O

El colegio va a explotar el día menos pensado. Estamos tan saturados de deberes, trabajos extras y actividades que la enfermería está a tope de trabajo por culpa de ataques de ansiedad, depresiones, agotamiento grave... Es como si los profesores le quisieran ahorrar el trabajo al Señor Tenebroso y acabar con nosotros de la manera mas cruel. ¡Prefiero el Cruciatus a esto! Lo único positivo de todo esto es que Pansy está tan ocupada y estresada que se ha olvidado por completo de mí. Es magnífico. Llevo una semana sin tenerla pegada a mi, dandome guerra con lo de si la quiero o no. ¡Mira que puede llegar a ser pesada!

Después de las clases, y como hoy es viernes, he decidido no hacer absolutamente nada. A diferencia de los demás, llevo todo al día (no puedo permitirme el lujo de ser castigado. Ahora no). Me he puesto el abrigo y he salido a dar un paseo cerca del lago. Me gusta el lago. Ahora hace tanto frío cerca suyo que nadie viene a pasear por aquí. Perfecto. Soledad absoluta.

-Huroncito...

Me he girado, sorprendido. Granger corria hacia mí, con la bufanda ondeando a su alrededor. ¿Qué querrá? Y me llama Huroncito...

-¿Granger? -me sonrió, divertida- ¿Te resulto gracioso?

-No, pero por una vez he sido yo la que te ha sorprendido a tí, Malfoy.

-¿Ya no soy "Huroncito"?

-Eso es solo para chincharte un poquito.

Reanudamos el paseo en silencio. Para ser una sangre sucia, su compañía no es tan mala. Por lo menos sabe lo que es pasear en silencio. La miré de reojo y ... ¡Sorpresa! Ya estaba embobada, mirándome fíjamente. Tanto que la he tenido que apartar para que no se empotrara contra un árbol.

-Como no tengas cuidado te vas a hacer daño.

-¡Lo siento! -el gritito me hizo gracia. Definitivamente la pongo nerviosa.- ¿No te molestará que venga aquí, verdad?

-Esto es del colegio. Puedes venir cuando te plazca. -Para ser tan lista a veces hace preguntas bastante tontas- Por cierto, ¿dónde está el resto del Trío Maravillas?

-Harry está dando clases particulares con el director.

-Tiene que ser realmente torpe para necesitarlas.

-Y Ron...

-Pegado a su Lavender, ¿verdad?

-Sí. -luego añadió, con la boca chica- Pero no me importa.

-¿Me permites un consejo, Granger? -asintió, sin mirarme- No pierdas tu tiempo lamentandote porque ese idiota está con Lavender. Si no ha sabido ver lo que tiene delante, es que no lo merece.

Me he parado en seco. ¿Ese era yo? Debo tener algo más grave que un simple dolor de cabeza. ¡Acabo de piropear a Granger!. Ésta se me ha quedado mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendida. y no es para menos. Yo aún no he terminado de asimilar mis palabras.

-Eso... ha sido muy amable por tu parte, Malfoy. Pero no necesito consuelo por pena. Se librar mis propias batallas.

Y comenzó a andar en dirección al castillo, dejándome un tanto mal. ¡Yo no lo he dicho por pena!. Me cueste creerlo o no, lo he dicho de corazón. Salí corriendo detrás suyo y la agarré por el brazo para que parara.

-Si quisiera darte falso consuelo, creeme, lo haría. Pero lo que he dicho lo pienso de verdad. Y sabes que nunca miento. No va conmigo.

-Gracias.

¡Y se ha puesto a llorar a moco tendido! Se ha sentado en la nieve y ha seguido llorando como una cría. Menos mal que no me he metido con ella.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si... es que... hace... empo...nadie... amable... migo.

No la entendí nada con tanto hipido y tanto sollozo. La dí un pañuelo y esperé a que se calmara para que me lo repitiera.

-Gracias otra vez. Es que hace tiempo que nadie es tan amable conmigo. Por lo menos un chico.

-¿Aunque sea yo?

-Aunque seas tú. -Me sonrió detras del pañuelo- Y por ser tú lo valoro más. No somos amigos. Al contrario, nos llevamos odiando años. Y me has dicho algo muy bonito. Y sé que es sincero por eso, porque realmente no buscas agradarme.

No lo había visto desde ese punto. Puede que tenga razón. Nuestra enemistad puede que nos haga más sinceros el uno con el otro que si en verdad fuesemos amigos.

-Tienes razón. -La campana del colegio anunció la hora de la cena- Creo que deberíamos irnos. Yo no se tú, pero estoy muerto de hambre.

-Vete tú, Malfoy. Yo no tengo hambre.

Me he despedido con un adios un tanto apagado y allí la he dejado, llorando en silencio.

HERMIONE P.V.O

Después de que se marchara Malfoy me he quedado dando un paseo, analizando nuestra conversación. Nunca pensé que, de todos los chicos del colegio, iba a ser él quien más me conoce. Por lo menos se le agradece su sinceridad. En eso tiene razón, nunca ha mentido. Siempre ha dicho lo que piensa, incluso cuando me llama Sangre Sucia. Porque para él lo soy, hija de muggles.

Cuando he entrado en nuestra sala común, Ginny se ha lanzado a mis brazos riendo como una loca.

-¡Vamos a tener una fiesta de Navidad en el Castillo!

-¿Una fiesta?

-Dumbledore ha pensado que estamos acumulando mucho estress, y que nos va a venir bien distraernos un poco antes de las vacaciones y de los exámenes. ¿Y sabes que es lo más gracioso? ¡Nosotras somos las que elegimos pareja!

-Que bien. Y tú se lo vas a pedir a Harry.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido? -Se ha puesto colorada.

-Ginny, te conozco muy bien. Y cada vez que le ves, te quedas... en las nubes. Sólo te falta la babita colgando.

-Jajaja. -Nos hemos sentado junto a la chimenea.- ¿A quién vas a invitar tú? Ya que Ron está...

-No me lo recuerdes -pensar en esas dos lapas me produce nauseas- Tengo a alguien en mente, pero no sé yo si querrá venir o no conmigo.

-¿Y a qué estás esperando?

Ginny tiene razón. Como no puedo ir a la sala común de las serpientes (primero porque ya ha sonado la hora de que cada uno esté en su casa. Y segundo que como se me ocurra asomar la nariz por allí, me matan) he decidido hechizar un trozo de pergamino para que vaya hasta Malfoy. "¿_Quieres ser mi pareja en el baile de Navidad? Así nos divertimos creando unas cuantas úlceras de estómago a ciertas personas que no nos están tratando muy bien. Contesta en este mismo pergamino para que me traiga tu respuesta"_ . Después de asegurarme con otros cuantos encantamientos para que nadie que no fuese Malfoy lo leyese, he susurrado "A la casa de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy". El avioncito ha salido bastante rápido. Ginny me ha mirado fijamente. Con un gesto la he mandado al dormitorio. Harry anda por aquí revoloteando y no tengo ganas de que se entere. He subido detrás de mi amiga, que ya me esperaba sentada sobre mi cama, dando saltitos de impaciencia. Lo bueno de ser prefecta es que tengo una habitación para mí solita.

-¿A quién has invitado? Dímelo ya por favor.

-Espera a que me conteste y lo sabrás. Pero me tienes que guardar muy bien el secreto, Ginny. Las cosas no están muy bien entre Harry, Ron y yo y no quiero que empeoren. Por lo menos de momento.

-¿Es un chico de otra casa que no les cae bien?

-Cuando me conteste te lo diré.

Esperamos en silencio. Ginny comenzó a morderse las uñas. Yo me limité a leer uno de los libros que había comprado para pasar el rato. A la media hora el avioncito apareció en medio de la habitación. Planeo hacia mí y se posó en mis manos.

-¡Que pone!¡Qué pone!

Sin hacer caso a Ginny abrí el papel. Con una caligrafía elegante para alguien de su edad, Malfoy había escrito: _"Me ha sorprendido tu petición. Y tu osadía. Si me hubieses mandado esto hace unos meses, te habría contestado con una maldición imperdonable. Pero ahora me has pillado con el humor cambiado y bastante travieso. Ya solo el pensar en la cara de San Potter y Caracomadreja merece la pena gastar tinta. Y si ha Pansy la da un síncope y se la llevan a San Mungo, mejor. D.M. PD: Creo que ha quedado claro, leoncita, mi respuesta es sí". _No sé por qué, pero una sensación de alegría desmesurada me ha recorrido entera. Le he dado la nota a Ginny que la ha leido varias veces.

-¿D.M? ¿Es quién yo creo?

-Malfoy. Sí. Últimamente hemos hablado un poco de manera bastante civilizada. Y me viene que ni pintado para vengarme de Harry y del imbecil de tu hermano.

-Tú sabras. Pero una cosa está clara ... -Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta me ha sonreído pícaramente- Te llevas al tío más macizo de todo el colegio. Sea o no una serpiente, tengo que reconcerlo, Malfoy es perfecto.

Y ahí me ha dejado, sonriendo como una cosa boba, deseando que llegue el día de la fiesta. ¡La fiesta! Y yo sin nada que ponerme.


	6. Chapter 6

HERMIONE P.V.O

Quedan tres días para la maldita fiesta de Navidad y aún no tengo el dichoso vestido. Ginny ha conseguido uno de una amiga que no va a asistir. ¡Suerte que tiene! Parvati y su hermana lo tienen bastante facil. Por lo que me han comentado, van a reciclar los vestidos que utilizaron para el Baile de los Tres Magos. A mi me gustaría también poder hacer eso, pero he crecido y ya no me vale. ¡Mierda!. Como por aquí no se habla de otra cosa que de trapitos, chicos y demás cosas, me bajo al jardín a dar un paseo. A ver si con un poco de suerte me pillo una pulmonía y me libro del baile.

DRACO P.V.O

¿Tengo escrito en la cara "me gusta que me torturen"? Nada más salir de mi habitación se me han lanzado encima cuatro chicas pidiéndome que las acompañe a la fiestecita de marras. ¡Por todas las maldiciones! Si aún estoy medio dormido. Me las he quitado de encima con un gruñido y he bajado a la sala común, para toparme de morros con una no muy contenta Pansy. ¿Hay algun dios por ahí arriba al que le caigo mal? Esto es una venganza divina. Me ha cogido del brazo y me ha arrastrado a un rincón.

-¿Te has decidido ya? -me ha dado verdadero miedo. Está completamente desquiciada.- Porque si el señorito decide que no va a venir conmigo, que me lo diga ya para buscarme a otro.

-Ya tengo con quien ir a la fiesta. -Ya está, lo he soltado. Ahora a esperar los gritos.

-Muy bien. Ya era hora de que me lo dijeras -Pansy me ha soltado y se ha girado para vocear- ¡Zabini, te vienes conmigo a la fiesta! Mira a ver como te vistes que no quiero quedar en ridículo.

Pobre chico. Al matadero sin comerlo ni beberlo. Que le sea leve. Me he escaqueado lo más rápido que he podido y he bajado al comedor a desayunar. En la mesa de los leones las cosas andan calentitas. El tandem Ron-Lavender sigue en marcha. ¿Es que no necesitan respirar? Comprendo la desesperación de Caracomadreja. Hasta ahora los besos sólo los conocía de oídas. Pero Lavender... o está muy mal de la vista, o la desesperación ha hecho estragos en ella. San Potter tiene cara de felicidad. Debe ser que la pelirroja se lo ha pedido por fín. ¡Cielos! Parezco una portera. He buscado a Granger por toda la mesa, pero no está. Fijo que ha salido al jardín. He llenado los bolsillos de la túnica con pasteles y una botella de zumo de calabaza y me he ido al jardín, en busca de mi escurridiza acompañante.

HERMIONE P.V.O

No encuentro solución a mi problema. Al final tendré que ir a la fiesta con la túnica de diario. ¡Qué triste! Seguro que Malfoy me va a torturar por ello el resto de mi vida.

-¿Haciendo dieta para entrar en el vestido, leoncita?

He soltado un alarido espantoso. Cuando me he girado ahí estaba, mirándome sorprendido. ¡Que ojos, madre, que ojos!

-¿A qué viene ese afan de que me de un infarto, Malfoy? -me he dejado caer sobre una rama caída, esperando a que mi corazón decida volver a latir con normalidad. -Si me quieres matar, lánzame la maldición asesina y acaba con este sufrimiento.

-Pues sí que te has levantado de mal café, leoncita. -Se ha sentado a mi lado- Te decía lo de la dieta porque es la tercera vez en lo que va de semana que te saltas el desayuno.

-¿Te has dado cuenta?

-Me gusta tener todo controlado -No sé de donde, pero ha sacado unos pastelillos y una botella de zumo de calabaza- Toma, el desayuno.

-¿Lo has envenenado? -ha puesto cara de ofendido- Lo digo por si no quieres perder tus costumbres hacia mí.

-No está envenenado. Me gusta hacer las cosas bien y directamente cuando me reportan algún beneficio. Y que tu mueras no está entre ellas, de momento.

-Muy amable por tu parte.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Dispara -pero que buenos están los pastelillos. En verdad tenía hambre. Este chico está en todo.

-¿Qué te preocupa? Porque si se trata de Caracomadreja puedo lanzarle un maleficio cuando tú quieras.

-¿Qué? No...Ron no me molesta. Ahora que he decidido ignorarlo, estoy mejor. No. Mi problema es otro. -Se me ha quedado mirando con las cejas levantadas, esperando una respuesta más clara- No tengo vestido para la fiesta.

-¿Eso es todo? Bien. Como veo que la emergencia no es de vital importancia, te dejo. Aquí me estoy congelando y quiero conservar el mayor numero posible de partes de mi cuerpo. Adios leoncita.

-Adios, Huroncito.

DRACO P.V.O

Cielos. De verdad que quien hizo a las mujeres no andaba muy bien de la cabeza. ¿Descuidar la salud sólo por no tener un vestido en condiciones para una insulsa fiesta escolar? Si son así con dieciseis años, no me las quiero imaginar el día que se casan. Son capaces de sacarte el corazón y comèrselo con tal de ser las más guapas de la sala.

Como las tres primeras clases han sido suspendidas por los preparativos de la dichosa fiesta, he decidido ir hasta Hogsmeade a hacer unas compritas de última hora. He pedido permiso a Snape y éste, incauto, creyendo que es por lo del armario evanescente (que más o menos ya está casi listo) me ha dejado ir.

Cuando he llegado nevaba con todas las ganas. Por suerte para mí, el resto de alumnos está en el castillo, porque si me vieran entrar donde lo voy a hacer, mi reputación se iria al garete. ¡Lo que hacemos a veces por las chicas!

HERMIONE P.V.O

Cuando he regresado de estudiar con Ginny (más bien de escuchar un largo monólogo de tres horas sobre el baile, el vestido de ella y sobre Harry) me he encontrado con una sorpresa encima de mi cama. Como no estaba segura de si era buena o mala, he llamado a Ginny, que ha tardado segundos en aparecer.

-Mira lo que he encontrado -la he dicho, señalando el paquete como quien señala un bicho muerto en el borde de la carretera.

-¡Un regalo! ¿Por qué no lo has abierto aún?

-Mira de quién es.

Ginny se ha acercado y cogido la nota. Una serpiente estaba dibujada en el sobre. Lo ha abierto sin miedo y me ha leído la nota: _"Como no quiero que caigas enferma el día de la fiesta y me fastidies el amargarsela a San Potter y demás gente, te he comprado esto. Pero que te quede bien claro, no es un regalo, es una inversión en mi venganza hacia los lerdos de tus amigos y la psicótica de mi-no-se-si-aun-novia. Espero que te guste. D.M. PD: haz el favor de comer en condiciones. Con un saco de huesos rondándome ya tengo suficiente"._

_-_No es muy romántica que se diga pero se aprecia el detalle -Ginny me ha lanzado la nota mientras abria el paquete.- ¡Por todas las brujas Weasley! Si te cansas del Huroncito, pásamelo. No le tengo miedo a las serpientes.

Como he debido poner cara de "no sé que me estás contando", ha sacado de la caja el vestido más impresionante y provocativo que he visto en mi vida.

-¡Póntelo!

He cogido el vestido y he entrado en el baño. Mientras me desnudaba no he dejado de tener la sensación de que Malfoy está actuado con una doble intención. Pero no sé cual. Cuando he terminado de ponerme el vestido, me he mirado en el espejo. ¡Este chico tiene un gusto maravilloso!. El vestido es de seda, de un verde claro con reflejos plateados (que sutil, sus colores), ajustado hasta tal punto que resulta indecente. Parece una segunda piel. No tiene mangas, sólo unos finísimos tirantes de brillantes también verdes. Pero lo más escandaloso es la espalda del vestido: ¡Prácticamente no tiene.! La abertura llega hasta el final de mi espalda. Si llega a bajar un centímetro más, todos podrían verme parte del trasero. Cuando he salido, Ginny casi se muere de la impresión. Me ha hecho girar sobre mí misma varias veces.

-¡Es...! Es una verdadera pa-sa-da. Es el vestido ideal. Te queda como un guante. ¿Le has dicho a Malfoy tus medidas?

-¡No! Ha debido acertar de pura casualidad.

-No lo creo. Mira lo que acaba de llegar.

Me ha tendido dos cajas, una grande y otra un poco más pequeña. Iban acompañadas por una nota. La he leido en voz alta: "_Como vienes al baile conmigo, has de ir perfecta. Espero que estos complementos sean de tu agrado. Creo que le van al vestido que ni pintados. D.M"_

He dejado que Ginny abra la caja grande y sacara entre gritos de alegria unas sandalias plateadas de tiras hasta la rodilla con unos taconazos de infarto. La cajita no la he abierto porque ponía en un papelito : "_Abrelo cuando la pelirroja no esté delante"_. A veces creo que ese chico tiene poderes adivinatorios. Cuando he considerado que Ginny estaba al borde de un ataque de alegría, la he mandado a su habitación a descansar. Una vez sola he abierto la cajita. Dentro había otra nota: _"Ya que vas a llevar mis colores, he creido oportuno hacer un pequeño homenaje a los tuyos. Perteneció a mi tatarabuela, una excelente bruja bastante liberal a la que el resto de la familia ignoró por sus ideas. No sé por qué, pero me recuerdas a ella. Llévalo con orgullo. D.M"_

Debajo del sobre había una gargantilla preciosa, de rubíes y diamantes amarillos con forma de lenguas de fuego. Es la cosa más hermosa que he visto en mi vida. Cuando me he querido dar cuenta, estaba llorando. Es la primera vez que alguien me regala algo tan especial. Y no lo digo por el vestido, que cualquiera (con mucho, mucho, mucho dinero) puede comprar. Aquella gargantilla era de su familia. Y me ha considerado digna de llevarla. Cada vez le entiendo menos. Pero de una cosa estoy segura. He empezado a ver a Malfoy con otros ojos.


	7. Chapter 7

DRACO P.V.O

Es tal el estado de nervios de las chicas que el director ha decidido suspender las clases. Hoy es el "gran" día y andan todas como gato escaldado. Me da repelus sólo de verlas. Me he metido en mi cuarto a estudiar un poco el funcionamiento de los armarios evanescentes. Tras mi última prueba fallida, he decidido primero empaparme más de su historia y funcionamiento antes de intentarlo de nuevo. Aunque no me importaría que alguno de los amiguitos de mi padre acabase como la manzana que utilicé para la prueba.

Estaba absorto en la lectura cuando unos golpecitos en la puerta me han sobresaltado. Zabini me ha pedido permiso para entrar.

-No hace falta que seas tan ceremonioso, pasa.

-Es que me tienes preocupado .-Se ha sentado en mi cama- Llevas todo el día aquí encerrado y ni has desayunado ni comido. Y hoyo no hay cena, si lo recuerdas.

-¿Ya es de noche? -Al mirar por la ventana he visto que el cielo estaba oscureciéndose rápidamente sobre el Bosque Prohibido- Lo siento. Me he metido tanto en la lectura que ni me he dado cuenta. De todas formas no tengo hambre.

-Te entiendo -no he podido evitar reirme al ver su cara de martir- Ríete, ríete. Pero Pansy es lo más molesto que me he encontrado en mi vida. Ahora entiendo tu afán por darle esquinazo desde principio de curso.

-Puede llegar a ser bastante molesta, sí. -Le observé unos minutos. Vestía un esmoquin negro con camisa blanca y corbata plateada- Asi que Pansy va de negro y blanco.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Por tu ropa. Le encanta que las parejas vayan conjuntadas. Da gracias que no le gusten los colores chillones.

Desde la sala común nos llegó el grito de Pansy. Zabini se ha levantado a toda velocidad. Antes de salir me ha sonreido tristemente.

-Deberías ir vistiéndote. No creo que a tu pareja le guste que llegues tarde.

-Nosotros iremos cuando ya estén todos allí. Queremos hacer una entrada triunfal. A más de uno le va a dar algo.

-Me das miedo cuando pones esa cara, Draco.

Cuando me he quedado solo no he podido evitar reirme a carcajadas. Esto va a ser realmente divertido. Antes de empezar a vestirme, le he enviado un pergamino hechicazo a Granger, dándole instrucciones.

HERMIONE P.V.O

-Hermione, por favor, ¿Me ayudas con la cremallera del vestido?

Gynni estaba en el pasillo, intentando llegar a su espalda. Cuando he terminado de ayudarla, se me ha quedado mirando. Aún estoy con el pijama y mi pelo parece un nido de pájaros.

-¿Al final no vienes? -Le he tendido la nota que me acaba de llegar- ¡Ah! El Huroncito se está aficionando al correo clandestino. Trae, a ver que pone. "_Espera a que tu torre esté vacía para prepararte. No quiero que la sorpresa se fastidie. Media hora después del inicio del baile pasaré a buscarte por tu sala. Necesito la contraseña, pues la Señora Gorda y yo no andamos en muy buenos términos. D.M PD: Estoy deseando ver cómo te queda."_ Madre mía, Hermione. Si no le conocieramos tan bien, pensaría que te está tirando los tejos.

-Jajaja. Vamos que te ayudo con el peinado y el maquillaje.

Mientras preparaba a Ginny, Lavender se me ha acercado tímidamente. He de reconocer que va muy guapa con ese vestido rojo fuego.

-Hermione... sólo quería pedirte disculpas por...

-Ron es libre de ir con quien quiera -Creo que he contestado demasiado bruscamente- Lavender, yo solo soy su amiga, ni su novia ni su dueña. Está muy bien que seas tú su novia. Por lo menos te conozco bien.

-Gracias. Esta situación me tenía un tanto...

-Pues olvídalo. Y dile a Ron de mi parte que no se lo tenga tan creído que no es el centro de mi universo.

-Es que como no vas a ir al baile...

-¿Quién dice que no voy a ir? -me encanta la cara que a puesto la chica-lapa- Lo que pasa que necesito un monton de encantamientos para domar esta mata de pelo, por lo que bajaré cuando la fiesta ya haya comenzado.

-¡Que alegria! -Lavender me ha dado un abrazo y se ha ido. Ginny me estaba mirando con ojo crítico- ¿Qué?

-Tienes razón. Si yo fuera tú me iria enseguida a peinarme y empezar a prepararme. Creo que el Huroncito no es de las personas a las que le gusta esperar.

He salido pitando a mi cuarto. Después de darme una ducha rápida he comenzado con el encantamiento para alisarme el pelo. Me ha llevado mis buenos cuarenta minutos. Una vez liso, me he recogido una parte en complicados rizos y he dejado la otra suelta por encima de uno de mis hombros. Luego me he maquillado con mucho cuidado: tonos plateados y dorados muy suaves, sutiles. Después de ponerme el vestido, las sandalias y la gargantilla, me he sentado sobre la cama a esperar a Malfoy. Espero que no tarde. La sala común ya está vacia desde hace un buen rato.

DRACO P.V.O

La Señora Gorda debía de haber comenzado la fiesta por la mañana porque ni me ha pedido la contraseña. Con un "pasa guapo" lo ha resuelto todo. Dumbledore tendría que llevarla a una terapia para cuadros a los que les gusta demasiado empinar el codo. No da muy buena imagen. He pasado a la sala común de los leones con mucho cuidado. Menudo marrón si me llego a encontrar con alguno. Pero no. Ya están todos en el Gran Salón. Mientras le daba un tiempecito a Granger para que terminara, he paseado por allí. Tanto dorado y rojo marea, pero por lo menos es más acojedora que mi sala común, en las mazmorras y bajo el lago. Y luego se extrañan de que tengamos unas personalidades tan sombrías. Si parecemos gusanos bajo tierra. Junto a la chimenea hay un tablero de ajedrez. Las negras daran el mate a las blancas en dos movimientos. Ese jugador es bastante bueno. ¡Basta de curiosear! Cuando he llegado a las escaleras de las chicas, éstas se han transformado en un tobogán. Buena medida, pero inutil. En mi casa hace años que ese encantamiento dejó de funcionar. Murmuré el contrahechizo y subí despacio. En el primer rellano hay cinco puertas, pero la que me interesa es la primera. "Hermione Granger. Prefecta". He entrado sin llamar.

-Creí que me habías dado plantón, Huroncito.

Me he quedado sin habla. Literalmente. Ahí, enfrente mío, estaba la chica más guapa que he visto en mi vida. He tardado tres minutos en darme cuenta de que se trataba de Granger. ¡Cielos! El vestido le queda perfecto, como si hubiese sido confeccionado exclusivamente para ella. Las sandalias la han hecho ganar unos quince centímetros. Mejor, porque sin tacones apenas me llega al hombro. La gargantilla de mi tatarabuela queda impecable en su largo cuello. Cuando he llegado a la cara me he vuelto a quedar sin aliento. Granger se ha maquillado de la manera más sutil que he visto nunca. Toques de oro y plata en los ojos, un leve rojo en los labios... Y un peinado de impresión.

-¿Sabes como se respira, Malfoy?

-Lo siento. -Le he tendido el brazo, pero ella se ha limitado a girar la mano, para que de una vuelta sobre mí mismo. Creo que es justo, pues yo la he examinado como si fuese una pieza de museo.

-No está nada mal, Huroncito. Pantalones negros, camisa negra, chaleco dorado y... ¡mira que bien, corbata roja y dorada! Parece que hemos cambiado de casas. Espera, tengo algo para tí.

Me ha tendido una caja pequeña. Cuando la he abierto, me he encontrado con unos gemelos de plata con una pequeña piedra verde y un alfiler de corbata con forma de serpiente.

-Ya que vas a llevar mis colores, tendremos que hacer gala también de los tuyos. -Me ha ayudado a ponerme los gemelos y el alfiler. Tenerla tan cerca me ha hecho ponerme nervioso de repente. Granger me ha sonreido mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos. Y ahí se ha quedadado de nuevo.

-Granger... -La he cogido por los hombros y la he separado un poco de mí- Si te mueres ahora nos quedamos sin sorpresa.

-¡Ufff! Lo siento. Pero es que tienes unos ojos impresionantes. Nunca he visto un color así. Porque tus padres...

-Azules. Los tienen azules. Soy el único en mi familia con este color de ojos. ¿Alguna otra pregunta sobre mi maravillosa genetica? ¿No? Pues andando.

HERMIONE P.V.O

Antes de entrar en el Gran Comedor me he tenido que parar a tomar aire. Lo que vamos a hacer nos traerá consecuencias. Y puede que casi todas malas. Él es el Lider de Slytherin, mientras que yo soy la cerebrito de Gryffindor, la sangre sucia a la que desprecia. Malfoy me ha mirado con algo parecido a la preocupación.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Hermione? -Me ha llamado por mi nombre. Es la primera vez en seis años que lo hace. Y ha sonado tan bien...- Si quieres damos la vuelta y que les zurzan.

-No. Con lo que me ha costado peinarme, no pienso volverme atrás.

-¡Cielos! -ha puesto una cara muy graciosa- Toda una sala llena de gente que posiblemente se nos lance al cuello y a ella solo le preocupa que no puedan ver su peinado. Granger, hay algo más en tí que un simple peinado. Te ves espectacular.

-Gracias, Huroncito.

Cogiendo aire hemos entrado en el comedor. Inmediatamente se nos han quedado mirando todos. Podría haber sido muy incómodo, pero Malfoy ha caminado entre todos ellos como si estuviesemos solos en la sala. Me ha llevado directamente al centro y ha comenzado a bailar un vals. ¡Madre mía! Ser llevada por él es como flotar. Baila muy bien. Me ha sonreido de esa manera suya tan particular.

-Mi madre me enseñó a bailar piezas clásicas cuando tenía seis años. Siempre ha dicho que un hombre debe hacer que su pareja de baile flote.

-Tendría que darle las gracias. Lo haces francamente bien. -No hemos podido evitar reirnos. Por el rabillo del ojo he visto las caras de mis amigos. Ginny tenía una sonrisa gatuna de oreja a oreja. Cuando se ha dado cuenta de que la estaba mirando, ha levantado el pulgar. ¡típico de ella!. La cara de Harry era todo un poema. Al principio se ha quedado blanco, luego se ha puesto verde y ahora está de nuevo blanco. Ginny le ha dicho algo al oido y ha sonreído. ¡Gracias, Ginny!. Pero la cara que más me ha gustado ha sido la de Ron. No se podía saber donde acababa el pelo y empezaba la piel. ¡Está furioso!. Draco ha seguido mi mirada y ha sonreído malevolamente.

-Creo que Comadreja Weasley va ha tragarse la lengua. -Giró en dirección contraria para mirar a sus compañeros- C y G siguen en su mundo. Entre los dos no suman ni media neurona. De esos no tenemos que preocuparnos. Pansy... si se muerde la lengua, muere envenenada. A Zabini parece que le hemos hecho gracia.

-Menos mal, por lo menos hay una serpiente que no nos va a morder.

-Es mi único amigo. Él me entiende y no me cuestiona. -Me ha llevado hasta donde estaban mis amigos, y besándome la mano me ha dejado con ellos- No te vayas muy lejos, preciosa, que aun nos quedan muchos bailes.

En cuanto se ha alejado, Harry me ha asaltado a preguntas.

-¿Te ha hecho algo' ¿Te ha lanzado una maldición o te ha amenazado con hacer daño a tus padres?

-Tranquilizate, Potter -No he podido evitar sonreirle. ¡Por lo menos se preocupa por mi!- He venido con él por voluntad propia. Además, este vestido y demás cosas me las ha regalado él.

-Si, sus colores de mierda -Ron estaba a punto de ahogarse por la rabia. Me he cotenido para no cruzarle la cara.

-Sí. Y él lleva nuestros colores de mierda tambien, por si no te has dado cuenta -Ginny se ha encarado con su hermano.- Aunque me cueste creer que estoy defendiendo a MAlfoy, te voy a decir una cosa, hermanito: por lo menos él la está tratando como a una princesa, mientras que tú llevas años utilzándola para tu beneficio e ignorándola el resto del tiempo. Y si Herm ha decidido venir con él es para restregarte por la cara que él es mucho mejor que tú.

Nos hemos quedado de piedra. Harry ha pasado de la sorpresa a reirse a carcajadas. Me ha cogido de la mano y me ha llevado a la pista de baile.

-Espero que a tu serpiente no le importe que baile por lo menos una vez contigo.

He mirado hacia donde estaban los de Slytherin. Draco nos ha lanzado una mirada bastante fría, pero enseguida se ha girado, pues Pansy estaba empezando a montar el numerito.

DRACO P.V.O

Bueno. San Potter no se lo ha tomado tan mal como yo esperaba, pero ver al pelirrojo casi ahogado por la ira y a su hermana pequeña abroncarle por defenderme a mí ha merecido la pena. Cuando he llegado junto a Zabini, este sonreía socarronamente.

-Ahora comprendo tanto secretismo. Dando sorpresas eres único, Draco.

-No pareces muy molesto.

-Viendo el milagro que has hecho con la sangre sucia, merecía la pena. Nunca pensé que debajo de toda esos harapos y de esa maraña de pelo hubiese alguien así.

-¿Tú tambien, Zabini? -Pansy se ha materializado de la nada a nuestro lado. Zabini casi se muerde la lengua del susto- Pansy, no te había visto. Voy a por un poco de ponche.

¡Cobarde! Me ha dejado solo con la arpía. Pansy está que hecha humo. Se ha quedado ahí plantada, mirándome fijamente, como si estuviese indecisa. Indecisa entre arrancarme la cabeza o patearme.

-¿Cómo -te- has-atrevido-a-cambiarme-por-esa-sangre-sucia?

-Porque es menos molesta que tú, no me agobia como tú, porque sabe estar callada cuando debe y porque a ella le queda mejor el vestido que a tí. -¡Qué a gusto me he quedado! Llevaba años deseando decir aquello.- A ver si te queda claro, Parkinson. No eres mi dueña. Y creo que ya no eres ni mi novia.

-¿Me vas a cambiar por ella? -ha señalado a Granger con la cabeza. Cuando me he girado me han entrado ganas de ir hacia ella y estrangularla. ¡Está bailando con San Potter! Cuando nuestras miradas se han cruzado he visto temor en sus ojos. Hace bien temiéndome. Pansy me ha interrumpido- ¡Cuando te hablo me miras, Draco! Estoy cansada de que me ignores.

-Pues no seas tan pesada, Pansy.

Me he alejado de ella y he ido a la mesa donde estaba la comida. Tengo hambre. Zabini tenía razón. No es bueno perderse el desayuno ni la comida.

HERMIONE P.V.O

Mientras Malfoy discutía con Pansy, he seguido bailando con Harry. Me ha sorprendido mucho que se haya tomado tan bien mi aparición con Malfoy.

-¿De verdad no te molesta que sea mi pareja?

-Ginny me ha explicado que lo haces para vengarte de Ron -Bendita Ginny.- No me gusta que sea él, pero bueno. ¿De verdad te está tratando bien?

-Mucho mejor de lo que yo podría imaginarme -he mirado hacia el grupo de Slytherin. Draco ya no está ahí. Mientras girábamos por la pista, lo he localizado en la mesa de la comida- Para tratarse de él, aún no me ha llamado sangre sucia ni nada por el estilo.

-No me fío -Harry se ha parado de golpe. La música había terminado y ni nos habíamos dado cuenta.- Pero bueno, mientras tengas cuidado, me vale.

-Gracias. Por lo menos contigo sé que tengo un amigo -no he podido evitar mirar hacia donde estaba Ron. Lavender charlaba animadamente con Padma, mientras que él me lanzaba miradas asesinas. ¡Me alegro! Se está cociendo en su propio jugo. A ver si así aprende.

-Vamos a por Ginny. Veo a uno de Ravenclaw rondándola y no quiero que salga mal parado.

Hemos vuelto con mi amiga, que nos ha sonreido agradecida. Cuando Harry ha ido a por bebidas, Ginny me ha bombardeado a preguntas:

-¿De verdad fue a nuestra torre a por tí?

-Sí.

-¿Y no paso nada?

-Le di el regalo que había comprado para él. -Señalé a Malfoy, que comia en silencio en un rincón no muy lejos de nosotras.- El alfiler de la corbata y los gemelos. Le han gustado bastante.

-¿Y...?

-Se quedó mudo cuando me vio. -Ginny se ha puesto a chillar y a dar saltitos- Parece que he superado todas sus espectativas.

-¿Y él las tuyas?

No he podido evitar sonrojarme. He vuelto a mirarlo antes de contestarla. Malfoy es guapo a rabiar. Viste superbien, tiene unos ojos preciosos y por lo que he oido decir, un cuerpazo de escándalo. Sí, Ginny tenía razón. He asistido al baile con el chico más guapo de todo el castillo.

-También las ha superado.

-Además ha sido todo un detalle llevar nuestros colores.

-Más bien una provocación. -Malfoy había terminado de comer- Te dejo. No quiero tenerle mucho rato desatendido.

-¡A por él, leoncita!

Esta chica no tiene remedio. El ser la única chica entre tanto hermano la ha perjudicado bastante. Malfoy me ha esperado sentado, con cara de pocos amigos.

DRACO P.V.O

Mientras cenaba algo he estado observando a Granger. Potter y ella parecía que estaban hablando muy seriamente. El que no puede más es Weasley. Si no estalla antes de que acabe la noche me como mi varita. Cuando la música ha parado, Granger ha ido con la pelirroja. Deben de estar hablando de mi porque no hacen otra cosa que lanzarme miraditas. ¡Por fin! Parece que mi pareja de baile se ha acordado de que estoy aquí.

-Hola, Malfoy -Granger me ha mirado con ojos de corderito. Así no hay ser humano que se enfade con ella.

-Granger. ¿Quieres salir a pasear un rato? He oído que los jardines están bastante bonitos esta noche.

Ha asentido y la he cogido del brazo. Cuando salíamos, Caracomadreja estaba cerca. He creído oir un "traidora" bastante furibundo, pero como estaba con la bocaza llena, no estoy muy seguro de ello. La noche estaba magnífica. El cielo, completamente despejado, estaba cubierto de estrellas, que hacían brillar la nieve. Mientras nos adentrábamos en los jardines, me he dado cuenta de que hacía bastante frío para el poco vestido que llevaba Granger. He sacado mi varita e invocado mi capa. Cuando la he tenido entre mis manos, se la he puesto sobre los hombros. Granger ha hundido la cara en la tela. ¿La está oliendo?

-Ambar, madera, musgo y ... ¿Sándalo?

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Granger?

-Es a lo que hueles. -se ha sonrojado- Bueno. A lo que huele tu capa. ¿Estás enfadado?

La he observado antes de contestar. Me miraba con los ojos entornados, como con miedo. Y en este momento no me apetece que me tenga miedo. No sé por qué, pero no me interesa.

-Al principio un poco. Sobre todo cuando te he visto bailando con San Potter. Pero él es tu amigo y yo no tengo ningún derecho sobre ti. Estamos aquí juntos por vengarnos de ciertas personas.

-Sí.

Es el sí más mustio que he escuchado en toda mi vida. La he cogido del brazo y la he dado la vuelta, hasta tenerla delante mía. Por alguna extraña razón, estaba colorada como un tomate. ¡Hay madre que me lo veo venir!

-¿Tengo o no tengo razón?

-Bueno... sí...

-¡Por todos los conjuros, Granger! O sí o no, pero "bueno...", a ver si te aclaras porque yo...

Me ha dejado a media frase. Antes de que me diera cuenta, ha entrado en el castillo. La he seguido (que remedio, lleva mi capa y mañana la necesitaré fijo). Granger estaba discutiendo con alguien junto al retrato de la Señora Gorda (que roncaba ruidosamente, sin enterarse de nada). Me he acercado en silencio. ¡Cómo no! El bocazas de Weasley.

-¡Eres una traidora de mierda, Hermione! ¿Por qué él y no yo?

-¿Te atreves a preguntarmelo, Ron? -Granger tenía la cara roja de tanto gritar. Si se acerca un poco más, le arranca la cara de un mordisco- Que yo sepa estás con Lavender.

-Pero tú se supone que me quieres -más infantil no se puede ser. Granger opinaba lo mismo que yo.

-¡Madura, Ron! No eres el único hombre en la tierra. Y ni de lejos el más interesante.

-Pero tú... ¡eres mía!

La cagó. Granger se ha separado poco a poco de él con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. Ha echado el brazo hacia atrás, cogiendo impulso y le ha soltado el bofetón padre a Weasley, que ha caido al suelo de culo. (¿Por qué no tengo una càmara?)

-Ron Weasley. No le pertenezco a nadie. Y si así fuera, creeme, tú no serias.

Se ha dado la vuelta y ha entrado en la sala común de los leones. Weasley se ha levantado y ha regresado al Gran Comedor, a consolarse con Lavender. Me he quedado allí, sopesando la situación. Creo que he tomado una decisión. Espero que sea la correcta.

HERMIONE P.V.O

¡No me lo puedo creer! Ron es la rata más asquerosa que me he echado a la cara. ¡Que soy suya! Valiente imbecil.

Llevo una media hora dando vueltas por mi cuarto. Me he desnudado y me he puesto lo primero que he pillado (la camiseta más vieja de mi padre, diez tallas más grande que yo). Para intentar calmarme me he puesto a doblar el vestido. No quiero que se estropee. Es maravilloso. Cuando me he agachado para recoger las sandalias, me he topado con la capa de Malfoy. La he cogido y me he sentado en la cama, aspirando ese olor tan maravilloso.

-Si tanto te gusta, te la puedes quedar. Ya me compraré otra.

He vuelto a gritar. ¡Cielos! Esto se ha convertido en una costumbre. Ahí estaba él, apoyado en la pared, junto a mi puerta, mirándome fijamente como sólo él sabe hacer.

-¡Malfoy!

-El mismo -se ha acercado a mí muy rápido. ¿Cómo conseguirá moverse con tanta gracia?- He visto lo que ha pasado ahí fuera.

-Entonces no necesitas que te lo cuente.

-No.

-Pensarás que soy una niña tonta.

-Todo lo contrario. Lo que he lamentado ha sido no poder inmortalizar el tortazo. ¡Digno de pasar a la historia!

Me ha sonreido. Y que sonrisa. Otra así y no respondo de mí. Le he tendido la capa.

-Perdona por no habertela devuelto antes. -He comenzado a ponerme colorada otra vez- Y perdona por dejarte con la palabra en la boca.

-No tiene importancia. Es toda una novedad.

No he podido resistirlo. Me he lanzado y lo he besado. Al principio se ha quedado rígido, como si mi sola cercanía le molestase. Pero luego ha puesto sus manos en mi nuca y me ha acercado más a él. Después de lo que me han parecido horas me ha apartado de su lado.

-Esto no esta bien, Granger. No debo...

-Ya. Soy una sangre sucia.

-No. Eso me importa una mierda -¡Toma! Que lástima que Harry no esté aquí para oir eso- La razón es otra.

-¿Cual?

Se me ha quedado mirando un buen rato. Luego se ha quitado el gemelo izquierdo y se ha subido la manga. Y mientras me mostraba lo que ahí había, he visto en sus ojos la agonía más grande del mundo. La Marca Tenebrosa. No he podido reprimir un grito ahogado. Se ha bajado la manga bruscamente y se ha marchado, no sin antes dedicarme una última mirada.

Es un mortífago. Harry tenía razón. Debería mostrarme aterrada, ir corriendo a decirselo o decirselo al director. Pero el recuerdo de esos ojos torturados, del dolor de su alma, y de él diciéndome que el que yo sea una sangre sucia no le importa, pueden más. Aunque parezca extraño, me voy a callar que Draco Malfoy ya es un mortífago.


	8. Chapter 8

HERMIONE P.V.O

Hagrid a traido los árboles de Navidad. Todo el castillo está precioso. Pero no tengo ánimos para disfrutarlo. Harry se me ha acercado esta mañana, muy preocupado. Me ha pedido que le cuente lo que pasó hace una semana con Ron. Cuando le he espetado que para qué pregunta si ya lo sabe, me ha contestado con un intenso "Porque me fío más de tu versión". Tras relatarle mi discusión con Ron, se le ha quedado una expresión bastante sombría.

-Iba a pedirte que arreglaras las cosas con él, pero su comportamiento ha sido de lo más rastrero, más propio de Malfoy que de él. -Al oir su nombre me han entrado ganas de llorar. Harry me ha malinterpretado- Pero si quieres hacer las paces, no me importa. Casi que lo prefiero. Es bastante duro estar en medio de tus dos mejores amigos cuando estos no se hablan.

-Tranquilo, Harry. Yo no te voy a obligar a elegir a uno de nosotros. Pero no creo que pueda perdonar a Ron con facilidad. Ahora tengo que irme. Luego nos vemos.

Me he despedido con un abrazo y me he largado a toda velocidad, pues estaba a punto de ponerme a llorar. ¿Y cómo le explico a Harry que estoy llorando porque su peor enemigo es un mortífago? Mientras caminaba hacia el aula de Runas Antiguas me he cruzado con Malfoy. Se ha quedado ahí parado, mirándome fíjamente durante unos segundos. ¡Tiene muy mal aspecto! Ha avanzado dos pasos hacia mí y luego ha dado media vuelta y se ha ido a toda prisa. No lo he seguido. No creo que ahora mismo quiera compañía.

DRACO P.V.O

¿Por qué, si estamos en un castillo enorme, me he tenido que cruzar con ella precisamente? Después de la noche del baile la he estado evitando. Me he saltado practicamente todas las clases de la semana quedándome en la enfermería. Los dolores de cabeza se habían intensificado. La señora Promfey estaba bastante preocupada. Me ha estado dando potingues sin parar. Y parece que por fín ha encontrado el que funciona. Tengo que ir a verla una vez al día para tomar el dichoso bebedizo, pero por lo menos ya no tengo esa sensación de que me va a reventar la cabeza.

Ahora lo que me preocupa es arreglar el armario evanescente. He recibido varias cartas no muy amables de mi padre, exigiendo saber por qué la misión del Señor Tenebroso aún no ha sido cumplida. Y como hago siempre, las he ignorado. El Señor sabe muy bien lo que hago y dejo de hacer. Y parece que no tiene mucha prisa. Está seguro de que cumplire muy bien su encargo. Se ha asegurado de que esté bien motivado para ello. El que se está poniendo pesado es Snape. Me acosa en cada rincón, preguntándome cuál es la misión que me han encomendado. Menos mal que mi tia me ha enseñado muy bien a cerrar mi mente. Cada vez que el profesor intenta apoderarse de mis recuerdos, se topa con un muro muy, muy grueso. Creo que los dolores de cabeza viene de ahí.

Me he ido directamente a mi sala común. Aún me quedan por terminar dos trabajos de Transformaciones. Zabini me ha traido todos los apuntes y tareas de todas las asignaturas. Está bastante preocupado por mí, pero aún no hemos podido hablar, pues Pansy revolotea a nuestro alrededor como un murciélago en un campanario. He subido a mi habitación y he cerrado la puerta con un golpe furioso. ¡Si al menos Granger hubiese reaccionado como se esperaba! No empezó a gritar ¡Mortifago, mortífago!, ni intentó reducirme. Nada. Sólo me miró como si le hubiese dicho que me estaba muriendo. Con pena. Y no sé que es peor, su odio o su làstima.

-Draco, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

-Te he dicho miles de veces que tú no necesitas permiso para entrar, Zabini.

Mi amigo ha entrado cargado de pergaminos y hojas sueltas. Lo ha dejado todo encima de la mesa y se ha sentado en una de las sillas.

-¿Cuándo me vas a decir qué es lo que te pasa?

-Pareces mi novia, Zabini -ha sonreído un poco- Simplemente que con la presión que estoy sufriendo últimamente, me he encontrado bastante mal. Los dolores de cabeza se habían hecho insufribles.

-Pero ahora ya estás bien...

-Tengo que ir todas las mañanas a la enfermería a beber un potingue para evitar que vuelvan con tanta intensidad, pero por lo demás ya estoy como nuevo.

-¡Menos mal! Porque tío, esta última semana parecías un fantasma. Casi no has comido, apenas duermes y te dedicas a estudiar como un poseso. Te pareces a...

-Ya. A la Sangre sucia. -¿Por qué demonios ha tenido que mencionarla?- Ya estoy bien, asi que deja de preocuparte. Y ahora, cuéntame que está pasando por el castillo.

-Lo más divertido es ver a Potter huyendo de las niñas. Hagrid ha tenido la ocurrencia de colgar cientos de ramilletes de muérdago por los pasillos y le acechan como hienas. -no he podido evitar reirme- Y Granger sigue sin hablar al pelirrojo. Le ignora de manera bastante ostentosa. Aunque no se yo si el otro se entera de mucho.

-¿Aún sigue con Lavender?

-Para desgracia de todo el curso, sí. Tendrían que ponerles un hechizo de repulsión, a ver si de esa manera se despegan un ratito. Hay momentos en los que resultan hasta desagradables.

-Caracomadreja es desagradable siempre.

-Bueno, tío. Te dejo. La profesora de Transformaciones me ha pedido que le avise si vas a ir mañana a clase.

-Dile que sí. Pero que llegaré un poco tarde porque primero tengo que ir a la enfermeria.

-Bueno, tío. Nos vemos en la cena.

Así que Granger sigue sin hablar al lerdo de Weasley. No sé por qué, pero eso me ha alegrado el día. He decidido ir a dar un paseo. ¡Mierda! Me he olvidado de comprar otra capa. Tendré que posponerlo.

HERMIONE P.V.O

El profesor Slughorn ha organizado otra fiestecita privada para Navidad. Podemos llevar a quien queramos. Si no me hubiese peleado con el imbécil de Ron, se lo habría pedido, pero ahora tendré que ir sola. Harry ha invitado a Luna. Menos mal, porque algunas de las chicas han llegado demasiado lejos para conseguir ser las elegidas. Como Romilda, que ha encargado unos calderos de chocolate rellenos de poción amorosa para pillarle. Harry está sobre aviso, asi que de eso no tengo que preocuparme.

Cuando he subido a mi habitación para dejar los libros, me he encotrado una nota sobre la cama. El corazón se me ha puesto a mil. He dejado caer todo al suelo y la he cogido con manos temblorosas. ¡Ahi está el emblema de la serpiente! "_Siento el susto que te he dado. Pero tenía que frenarte antes de que las cosas fuesen a más. Si me entregas a la Orden tranquila, no te guardaré rencor por ello. Es tu obligación. Pero quería decirte que estas semanas pasadas han sido las mejores que he vivido en mucho tiempo. Gracias. D.M PD: Lo siento mucho. Soy lo que soy"_

Ya está, ya estoy llorando. ¿Por qué siempre toca mi fibra sensible? Le he mandado a Ginny mi patronus pidiéndole que venga a verme. No ha tardado ni cinco minutos. Cuando me ha visto, se ha quedado helada. Sin decir nada le he tendido la nota.

-¡Cielos, Herm! -me ha abrazado- ¿vas a decirselo a Dumbledore?

-No. No sé por qué, tengo la sensación de que él no lo ha elegido. Que le están obligando a hacerlo. Ginny, estamos hablando de Quien-tu-ya-sabes. No dudaría en torturarlo o amenazarlo para conseguir lo que quiera.

-Además el capullo de su padre es un mortífago entregado -Ginny me ha devuelto la nota- Yo que tú quemaria esto. Podría caer en malas manos.

-Entonces, ¿no vas a decir nada?

-Mírate, Herm. Llevas una semana sin hablar con él y pareces una flor mustia. Parece ser que le has cogido el gusto a andar en su compañía.

-Hay algo que no te he contado -me he puesto colorada- La noche del baile le besé.

-¿Él a tí o al revés?

-Yo a él. ¿Hice mal?

-Depende. ¿Te rechazó?

-Al principio sí. Pero luego...

-Entonces no has hecho nada malo. Está claro que os gustais. -Se ha reido suavemente- De todos los chicos, me sorprende que al final haya sido él. Siempre he creido que acabarías o con el tonto de mi hermano o con Krum.

-Pero se ha acabado antes incluso de empezar, Ginny.

Y he vuelto a llorar. Mi amiga se ha quedado consolándome hasta que me he quedado dormida. Cuando he vuelto a abrir los ojos, ya era de noche. Estaba sobre la cama, y la capa de él me tapaba.


	9. Chapter 9

HERMIONE P.V.O

Hoy ha sido la fiesta del profesor Slughorn. Como no me apetecía ir sola he invitado a Cormac McLaggen. Lo que parecía que iba a ser una velada amena, se ha convertido en un suplicio. A mi acompañante se le ha metido en la cabeza que estoy loca por él y se ha pasado la mitad de la noche persiguiendome intentanto besarme. ¡Puajj! Menos mal que me he escondido detrás de una cortina y Luna le ha mandado a la otra punta del despacho del profesor. Con Harry apenas he podido hablar porque Slughorn lo ha monopolizado. ¡Horror! Snape ha entrado en la conversación. Pobre Harry. Desde mi escondite he podido hablar un ratito con Luna, mientras me mantenía alerta por si volvia Cormac.

-¿Te lo estás pasando bien, Luna?

-Mejor que tú, sí. -Me ha mirado con esos ojazos tan azules que tiene- Le hechas de menos, ¿verdad?

-¿A Ron? Ni de coña.

-A él no. A él -ha señalado a Malfoy, que ha aparecido de repente en la fiesta. Filch estaba diciendo no sé que de pasillos superiores... Malfoy ha contestado algo de muy mala uva y Snape se lo ha llevado fuera. Lo siguente que he visto ha sido a Harry salir corriendo detrás de ellos. Espero que no se meta en ningún lío. Luna ha carraspeado, llamando mi atención- ¿Cómo es realmente?

-No sabría decirtelo. A veces es la persona más dulce que te puedas imaginar y luego, de repente, regresa el déspota malcriado de siempre.

-¿Contigo ...? -Ha dejado la pregunta en el aire.

-Desde que comenzó el curso, ha sido amable. Se ha portado de manera correcta.

-Draco es buena persona. Lo que es malo es su vida. No ha tenido mucha suerte.

Y se ha marchado, dejándome allí escondida. Luna puede estar en las nubes la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero una cosa no se la puede negar. Sabe ver a las personas realmente.

DRACO P.V.O

Snape me ha arrastrado hasta un aula vacía del final del pasillo. En cuanto ha cerrado la puerta, ha comenzado a sermonearme.

-Si te expulsan estarás en un buen lío.

-Yo no he tenido nada que ver -ahor que domino la Oclumancia me es sencillísimo mentirle.

-¿Intentas esconderle tus plantes?

-A Él no. A tí -me he cansado de su presión.- Pero déjame tranquilo.

-Si hubiese ignorado todas tus faltas, los demás alumnos habrían sospechado.

-¡Que sospechen! Me da igual. Como si me quiere llevar ahora mismo ante el director y denunciarme.

-He prometido a tu madre que te protegería, Draco.

-Rompa la promesa. En realidad no le debemos nada.

-He pronunciado el Juramento Inquebrantable. Sabes que no puedo hacer tal cosa.

-No te preocupes, Snape. Tengo un plan y, aunque va despacio, va bien. Y no intentes averiguar en que consiste porque no pienso decirte nada.

-Draco. Sé que estás pasando por un mal momento. Ahora que han apresado a tu padre y está encarcelado...

No aguanto más. Le he dejado con la palabra en la boca y me he marchado de allí. De refilón he visto la punta de un zapato. Bien, Potter se ha enterado de todo. A ver cuanto tarda en irle con el cuento al director.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE.

Por suerte se han ido todos a sus casas. Yo he decidido quedarme. En mi casa no estamos precisamente para fiestas, y las compañías de mi madre los últimos meses no son las mejores que se diga. Voy a disfrutar al máximo estos días de tranquilidad. Pansy se ha ido con su familia. ¡Esto es la gloria! Lo primero que he hecho nada más levantarme ha sido bajar a desayunar por primera vez en varias semanas. Como nos hemos quedado cuatro gatos, el director ha hecho desaparecer las mesas y ha dejado una única en el centro del Gran Comedor. Somos varios profesores y doce alumnos. Por lo que se ve, soy el únigo Slytherin que se ha quedado. Me he sentado en el rincón más apartado y he atacado los bollos rellenos de crema.

-Parece que hoy tenemos hambre, Huroncito.

He girado tan rápido la cabeza que me ha crujido el cuello. Granger estaba allí, mirándome divertida. Sin dejar de masticar le he dejado un sitio a mi lado. Se ha sentado y ha comenzado a servirse fruta en silencio. Nos hemos dedicado a desayunar sin dirigirnos la palabra. Cuando he levantado la vista del plato, me he encotrado con la mirada del director, que me ha sonreido. A veces me da mas miedo que mi padre. Con la gente amable no sabes por donde te van a salir. Por lo menos a mi padre le ves venir de lejos.

-¿Quieres dar un paseo, Malfoy?

Me he levantado y la he seguido en silencio hasta el patio interior. Hemos caminado bajo los pórticos para guarecernos de la nieve. Parece que quiere decirme algo pero no se atreve.

-Suéltalo ya, Granger, o te acabarás mordiendo la lengua.

-¿Desde cuando...? -ha señalado mi brazo izquierdo al desaire.

-Desde principios de verano. Mi padre pensó que ya estaba listo y al Se... a quien-tu-ya-sabes le pareció buena idea. "Serás mis ojos y oídos en el colegio".

-¿Le has ...? -parecía que estaba a punto de llorar.

-Sus ojos se han quedado ciegos y sus oidos sufren una otitis bastante grave. -¡Por fin le he arrancado una sonrisa!- ¿No me tienes miedo?

-Alguien muy sabio me dijo el otro día que tú no eres malo. Que la vida que te ha tocado es la que es mala.

-¿Dumbledore?

-Luna Lovewood. -Y ha soltado una carcajada. Hemos continuado el paseo hasta la hora de comer. No es que hayamos hablado mucho, pero el mero hecho de disfrutar de su compañía ha sido gratificante.

-Pasado mañana es Navidad. ¿Por qué no has ido a tu casa?

-Quiero estudiar todo lo que pueda para los exámenes de enero y aquí tengo la mejor biblioteca del mundo para ello. A mis padres no les ha importado. Dicen que primero son mis estudios. Que Navidades hay muchas.

-Parecen agradables.

-Lo son.

Cuando hemos vuelto al Gran Comedor ya estaban todos a la mesa. Nos hemos sentado en el mismo sitio de por la mañana y cuando hemos terminado, ella se ha ido a la biblioteca y yo he ido a pedir permiso al profesor Snape para ir a Hogsmeade (otra vez). Me ha mirado con mala cara pero no se ha negado. Tengo poco tiempo y mucho que hacer.


	10. Chapter 10

HERMIONE P.V.O

¡Estamos en Navidad! Lo primero que he hecho nada más levantarme ha sido escribir a Harry y a Ginny, deseándoles un feliz día y preguntándoles qué les han regalado. Cuando he salido de mi habitación, me he encotrado con Kattie.

-¡Has salido del hospital!

-¡Por fin! -me ha dado un abrazo muy fuerte- Me trajeron anoche, pero ya estabas dormida. ¿Quieres bajar a ver los regalos?

-¿Regalos?

-Tenemos media sala llena. Como algunos no nos hemos ido, el director ha permitido que nos envíen los regalos aquí.

Hemos bajado las escaleras corriendo. En un rincón, sobre mi butaca favorita, había varios paquetes. El primero que he cogido ha sido el de mis padres. Un vaquero, una blusa azul y dinero mágico. El siguiente era de la madre de Ginny. ¡Un sueter rojo con un libro en medio! Con este van seis. Si sigue la tradicción, voy a llenar el armario de ellos. Luego he abierto el de Harry. ¡Un libro! Por lo menos este año casi acierta. Éste lo leí hace un mes. Ginny me ha regalado un conjunto de lencería algo atrevido. Lo he escondido rápidamente. Kattie se ha reído por lo bajo al verlo. El regalo de Ron ha ido directo a la chimenea.

-No preguntes, Kattie. -he mirado a mi alrededor, por si me dejaba alguno, pero eso era todo.

-Tienes otro ahí, en el suelo, junto a la pata derecha de la butaca -Kattie me ha tendido un sobre grueso con el emblema del colegio. Lo he abierto y me he encontrado dos sobres. Uno con la serpiente y otro con la firma del director. He abierto primero el de Malfoy.

"_Mi regalo es demasiado grande para poder envolverlo. Abre el otro sobre DM"_. Este chico no se va a arruinar gastanto tinta. He abierto el que llevaba la firma de Dumbledore con cierto nerviosismo. "_El presente pergamino autoriza a la señorita Hermión Granger a visitar Hogsmeade en el día de hoy con la persona que presente la otra autorización. Albus Dumbledore."_.

-Creo que hoy voy a Hogsmeade a pasar el día.

-¿Con quién?

-Aún no estoy segura. -No creo que entendiera que iba a pasar el día con Malfoy.- Cuando vuelva te pongo al día de todo.

-OK. Te esperaré con impaciencia.

He subido de nuevo a mi cuarto con todos los regalos. Como es una ocasión especial he decidido estrenar la ropa que me han regalado papá y mamá. He cogido el abrigo más grueso que he encontrado y me he ido corriendo a la entrada del castillo.

DRACO P.V.O

Granger ha salido corriendo del castillo. Parece que he logrado intrigarla. Me ha obsequiado con una sornisa de oreja a oreja.

-Vamos, leoncita. Tenemos que ir hasta Hogsmeade. Y luego nos espera un pequeño paseito.

-¿No vamos a estar en el pueblo?

-Sólo para el desayuno.

Me he puesto en marcha. Granger ha corrido hasta ponerse a mi altura. Hemos caminado en silencio, pues hace demasiado frío para hablar. En veinte minutos hemos llegado a Hogsmeade. Hemos entrado en las Tres Escobas y he pedido unas bebidas calientes. Nos hemos sentado en una mesa cerca de la ventana.

-¿Cómo te encuetras? -la pregunta me ha pillado por sorpresa- Lo siento. No quería importunarte.

-No, no me ha molestado. Sólo que no me lo esperaba. -He tardado en contestarla- Podemos decir que estoy bien. Por lo menos ya he solucionado lo de los dolores de cabeza.

-Menos mal. Estaba realmente preocupada. ¿Qué te han regalado?

-La loca de mi tía una daga envenenada. No se si para que me defienda o para que la use conmigo mismo. -no he podido evitar reirme al ver su cara- Es una broma. Pero sí me ha regalado una daga. Por lo que me cuenta en su carta perteneció al tatataraabuelo de su marido. Como puedes imaginar la he desterrado al fondo de mi baúl. Mi madre me ha regalado una capa nueva. Le dije que la otra la perdí. Eso y un buen sermón por escrito para que aprenda a ser más cuidadoso con mis cosas. Y eso es todo.

-Bueno, no todo. -me ha tendido un paquetito muy pequeño. Lo he abierto con recelo. Nunca te puedes fiar del regalo de una chica. Suelen llevar segundas o terceras intenciones si te descuidas mucho. En el interior de la cajita había un colgante de plata con forma de hurón.- Muy bueno, Granger.

-No te habrá moletado, ¿verdad? Es que no sabía que regalarte...

-Es perfecto - Me he puesto el colgante enseguida. En verdad me ha gustado. Es un regalo bonito, inteligente y divertido.- Ten, la primera parte de mi regalo.

He puesto la caja encima de la mesa. Granger ha roto el papel inmediatamente. Cuando ha sacado los guantes, el gorro y la bufanda ha sonreído como una niña feliz.

-¿Te gustan?

-Muy bonitos, sobre todo las orejitas de león del gorro -se lo ha puesto inmediatamente. Está graciosa con ello.- Muchas gracias. Pero esto no es a lo que te referías en tu nota.

-Esto ayuda. Ahora vamos que se nos va a hacer tarde.

He pagado y la he llevado al patio trasero de Las Tres Escobas. Se me ha quedado mirando fijamente. La he abrazado con fuerza y he susurrado:

-Quiero que cierres los ojos con fuerza y que no los abras hasta que yo te diga. Ahora vamos a aparecernos en un sitio muy especial. ¿Confías en mi?

-Al cien por cien.

Allá vamos.

HERMIONE P.V.O

Cuando me ha dicho que nos vamos a aparecer conjuntamente casi me da algo. Pero había algo en su voz que me decía que confiara en él, que sería incapaz de hacerme daño. Durante lo que me ha parecido una eternidad hemos girado a una velocidad asombrosa. Y sin previo aviso, todo ha quedado en calma.

-Ahora ya puedes abrir los ojos -me ha susurrado.

Dure lo que dure mi vida, jamás olvidaré aquella primera imagen que vi nada más abrir los ojos. Estábamos en medio del bosque más verde y hermoso que se pueda imaginar. El silencio era absoluto, roto de vez en cuando por el piar de algún pájaro o el susurro de las hojas. Malfoy se habia sentado sobre una roca llena de musgo y me miraba atentamente. He girado sobre mí misma para poder verlo todo al detalle. Mirara donde mirara, todo era naturaleza en estado puro. Árboles, rocas y troncos caídos estaban cubiertos de musgo, enredaderas, plantas, helechos...

-¿En qué parte del mundo mágico estamos?

-Esto es el mundo muggle, Granger. Es lo que llaman el Bosque de Bialowieza, en Polonia. Pensé que te gustaría poder visitar el último gran bosque virgen de Europa.

-¿De verdad existe tanta belleza en mi mundo?

Se ha limitado a levantarse y cogerme de la mano. Guiándome para que no me cayera me ha llevado hasta una especie de lago oculto entre los árboles, muy parecido a un pantano pero sin los vapores pestilentes. Hemos permanecido en silencio, observando aquella maravilla, lejos de la guerra, del miedo, del temor, de todos.

-¿Te ha gustado tu regalo?

Me he limitado a abrazarlo. Y como siempre, se ha puesto tenso. Creyendo que no le veía, se ha tocado ahí donde lleva la marca. Le he girado para quedar cara a cara con él (bueno, casi cara a cara. es demasiado alto para que eso sea posible), para que no albergara ninguna duda de que lo que le iba a decir iba en serio:

-No me importa ésto -le he tocado el brazo izquierdo- Ni me importa esto otro -He sacudido su bufanda de Slytherin- Lo único que me iporta es ésto -Le he puesto la mano en el pecho, sobre el corazón- Porque nada de las otras cosas te hacen lo que eres. Y tú eres una buena persona, Draco. Que nadie te haga pensar lo contrario.

-Te equivocas, Granger -Se ha separado unos pasos de mi, los ojos tormentosos- Soy un monstruo, al servicio de otro monstruo mayor. Mi único destino es hacer daño o que me lo hagan a mí. Desde muy pequeño sé que la felicidad tal como tú, o tus amigos la entendeis, no es para mí.

-¿Un monstruo me habría traído aquí, Draco? ¿A este sitio de belleza pura? ¿A uno de los pocos sitios hermosos que quedan en ambos mundos? -Me he vuelto a pegar a él- Para mí esa marca que tienes en el brazo representa el sacrificio que haces a diario. ¿Si pudieras quitartela, lo harías?

-Hace unos meses te hubiera contestado que sí. Ahora te digo que no, que nunca me la quitaré. Porque ahora este símbolo de muerte y tortura significa que tengo una posibilidad de protejerte de aquellos que buscan tu desaparición. -Me ha cogido de la mano- ¿Esto significa que vas a estar conmigo aunque sea un mortífago?

-Sí. -Nunca había estado tan segura de una respuesta. Draco me ha sonreído como nunca antes lo había hecho. Ha sacado una cajita pequeña del bolsillo de su abrigo.

-Entonces puedo darte la tercera parte de tu regalo.

-¿Otro más? - el corazón se me ha puesto a mil.- ¿Qué puede superar al último?

Se ha limitado a darme la cajita. Dentro había un anillo, un aro con un extraño grabado en él. Viendo mi cara se ha apresurado a explicarme el significado del regalo.

-Es un aro celta. Los nudos -ha seguido el intrincado dibujo con el dedo- representan dos caminos distintos enlazados entre sí. En nuestro caso, tu camino en la luz y el mío como mortífago. Es una manera de recordarnos de manera física nuestra conexión mistica el uno con el otro y la conexión que ambos tenemos con la red que teje la vida.

-Es... es simplemente maravilloso. -He extendido la mano para que me lo pusiera y me he puesto a llorar otra vez.

-Uno de mis familiares repudiados (y tengo unos cuantos) era irlandés. En una de las pocas veces que le vi antes de que muriera me dijo algo que nos cuadra bien y que es un antiguo proverbio de Eire: "_No camines delante de mí, puedo no seguirte. No camines detrás de mi, puedo no esperarte. Camina a mi lado y se mi amigo"_.

-Y tenía mucha razón.

Y sin poder contenerme más lo he besado. Al principio con timidez, pues tenía miedo de que saliera corriendo como la otra vez. Pero cuando me ha acercado a èl hasta tenerme pegada a su cuerpo, he dejado la timidez a un lado y le he devuelto el beso con verdadera pasión.

DRACO P.V.O

Y asi, en el último bosque virgen del mundo, en el mágico Bialowieza, hemos sellado nuestro destino.

NOTA: El bosque al que Draco lleva a Hermione existe de verdad y se llama tal y como he puesto en el capítulo. Tambien es verídico el significado del aro celta, asi como el dicho irlandes que menciona Draco.


	11. Chapter 11

HERMIONE P.V.O

Ya es Año Nuevo y hoy regresan todos. Tengo muchísimas ganas de ver a Ginny para contarle todo al detalle. A Kattie la he puesto al día de casi todo (menos lo de Draco, por si acaso) y ella me ha contado lo que le pasó.

-Cuando el paquete se abrió y lo rocé, me quedé literalmente a oscuras. No lo recuerdo muy bien, pero oía unas voces terribles diciéndome que me iban a hacer ... Eso no lo recuerdo con claridad, pero no era nada bueno. Y luego el dolor. Eso sí que no se me olvidará mientras viva. Si alguna vez me lanzan el cruciatus no creo que duela tanto como aquello. En San Mungo me tuvieron día y noche paralizada para que no me hiciese daño intentando acabar con el dolor. Y a todas horas venían sanadores, intentando averiguar cómo curarme. Hasta que a alguien se le ocurrió destruir el collar. En cuanto lo hiciron, las voces y el dolor desaparecieron. Me han tenido allí un poco más para ver si me habían quedado secuelas.

-Pero ya estás bien, ¿verdad? -me ha sonreido mientras asentía. Iba a añadir algo más cuando un torbellino pelirrojo ha entrado en la sala común, llenita hasta los topes.

-¡KATTIE! -se avalanzó sobre nuestra amiga y la abrazó- Que bien que ya estés aquí. Tengo que contarte un millón de cosas...

-Ginny, tranquila, que no se va a ir a ningún sitio -Harry estaba allí, sonriendo a su recién recuperada amiga. Me hamirado y ha sonreído.- ¿Nos sentamos?

-Yo tengo que ir a la enfermería -Kattie se ha despedido de nosotros y se ha marchado.

-Yo he quedado con Dean. -me ha lanzado una miradita de "tú me tienes que contar algo muy importante asi que no te vayas muy lejos" y se ha ido.

-Vamos -Harry ha encontrado un hueco en un rincón de la sala, bastante lejos de la parejita lapa, que en ese momento estaban recuperando el tiempo perdido de las vacaciones. -¿Que tal tus vacaciones, Herm?

-Mejor de lo que esperaba. Llevo todas las asignaturas al día, no me queda ningún trabajo pendiente e incluso he podido descansar y vaguear bastante.¿Y las tuyas? ¿Se le han hecho muy largas a R0-Ro?

-Herm, ¿por qué no haceis las paces?

-Lo siento por tí, Harry, pero Ron ha sobrepasado todos los límites. Esto ya no es una discusión tonta como las que teníamos antes. ¡Me ha llamado traidora!

-Bueno... es que eso de aparecer con Malfoy en el baile...

-No empieces tú tambien, Harry.

-No. Si no me pareció mal. Hubo muchos de Slytherin que casi se mueren cuando aparecisteis. Y tengo que reconocer que estabas guapísima. -su sonrisa era sincera- A la idiota de Pansy casi se le salen los ojos cuando te vio en la puerta del Gran Comedor. Pero ya no se si por tu supervestido o porque ibas del brazo de su novio.

-Ya. Eso resultó bastante divertido.

-Bueno. Lo que te tenía que contarte. Lupin ha estado infiltrado con los hombres lobo. Greyback es su lider. ¿Y recuerdas quien amenazó con enviar a cierto dependiente al hombre lobo? Malfoy, lo que demuestra que es un mortífago.

-Bueno, Harry, a lo mejor sólo quería asustarlo -Pobre. No sabe lo acertado que está, pero no puedo contarle la verdad. Mataría con sus propias manos a Draco.

-Como quieras, no voy a discutir contigo. Tambien me he peleado con el ministro de Magia.

Se ha tirado un cuarto de hora poniéndolo verde hasta la hora de la comida, que se ha ido a separar al tandem Ro-Ro/La-La. Yo he bajado sola al comedor. Cuando he entrado, Draco no estaba en su mesa. ¿Se encontrará mal?

DRACO P.V.O

Se acabó la tranquilidad. Han vuelto todos. C y G más estúpidos, si eso es posible, y Pansy más insoportable que nunca. Ahora persigue a Zabini. Mi amigo ha venido casi corriendo a mi cuarto para escapar de ella.

-Es horrible, Draco. -en verdad tiene muy mala cara, el pobre.- Durante las vacaciones he recibido por lo menos cuarenta lechuzas con cartas suyas. Y en Fin de Año se presentó en la fiesta que daban mis padres. Claro, estos encantados, pues su familia es de las más antiguas. Fue un verdadero suplicio. Estaba deseando volver a clase.

-Lo siento por tí, Zabini -en parte sí. Pero hay un rinconcito en mi interior que está dando gritos y saltos de pura felicidad por haberme librado definitivamente de ella.

-¿Que tal tus vacaciones aquí solo?

-Bastante productivas. -he señalado con la cabeza el montón de pergaminos y apuntes- Todo al día y terminado.

-¿Y los dolores?

-Ni uno. Sigo llendo a la enfermería por si acaso, pero no me ha dolido en esta semana. -Sin darme cuenta me he puesto a toquetear el colgante del hurón. Zabini se ha acercado para mirarlo más de cerca.

-¿Un hurón? No me digas que...

-Sí, me lo ha regalado ella. -me gusta hablar con Zabini porque enseguida pilla las cosas y no necesita explicaciones superfluas. Pero no le ha gustado, lo noto en sus ojos.

-Draco, ¿en qué demonios estás pensando?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Estamos hablando de una sangre sucia. Bueno, de la Sangre Sucia por antonomasia. ¡Por todas las varitas! Es íntima de Potter. Si le diesemos oportunidad, nos clavaba un cuchillo por la espalda.

-Te estás pasando -ha debido notar la amenaza de mi voz, porque ha empalidecido- Sabe lo que soy desde hace tiempo. Y no me ha delatado. Ni piensa hacerlo.

-Será una treta, un plan con Potter para pillarte desprevenido. -Se ha puesto a andar en círculos, murmurando. Luego me ha mirado- Por favor, ten mucho cuidado. Podrías acabar en...

-No me interesa acabar de vecino de mi padre, Zabini. Y tranquilizate. Ella no me va a traicionar.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro? -me he sonrojado y se ha dado cuenta. Sorprendido, se ha sentado a mi lado- ¿En serio? -he asentido, incapaz de decir una sola palabra- Pues tío, no se si felicitarte o arrearte un puñetazo.

-Alegrarte no estaría nada mal, Zabini -me ha contestado con un bufido- Puede parecer una locura.. Es una locura, pero entiende una cosa, con ella puedo ser yo mismo, no el capullo al que están todos acostumbrados. Puedo hablar con ella como lo hago contigo y creeme, esta semana en la que no he tenido que estar fingiendo ha sido verdaderamente liberadora.

-Si te ayuda a estar bien... Tendre que felicitarte -Me ha dado unos golpecitos en la espalda y se ha reido. Entonces hemos oído a Pansy preguntar por él.- ¿Puedo quedarme aquí un rato?

-¿Qué le pasa a tu habitación?

-Que en ella puede entrar Pansy. Y a ti aun te tiene el miedo suficiente como para no entrar aquí.

-Todo el tiempo que quieras. Yo me voy a dar un paseo.

HERMIONE P.V.O

Ginny y yo hemos bajado al lago para estar solas. Dado todo lo que le tengo que contar, he querido estar en el lugar más solitario que podíamos encontrar.

-Empieza que me estás matando con el suspense.

-No exageres, Ginny -me ha lanzado una mirada de esas que dan verdadero miedo- El día de navidad le di un regalo. ¿Te acuerdas del colgante que encargué a mis padres?

-Sí, ese que no me quisiste enseñar.

-Era un huróncito de plata. -No sé por qué, pero me he sonrojado.

-¿Y no se enfadó? -Negué con la cabeza. Ginny silbó- De verdad que me está sorprendiendo bastante.

-Pues anda que a mí... Luego nos fuimos a Hogsmeade a desayunar.

-¿Os dieron permiso para ir solos?

-Dumbledore en persona firmó las autorizaciones.

-A veces me pregunto si el director sí sabe lo que es Malfoy e intenta ayudarle.

-A saber. Bueno, te sigo contando. Cuando estábamos desayunando me da mi primer regalo. -Señalo el gorro, los guantes y la bufanda.- Son preciosos. ¿A que sí?

-Para venir del Huroncito, son bastante monos. -Y me ha tirado de una de las orejitas del gorro- Y si te has dado cuenta, pensais casi igual. Pero sigue contando.

-Cuando hemos terminado, pagó y me llevó al patio trasero de Las Tres Escobas y me dice que nos vamos a aparecer conjuntamente, que confie en él.

-¿Te has aparecido con Malfoy? Eso quiere decir que tuviste que abrazarlo con fuerza... -¡Ahí está esa sonrisa de nuevo! Voy a tener que hablar con su madre muy seriamente.

-Pues sí. Fue raro, es como ir en avión pero sin avión. Estaba completamente aterrada. Y cuando paramos y me dijo que abriera los ojos, me quedé alucinada. -aún me estremezco al recordar aquel paraíso- Estabamos en Polonia, en el último bosque virgen de Europa. Ten, nos hicimos unas fotos.

Le tendí las cuatro fotos. En la primera salía yo, saludando a la cámara mientras saltaba sobre unas piedras para cruzar un riachuelo. Los árboles se mueven con suavidad al fondo. La siguiente era de Draco, posando inmovil entre dos árboles. A pesar de lo serio que está, me encanta esa foto. En la tercera foto no salimos ninguno, simplemente el lago oculto. Cuando he llegado a la cuarta no he podido evitar ponerme colorada de nuevo. Ginny la ha mirado fijamente unos minutos.

-¡Lo sabía! Lo sabía, lo sabia, lo sabia. -me ha abrazado mientras me devolvía la foto en la que Draco y yo salimos besándonos. La hizo a traición, utilizando un conjuro para que la cámara funcionase sola.

-Y luego es cuando hable con él. Ya le he dicho todo lo que siento. Que no me importa la Marca, que no me importa que sea un mortífago, que lo único que me importa es él, que sé que en el fondo es una maravillosa persona.

-¿Y que hizo él?

Me he quitado el guante y le he enseñado el anillo. No me ha hecho falta explicarle nada pues Ginny conoce bien su significado. Me ha extrañado que no haya hecho ningún comentario, así que la he mirado. ¡Y me la he encontrado llorando!

-Ginny, cielo. ¿Qué te pasa?

-Es... la cosa... más bonita... que me han contado jamás. -Se ha secado las lágrimas y me ha cogido del brazo.- Volvamos al castillo. La gente debe pensar que nos hemos perdido.

DRACO P.V.O

Cuando iba camino de la biblioteca me he topado con san Potter y la comadreja. Iban discutiendo. Me he acercado todo lo posible para oír lo que decían.

-Pues mira, Ron. La entiendo perfectamente. Te has portado con ella como un cretino.

-Pero Harry... -Weasley parecía sentirse indispuesto.

-Ni Harry ni nada. ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle que es tuya? ¿A caso te han cambiado a Slytherin y yo no me he enterado? -vaya por Dios, ya nos ha tenido que sacar a relucir.

-¿Te has vuelto majara? Pues claro que yo no soy una serpiente asquerosa...

-Pues lo pareces con ese comportamiento, Ron. Siento decirte esto pero me averguenzas como amigo. -Potter ha dado unos pasos, furioso- Aunque me duela decirlo, el día del baile a Hermione se la veía feliz.

-¿Ahora eres amigo de Malfoy? -el pelirrojo le ha lanzado una mirada peligrosa a Potter.

-Tendrían que hacerle un transplante de personalidad para que eso sucediera, Ron. -Potter parecía cansado- Lo que quiero hacerte entender es que no puedes tratarla como si fuese tu elfo doméstico. Cuando no sabes cómo terminar un trabajo, copias los suyos. Cuando acabas una redacción, ella la da un último vistazo para quitar tus meteduras de pata...

-¡Mira quien fue a hablar!

-Yo también hago eso... a veces -Potter parece estar perdiendo la paciencia- Pero por lo menos no voy tratándola como si fuese un objeto de mi propiedad. ¡Entérate de una vez, Ron! Es una chica, nuestra amiga. Y que sea perfecta en los estudios no quiere decir que no necesite que la escuchemos de vez en cuando, o que la consolemos cuando está triste.

-¿Y Malfoy sí puede?

Esto me interesa. A ver que opina San Potter de mí.

-Aunque me cueste decirlo (y creeme Ron, antes hubiese preferido comerme mi propia mano), Malfoy se ha comportado cien veces mejor que tú con Herm. Aunque lleve años insultándola con lo de ... Bueno, ya sabes -que noble, no es capaz ni de decir sangre sucia- Y a Herm se la ve contenta, relajada incluso. ¡Pero si estamos a una semana de los exámenes y ni siquiera ha entrado en la biblioteca! Si está así de bien, no debe ser tan malo para ella, aunque me repatee en lo más hondo.

-Esta claro que has tomado partido.

-Ro-ro...

¡Cielos! En la vida he escuchado algo que de tanta grima como eso. ¡ro-ro! Hay que tener muy poca dignidad para permitir que tu novia te llame eso. Creo que he hecho algo más que pensar en mi desagrado. Potter se ha girado y me ha mirado fijamente. Luego ha mirado a su amigo y la empalagosa de su novia y ha sonreido con pesar. ¡Por una vez estamos de acuerdo en algo!


	12. Chapter 12

DRACO P.V.O

El tiempo se me está acabando. Cada día que pasa el Señor Tenebroso se muestra más impaciente. Y estoy ya tan cerca de conseguir que el armario funcione... De momento voy a intentar otra cosa. Dado que a nuestro querido y gordo profesor de Pociones le encanta hacer la pelota, le hare llegar a Dumbedore un "regalito" a través de él. Saltandome la clase de Encantamientos he subido a la lechucería. Mi querido búho Nocturno ha ululando nada más verme. Lo siento mucho, amigo, pero para esto necesito una lechuza anónima. He cogido la primera que he visto. Mientras le ataba la nota el condenado bicho no ha dejado de picarme. ¡Odio a estos bicharracos endemoniados! Lo único que espero es que mi encargo llegue pronto.

Como he terminado pronto voy a ir a la sala de los menesteres, a hacer una última prueba. Lo bueno de estar en horario de clase es que San Potter no anda detrás mío como un mal resfriado. Le tengo que reconocer su persistencia. Otro ya se habría dado por vencido hace mucho. Lo que aún no comprendo es cómo sabe donde estoy en cada momento. Por eso he puest vigilar el pasillo de la sala. Eso si, convertidos en chicas. Pobres, en el fondo me dan bastante pena. El tener que pasarse horas vestidos con faldas les está amargando un poco más el carácter. Si Potter o alguno de sus seguidores aparece, dejan caer una balanza y así se que no tengo que salir. Menos mal que esto va a acabar pronto.

UNAS HORAS DESPUES

¡Ya está! Hoy la prueba ha tenido éxito. Ahora sólo me queda esperar. Si mi plan tiene éxito, jamás tendré que utilizarlo. ¡Mierda! Snape viene hacia aquí. Me he metido en el primer sitio que he pillado.

-¿Escapando de nuevo, Huroncito?

No he podido evitar sonreír. Por culpa de los exámenes no nos hemos visto más que unos pocos minutos en el Gran Comedor y de lejos. Y luego mis compañeros de casa han estado encima mío día y noche, por lo el tiempo ha ido pasando sin que pudiésemos estar a solas. Y también tenemos que añadir las clases de "Aparición", que nos han quitado varios fines de semana. Cuando me he dado la vuelta ahí estaba, con una sonrisa maravillosa.

-¿Y de quien te escondes tú, Granger?

-Ro-Ro y La-la. Son superiores a mí.

-A ti y a todos. Los de nuestro curso tienen que ir con mil ojos, pues nunca se sabe donde van a aparecer esos dos dándose el lote. -Se ha reído ante mi comentario.- Podríamos intentar imitarlos, y ver la cara que ponen los demás.

Me he acercado a ella y la he besado con verdadera desesperació ás estos momentos robados sean los últimos que pase con ella. Ha debido de notar mi urgencia, porque se ha separado un poco de mí para mirarme preocupada.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Nada que te importe -y la he vuelto a besar, quizá demasiado bruscamente, porque me ha empujado con tanta fuerza que me he caído al suelo.

-¿Nada? ¿Y por eso me tratas como a una más? - he intentado parecer inocente- Lo sé todo, Malfoy. Tu queridísima Pansy no ha tardado mucho en venirme con el cuento.

-Soy un ser humano. Tengo mis necesidades.

-Ah, tus necesidades -por la mirada que me ha lanzado, no está muy contenta- Claro. Y yo, como no soy humana y no tengo "mis necesidades" me tengo que aguantar.

-¿Que quieres que haga? -Me he puesto de pie, pero he permanecido lejos de ella, por si acaso. Todavía recuerdo muy bien sus bofetones- ¿Que corra hacia tí en medio del Gran Comedor y te bese delante de todos? Por si te has olvidado -me he subido la manga y le he enseñado la Marca. Se ha quedado pálida al ver que ondulaba- Sí, Hermione, tenle miedo. Porque que se mueva sólo quiere decir una cosa: el Señor Tenebroso está impaciente.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con nosotros.

-Yo creo que sí, Granger. -He dado dos pasos hacia ella, ahora enfadado de verdad- Para que te enteres, llevo jugándome el cuello desde principio de curso. Y ahora te tengo a tí, te tengo que protejer de todos los que te quieren hacer daño. Y si nos ven juntos haciendo otra cosa que no sea pelearnos, ya nos podemos dar por muertos.

-Pero tú eres...

-Eso no tiene nada que ver. -Me he acercado un poco más, hasta que sólo nos separaron varios centímetros- El Señor Tenebroso hace y deshace a voluntad. Puedes ser su favorito un día y al siguiente estar muerto simplemente porque se ha levantado con el píe izquierdo. ¿Crees que duraría mucho si se entera de que estoy contigo?

-No. Te mataría inmediatamente. Pero esas chicas...

-Tengo fama de mujeriego, Granger. ¿Qué pensarían mis compañeros si de repente empiezo a vivir como un monje? -Me he dado la vuelta para que no me vea la cara. Si supiera que sobre mí ya pesa una sentencia de muerte...- Pero no significan nada. Son... como la comida que necesitas para sobrevivir...

-No me gusta -¡Pero que cabezota puede llegar a ser!

-¿Quieres saber qué te hacen los mortífagos cuando no cumples sus expectativas? -me he quitado la túnica y el jersey. Cuando me he empezado a desabrochar la camisa, se ha puesto colorada. No he podido evitar reirme. Me he quedado con el torso desnudo y he avanzado hasta quedar bajo la luz que entraba por una ventana. Granger ha ahogado un grito. Hasta ahora las únicas personas que me han visto así han sido Zabini y mi madre. Mi espalda está llena de cicatrices, algunas casi no se ven, pero otras, a pesar del tiempo, aún están tiernas. Luego me he girado para que me viera el pecho. Ahí tengo la que me hizo mi queridísima tía cuando mi padre falló en el Ministerio. No utilizó la magia. Es demasiado sádica para ello. Con su adorada daga de plata me hizo un corte profundo de izquierda a derecha. Y luego no dejó que nadie me curase mediante magia.- Algunas se deben a la maldición crucio. Otras me las hicieron sin utilizar la magia. Algunas porque no fui lo suficientemente rápido en obedecer una orden y otras por pura diversión.

-¿Por... por qué no has hecho que te las quitaran? -Se ha acercado muy despacio a mi.

-Para recordar, Hermione. Para no olvidar nunca la clase de monstruos que somos los mortífagos. -Ha puesto su mano en la cicatriz del pecho. Temblaba por los sollozos.- Ahora ya lo sabes. Cuando esté con esas otras chicas, solo se tratará de besos. Sólo eso. Ninguna verá esto.

Es lo más parecido a una promesa que le puedo hacer de que no habrá más que besos y magreos. Si supiera que cada beso, cada caricia supone un trozo de mi alma muerto... Me he vestido de nuevo y la he dejado allí. Es la hora de la comida y tengo hambre.

HERMIONE P.V.O

-Ginny, ha sido horrible. -mi amiga estaba sentada sobre la alfombra de mi dormitorio, rodeada de libros.- Hemos empezado bien, pero luego, cuando me estaba besando... lo he notado raro.

-Quizás porque te está engañando con otras -desde que Pansy se nos acercó a primera hora con el cuento, se ha mostrado bastante fría con todo lo relacionado con Draco.

-Yo también lo he pensado, no creas. Pero me ha dicho que no significan nada. Que son sólo para mantener las apariencias.

-¡Ja! -Ginny no ha podido contenerse más- Eres demasiado inteligente para tragarte ese cuento. Al final mi hermano tenía razón. Ha estado jugando contigo. Incluso para ser él, se ha pasado.

-Te equivocas Ginny -No he podido evitar estremecerme al recordar su cuerpo marcado- Me ha enseñado algo que jamás pensé que vería.

Y la he contado lo de las cicatrices y lo que él me ha dicho. Cuando he acabado mi amiga estaba pálida. Y la entiendo. Aún no he podido asimilarlo.

-He tardado más de una hora en poder reaccionar, Ginny. Pero lo que más me ha dolido ha sido la resignación con la que me lo ha contado. Draco tiene asumido que le pueden matar en cualquier momento. Pero lo más triste es que pueden ser ellos, Ginny, o alguno de nuestros amigos.

-Tendríamos que contárselo a Dumbledore. Él puede ayudarle. Esconderlo en algún lugar donde los mortífagos y ... ese no lo encuentren.

-¿Y su madre? No puede dejar la mansión. Voldemort -Ginny ha dado un bote al oir el nombre- tranquila, es solo un nombre. Él está allí. Va y viene, por lo que me ha contado Draco. Y Bellatrix también está. Esa arpía es su tía. No, la madre de Draco no puede irse.

-Prisionera en su propia casa. -Ginny ha recogido sus cosas.- Me tengo que ir. Es el cumpleaños del bobo de mi hermano y aún no lo he felicitado, aunque no se si se lo vemos en la cena. Y Herm, por favor, tranquilizate un poquito.

DRACO P.V.O

Cada vez tengo menos ganas de hacer nada. Después de mi discusión con Granger me fui a comer. Zabini estaba medio escondido entre los de último curso. Me ha hecho un hueco a su lado mientras miraba nervioso a su alrededor.

-Tranquilo. Pansy está en nuestra sala común. La han pillado pasandose notitas con una amiga y tiene el triple de deberes.

-Menos mal. ¿Y a tí que te pasa? traes una cara que da verdadero miedo.

Se lo he contado a grandes rasgos. Mientras masticaba una patata asada, me ha dado su opinión.

-Dedícate sólo a tu misión. Eso te va a ahorrar muchos problemas. Espera a ver como termina la cosa y luego, si tenéis suerte y estais los dos vivos cuando esto acabe, pues te vas con ella.

-Si fuera así de sencillo... Si Él gana, ella muere. Si Él pierde, yo puedo no contarlo.

-Visto así, teneis un futuro la mar de negro, tío. ¿Has visto a Potter?

-Por suerte, no. ¿Por?

-A su queridisimo amiguito le han dado un filtro de amor y se ha quedado más lerdo de lo que ya es. Iba murmurando en plan zombi "Mi Romildaaaa...". Bastante gracioso.

-En ese caso habrán ido a ver al profesor de pociones. Porque a Potter no le llega la neurona para encontrar un antídoto.

De repente un rumor se ha levantado en la mesa de los leones. Alguien de la nuestra ha puesto la oreja para ver que pasaba y luego ha venido corriendo.

-A Ron Weasley le han envenenado.

-Mira que bien -no he podido contenerme- ¿Hemos tenido suerte?

-La suerte la ha tenido él. Potter estaba allí, con el profesor Slughron y le ha metido un beozar en el gaznate y lo ha salvado.

-La próxima vez será -¡Mierda! Al final voy a tener que utilizar el armario. He mirado en dirección a la mesa de Granger, pero ésta ya no estaba. Seguro que si voy a la enfermería me la encuentro allí.

HERMIONE P.V.O

Cuando nos han avisado de que Ron estaba en la enfermería porque lo habían envenenado he sentido que el mundo se hundía a mis pies. Vale que sea un cretino, pero era mi mejor amigo y el hermano de Ginny. Nos hemos ido corriendo para allá. Harry estaba en la puerta, con Dumbledore, contándole lo ocurrido.

-Y después de anular el filtro, el profesor nos ha invitado a una copa de licor. Sólo Ron la ha bebido. Y es cuando ha empezado a convulsionarse y a hechar espuma por la boca.

-Suerte que Potter estaba allí -No había visto al profesor Slugrohn- Le ha metido un beozar en la garganta y ha anulado el veneno.

-Si, una suerte. ¿Sabe quién ha podido intentar envenarlo, profesor? -Dumbledore ha interrumpido a Harry antes de que éste hablara- No, señor Potter. No creo que el objetivo fuese su amigo. El señor Weasley ha sido una desafortunada víctima de alguien bastante peligroso. Y ahora, vaya con sus amigas.

Harry se ha venido con nosotras y hemos entrado a ver a Ron. Fred, George y Hagrid estaban allí, hablando con él animadamente. Cuando Ron me ha visto, se ha puesto serio.

-Herm, quería pedirte disculpas por lo del baile. Y por intentar fastidiarte con Lavender. He sido un verdadero zopenco. ¿Podrás perdonarme?

Me he limitado a abrazarlo. Ahora que he estado a punto de perder a uno de mis amigos no me importan sus comentarios mezquinos. En ese momento ha entrado la señora Pomfrey a llamarnos al oden. En cuanto nos ha dejado un poco más serenitos, hemos empezado a divagar.

-¿Por qué querría el profesor envenenar a Ron? -Fred ha palmeado la pierna de su hermano- No vale mucho como mago...

-Quizás el objetivo era el propio profesor -he aventurado.

-No. Él nos dijo que regalaría esa botella al director como agradecimiento por haberlo readmitido. Quizás el envenenador iba a por Dumbledore.

-Puede ser.

No hemos podido especular más porque han llegado los padres de Ron. Lo primero que han hecho ha sido abrazar a su hijo y luego han elogiado a Harry por haber salvado a otro miembro de su familia. Ahí es cuando ha vuelto la señora Pomfrey y nos ha sacado a todos de allí (quitando a los señores Weasley). Hemos vuelto a nuestra sala común y he dejado a Harry lidiando con sus problemas de capitán de quidditch. Cuando he entrado en mi habitación, me he llevado un susto de muerte.

-¡Malfoy! ¿Cómo has entrado?

-Por la puerta -que graciosillo. Ha cogido su varita y ha lanzado un hechizo para insonorizar la habitación.- ¿Vendrán a molestarnos?

-Sólo Ginny viene por aquí, pero ahora está con sus hermanos, esperando a que les dejen volver a la enfermería.

-Ah, el ya famoso envenenamiento de Weasley. No puedo decir que sienta lo ocurrido pero bueno, qué se le va a hacer. Otra vez será.

Vineindo de él, es lo mas parecido a un "siento lo de tu amigo" que puedo esperar. Se ha sentado en mi cama y me ha mirado fijamente hasta ponerme nerviosa. Hoy tiene algo en sus ojos que me asusta. Parece... peligroso.

-¿Ya se te ha pasado el ataque de celos? -no me esperaba esa pregunta.

-¿Para eso has venido? Con una nota habría bastado.

-Tenía ganas de verte. -Ha abierto los brazos y yo, como una tonta, he ido hasta él. Me ha sentado en sus rodillas como si fuese una niña pequeña- Y de abrazarte un ratito. Mi leoncita...

Eso último me lo ha susurrado. Hay algo que le preocupa, lo noto. Sólo está así de suave cuando algo grave le ronda por la cabeza. Pero como no tengo ganas de discutir con él, he preferido callarme.

-Tengo que darme un baño, Draco. Coge algún libro y ponte cómodo. Mientras la sala esté llena estás atrapado aquí.

-No es mal sitio para estar prisionero -me ha dejado ir a regañadientes. He cogido mis cosas de aseo, un camisón y he entrado en el baño.-Si necesitas que te frote la espalda, dame una voz, leoncita, que lo haré encantado.

Cuando he salido del baño, Draco se había quedado dormido sobre mi cama. Su túnica y jersey estaban tirados en el suelo, junto a los zapatos. Me acerqué despacito. Nunca le había visto dormido, por lo que aquello era nuevo para mí. Me senté a su lado y me quedé extasiada mirándolo. ¡Parece tan inocente cuando no está a la defensiva! Cuando duerme deben de ser sus únicos momentos de paz. Siempre se le ve en tensión, incluso cuando se supone que está relajado. Lo sé porque siempre hay un pequeño detalle que le delata: la sonrisa de medio lado, el levantar la ceja cuando algo aparentemente le sorprende, el quedarse mirando fijamente a las personas... Mil y un detalles que le hacen único.

-Como sigas mirándome de esa manera, me vas a desgastar. -Ni me había dado cuenta de que estaba despierto.

-Lo siento, no quería despertarte.

-No estaba dormido realmente. -Se ha sentado para verme mejor- Si lo pienso, nunca duermo totalmente.

-Eso es imposible, o se duerme o se está despierto. Nadie duerme a medias.

-Yo sí -me ha sonreído con petulancia- Puedo estar soñando algo, pero a la vez soy consciente de lo que me rodea. Siempre lo he hecho, pero en los últimos meses lo he convertido en todo un arte.

Me ha dolido cuando ha mencionado su situación tan a la ligera. A veces me preocupa que no se tome su seguridad demasiado en serio. Dí un bote cuando me cogió la mano.

-¿Asustada, Granger?

-Tienes las manos heladas.

Me ha soltado y se ha levantado. ¿Se va a ir ya? La sala común aún tiene que estar llena, es demasiado pronto para irse a dormir. Me ha sonreído, como si hubiese leído mis pensamientos.

-Si no es mucha molestía, me voy a dar un baño.

Y se ha ido, dejándome con la boca abierta. Mientras oía el agua correr, mi imaginación se ha disparado. ¡Cielos, Hermione! Contrólate. Sólo se está bañando. "Ya, pero eso implica..." esa parte de mi mente ha cobrado vida de sopetón. No, no implica nada. "Lo que tu digas, maja. Pero piensa...". Nada, no pienso nada. "Malfoy... la bañera..."

Me he levantado y he empezado a recoger la habitación. A ver si haciendo algo destierro estos pensamientos. Parezco tonta, discutiendo conmigo misma. Cuando he tenido el jersey de Draco entre mis manos no he podido evitar olerlo. ¡Me encanta! Aún conservo su capa en una caja en mi armario. Con un hechizo he conseguido que su aroma no desaparezca. ¿Puedo ser mas cría? Imposible. Creo que he llegado al límite.

-¿También voy a tener que regalarte el jersey? Mi madre va a pensar que me estoy volviendo un desastre con mis cosas.

He soltado la prenda de golpe, avergonzada. Cuando me he dado la vuelta, me he quedado sin respiración. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan endiabladamente guapo? Ahí le tengo, vestido sólo con un pantalón, con el pelo mojado totalmente despeinado, con esos abdominales y pectorales tan perfectos... Me he girado corriendo.

-¿Sabes que eres bastante graciosa a veces? -si, lo que él diga, pero no puedo verle así. De repente le tenía abrazándome. ¿Cómo hace para moverse así de rápido?- ¿Te estás sonrojando, leoncita?

-¿Yo? No, para nada -creo que mis mejillas al rojo vivo dicen todo lo contrario.- Lo que pasa es que me sorprende lo cómodo que te has puesto enseguida.

-Es toda una novedad. Por lo menos no hay una docena de histéricas a mi alrededor. ¿Sabías que por mi sala tengo que ir complétamente vestido para que no me asalten?

-¿Es que los de Slytherin os paseais desnudos por vuestra sala? -Me he girado para verle la cara. Sonreía.

-No, pero tampoco vamos como monjas, tapados hasta el cuello, como haceis los virtuosos leones. -Me ha besado la frente y ha vuelto a tumbarse a la cama.- No irás a decirme que nunca has visto a Potter o a Weasley sin camiseta...

-Pues... -ahora que lo pienso, nunca lo he hecho.- No, la verdad es que no. Ni a ellos ni a ningún otro chico del colegio...excepto a tí.

-Es que soy un desvergonzado -Ha palmeado la colcha. Casi corro para tumbarme a su lado.- ¿Tardarán mucho tus leones en irse a dormir?

-No lo sé. Normalmente los últimos en acostarse son Ron y Harry, pero como...

-Ya. bueno. Si no te importa voy a dormir un poquito antes de irme. -Se ha acurrucado junto a mí mientras me pasaba un brazo por encima del estómago- Se está tan agusto aqui...

Y ya no ha dicho nada más. Tengo que reconocer que me acostumbraría rápido a esto. Creo que yo también voy a dormir un ratito.

DRACO P.V.O

He abierto los ojos cuando alguien me ha sacudido suavemente del hombro. Al principio no he sabido muy bien dónde estaba, pero luego la he visto a ella, ahí dormida, y lo he recordado todo. Me he soltado con mucho cuidado de su abrazo y me he girado para ver quién me ha despertado. ¡La pelirroja!. Sin hacer ningún ruido ha señalado la puerta con la cabeza. Me he levantado y he cogido mis cosas. Antes de irme le he dado un beso en la frente a Granger, que ha sonreído en sueños. ¡De verdad que resulta muy graciosa a veces!.

La pelirroja me ha precedido hasta la sala común , que estaba completamente vacía. La única luz provenía de la chimenea. La chica se ha sentado en una butaca y me ha señalado la otra. Mientras terminaba de vestirme no ha dicho ni pio. Me he sentado donde ella me ha dicho y he esperado en silencio. Una de las cosas que he aprendido últimamente es a ser muy paciente.

-¿Qué hacias ahí arriba? -directa al grano.

-¿No lo has visto? Creo que estaba durmiendo. -me ha soltado un bufido.- ¿Qué hacias tú ahí arriba?

-Normalmente Herm suele estar despierta a estas horas, estudiando. Cuando no puedo dormir voy a su habitación y hablamos de todo.

-Y hoy te he fastidiado la charla.

-Puede. Pero no es de eso de lo que te quería hablar, Malfoy -se me ha quedado mirando fíjamente- Como podrás imaginarte, Herm me lo cuenta todo -no he podido evitar un quejido bajo- sé lo de ... -ha señalado mi brazo izquierdo- Y todo lo demás. Si te soy sincera, al principio no me creí lo que me contó sobre tus... cicatrices. Pero ahora que las he visto, veo que me ha dicho la verdad.

-¿Acaso te preocupa mi salud, Weasley?

-Me preocupa mi amiga, Malfoy -me ha sonreido pícaramente- Cuando he entrado ahí y os he visto a los dos en la misma cama, he pensado que... Pero luego me he dado cuenta de que estabais vestidos, así que no podría haber sido eso.

Para ser una chica tiene una mente vastante calenturienta. Ese comentario me lo habría esperado de Potter o del pelirrojo, pero de ella... con ese aspecto tan frágil que tiene. Ha debido de leer mis pensamientos en mi cara porque se ha reído.

-Tengo seis hermanos. A la fuerza tengo que ser tan desvergonzada, Malfoy. -no he podido evitar reirme- Lo que me preocupa es que le hagas daño a Herm por culpa de las otras chicas.

-Eso ya lo hemos aclarado entre nosotros. Le he dado mi palabra de que no habrá nada más que besos entre ellas y yo y así será. Yo nunca miento, Weasley.

-Ya. Los Malfoy siempre cumplen sus promesas. O al menos eso hacían ...

Me he puesto de pie, molesto por su comentario. Hasta ahora la conversación había ido muy bien, pero su bocaza la ha perdido. Me he puesto la túnica y he caminado hacia la salida. Sin volverme,le he espetado:

-Se os da bastante bien el etiquetar a la gente, Weasley. Pero tened cuidado, porque el día que os pongan a vosotros la etiqueta puede ser el último de vuestra vida.

Y me he marchado de bastante mal humor.

HERMIONE P.V.O

Cuando me he despertado Draco ya se había ido. Me he sentido mal por ello. Me hubiera gustado tenerle ahí al abrir los ojos. Pero claro, no podría hacerlo. ¿Y cuando bajasemos a la sala común? No le veo yo saludando a todos mis compañeros como si tal. Aunque siendo él... Cualquiera sabe. Me he vestido rápidamente y he bajado a la sala común. Ginny estaba allí, con mala cara. Pobre, debe de haber dormido poco con el susto del envenenamiento de Ron. Me he acercado a ella y la he saludado.

-Ah, hola. Anoche tuve una charla con Malfoy la mar de interesante -no parece muy contenta.- Ha admitido que seguirá viendose con otras chicas.

-Lo sé. -Y tanto que lo se. Me repatea mucho, pero comprendo el por qué- Siempre ha estado con un montón de chicas. Si tu fuese un hijo de mortífago y uno de los tuyos cambiara de la noche a la mañana drásticamente, ¿qué pensarías?

-Que algo raro pasa -me ha sonreido, un tanto aliviada- Visto así tiene bastante sentido. Bueno, a otra cosa ¿Qué tal anoche?

Ya salió la Ginny de siempre. A ver si empieza a salir con Harry de una vez por todas. Así nos ahorrará a todos sus comentarios.

-¿Anoche? No pasó nada. Me dí un baño, luego se lo dió él y nos dormimos.

-¿Me estás diciendo que has tenido ese cuerpazo en tu cama y que lo único que has hecho es dormir? -ha soltado una carcajada. El resto de la sala nos ha mirado, curiosos.- Le vi anoche sólo con los pantalones. Si yo le hubiese tenido en mi cama...

-¡Ginny! De verdad que voy a tener que hablar seriamente con tus padres. Esos brutos te están corrompiendo.

-Ya. No me vengas con el cuento de mis hermanos. ¿Ni siquiera tuviste una pequeña tentación?

-Puede que una ... muy, muy pequeñita. Pero se quedó dormido inmediatamente. Y cuando se ha ido no me ha despertado.

-Te dió un beso en la frete de despedida. -Mi amiga ha sonreido un poquito y luego se ha puesto seria- Vi las cicatrices. Es horrible. ¿Cómo aguantaría semejante castigo?

-Es fuerte. Creo que lo hace por su madre. No me lo ha dicho, pero lo intuyo.

-Tiene que ser horrible no poder vivir una vida normal. Ahora comprendo por qué ha sido tan capullo los últimos años.

-De vez en cuando sigue siéndolo, Ginny. Creo que es ya parte de su personalidad.

Iba a decirme algo cuando McLaggen irrumpió en la sala siguiendo a un más que agobiado Harry. McLaggen le iba dando instrucciones de quiddicht que, por la cara de mi amigo, éste no estaba escuchando. Y no me extraña porque del otro lado tenía a Lavender, que iba medio llorosa, quejándose de que Ron siempre estaba dormido cuando le iba a visitar. Harry ha murmurado algo y ésta se ha puesto como una loca. He oido mi nombre de por medio.

-¡Vámonos, Ginny! Creo que Harry está a punto de explotar.

Hemos salido a la carrera. Según hemos pasado por su lado, Harry nos ha lanzado una mirada de desesperación. Lo siento mucho, chico, pero esos dos son superiores a mis fuerzas. Hemos bajado riéndonos al Gran Comedor (Pero que malas somos). Malfoy no estaba en su mesa, pero su amigo, Zabini, sí. Éste me ha pillado mirando en su dirección. Ha cogido un trozo de pergamino y ha garabateado algo con rapidez. Luego lo ha hechizado y lo ha lanzado contra mí. Lo he abierto allí mismo ante la impaciencia de Ginny. "_Si lo buscas, está detrás de la cabaña de Hagrid, en un claro a unos doscientos metros."_. Ginny se ha llenado los bolsillos de tartaletas, bollos y me ha metido en los míos tres botellas de zumo de calabaza.

-Vamos. Esto no me lo pierdo por nada del mundo.

Y ha tirado de mí con fuerza. Hemos recorrido los pasillos a toda velocidad para ir a dar al huerto de Hagrid. Ginny iba tan rápido que me ha costado seguirla el ritmo. Se ha metido por detras de la casa de Hagrid para que éste no nos viera y ha caminado un poco más despacio. Cuando llevábamos casi doscientos metros andados, hemos oído un ulular. Un búho enorme, negro como la noche, estaba posado en un tronco caído, sobre una túnica y una camisa. En la hierba, hechos una bola, unos calcetines, un jersey y una corbata verde y plateada. Un poco más allá había un par de zapatos. Nos hemos acercado sin hacer ruido y nos hemos sentado en el tronco, maravilladas.

Allí estaba él, de nuevo vestido sólo con los pantalones a pesar del frío que aún hacía, practicando con dos espadas, una un poco más corta que la otra. Sus movimientos eran fluidos, más que ensayar una lucha parecía estar bailando. Sus músculos estaban en tensión, pero nada en su forma de moverse denotaba rigidez. Ginny ha suspirado sin darse cuenta. La he dado un golpecito en el brazo y se ha limitado a pasarme un bollo. Entonces Draco cambió el ritmo de la lucha. Empezó a moverse cada vez más rápido, tanto, que nos costaba distinguir las espadas. Y de repente, se ha quedado inmovil, con ambas armas cruzadas a la altura del pecho. Le he mirado atentamente. Ni una gota de sudor, ni un jadeo. Nada. es como si se acabase de levantar.

-Ahora entiendo de dónde ha sacado ese cuerpo -Ginny le dió un mordisco a un trozo de tarta.-Nunca había visto moverse a nadie así. Ha sido... excitante.

-¡Ginny! - Me he encontrado mirando fijamente a un sorprendido Draco. Ha hecho desaparecer las espadas y se ha acercado a nosotras despreocupadamente.

-¿Un bollo? ¿Tarta? Quizás un poco de zumo -Ginny ha ido sacando nuestras provisiones. Draco se ha sentado en la hierba, sin molestarse por ir medio desnudo. Ha aceptado el zumo y se lo ha bebido en silencio. Ginny no ha estado mucho rato callada- ¿Dónde has aprendido a moverte así?

-Aquí y allá, Weasley -no parece muy comunicativo.- ¿Cómo me habeis encontrado?

-Zabini nos dijo donde estabas -ha murmurado algo como "ya le daré yo a ese..." y ha cogido un trozo de tarta.- Ha sido, impresionante, Malfoy.

-Gracias, Granger.

-¿Por qué has aprendido a pelear con espadas? -Ginny se moría de curiosidad.- Quiero decir, con la magia ya tenemos más que de sobra.

-¿Y si en una lucha a vida o muerte pierdes tu varita? Creo que es muy importante saber defenderse de otras maneras.

-Pero para invocar las espadas necesitas tu varita -Ginny seguía erre que erre. Draco se ha reido a desgana.

-¿Me has visto utilizarla, Weasley? -luego se ha señalado el brazo izquierdo. No me había dado cuenta, pero llevaba la Marca cubierta con una venda- Privilegios del gremio.

-¿Quieres decir que los... que podéis hacer magia sin la varita? -estoy alucinando.

-Algunas cosas sí. Pero la varita sigue siendo nuestra principal arma. -Se ha levantado y ha cogido su varita. Luego me la ha tendido.- Ahora quiero que me ataqueis con vuestros mejores encantamientos. Y no os contengais, que vayan con intención.

-Esto empieza a gustarme -ha murmurado Ginny. Ha cogido su varita y ha lanzado un potente embrujo de mocomurciélagos. Malfoy ha levantado ligeramente la mano y el hechizo a rebotado contra una pared invisible.- ¿Cómo demonios... ?

-Granger... -me ha lanzado una mirada provocativa. He cogido mi varita y he lanzado un silencioso pero potentísimo expelliamus. Y al igual que el mocomurcíelagos de Ginny, ha rebotado.- Ahora que habeis visto una pequeña demostración, quiero que me prometais una cosa. -Hemos asentido, incapaces de hablar por la conmocción- Preparaos a fondo, preparaos para la lucha, porque a partir de ahora, cada vez que os enfrenteis a vuestros enemigos, estos irán a muerte. Y no solo vosotras, decirselo a todos vuestros amigos y conocidos.

Ha cogido sus cosas, se ha vestido a toda velocidad y se ha marchado, no sin antes decirnos:

-Y gracias por el desayuno.


	13. Chapter 13

_La tormenta se acercaba y ellos ya nada podían hacer. Sólo aferrarse a sus últimos momentos de felicidad infantil. Lo que comenzó como un sentimiento se convirtió en una esperanza, que paso a ser un pensamiento que se convirtió en una palabra._

_En el albor de la guerra, esa palabra se hizo más y más fuerte, convirtiéndose en un grito de batalla. _

_Promesas clandestinas hechas en minutos robados. _

_La Oscuridad avanzando inexorable. El principio del final estaba ahí. Pero para ellos el mañana no existía. Sólo el presente. Y una última promesa "Voy a volver. No hay necesidad de decir adiós"._

HERMIONE P.V.O

El invierno se ha ido. Pero no del todo. En estas semanas Harry ha ido profundizando en su conocimiento sobre Voldemort. Por fín nos ha podido contar con detalle sus reuniones con Dumbledore. Ahora sólo le falta que el profesor Slughorn le entregue ese recuerdo modificado. Yo le insisto a diario, pero él está obsesionado con atrapar a Malfoy. Ahora que sabe que se oculta en la sala de los menesteres (no estoy muy contenta con él. Primero porque no quiero que descubra a Draco. Y segundo porque ha utilizado a Dobby y a Kreancher para espiar a Malfoy, sabiendo que no me gusta nada que se utilice de esa manera a los elfos) se le ha metido en la cabeza el entrar para averiguar qué hace ahí tantas horas.

-Harry, al menos que por un milagro sintonizaras con Malfoy, nunca vas a entrar en la misma sala que él. -Era la decima vez que le reñía por eso. Estábamos cenando los cuatro en nuetra sala común. Ron no se veía con ánimos de enfrentarse a Lavender (hacía una semana y poco que lo habían dejado) y Ginny estaba desplegando sus encantos para cazar a Harry. (El intentar darle celos con Dean no había funcionado)

-Pero alguna manera habrá de que le pille.

-Concentrate en conseguir el recuerdo. El tiempo se acaba. Dentro de poco llegará el verano y tendremos que irnos. -No me gusta regañarlo, pero es la única manera de que escuche.

-¡Ah! Se me olvidaba -Ginny le ha dado una nota de papel un tánto perjudicada- Hagrid me dio esto por la tarde.

-¿Quéfff poffnen? -Ron como siempre, hablando con la boca llena. Harry ya ni se inmuta. Creo que ha desarrollado un sentido que le permite traducir instantaneamente lo que le dice.

-"_Aragog ha muerto. ¿Podrías acompañarme a enterrarlo?. Hagrid"._ Pobre, quería mucho al bicho ese -Harry se ha guardado la nota mientras ponía una cara rara- Herm, ¿El veneno de una araña gigante que hablaba es raro'

-Raro y caro -No entiendo a que viene la pregunta.

-¡Ya sé como sonsacarle a Slughorn su recuerdo!

Se ha levantado, ha subido a su habitación corriendo y luego ha bajado con un frasquito que todos conocemos muy bien.

-Utilizaré la poción de la suerte. Un sólo sorbito y ya está.

-¿Quéff bffiene que ffver el bbbbficho con el recuerdo? -Ron ha ido tragando a la vez que hablaba. He mirado a su hermana, sorprendida.

-¿Cómo puede hablar y tragar a la vez sin ahogarse?

-Es su único don -Ginny se ha girado hacia Harry- Traduciendo a mi hermano, ¿que tiene que ver Aragog con el recuerdo?

-Slughorn es un adicto a las cosas raras que le pueden reportar un beneficio extra. ¿Verdad? ¿Y qué le podría gustar mucho mucho mucho?

-¡El veneno de la araña! -No he podido evitar reirme- Muy bien pensado Harry. Vete ahora que están todos en el Gran Comedor.

Ha cogido su capa invisible y se ha marchado bastante contento. Ginny ha cogido a su hermano del brazo y también se han ido. Querían entrenar un poco para el último partido, que se celebraría en dos días.

Y ahí estaba yo, sola en la gran sala de Gryffindor, mordisqueando una manzana arrugada, aburrida y sin saber que hacer, cuando un pergamino ha entrado por el hueco del retrato y se ha posado a mis pies. El corazón se me ha puesto a mil. Desde el día que le vimos practicar con las espadas no había vuelto a hablar con él. Cada vez está más nervioso. Hay algo muy gordo que le preocupa. Intenté sonsacarle un día que le tendí una emboscada al salir de Pociones, pero solo me murmuró un desabrido "Cuanto menos sepas, Granger, mejor para los dos". He desplegado el pergamino con manos temblorosas. "_En diez minutos en el pasillo del septimo piso, frente al tapiz de los trolls con tu-tu. DM". _Quiere que vaya a la sala de los menesteres. Pues allí iré.

DRACO P.V.O

Cuando he llegado ante el tapiz de los trolls, Granger ya estaba allí, paseando nerviosa, mordisqueándo un mechón de pelo. Sus ojos se han iluminado en cuanto me ha visto. ¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan complicado? He avanzado despacio, casi con miedo. Llevo semanas esquivándola. Y para colmo, me ha visto dos o tres veces con una chica de Slytherin. Se limitó a mirarme fijamente y a irse en silencio. Casi hubiera sido mejor un tortazo de los suyos. Me he parado a su lado, nervioso.

-Hola, Huroncito.

-Hola, Leoncita. -Me ha cogido la mano mientras sonreía.

-¿Puedes decirme qué hacemos aquí?

-Limítate a darme la mano y ha dejar la mente en blanco. -Me he concentrado en lo que tenía pensado de antemano. La Sala de los Menesteres no ha tardado mucho en aparecer. He abierto la puerta con cuidado y no he podido evitar sonreir. Ahí estaba.- Cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta que yo te diga.

Hemos entrado en la sala. Cuando la puerta ha desaparecido me he sentido completamente aliviado. Así nadie podrá interrumpirnos. He acercado mi cara a la suya y le he susurrado muy bajito:

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos.

HERMIONE P.V.O

Al principio no sabía qué estaba mirando. Cuando por fín me he dado cuenta, no he podido evitar sonrojarme. Estábamos en una especie de haima, una tienda como las de los nómadas del desierto. Lo único que ésta estaba decorada con opulencia, en tonos verdes, dorados y plateados. El techo había sido encantado para que pareciese el cielo estrellado que se podría ver cualquier noche en el desierto. Draco me ha dejado alucinando y se ha sentado en un banco de madera a quitarse los zapatos. Le he mirado, esperando una explicación.

-Granger, quítate los zapatos. -Me he sentado como una autómata y le he obedecido.- Ven, que te enseño todo esto.

Y mientras decía eso ha sonreído como nunca. Sus ojos han brillado de nuevo como a mí me gustan: he recuperado la plata líquida que tanto añoraba. No he podido evitar contagiarme de su entusiasmo. Mientras me llevaba al centro de la sala, me he percatado que de fondo sonaba música del desierto. ¡Este chico está siempre atento hasta el último detalle! Nos hemos parado junto a una mesa baja de madera oscura, sobre la que había un juego de té.

-Como ya habrás cenado, he pensado que te gustaría tomar un té -Se ha sentado en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas. Le he imitado. Mientras servía el té, ha comenzado a hablar muy deprisa. ¡Nunca le había oído tantas palabras juntas en un mismo párrafo!- Creí que te gustaría esto. Me pareció bastante romántico. Ya se que no es lo mismo que el bosque, pero tiene su encanto. Además, quería compensarte por todas estas semanas de olvido. No te merecías que te diese de lado. ¿Podrás perdonarme?

Está sencillamente encantador así de nervioso. Cuando me ha tendido el vaso con el té, le he acariciado la mano.

-No hay nada que compensar. Comprendo nuestra situación. Además, no debo ponerte en peligro. ¿Recuerdas?

-¡Uff! Menos mal. He estado bastante preocupado por el tema. -Mientras bebía un sorbo de té ha señalado con la cabeza una cortina a su derecha- Por ahí está el baño. Es lo único que no he modificado.

-No podemos renunciar a las comodidades de Occidente, ¿verdad? -se ha reido ante mi ocurrencia. Señalé con la barbilla la otra cortina, la de su izquierda.- ¿Y ahí que tienes escondido?

Se ha puesto rojo como la grana cuando se lo he mencionado. Se ha bebido de un trago el té y ha contestado muy bajito, casi para el cuello de la camisa:

-La cama. -Me he puesto roja. Mis orejas ardían como ascuas. Draco no sabía si mirarme a mí o esconderse debajo de los cojines.- Pero no te he traido aquí para eso, Granger.

¡Vaya chasco! ¿He pensado yo eso? Creo que paso demasiado tiempo con Ginny. Draco se ha desplazado alrededor de la mesa hasta quedar a mi lado. Tenía algo pequeño en la mano con lo que jugueteaba nervioso.

-Te he traído aquí porque quería hablar contigo de algo muy importante. Por lo menos para mí.

-¿Y para eso este despliegue? -tengo que reconcerlo. Me sentía engañada.- Podrías haber invocado una sala corrientucha, de las de té de toda la vida.

-Queria que... fuese especial... distinto...

-Vale. ¿Y qué es eso tan importante que merece tanta opulencia? -me ha lanzado una mirada que sencillamente no he podido pensar en otra cosa que en la cama que hay detrás nuestro.

-Sólo puedo pensar en tí. Cuando estoy rodeado de chicas, sólo te veo a tí. Para mí, las pocas horas que pasamos juntos son un verdadero regalo, pues son las más brillantes y felices que he tenido en mi vida -me ha cogido la mano y me ha besado la muñeca con suavidad- No te quiero, Hermione, te amo.

-¡...! -¡que fuerte!

-Quiero que te quede claro. Nadie te va amar más de lo que yo lo hago. Sabes que soy una persona que no se anda con medias tintas. O blanco o negro, nada de grises. Para mí o lo es todo o no es nada. Puedes estár segura de que mis sentimientos seguirán siendo los mismos en la distancia y en el tiempo, estemos en guerra o en paz.

-¿Quieres decir que...?

-Me he enamorado de ti de una forma sobrehumana, de una forma tal que no me importa traicionar a los míos, a mi educación, a mi familia. Sólo me importas tú, Hermione.

No he sabido contestarle. Por unos momentos he pensado en la enormidad de lo que me estaba diciendo. ¡y yo que creía hace unos meses que este chico no tenía sentimientos! Se ha quedado ahí quieto, con mi mano entre las suyas, esperando una respuesta. ¿Y qué le puedo contestar yo cuando él ya lo ha dicho todo? He tirado de su brazo hacia mí y lo he besado largamente. Cuando por fín he conseguido separarme de él, sólo he logrado articular un ronco:

-¿contesta esto a tu pregunta?

-Con creces, leoncita. Con creces .

Se ha puesto de pie, me ha cogido en brazos y me ha llevado hacia la cortina izquierda. El corazón se me ha puesto a mil y las hormonas han comenzado una fiesta de las grandes. ¿Por qué no estoy más nerviosa?

DRACO P.V.O

Cuando he levantado a Hermione en brazos he podido sentir el latido desbocado de su corazón. ¡Qué dulce puede llegar a ser! Cuando he corrido la cortina, Granger lucía un bonito sonrojo, lo que ha acentuado su belleza. La he dejado de pie al borde de la cama (bueno, un colchón de plumón muy grueso en el suelo, cubierto de sabanas de seda y cojines) y la he vuelto a besar. Primero en los labios, luego en el cuello y así poco a poco. Quiero que esta noche no la olvide nunca, por lo que nos pueda pasar.

HERMIONE P.V.O

No sé cuando nos hemos quedado dormidos. Aún estoy en el Nirvana. He girado un poco la cabeza para mirar a Draco, que por una vez en su vida duerme profundamente. Estaba de lado, con un brazo debajo de su cabeza y el otro por encima de mi pecho. Me he sorprendido a mí misma pensando en la perfección de su cuerpo, como si de una estatua se tratase. ¿Donde está mi vergüenza? Creo que me la he dejado junto a la falda, por ahí tirada. No he podido contenerme y me he abrazado a él. De repente he tenido la sensación de que muy pronto estaremos lejos el uno del otro. Me ha atraído hacia él con suavidad, sin deshacer el abrazo. Y así, en esa postura, me he vuelto a dormir.

GINNY P.V.O

A pesar de lo cansada que he vuelto del entrenamiento, no puedo quedarme dormida. He cogido mi bata y he ido a la habitación de Herm. Cuando he entrado, me la he encontrado vacía y a oscuras. La cama estaba sin deshacer y sus libros habían sido arrojados de cualquier manera sobre la mesa. He decidido esperarla aquí.

Después de unas cinco horas (dentro de poco amanecerá), mi desaparecida amiga ha regresado al nido. Cuando ha entrado y me ha visto, me ha sonreido de la manera más tonta que podría imaginar.

-¡Ginny! -ha cruzado la habitación casi corriendo y se ha dejado caer en la cama, riendo por lo bajo.

-¿Se puede saber de donde vienes? Casi despierto a todo el colegio al no verte en tu cama.

-Vengo de un sueño.

Entonces me he dado cuenta de lo sonrojada que venía. y esa sonrisita tonta en su cara...

-¡Herm! -casi se cae de la cama del susto- no me digas que vienes de estar con ...

-Síii.

-¿No habrás hecho lo que creo que has hecho? -Ha asentido con tanta fuerza que casi se le cae la cabeza. Me he puesto ha dar saltos con ella sobre la cama- Quiero que me cuentes casi todo. Los detalles escabrosos te los guardas. ¿A donde habeis ido?

-Ha creado un mundo de ensueño en la Sala de los Menesteres para mí solita, Ginny. Era... como el de un cuento árabe de genios y palacios encantados en el desierto.

-Hay que reconocerle el amor al detalle -Me he dejado caer en la cama- Sigue. ¿Qué mas ha pasado?

-Me ha dicho que no me quiere -He estado a punto de morderme la lengua cuando ha dicho eso, tan tranquila. No me ha dejado hablar- Me ha dicho que me ama. Que me A-M-A, con todas sus letras, Ginny.

Y me lo ha contado todo con pelos y señales, omitiendo el final, claro. Cuando se ha calmado un poquito me ha enseñado otro anillo, éste en la mano izquierda. Es un aro de plata con dos manos que sujetan un corazón con una corona. ¿De qué me suena a mi ?

-Es un anillo Claddagh -Herm lo ha mirado como sifuese su hijo- Las manos simbolizan amistad eterna, el corazón es el amor y la corona la lealtad y fidelidad. Además, llevándolo como yo lo llevo, en esta mano y con el corazón hacia afuera...

-¡Compromiso! Ahora lo recuerdo. Así significa que estás comprometida en serio -la he abrazado con fuerza- ¿Tanto le quieres?

-No lo sé ni yo misma. Sólo te puedo decir que si no lo tengo cerca me falta el aire. -Y se ha puesto a llorar. La he dado un pañuelo, sin saber que decirle para consolarla- Ginny, tengo la sensación de que le voy a perder muy pronto.

-Tranquila. Ya verás como al final no pasa nada malo y podeis estar juntos.

Ójala me haya creído, porque ni yo misma lo he hecho.

DRACO P:V:O

No puedo dejar de pensar en Hermione y en lo de la otra noche. Por lo menos tengo algo agradable en lo que pensar, aunque cuando menos me lo espero, la voz del Señor Tenebroso vuelve a resonar en mi cabeza, apremiándome para que cumpla mi misión. ¡Ya no lo soporto más! Me estoy volviendo loco. El armario evanescente lleva semanas arreglado, pero me niego a utilizarlo. Puede que sea un mortífago pero ¡por las barbas de Merlín! Esto es un colegio, hay niños por doquier. Y cuando lo abra, no sólo vendrán unos cuantos a ver si cumplo las órdenes del Señor Tenebroso, sino que se van a traer al psicópata de Greyback. Odio a ese tipejo. Vale que seas un hombre lobo, que eso te pueda gustar más o menos... Pero dedicarte a morder a niños solo por el gusto de infectarles... Si pudiera le mataría yo mismo.

Como no tengo muchas ganas de que me vean llorar en medio del pasillo he entrado en los lavabos de la sexta planta, que siempre están vacíos por culpa de Myrtle la Llorona. He tirado con rabia los libros contra la pared y me he dedicado a insultar a la larga lista de mortífagos que conozco, empezando por mi "amado" padre hasta llegar al mismisimo Señor Tenebroso.

-_Huy, no deberías decir esas cosas tan feas, chico._ -no he gritado porque estaba demasiado ocupado en volver a respirar. Myrtle ha sacado la cabeza por el espejo, delante mío.

-¡Myrtle! No puedes ir dando esos sustos a la gente. Casi me da un infarto.

-_Es que me siento tan solaaaaaa. ¿Por qué estabas llorando, chico?_

-No creo que mis asuntos sean de tu incumbencia, fantasma -ha soltado un alarido que pone los pelos de punta- Lo siento, lo siento. Me has pillado en un mal momento.

-_Puedes contármelo. Sé guardar muy bien un secreto. -_ha flotado hasta posarse sobre el lavabo y se me ha quedado mirando, a la espera- _Habla. Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo y no tengo que ir a ningún sitio._

-¿No te aburres de estar aquí sola? -aunque parezca extraño, es agradable hablar con ella, mientras no se ponga a lloriquear. Se ha encogido de hombros, como diciendo ¡qué le voy a hacer!- Lo único que me pasa es que tengo que hacer algo que no quiero. Bueno, al principio sí, pero según han pasado los meses, me he dado cuenta de que es una locura.

-_Pues no lo hagas..._

-Si fuese así de sencillo, no estaría aquí, hablando contigo. -He empezado a llorar otra vez. Si no lo saco todo voy a reventar- Pero si no lo hago, me van a matar. El tiempo se me ha terminado, pero no puedo hacerlo. El plan no va a funcionar...

He golpeado con el puño el espejo, partiéndolo. Y cuando he levantado la cabeza para ver el destrozo, les he visto ahí parados, a los dos. Hermione estaba pálida, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y aguantándose las ganas de venir a abrazarme. Potter también me miraba con una mezcla de sorpresa y petulancia. No he podido contenerme y he sacado la varita mientras me giraba. Le he lanzado una maldición con toda mi rabia, no he apuntado bien y he reventado una lámpara. Hermione se ha escondido en uno de los cubículos, mientras gritaba "parad los dos". Potter ha intentado lanzarme un embrujo de tercera, que he bloqueado sin dificultad.

-¡_Parad! Parad, parad, parad..._

Myrtle flotaba sobre nosotros y su voz aguda no ha hecho más que enfurecerme. Estábamos peleando de pena, los embrujos rebotaban por todos lados sin llegar a nuestro objetivo. Uno de los dos, quizás yo, ha reventado una tubería, y el baño ha comenzado a llenarse de agua. Mientras resbalaba hacia las ventanas, intentando alejarnos de Hermione, he lanzado el crucio, pero antes de terminar de pensarlo, Potter ha gritado:

-¡SECTUMSEMPRA!

Y ahí ha acabado la pelea. He notado cómo álgo afilado me cortaba en el pecho y en los brazos. El dolor era fuerte, pero no tan fuerte como la maldición crucio. He retrocedido hasta la pared buscando un punto de apoyo y me he dejado caer resbalando por ella. Potter ha corrido hacia mí y ha intentado parar la hemorragia.

-No, no quería hacer ésto. Yo no sabía que pasaría ésto -Se ha quitado el jersey y lo ha usado para taponar las heridas del pecho. Granger ha salido de su escondite y ha cruzado el baño resbalando por el agua, ahora roja. ¿Por qué será roja? La cabeza empezaba a darme vueltas...

-Harry -la voz de Granger parecía distorsionada.- ¡Vete a buscar ayuda! Trae al primer profesor que encuentres, rápido.

-Hermione... -ya casi no puedo permanecer despierto. Me ha cogido de la mano mientras que con la otra presionaba las heridas- Lo siento... yo no...

-Aparta, Granger.

Esa voz me suena. ¿Snape? Vaya por Dios. De todos los profesores, Potter ha tenido que traerlo a él. Lo siento por Frentepartida. El castigo va a ser épico.

-Señor Malfoy, ¿puede oírme? -incluso muriéndome me da grima el oir su voz. Hermione le ha contado más o menos lo que ha pasado. No sé que está canturreando Snape, pero el dolor está desapareciendo y , aunque tengo sueño, puedo entender lo que dicen a mi alrededor- Bien, señorita Granger. Ahora quédese aquí hasta que vengan a buscarles para ir a la enfermería. Yo tengo que castigar al señor Potter. Me debe una buena explicación.

Y se ha marchado. Lo sé porque Hermione me ha abrazado con fuerza unos instantes. ¿Está llorando? He intentado abrir los ojos, pero el cansancio no me deja, así que he levantado un brazo que parece pesar una tonelada y la he acariciado el pelo.

-No te preocupes, leoncita, estoy bien,

Y todo se volvió negro.

HERMIONE P.V.O

En la vida voy a olvidar la pelea entre Draco y Harry. ¡Ha estado a punto de ocurrir una desgracia! Cuando he visto a Malfoy caer al suelo, cada vez con más sangre en la camisa, se me ha parado el corazón. Harry ha debido de sentir lo mismo porque ha corrido a ayudarlo. Cuando él y Snape se han marchado, no he podido evitar abrazar a Draco. Éste me ha consolado antes de desmayarse. La señora Promfey ha llegado corriendo, seguida por dos alumnos de último curso bastante corpulentos. Cuando ha visto el panorama (todo lleno de agua, Draco cubierto de sangre, yo ahí, llorando...) casi da media vuelta y se va. Pero le puede su vocación de sanadora. Se ha arrodillado junto a Draco y le ha examinado las pupilas.

-Está en shock. Tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermería -me ha mirado unos instantes- Y usted también se viene,señorita. Está blanca como un fantasma. ¡Vamos!

Los chicos han levantado a Malfoy y lo han colocado en una camilla. Hemos salido al pasillo que, de manera milagrosa, estaba completamente vacío. Al llegar a la enfermería, la señora Promfey le ha quitado la camisa a Draco. Se ha quedado paralizada. Por un momento he creído que ha visto la Marca, pero él la lleva cubierta por una venda.

-Cielos. ¿Qué le han hecho al pobre chico? -creí que se refería a las heridas que le había hecho Harry, así que se lo he contado- Eso ya lo veo, niña. Las heridas son recientes, aunque el profesor Snape ha hecho un buen trabajo. Con una o dos pociones no le dejarán cicatriz. Me refiero a ésto.

Y ha señalado la cicatriz que Bellatrix le hizo en verano. Promfey se ha inclinado sobre Draco y le ha girado un poco, encontrándose con las cicatrices de la espalda.

-Fue un accidente en el mundo muggle. -¡vaya mentira de mierda!- Por lo que me contó, había ido a Londres buscando a un conocido cuando uno de esos trastos muggles, un coche...

-Sé lo que es un coche, señorita.

-lo... lo siento. Pues eso, un coche chocó contra el suyo y... bueno, ya sabe como es la medicina muggle...

-Entiendo. Ellos llegaron antes que nosotros. -Ha cogido unos algodones y se ha puesto a limpiar las heridas nuevas con un potingue que apestaba- Esas ya no se pueden quitar. Ni la del pecho, pero bueno. Al menos con éstas sí que puedo hacer algo. ¿Y en el brazo? Porque esa venda es nueva.

-¡Un tatuaje! Está recien hecho y no se puede descubrir aún, porque si no se estropea.

La señora Pomfrey no ha dicho nada más. Se ha limitado a hacer su trabajo y luego me ha dejado allí, mientras decía algo de un chocolate caliente. He corrido las cortinas para que nadie nos vea y me he sentado en la cama, junto a él. Las heridas están desapareciendo poco a poco. Con un suspiro, he apoyado la cabeza en la almohada, aspirando su olor.

Creo que me estaba quedando dormida cuando he oído una voz desagradable. ¡Pansy!. Me he levantado corriendo y me he tumbado en la camilla de la derecha, al otro lado de la cortina.

-Me da igual que esté dormido, Zabini. Voy a ver qué le ha hecho ese animal de Potter.

-Pomfrey se va a enfadar -Zabini tenía la voz crispada. He corrido un poquito la cortina para espiarlos. El chico estaba mirando en todas direcciones, nervioso, como buscando a alguien.-Nos ha dejado bien claro que tiene que dormir.

-Sólo quiero verle un segundo -pero que pesada es Pansy.- ¿Estás celoso?

-No, para nada. Pero es mi amigo y quiero lo mejor para él. Y tú, en este momento, no lo eres. Si te ve ahora, se va a poner de los nervios -¡Qué majo! Me empieza a caer bien Zabini. Creo que me ha visto, porque ha suspirado- Bueno, un vistazo y nos largamos corriendo. Pomfrey tiene muy mala uva cuando se la contradice.

Pansy ha asomado la cabeza entre las cortinas donde está Draco y lo ha mirado fijamente unos segundos. Luego ha murmurado un "maldito Potter" y se ha alejado dando zancadas. Pero qué poco femenina es esta chica. Zabini se ha quedado allí plantado, mirándome fijamente.

-¿Cómo está? -el susurro ha sido tan tenue que casi no le he odio.

-Duerme, pero se recuperará -casi ni se me ha oido. Zabini ha asentido y se ha marchado detrás de Pansy, que ya había salido.

He vuelto a mi sitio junto a Draco. Ha murmurado algo en sueños y luego se ha quedado tranquilo otra vez. Me he acurrucado a su lado y me he dormido.

MÁS TARDE

-Señorita Granger, esto es una enfermería, no un hotel.

La voz de la profesora McGonagall me ha sacado de un sueño agitado, a medio camino de las pesadillas. Me he frotado los ojos y luego me he dado cuenta de dónde estaba y de con quién. Me he levantado con cuidado para no despertar a Draco y he mirado a la profesora.

-Lo siento, profesora. Me he quedado dormida.

-Veo que por fín las rencillas entre las dos casas se están subsanando -ha sonreido con picardía. ¡La profesora McGonagall!- Me he pasado a ver cómo estaba, ya que ha faltado a todas sus clases.

-Lo...lo siento de verdad. Tenía intención de ir pero...

-La señora Pomfrey me ha dicho que necesitaba descansar. No pegada al señor Malfoy, pero bueno. ¿Cómo se encuentra, señorita Granger?

-Las heridas...

-El señor Malfoy no. Ya sé como se encuentra. Me refiero a usted -ha señalado la mesa de la señora Promfey. Dos tazas de chocolate caliente nos esperaban allí. La he seguido y me he dejado caer en la silla.- Parece agotada.

-Sólo un poco cansada. Han sido muchas cosas de golpe -me siento rara hablando así con la profesora. Es como tener a mi abuela delante- Pero con unas cuantas horas más de sueño estoy como nueva,de verdad. -No he podido evitar mirar hacia Draco, que sigue dormido.- ¿Podría...?

-He dado órdenes de que nadie venga. -He pensado en Pansy- La señorita Parkinson ha sido debidamente castigada por desobedecer.

-¿Y Zabini? -no me gustaría que le castigaran al pobre.

-No, a él no le he castigado. Aunque no lo crea, sé obsevar, señorita Granger -McGonagall ha cogido su taza y ha tomado un sorbo de chocolate- Puede que el señor Zabini sea el único amigo de Draco Malfoy, a parte de usted. Y de la señorita Weasley, claro.

Jo. A veces estos profesores dan miedo. Parece que van por el mundo a lu suyo, y están enterados de todos los secretos y chismes. La profesora ha sonreido. De repente me he acordado de Harry.

-¿Qué va a pasar con Harry?

-Va ha estar castigado hasta fin de curso todos los sábados hasta la tarde. Y sí, se va a perder el último partido. Me fastidia pero... -no me acordaba de que ella es la jefa de nuestra casa y que quiere ganar a toda costa la copa.- Tenemos muy buenos jugadores y creo que sabrán hacerlo muy bien sin el señor Potter.

Hemos terminado el chocolate en silencio y luego se ha marchado. La señora Promfey me ha vuelto a examinar y a cabeceado satisfecha.

-Ya está recuperada. Puede irse cuando quiera.

-Pero yo... -he mirado sin poder evitarlo a la cama donde estaba Draco.

-Bien, puede quedarse. Pero no le moleste, tiene que descansar mucho. Ha estado muy cerca de no contarlo, jovencita, y esas situaciones traen una convalecencia larga.

Y allí me ha dejado. He corrido hacia Draco y me he vuelto a acurrucar a su lado. Sin poder evitarlo, me he quedado dormida de nuevo.

DRACO P.V.O

Cuando he abierto los ojos me he encontrado el blanco techo de la enfermería. He intentado moverme, pero el lado derecho no lo siento. ¿Me habrá dejado inválido Potter? No tendré esa suerte. He movido la cabeza hacia ese lado y me he encontrado a Hermione durmiendo como una bendita, recostada sobre mí. ¡Por eso no me podía mover! Me la he quitado de encima con muchísimo cuidado y me he levantado. Las piernas me han flojeado un poco pero han aguantado mi peso. He caminado un poco hasta un espejo que hay semioculto entre dos columnas. Lo sé porque creo que he sido de los visitantes más asiduos de la enfermería en seis años. La señora Promfey me ha puesto un pijama un poco ridículo (odio las rayas) pero parece que no ha tocado el vendaje de mi brazo. Me he abierto la camisa del pijama y he observado mi pecho. Sólo queda la cicatriz de mi tía. Las heridas de Potter han desaparecido sin dejar huella.

-Veo que ya se ha despertado, señor Malfoy -la profesora McGonagall ha aparecido en el espejo de sopetón.- ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Un poco flojo, la verdad. ¿Qué quiere... profesora McGonagall? -no sé por qué pero me ha irritado su tono condescendiente. Se parece tanto al utilizado por mi madre...

-Sólo venía a interesarme por su salud... y por la de la señorita Granger. -la ha mirado unos segundos y ha sonreido de manera sospechosa.- La pobre sólo ha salido de aquí para asearse. Lleva días velándolo.

-¿Días?

-Nueve, para ser exactos. -ha cogido una silla y la ha colocado enfrente mío.- Siéntese, señor Malfoy. Parece que se va a caer de un momento a otro.

-¿Por qué tanto tiempo? -vale que las heridas eran de consideración, pero me recupero rápido.

-Su organismo no estaba en su mejor momento, Malfoy. -MacGonagall ha sacado de su enorme bolso unas agujas de punto y se ha puesto a tejer ahí mismo- La señora Promffey me ha contado lo del accidente que tuvo en el mundo muggle y dado que su medicina es tan tosca, no es de extrañar que se haya derrumbado de esta manera ante la perdida de sangre.

He mantenido una expresión lo más indiferente posible. Seguro que es cosa de Granger. Por si acaso yo no voy a decir nada. La profesora debía de esperar una respuesta, pero no se la he dado. Ha recogido sus cosas y se ha levantado.

-Cuídese, señor Malfoy. Y cuídela a ella. No sabe la suerte que tiene de poder contar con ella. Y con el señor Zabini.

-¿Zabini?

-Ha venido todas las tardes a relevar a Granger mientras ésta iba a su torre para asearse y cambiarse de ropa. Tambien es un buen amigo, no lo olvide.

Y se ha marchado. Un ruido de somier castigado me ha sacado del estupor. Granger está murmurando dormida, moviéndose peligrosamente. Me he acercado rápidamente y he evitado que se fuese de bruces al suelo. Se ha despertado con un grito y llorando.

-¿Se puede saber qué estas soñando, Granger?

-Una pesadilla. Tú... sangre por todas partes... -se ha dado cuenta de que estoy despierto y me ha abrazado con fuerza.- ¡Ya estás despierto!

-Obvio. Si no, ¿cómo iba a poder hablar contigo? -me he sentado en la cama.

-Lo siento. Han sido muchos días de incertidumbre. Se te veía tan... quieto. -me ha vuelto a abrazar. Y luego a pasado a golpearme con el puño en el pecho.- Y-no-vuelvas-a-darme-un-susto-asi-grandísimo-idiota-petulante.

-Te recuerdo que no me he hecho esto yo solito.

-Harry también se ha llevado lo suyo -se ha puesto un poco triste, se lo noto- No pudo jugar el partido, aunque ganamos, y los castigos con Snape no están siendo del todo agradables. Además, la culpabilidad le está comiendo vivo.

-¿Potter se siente culpable por casi conseguir su sueño?

-Imbécil -y me ha dado otro puñetazo- Él no quería matarte. Por lo menos en ese momento. Ni siquera sabía para qué servía ese conjuro hasta que te lo lanzó.

-Mira tú que bien. Ahora soy su cobaya.

Nos hemos quedado en silencio. Nueve días inconsciente. La fecha límite está ahí mismo. En una semana tengo que abrir el camino hacia el colegio. ¿Por qué mi padre no se pudo aficionar a la jardinería? Siete días para estar con ella y luego el adios. ¿Cómo narices se lo digo yo ahora?


	14. Chapter 14

_**LUNES**_

Draco corría por los pasillos en dirección a la mazmorra donde se impartía Pocíones. Se había quedado dormido. Había sido su primera noche fuera de la enfermería y no se había dado cuenta de lo que extrañaba su cama hasta esa misma noche. Tomó la última curva derrapando en los encerados suelos y soltó un suspiro de alivio. La puerta aún estaba abierta, lo que quería decir que Slughorn llegada de nuevo tarde. Se colocó bien la túnica y entró en el aula con parsimonia. Fue recibido con gritos de "Aquí, Draco. Te hechabamos de menos" por parte de Pansy. No la hizo caso. Se sentó en la última mesa, como había hecho durante todo el curso. Se permitió un rápido vistazo a la mesa de Potter. Hermione estaba allí, hablando con sus amigos. Parecía no haberse dado cuenta de su llegada. Molesto, cogió sus cosas y fue a sentarse junto a Pansy, que estaba de morros.

-Alegra esa cara, Parkinson. No estamos en el jardín de infancia -no aguantaba a la chica, pero con tal de darle celos a Granger, se tragaba su orgullo. Se quedó mirando de manera desafiante a Potter y Weasley. El primero ni siquiera le miró más de dos segundos. Tenía muy mala cara. No pudo evitar una sonrisa malévola. El pelirrojo se limitó a fulminarle con la mirada. Giró un poco la cabeza, intentando prestar atención a la cháchara de Pansy, mientras controlaba los movimientos de Hermione. Y cuando ya se iba a dar por vencido, ella le miró brevemente, regalándole una sonrisita. Con eso le bastaba, de momento. El profesor entró en el aula pidiendo disculpas y se apresuró a comenzar la clase.

DRACO P.V.O

Dos horas de tortura. Eso ha sido la clase de Pociones. Por un lado, Slughorn con su galimatías sobre no sé que poción y por otro Pansy y su interminable monólogo acerca de lo preocupados que habían estado todos por mi, y lo mal que lo había pasado ella porque Zabini había estado más tiempo conmigo que con ella... He intentado desconectar, pero me ha sido imposible. Ambas voces se han superpuesto en mi cerebro y ahí se han quedado hasta que se ha acabado la clase. He recogido los libros y me he marchado casi a la carrera. Como tengo dos horas libres hasta la clase de Transformaciones, iré a la biblioteca, no para estudiar, sino para esconderme. Por alguna bendita razón, Parkinson parece tenerle alergia a la biblioteca. ¡dos horas de absoluto silencio! Toda una bendición.

HERMIONE P.V.O

He salido rápidamente del aula, siguiendo a Draco. Por cómo andaba, parecía que estaba escapando de un dragón. Aunque si lo pienso bien, a Pansy sólo le faltan las escamas para ser uno. He trotado detrás de él a través de medio colegio hasta que hemos llegado a la biblioteca. Draco se ha asegurado de que ho había nadie y ha entrado con una sonrisa de alivio en la cara. Le he dado un margen de diez minutos y he entrado. Lo he localizado en una mesa del fondo, escondida entre dos estanterías y en penumbra. No estaba haciendo nada, símplemente tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía dormir. Sólo por divertirme, he dejado caer un libro sobre la mesa. Y casi se cae de la silla del susto.

-¡Granger! ¿Se puede saber que te pasa, niña? -me ha mirado con ojos fríos. Parece enfadado de verdad.

-Lo...siento. Sólo quería gastarte una broma.

-Podría haberte matado, Granger -ha corrido la silla hacia atrás. Debajo de la mesa estaba empuñando su varita. La ha guardado en el bolsillo de la túnica y ha cerrado los ojos de nuevo- tienes que ir con cuidado, Hermione. No me gustaría matarte por error.

No me he visto con fuerzas para contestarle. Desde que despertó en la enfermería, ha tenido los nervios a flor de piel. Salta ante cualquier ruido y su humor se ha vuelto más sombrío que nunca. Me he acercado un poco y le he cogido de la mano. Sin mirarme, ha deslizado su dedo por el aro celta que me regaló en navidad.

-Aún lo llevas. -Parecía sorprendido.

-¿Tengo que recordarte su significado, Malfoy? -Ha negado con la cabeza.

-Pensé que después de lo del baño... No sé, te habrías dado cuenta de que soy peligroso.

-Si, y mi abuela vuela. -A veces resulta de lo más pueril- Draco, por favor, ya estamos bastante creciditos para dramas. Creo que te lo he dejado bastante claro los últimos días, ¿verdad?

-Sí. -Lo ha dicho tan bajo que casi no le he oído. Me he acercado hasta pegarme a él y he escondido la cara en su cuello- ¡Me encanta tu olor!

Se ha reido muy bajito, mientras abría un ojo para mirarme. Ha levantado el brazo y me ha cogido un mechón de pelo. Mientras estabamos así, en silencio, se ha puesto a jugar con él.

-Me están entrando ganas de ponerme a ronronear -ha vuelto a reirse- Ahora entiendo a mi gato. Es muy agradable que te toquen el pelo de esta manera.

-Leoncita hasta la médula -Lo he mirado y el corazón me ha dado un vuelco. Jamás me había mirado con tanta ternura en su rostro.- ¿Vamos fuera? Hace un día precioso.

Me he separado de él a regañadientes. ¡Con lo bien que estábamos aquí! No hemos hecho más que separarnos cuando la señora Pince ha asomado la cabeza entre dos estanterías, para encontrarnos ensimismados recogiendo nuestras cosas. Draco se ha atrevido incluso a sonreirle de manera encantadora. La mujer ha dado un bufido y se ha marchado.

-¿Cómo has sabido que...?

-La he oído. Hace un ligero ruido con el bastón cuando quiere andar sigilosamente. -me ha mirado y ha lanzado un suspiro- Granger, para sobrevivir en mi mundo tengo que tener los sentidos alerta las veinticuatro horas del día. Y el oído es vital para saber si se aproximan enemigos o no.

-Vale, vale. Y también me dirás que tienes un superolfato.

-Soy un buen mago, Hermione, no un perro. -ha cogido su mochila y me ha precedido hacia la salida, mientras reía por lo bajo. Parece que le pongo de buen humor.

DRACO P.V.O

Hemos pasado las dos horas libres sentados debajo de un sauce, ocultos por sus ramas. Hemos permanecido en silencio unos minutos, contemplando el lago. Luego me ha mirado fijamente y ha hablado muy bajito.

-¿Cuánto?

-¿Cuánto qué? -no he entendido su pregunta. Ha resoplado y se ha puesto de rodillas enfrente mío para quedar cara a cara.

-Que cúanto tiempo nos queda. -Me ha pillado de sorpresa. Es más intuitiva de lo que me esperaba.- No, no me lo digas. Casi que prefiero no saberlo.

-¿y para qué preguntas? -de verdad que no entiendo a las mujeres. Cambian de opinión como de calcetines.

-Ha sido un pronto.

Se ha inclinado hacia mí y me ha besado con suavidad, como tanteando el terreno. Eso resulta bastante divertido. He tirado de ella y la he sentado sobre mis piernas, para estar más cómodos. La he besado con un poco más de intensidad durante unos minutos y luego he parado.

-¿Te gustaría aprender a luchar con espadas? -se me ha ocurrido de repente.- Te puedo enseñar a utilizarlas e invocarlas. No es tan complicado como parece.

-¿Ya te has aburrido de besarme? -¡No me lo puedo creer! Está haciendo pucheros.

-No, pero te lo digo en serio. Piénsatelo.

-Ahora no quiero pensar en nada. -Y me ha quitado la corbata de un tirón. No he podido evitar sonreir. Granger ha resultado ser más lanzada de lo que creía. Me habría encantado darle el capricho, pero a lo lejos he visto una cabellera pelirroja avanzando hacia nosotros. Muy a mi pesar, la he apartado.

GINNY P.V.O

Hermione ha faltado a dos clases. Seguro que está con Malfoy en algún rincón del colegio haciendo de todo menos estudiar. Harry tenía clase ahora, así que me he ido a dar un garbeo por el lago, a ver si encuentro a los tortolitos. Les he visto debajo del sauce. Herm estaba sentada en una raíz, mirándole con atención. Según me he ido acercando, he oído lo que él decía.

-Tienes que concentrarte mucho para invocar las espadas. No sólo tienes que ver su forma, sino que tienes que sentir su peso, su textura, su dureza, el filo, el brillo, todo. Visualiza las armas y luego concéntrate en lo que te he dicho. -Herm ha cerrado los ojos con fuerza. Después de cinco minutos han aparecido dos espadas translúcidas en sus manos.

-¡Mierda! No lo voy a conseguir nunca -Draco se ha reido. Herm le ha lanzado un zapato.

-Lo has hecho muy bien, leoncita -se ha puesto de cuclillas delante de ella y la ha besado.- Yo tardé dos meses en conseguir algo parecido. Puedes sentarte con nosotros, Ginny.

¿Cómo demonios lo hace? Parece que tiene ojos en la nuca. Cuando he pasado a su lado se estaba riéndo. Me he sentido tentada de tirarle yo también un zapato. Le he ignorado.

-¿Qué estas haciendo, Herm?

-Draco me está enseñando a invocar armas para defenderme en caso de que pierda la varita. Pero no se me está dando muy bien.

-¿Quieres probar tú, Weasley? -me ha mirado desafiante.- Creo que has oido la manera de hacerlo.

Sin contestarle, he cerrado los ojos y he seguido sus instrucciones. Primero la forma alargada y estilizada de dos floretes. Luego su hoja afilada hasta poder cortar un cabello y su peso, ni muy ligero ni muy pesado. He decidido adornar las empuñaduras con cabezas de león, para hacerle rabiar. Y cuando ya lo he tenido todo, me he concentrado en darles materia. Herm ha soltado un gritito. Cuando he abierto los ojos, tenía en ambas manos dos floretes, tal y como les he imaginado.

-Muy bien, Ginny -Draco ha palmeado a Herm en el hombro- No te sientas mal. Esto también depende de lo belicosa que sea una persona. Y aquí nuestra pelirroja amiguita es bastante peleona. ¿Me equivoco?

-Cierra el pico, Malfoy y enséñame a utilizar estas cosas.

Ha hecho una ligera reverencia y en sus manos han aparecido dos floretes como los míos, pero con serpientes en la empuñadura en vez de leones. Durante media hora me ha ido indicando tácticas, posturas de defensa, de ataque y alguna que otra triquiñuela no muy legal pero sí muy útil. Lo hemos dejado cuando ya no podía levantar los brazos. Estaba toda sudada. Me he dejado caer al lado de mi amiga, que sonreía asombrada.

-¡Peleas muy bien, Ginny! Creo que te voy a contratar como guardaespaldas.

-Ja,ja,ja. Creo que me voy a morir aquí mismo -le he lanzado una mirada envenenada a Malfoy. El tío estaba ahí parado, sin haber sudado ni una gota, con la respiración tranquila.- ¿Cómo lo haces? El no sudar, ni jadear...

-Eso lo reservo para otras ocasiones. -¡Pero que bestia es! Hermione se ha puesto colorada hasta la raíz del pelo. Me he quedado con la boca abierta, sin saber que decir. Draco me estaba mirando con cara de "espero que hayas captado la indirecta".

-Me voy a dar un baño. Huelo como mis hermanos. Luego nos vemos, Herm -he recogido mis cosas y me he marchado de ahí casi corriendo. ¡Vaya manera de echar a la gente!

**_MARTES_**

HERMIONE P.V.O

A penas he podido levantarme hoy. Ginny y yo hemos estado hablando hasta casi las cuatro de la mañana. Mi amiga está emocinadísima tras haber aprendido lo de las espadas. ¡Me alegro por ella! Pero yo, sinceramente, prefiero la varita. Hoy Draco me ha dicho que no va a poder estar conmigo, que tiene cosas que hacer con Crabble y Goyle. He preferido no preguntar, porque estando esos dos por medio, me hago una idea de lo que se trata.

Cuando he bajado a desayunar, el Gran Comedor estaba casi vacío. Los de los primeros cursos están con los exámenes, los de quinto con los TIMOS y los de séptimo con los EXTASIS, asi que sólo quedamos los de sexto curso sin exámenes. Me he sentado entre Harry y Ron que, para variar, estaban hablando de quidichtt. Me he servido zumo de calabaza y un bollo y he comido en silencio. Han tardado sus buenos quince minutos en darse cuenta de que he llegado.

-Herm, lo siento, ni me he dado cuenta -Harry me ha sonreido. Desde que está con Ginny parece más animado. Creo que ha olvidado ya el mal rato de hace dos semanas.- Ginny está preparando su exámen de Pociones. Lo tiene luego, después del desayuno.

-Podrías haberle prestado el libro del Príncipe -para variar, Ron ha hablado sin tener la boca llena.

-Te he dicho que me he deshecho de él. -Harry ha mordido un bollo con bastante rabia.

-¿De verdad has hecho eso? -me he puesto muy contenta.- Ese libro sólo te ha causado problemas, Harry. Me alegro de que por fín me hayas hecho caso.

-Sí, si, vale. Lo que tú digas -parece un poco mosca. Como me le he quedado mirando fijamente, ha suspirado y me ha mirado directamente a los ojos- ¿Dónde estuviste ayer, Herm? No apareciste por las últimas dos clases.

-Lo llevo todo al día, Harry. Puedo permitirme el lujo de tomarme un descanso. Tuve una semana muy dura, ¿recuerdas? -¡En toda la herida! Me duele tratarle así, pero a ver si se le mete en la cabeza de que no soy un objeto de su propiedad- Lo siento, Harry. Estuve en el lago y luego me fui a la biblioteca a estudiar -como ambos son de los que pisan la biblioteca si les llevo de la oreja, la mentira ha colado- Pero si te vas a sentir más tranquilo, a partir de ahora te dejo un planing detallado de todas mis actividades diarias.

-Perdona -ha captado el sarcasmo- Es que me tienes preocupado.

-¿Poff quéff te quedaffte con la pfferpienffte en la enffermeffia? -Ron tenía los dos carrillos llenos, pero como ya me he acostumbrado, le he entendido.

-Eso es asunto mío. Estaba preocupada. Harry podría haberse metido en un lío muy grave. Podría haber acabado en Az...

-Vale, vale. Ni lo menciones -Ron ha seguido a lo suyo. Como dice Draco, este chico tiene la variedad de sentimientos de una piedra.- Pero te podías haber preocupado por él en nuestra sala común.

Le he ignorado completamente. Harry ha sonreido detrás de su vaso. Ya no le preocupan mucho nuestras discusiones desde que le prometí que no dejaría de hablar a Ron, aunque este se comportara como un completo idiota. Cuando hemos terminado el desayuno nos hemos ido a la biblioteca a terminar unos trabajos (ellos a intentar hacerlos, yo a correjirlos). Hoy va a ser un día muy largo.

DRACO P.V.O

Me ha sabido muy mal mentirle a Hermione, pero lo que tengo que hacer es de vital importancia y ya no lo puedo posponer más. Como los pasillos están libres de alumnos por culpa de los exámenes, he podido caminar sin problema hasta la sala de los menesteres. Cuando he entrado, los cientos de miles de objetos ahí dejados durante generaciones me han dado un poco de grima. Si mi prueba no sale bien, me voy a tirar el resto de mi vida en este limbo perdido.

He recitado el conjuro que pone en funcionamiento al maldito armario y he entrado dentro. Un tirón muy fuerte, un viento huracanado y luego quietud. Cuando he abierto los ojos seguía dentro del armario. He abierto la puerta poco a poco y me he encontrado en Borgin y Burkes, mirando al a cara a su asombrado dueño.

-No diga ni una sola palabra -me he levantado la manga izquierda. El hombre ha estado a punto de desmayarse.- Deme papel y pluma, necesito escribir una carta urgente.

Ha salido disparado hacia el mostrador y en unos segundos le tenía delante, con todo lo que le había pedido. He garabateado una serie de instrucciones bastante precisas (aunque no me van a hacer mucho caso, por lo menos espero que no sean tan obtusos como para no estár a la hora indicada) y he sellado el pergamino con mi varita.

-Quiero que entregue esto en la mansión Malfoy. Y no se preocupe, nadie más que su destinatario puede abrirlo.

Y he vuelto al interior del armario. Pronunciar el segundo hechizo ha sido un poco más complicado y agotador, pero después de unos segundos, estaba de vuelta en la sala de los menesteres. Cuando he mirado mi reloj, sólo habían transcurrido quince minutos. Bien, el día del ataque tendré un buen margen para avisar a todos los que pueda para que se pongan a salvo.

_**MIERCOLES**_

HERMIONE P.V.O

El día de hoy ha sido agotador. Como prefecta he hecho horas extra. Los chicos están alteradísimos por culpa de los exámenes. He confiscado ya unos quince surtidos saltaclases. Tendré que hablar muy seriamente con los gemelos. No puedo permitir esta anarquía. No en mi sala común. Cuando por fín he llegado a mi dormitorio, me he dejado caer sobre la cama y me he quedado dormida enseguida. Desperté cuando Ginny entró como una exalación en mi cuarto, furiosa.

-¡Odio a mi hermano! ¿Por qué mis padres no lo regalaron cuando nació?

Con un gemido he logrado sentarme en el borde de la cama. Ginny tenía la cara completamente roja, lo que denotaba su enfado. Me he resignado a hacer la pregunta.

-¿Qué ha hecho ahora el tonto de tu hermano?

-Estaba con Harry en el lago cuando ese ... idiota se ha presentado y como quien no quiere la cosa, me ha soltado: "Ginny, la próxima vez me tienes que pedir permiso si te quieres andar besuqueando con Harry". ¿Puedes concebir mayor estupidez?

-A tu hermano le falla la neurona. No te preocupes. Ignórale como hago yo y ya está. -Me he vuelto a tumbar en la cama. Estoy agotada- He tenido un día durísimo. ¿Sabes que tus otros dos hermanos me están haciendo la vida imposible?

-¿Cuál de todos? ¿Los gemelos?

-Sí. Ellos y sus surtidos saltaclases. -He abierto un ojo para mirarla. Parecía un poco más tranquila.- Hoy no he parado de confiscar, castigar y regañar a alumnos por su culpa.

-Bueno, pues queda con Malfoy y ya verás cómo te olvidas pronto de las tensiones. -Y me ha lanzado una sonrisa que sonrojaría a un mortífago.

-Ginny, ¿hay algún pensamiento en esa adorable cabecita que no esté relacionado con el sexo?

-Sólo si no hablamos de tu huroncito... o de Harry.

-¡Piérdete! -la he lanzado una almohada y se ha marchado riéndo, mientras me lanzaba besitos. Pero que payasa puede llegar a ser...

Casi arrastrándome he ido al baño. He abierto todos los grifos de la bañera, he echado unas cuantas sales al tuntun y me he desnudado. Cuando he entrado en el agua caliente mis músculos han lanzado un ¡Hurra! silencioso de agradecimiento. He apoyado la cabeza en un cojín hinchable, he cerrado los ojos y he decidido dormirme.

DRACO P.V.O

Me he colado en la sala común de los leones por todo el morro. Los tres o cuatro que allí había eran de primero y estaban tan concentrados en estudiar para los exámenes que ni me han visto. He anulado el conjuro de tobogán de las escaleras de las chicas y he subido hasta la habitación de Hermione. Como no había nadie a la vista he entrado sin llamar.

La habitación estaba vacía. Los libros de Granger estaban tirados de cualquier manera en el suelo y la colcha de la cama estaba arrugada. Ha debido tener un mal día para dejarlo todo así, patas arriba. He paseado por la sala, cotilleando un poco sus libros, cuando he visto que la puerta del baño estaba entornada. ¡La pillé!. He caminado lo más sigilosamente que he podido y he entrado en el baño. Hermione estaba metida hasta el cuello en la bañera, toda cubierta de espuma y adorablemente dormida. Sin poder evitarlo, me he acercado a ella y le he hablado al oído.

-Muchas muertes accidentales se producen porque la gente se duerme en el baño, Granger.

Se ha levantado a reacción. El hecho de que estuviera completamente desnuda no me ha impedido reirme al ver su cara. Ha tardado unos segundos en darse cuenta y cuando lo ha hecho, se ha sentado de nuevo en la bañera, quedando cubierta por la espuma.

-¿Cómo demonios has entrado aquí? Ya se que por la puerta, pero... la sala común debe estar llena.

-Tres pipiolos de primero estresados por los exámenes. No verían ni al Señor Tenebroso aunque este les bailara delante. -La he besado en la nariz- Estás muy guapa así.

-¿Cubierta de espuma?

-Desnuda. -Me he levantado y he salido del baño- Te espero fuera. Aquí hace demasiada humedad.

La he esperado sentado en su cama. Cuando ha salido sólo llevaba una toalla cubríendola el cuerpo. Estaba sonrojada. No sé si por el calor del baño o por la vergüenza.

-¿Ahora te entra la timidez, Granger? -me ha lanzado una zapatilla- Lo digo porque estás colorada.

-Ahí dentro hacía mucho calor, tonto -se ha sentado a mi lado. ¡Cielos! Olía a lavanda. -¿A qué debo tu inesperada visita?

-Después del plantón de ayer, he decidido alegrarte lo que queda del día con mi presencia.

-¡Petulante...!

Se ha inclinado sobre mí y me ha besado. Sin poder evitarlo, me he puesto nervioso. no porque me estuviese besando, sino porque en ese momento me he dado cuenta de que sólo se cubría con una toalla.

-Hermione... -la he separado un poco de mí- Esto... ¿No deberías ponerte aunque sea un camisón?

-¿Tímido, señor Malfoy?

Me ha lanzado una mirada que ya quisiera para sí un basilisco. Me ha quitado la corbata con mucha parsimonia, mientras me mordisqueaba la oreja. ¡Cielos! Pero que crueles pueden llegar a ser las mujeres cuando quieren... La camisa ha tardado un suspiro en acabar en el suelo. Y el resto de mi ropa ha seguido el mismo camino en menos tiempo de lo que Weasley se zampa dos bollos. Hermione se me ha quedado mirando fijamente, y ha dejado caer la toalla que la cubría mientras me tumbaba sobre la cama. Creo que voy a dejar de pensar un ratito.

_**JUEVES**_

HERMIONE P.V.O

Cuando he abierto los ojos, comenzaba a amanecer. Draco dormía a mi lado boca abajo, con un brazo debajo de la cabeza y el otro sobre la almohada. Me he sentado, apoyando la espalda contra el cabecero, y he ido dibujando todas y cada una de las cicatrices que tiene. Se ha estremecido, aún dormido, mientras se le ponía la carne de gallina. He ido subiendo el dedo, siguiendo su columna, hasta la base del cuello. Me he inclinado sobre él y le he soplado la nuca. Se ha dado la vuelta, rápido como una cobra, y me ha cogido por la cintura, haciéndome cosquillas. Mientras reía a carcajadas, me ha sentado sobre él. Su mirada era intensa, oscura. Sus manos han bajado lentamente por mis costados hasta llegar a mi trasero. No he podido evitar ruborizarme (¿Es normal que a estas alturas me ruborice cada vez que me toca mientras estamos en la cama?). Me ha sonreído pícaramente y con maestría, me ha levantado un poco y ha entrado en mi lentamente. ¡Cielos! Nos hemos movido al compás, en silencio, mirándonos fíjamente, mientras la luz del amanecer iba iluminando la habitación. Me he inclinado para besarle y él me ha correspondido con fiereza. No he podido evitar llorar. Sea lo que sea que va a pasar, va a ser muy pronto. De repente me he sentido furiosa con él. He empezado a moverme más rápido, con rabia, hasta que le he hecho gritar de placer. Hemos terminado a la vez. Me he dejado caer sobre él, sorprendida de que aún estuviera llorando. Le he besado ligeramente en los labios y me he levantado.

-Voy a darme un baño. Duerme un poco más.

He cerrado la puerta con un hechizo bloqueador. No quiero que entre de repente y me vea así. Me he dejado caer en el suelo, estremecida por los sollozos. ¿Por qué tiene que doler tanto el amor?

DRACO P.V.O

Hermione se encerró en el baño. Creo que sabe que dentro de poco nos tendremos que separar. Intentaré hacerle comprender que no va a ser para siempre. Aunque tenga que acabar yo mismo con el Señor Tenebroso y todos sus acólitos, voy a regresar junto a ella. Me estaba desperezando mientras contemplaba el paisaje desde su ventana cuando la puerta del dormitorio se ha abierto.

-¡Cielos, Malfoy! Tápate.

Me he girado con parsimonia. Ginny Weasley estaba allí, delante mío, con los ojos como platos, mirándome fíjamente. Lo gracioso es que no se ha ruborizado. Me miraba... como un lobo mira al cordero antes de comérselo.

-Venía a avisar a Herm que los de sexto no teneis clase hasta cuarta hora, por los exámenes, y que el desayuno se sirve en el hall -ha mirado a su alrededor, momento que he aprovechado para sentarme en la cama y cubrirme hasta la cintura con la sábana- ¿Donde está?

-Dándose un baño. ¿Querías algo más?

-No. Os dejo. -Antes de desaparecer por la puerta, se ha girado y me ha sonreído de una manera que me ha hecho enrojecer- Porque estoy con Harry y Herm me mataría pero, Huroncito, estás para no soltarte.

Y se ha ido. Creo que mi cara era todo un poema, porque cuando Hermione ha salido del baño, se ha reído hasta llorar.

-¿Qué... demonios... te...ha...pasado, Malfoy?

-Tu pelirroja amiga. Ahora tiene una imágen mía detallada para poder compararla con San Potter.

Y ha redoblado las carcajadas. En venganza, he tirado de su toalla para atraerla hacia mí. Hasta cuarta hora tenemos mucho tiempo.

_**VIERNES**_

DRACO P.V.O

Hoy, mientras desayunaba con Zabini, Pansy se me ha acercado con cara de pocos amigos. ¡Qué poco dura la paz! Mi amigo se ha concentrado en su tostada como si de ella dependiera su vida. ¡Traidor!. Con un suspiro de resignación me he dado la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con ella.

-¿Qué tripa se te ha roto hoy, Parkinson?

-¿Me puedes hacer el favor de decirme quién es ella?

-¿Qué? -de todas sus paranoias ésta es la que menos me esperaba- Creo que con quién ande no es asunto tuyo.

-Y no lo es, pero traigo un mensaje de tu adorada tía. -Me ha tendido un arrugado pergamino con el sello de la colgada de Bellatrix.- No quiero tener líos con tu tía por culpa de alguna niñata. Lee eso y contéstala. No es el primer mensajito de este tipo que me llega. ¿No les has dicho a tu familia que ya no estamos juntos?

-Tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza que se pasó. No te preocupes que se lo cuento en mi carta de respuesta. Ahora, ¡largo!

Se ha ido bufando. Zabini parecía más tranquilo al ver que la cosa no iba con él. He roto el sello y he leído la carta. "_Espero que tus líos de faldas no sean la causa de tu retraso en el plan. Como me entere que andas metido con alguna chica manchando el nombre de tu novia y de tu familia, la cicatriz de este verano no va a ser nada comparada con lo que pienso hacerte. B.L. PD: el idiota de la tienda de antigüedades me acaba de entregar tu carta. ¡Estoy orgullosa de tí, sobrino! El lunes nos vemos"_

Lo que yo digo. A mi tía se le cayeron todos los tornillos cuando entró en prisión. Mejor de momento no digo nada con relación a Pansy. Como se me han quitado las ganas de comer, he cogido mis libros y me he ido a clase de Transformaciones. Lástima que el curso que viene no voy a estar aquí, porque mis notas están siendo todas de matrícula. Me he sentado en mi sitio y he decidido dar una cabezadita. Aún tengo veinte minutos hasta que empiece a llegar la gente.

HERMIONE P.V.O

Iba camino del aula de Transformaciones cuando alguien ha tirado de mí hacia el interior de un aula vacía. Me he lanzado a sus brazos, deseando su contacto, cuando me he dado cuenta de que no era Draco. Ante mí tenía a un Ron bastante satisfecho, dada su expresión. Le he empujado con fuerza y he retrocedido hasta la pared.

-¡Ron! ¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo?

-Vaya pregunta tonta -ha avanzado unos pasos hacia mí- Quería hablar contigo, pero ya me has contestado a mis preguntas.

-Pero si no hemos hablado -creo que sé por dónde van los tiros y no me gusta- ¿Qué querias decirme?

-Entiendo que no puedas estar sin mí, Hermione, por lo que me he decidido a darte una oportunidad, a ver si funciona. -Me he quedado helada. Nunca creí que viviría lo suficiente para conocer a una persona tan pagada de sí misma (quitando al viejo Malfoy). Ron ha malinterpretado mi silencio y ha continuado, lanzado- Sé desde hace tiempo que estás loquita por mí. Si no he intentado nada hasta ahora ha sido por Harry.

-¿Qué pinta Harry en todo esto? -espero que pille el cabreo que tengo.

-Vamos, Herm. No podíamos salir juntos y tener a Harry pegado a nosotros todo el día. Pero como ahora le he dado permiso para salir con mi hermana...

-Creo que no han necesitado de tu permiso, Ron -me están entrando unas ganas locas de arrearle un tortazo de los de campeonato.- Tú ni eres dueño de Ginny ni creo que Harry necesitara de tu bendición para salir con ella.

-¿Entonces por qué vino a preguntarme? -sin darme cuenta lo he tenido a unos diez centímetros escasos de mi cara.

-Creo que lo hizo por deferencia a vuestra amistad, porque él, al contrario que tú, tiene educación.

-Eso ya no importa. -Se me ha acercado hasta casi rozarme. He intentado separarlo de mí, pero es mucho más alto y más fuerte- Lo que importa es que ahora ya puedes estar conmigo sin tener que reprimirte.

-Lo que estoy reprimiendo son las ganas de vomitar, Ron -no lo he dicho muy alto, por lo que ha debido entender lo que le ha dado la gana y me ha besado. Intenté zafarme, pero su fuerza era superior, por lo que he mantenido los labios fuertemente apretados hasta que se ha cansado.

-¿Te da vergüenza? -Ahí estaba esa sonrisita estúpida. El muy imbécil aun cree que le estoy siguiendo el juego- Claro, como llevas tanto tiempo sola... No te preocupes, he adquirido experiencia de sobra en los últimos tiempos para suplir tu ... falta de práctica.

Según se me acercaba sólo he visto una manera de frenarle. He levantado la rodilla con todas mis fuerzas y le he arreado una patada en la entrepierna. Se ha alejado de mí aullando de dolor, llamándome de todo. He recogido mis libros y me he acercado a él muy despacio. Le he escupido en la cara y le he dicho con la voz temblorosa por la rabia:

-Esto va a quedar entre nosotros dos por una razón, Ronal. No quiero amargarles su felicidad a Harry y Ginny. Pero ten por seguras dos cosas: para mí estás en el mismo nivel que las ratas de cloaca y para tu información, llevo desde principio de curso con una persona maravillosa que me trata como tú nunca podrás alcanzar a imaginar.

Y he salido hecha una furia, dejándolo de rodillas en el suelo, llorando de dolor.

_**SABADO**_

DRACO P.V.O

Casi con miedo me he presentado ante la gárgola que custodia el despacho del director. Si la flauta suena y la melodía es de su agrado, a lo mejor consigo el permiso especial que necesito para llevar a cabo mi salida con Hermione. El bicho de piedra se me ha quedado mirando fijamente, esperando a que me decidiera a hablar. Después de pensarlo mucho, he abierto la boca.

-Quería ver al director para pedirle un permiso especial para salir del colegio dos días a una excursión. Vamos ocho alumnos. -la gárgola ha bostezado y se ha apartado. Nunca voy a lograr acostumbrarme a las escaleras de caracol que se mueven solas. Es... mareante hasta la saciedad. Cuando he llegado al despacho en sí, Dumbledore estaba leyendo un tocho enorme mientras comía caramelos. ¡De verdad que este hombre a veces es como un crío!. Sin mirarme, ha señalado un grueso pergamino.

-Ahí tiene el permiso para la excursión, señor Malfoy -Me ha mirado brevemente por encima de las páginas, como si esperara algo.- ¿Alguna otra cosa?

-No... gracias, director.

He cogido el pergamino y he salido embalado. Dicen que es el mejor en Legeremancia, junto al Señor Tenebroso. Por si acaso, yo me largo pitando. Cuando he pasado al lado de la gárgola, juraría que el monstruito se estaba riendo. Decidido a que nadie me estropee mis dos posibles últimos días de felicidad, he corrido hasta el Gran Comedor. Primero he buscado a Zabini. Sorprendido, lo he encotrado en la mesa de Ravenclaw, hablando con Luna. ¡Mira que bien!. Los he cogido a los dos del brazo y los he arrastrado hasta la mesa de los leones, justo hasta el sitio donde estaba Hermione junto a Potter ,los dos Weasley y Longbotton. Todos se me han quedado mirando sorprendidos. Y no es para menos.

-Cambiaros de ropa, cojed ropa de recambio para dos días, ropa de abrigo y todo lo que creais oportuno para pasar el fin de semana fuera. En una hora en el hall.

Y me he marchado escopetado, arrastrando a Zabini conmigo. El pobre no ha articulado palabra hasta que hemos llegado a nuestra sala común.

-¿Te has dado un golpe en la cabeza? Porque la verdad, no me explico a qué ha venido eso.

-Nos vamos de excursión. Dumbledore me ha dado permiso -Le he tendido el pergamino. Zabini lo ha mirado como quien ve un fantasma por primera vez.

-Creo que al viejo se le va la pinza. ¿Con la que está cayendo y te da permiso para salir del posiblemente único lugar seguro del mundo mágico?

-Asi de rarito es -Me he metido en mi habitación tironeando de la túnica- Yo que tú iría a cambiarme. ¡Ah! Y si te encuentras a Pansy, dale largas. No quiero que monte el numerito por no haber sido invitada.

HERMIONE P.V.O

-De verdad que no sé que quiere, Ginny -estabamos en nuestra sala, ya vestidas con ropa de calle, con los abrigos de la mano y una mochila donde llevábamos las cosas de las dos- Ayer no me comentó nada.

-Estaría demasiado ocupado -me ha lanzado una miradita... -Pero me gusta la idea. A ver si dándole el aire al imbecil de mi hermano se le pasa un poco la tontería.

Ayer por la noche la conté lo que me había pasado con Ron. Mientras se lo contaba, éste se limitaba a lanzarme miradas asesinas desde su rincón de la sala, mientras Harry le abroncaba por ello.

-Bueno. Lo mejor de ésto es que como vamos muchos, no va a tener oportunidad de abrir esa bocaza.

-¿A quién estais poniendo verde, chicas? -Harry se ha sentado en el brazo del sofá y le ha dado a Ginny un beso en la coronilla- Herm, ¿tú sabes de qué va todo esto?

-Pues veras... es que... -¿Y cómo se lo cuento yo ahora?. Ginny ha decidido por mí.

-Herm está saliendo con Draco desde el baile de Navidad. -Harry se ha quedado con la boca abierta, un poco pálido. Ginny le ha dado un golpecito en la rodilla- Venga, Harry, no seas crío. ¿Por qué crees que Malfoy ha estado tan suave estos meses?

-La verdad... no me lo esperaba... pero ahora entiendo la reacción de Herm ayer- Harry me ha lanzado una medio sonrisa- No es que esté dando saltos de alegría, precisamente, pero si contigo se porta bien y te trata en condiciones...

-Creeme, Harry. En la vida me he sentido tan feliz como en estos meses. -No he podido evitar sonreir- A veces puede comportarse como el capullo al que nos tiene acostumbrado pero, viendo cómo ha sido su vida hasta ahora... no puedo pedir más. Conmigo es la persona más dulce que existe.

-Para, para... -Harry se ha echado a reir- Aunque me lo pintes así de empalagoso sigue siendo superior a mí. Pero si tú eres feliz, yo trago.

-Gracias, Harry.

Neville ha bajado las escaleras a la carrera, tropezando con el último escalón. Detrás suyo, con una cara propia de un funeral, iba Ron. Le he ignorado completamente.

-Pues como ya estamos todos, vámonos.

Cuando hemos llegado al hall, el amigo de Draco, Zabini, hablaba animadamente con Luna sobre no sé que bichejo inventado. Draco los escuchaba con cara de asombro. Cuando nos ha visto ha sonreido como quién ve el sol después de una larga temporada en la oscuridad.

.Bien. -Nos ha contado y ha asentido con la cabeza- Hagrid nos espera fuera.

Filch se quedó mirando el pergamino con la autorización ,sorprendido. Como ésta iba firmada por el mismisimo director, no pudo poner pega alguna. Salimos riéndonos fuera del castillo. Hagrid estaba junto a uno de los carromatos que se usaban el día que se llega al colegio. Se nos ha quedado mirando muy serio. Como todos los demás, no se fía de Draco. Pero no ha dicho nada. Para él, la palabra de Dumbledore es ley y nunca se atrevería a cuestionarla. Se ha limitado a desearnos un feliz fin de semana. Nos hemos apretujado dentro del carromato. Ginny entre Luna y Harry, que estaba al lado de Neville. En el otro asiento estábamos Draco, yo, Zabini y un silencioso Ron, que casi se sale del asiento al intentar alejarse de éste último. En cuanto el carromato se ha puesto en marcha, Ginny ha comenzado a hablar.

-¿Y podemos saber dónde nos llevas, huroncito? -Harry la ha mirado sorprendido, mientras Neville casi se traga la lengua del susto. Draco se ha limitado a sonreirla.- Vale, estamos misteriosos hoy.

-Si te dijera nuestro destino, dejaría de ser una sorpresa, pelirroja -y ha cerrado los ojos. Se le veía un poco cansado. Todas las cabezas (menos Ron, que seguía de morros) se han girado hacia Zabini.

-A mi no me mireis que se tan poco como vosotros -el pobre chico no sabía donde meterse. Y no es para menos. ¿Qué hacía él, un Slytherin, entre cinco leones y un tejón?- Ese mal agradecido de ahí no ha querido contarme nada.

Y con ese comentario ha roto la tensión que se respiraba. Hemos bromeado todo el viaje, ignorando al único elemento discordante entre tanta camaradería: Ron. Ginny y Harry han intentado que participara en la conversación, pero tras dos contestaciones bastante groseras, lo han dejado por imposible.

-¿Cabría la posibilidad de tirarlo al vacío? -Ginny estaba realmente enfadada con su hermano. Draco ha sonreído con petulancia.

-No te negaré que es una idea tentadora, pelirroja, pero si lo hacemos, tendremos que responder ante Dumbledore y tus padres. -Ginny se ha reído a carcajadas, cosa que ha empeorado el ya pésimo humor de su hermano.

Después de lo que nos han parecido horas (aunque aún no era mediodía), el carromato ha descendido con suavidad hasta detenerse por completo. Draco ha bajado primero y ha hablado con alguien. Luego ha metido su rubia cabeza por la puerta y ha dicho, emocionado:

-Bienvendios a _Athshocrú_

Nos quedamos mudos por el asombro. Estábamos ante una hermosísima casa de campo a pie de acantilado. A su alrededor crecía el jardín más hermoso que he visto en mi vida, plagado de hadas, gnomos de jardín y otras criaturillas. Draco nos guió por un sendero de piedra blanco hasta la entrada de la casa, donde una mujer ancianísima nos esperaba. Draco la ha saludado con un abrazo y un beso en la coronilla. La mujer se ha reído mientras le abrazaba con fuerza.

-¡Pero mira lo que me ha traido el viento del oeste! Cuánto has crecido, Draco, cielo. ¿Hace cuánto no visitabas a tu vieja y olvidada tatarabuela?

Me he quedado de piedra. ¿Su tatarabuela? Luna se ha acercado a la mujer y la ha abrazado.

-Es un honor conocerla, señora.

-Que niña tan dulce. -La anciana nos abrazó a todos y luego nos condujo al interior de la casa hasta un comedor donde nos esperaba la mesa puesta- Pensé que tendríais hambre. Consideradlo un almuerzo tardío o una comida temprana. Draco, cielo. ¿Podríais tú y tu amiga acompañarme al huerto? Necesito unos brazos jóvenes y fuertes. Los demás comed tranquilos. No tardaremos mucho rato en volver.

DRACO P.V.O

Aitire como siempre en su mundo. La hemos seguido hasta el huerto, esperando a que hablase. Se ha tomado su tiempo. Mientras nos tenía allí, en ascuas, ha ido cogiendo zanahorias, tomates y otras hortalizas. Después de lo que me ha parecido una eternidad, se ha decidio a hablar.

-¿Cuando va a ser el enlace? -Me he quedado helado, sin saber a qué se refería- Cierra la boca, Draco, o se te van a meter las pixies en ella. Lo digo por el anillo Claddagh. Es el mismo que le mandé a tu madre cuando empezó a salir con tu padre ¿verdad? Nunca lo utilizó.Claro que para el gran Lucius Malfoy yo soy lo más parecido a un sangre mestiza que hay sin llegar a serlo. -Clavó sus ojos grises en Hermione- ¿No te ha contado Draco por qué nadie de la familia viene a visitarme?

-Sólo me dijo que no estaba usted muy bien vista en su familia.

-¡Pero qué diplomático es este chico cuando quiere! -Aitire me tendió la cesta con las hortalizas y agarró a Hermione del brazo.- Desciendo de los _Ardtiarna_. No soy... humana al cien por cien. Creo que uno de mis tataratataratataratataratata ra... bueno, un antepasado un tanto lejano, tuvo un amorío con una joven de los _Tuatha Dé Danann_. Y de ese desliz hemos salido algunos especímenes "impuros", como el idiota de su padre suele decir.

-¿Desciende de los _neach Sidhe_? -Hermione ha estado a punto de ponerse a dar saltos- Pensé que eso eran sólo leyendas que se habían inventado los magos para darse importancia ante otras razas.

-Y lo hicieron, querida. Sólo unos pocos (y digo pocos porque nos podemos contar con los dedos de una mano) son Ardtiarna puros. Los otros tienen un pequeño porcentaje. Desgraciadamente, casi todos ellos son mortífagos. -Se rió ante la cara de Herm- Querida, los Tuatha no son como los pintan en los cuentos. Son seres taimados, ladinos, que se valen de su hermosura y encanto para engañar, trampear y conseguir lo que quieren. Mira a Draco. -Me señaló con un huesudo dedo- ¿Por qué crees que sus ojos son así? Plata líquida, lo solemos llamar. Sólo uno cada veinte generaciones saca ese rasgo de los Danann. Y esos son los más peligrosos.

-Aitire... -me ha cortado antes de que terminara mi queja.

-Son peligrosos porque se pueden decantar hacia el mal o el bien con mucha facilidad, o pasar de uno a otro sin remordimientos. Sólo si algo en uno u otro lado les atrae irremediablemente, se puede conseguir que sean de una única y determinada manera. Mi tataranieto, por ejemplo. Hasta que no intimó contigo llevaba el camino de su padre. Pero tú has inclinado la balanza al otro lado. Por eso te he preguntado que cúando será el enlace. Porque hasta que no selle de manera sagrada su promesa, ese equilibrio es muy precario, cielo.

Creo que Hermone está flipando en colores. Mi tatarabuela puede ser muy bocazas cuando quiere. He tirado de Hermione suavemente para que reaccionara.

-Aitire, por favor. La has asustado. Esas viejas leyendas de hadas son sólo eso, cuentos.

-No, Draco. -la anciana me quitó la cesta y entró en la casa. Parecía ofendida. Hermione la siguió con la mirada y luego se encaró a mí.

-¿Tú sabias todo esto?

-Sólo una pequeña parte. Esto último es tan nuevo para tí como para mí.

-Así que este anillo es algo más que un compromiso ...-Se ha puesto a juguetear con él.- ¿Para qué nos has traído aquí, Draco?

-Volvamos dentro. Los demás también tienen que oirlo.

GINNY P.V.O

Cuando Herm y Malfoy han regresado, sus caras eran todo un poema. Hemos dejado de comer (bueno, todos menos Ron) y hemos esperado a que alguno dijese algo.

-Hermione me ha preguntado por qué os he traído aquí -Malfoy se sentó en el borde de la mesa- Este lugar es conocido por el nombre de _Athshocrú aitire_, que más o menos significa "acuerdo para la seguridad del huésped". Para que lo entendais, es un lugar protegido contra la magia oscura. Ni el Señor Tenebroso -ha soltado un bufido cuando todos hemos dado un bote- ni nadie que intente acceder a este lugar con malas artes o intenciones pueden localizarlo.

-¿Y quién es el Guardián de los Secretos? -Neville parecía a punto de salirse de su pellejo.

-La cosa no funciona así. En realidad no estamos en el mundo mágico, ni en el muggle. Esto es el mundo de las hadas, dicho de manera sencilla. Ahí fuera, los magos y muggles sólo ven los acantilados blancos de Irlanda. Este lugar está en...

-Está en medio del tiempo y el espacio -la voz de Luna nos ha sorprendido.

-¡Exacto! Pues la razón de que estemos aquí es para enseñaros a protejeros contra el Señor Tenebroso y sus acólitos. Y no hay mejor sitio que éste. -Malfoy me señaló con la cabeza- La pelirroja ya sabe algunos trucos.

-¿Ginny? -Harry se me ha quedado mirando sorprendido. He hecho una pequeña demostración haciendo aparecer los floretes de la nada- ¿Como narices...?

-El huroncito me enseñó. No es muy complicado y sí muy útil. Puedo...

-¿CÓMO TE HAS ATREVIDO A ENSEÑAR TUS SUCIOS TRUCOS DE MORTÍFAGO A MI HERMANA, DESGRACIADO?

Ron estaba fuera de sí, la cara congestionada por la rabia. Empuñaba su varita con mano temblorosa. Malfoyo ni se ha movido. Harry se ha acercado a mi hermano, intentando tranquilizarlo.

-Vamos, Ron. Tranquilízate.

-¡NO PIENSO TRANQUILIZARME! ESA... SUCIA SERPIENTE MALNACIDA QUIERE CONVERTIR A MI HERMANA EN UN MONSTRUO.

-No dramatices, Ron -Hermione le ha lanzado una mirada asesina- Aquí nadie está convirtiendo a nadie en monstruo.

-¡CIERRA EL PICO, TRAIDORA! -Antes de que nadie se diera cuenta, la tenía agarrada de la muñeca y la zarandeaba con fuerza- ¡MI HERMANA NO SE VA A CONVERTIR EN UNA MORTÍFAGO COMO TÚ!

Tan rápido como un suspiro, Malfoy liberó la muñeca de Hermione de la garra de mi hermano y le torció el brazo hasta inmovilizarlo contra la mesa.

-No te mato aquí mismo porque eres el hermano de Ginny y ella la mejor amiga de Hermione. Pero como vuelvas a levantarle la voz a cualquiera, incluso a Potter, en esta casa o en el colegio, te juro por mi vida que te mato con mis propias manos.

Ron se ha tranquilizado inmediatamente. Malfoy no ha levantado la voz en ningún momento, pero había algo en su tono desapasionado que daba verdadero miedo. Mi hermano se ha ido a su cuarto sin decir palabra.

-No os preocupéis. Cuando se le haya pasado el pronto volverá -Draco lo ha dicho así, tan tranquilo, como quien dice "hoy va a llover"- Lo que os decía. Si quereís os puedo enseñar a combatir a los mortífagos.

-¿Por qué lo haces, Malfoy? -por un momento he creído que Harry iba a tomar el testigo de la pataleta de Ron.

-Porque sois sus amigos -señaló a Herm con la cabeza- Y si os pasara algo u os matasen, ella sufriría. Y no quiero que eso ocurra.

-Pues nada -Luna se ha levantado- Vamos a entrenarnos.

¿Se enterará realmente de lo que pasa a su alrededor?

HERMIONE P.V.O

Hemos estado entrenando toda la tarde. Casi cuando anochecía, Ron se ha unido a nosotros. No ha despegado los labios, pero por lo menos el que estuviese ahí ya era algo. Después de una copiosa cena, agotados por tanto ejercicio físico y mental, nos hemos despedido de Aitire y nos hemos ido a la cama.

Ginny y Luna se durmieron enseguida. Mi cabeza está demasiado llena de información como para permitirme dormir. Por lo menos ahora no podría. Me he sentado en una butaca junto a la ventana y he contemplado el maravilloso paisaje de los acantilados. Draco tenía razón. Este lugar no es terrenal. La luna brilla llena en un cielo despejado, sin nubes ni estrellas. He intentado encontrar la Osa Mayor, pero no estaba.

-Ni lo intentes, leoncita. Yo casi me volví loco de pequeño intentando encontrarla, hasta que Aitire me dijo que sólo se ve en el solsticio de invierno durante diez minutos. -Draco ha entrado sin hacer ruido, para no despertar a las chicas. -¿No podemos dormir?

-Esto es demasiado bonito para perdérmelo durmiendo. -He apoyado la frente en la ventana.- ¿Era verdad eso que dijo Aitire sobre lo de cumplir tu palabra?

-Sí. -Se ha puesto serio de repente. Mantuvo la mirada fija en la luna. Parecía un dios nórdico, pálido y callado, inmovil como una estatua.- Pero no quiero atarte a mí. Aún no, mientras dure esta guerra. Quizás, cuando todo acabe, lo haga. Si... No importa.

-¿Si aún estamos vivos? -Le he girado la cabeza con suavidad- Draco, sé que el tiempo se nos ha terminado. Sé que es posible que pasado mañana muera, o que mueras. ¿Por qué retrasarlo?

-Ya te preocupas demasiado por mí ahora, imagínate si terminamos el vínculo. -Cerró con fuerza los ojos, furioso- ¡Odio a mi padre, por meterme en todo esto!

-Tranquilizate -le he abrazado con fuerza- Hagámoslo mañana. Con ellos como testigos. Creo que a tu tatarabuela le va a hacer muchísima ilusión.

-No lo sabes tú bien -y ha sonreído- Creo que ya lo debe saber. ¡No pongas esa cara, Granger! Los elfos domésticos aquí son libres. Y unos cotillas de aúpa. Ya verás mañana la que hay montada ahi fuera.

Se levantó, me dió un beso cortito y se marchó. Antes de cerrar la puerta, asomó la cabeza y me dijo:

-¡Ah! Aitire es de lo más indiscreta. Prepárate para que todos tus secretos sean aireados mañana por la mañana.

_**DOMINGO**_

GINNY P.V.O

Estaba en lo mejor de un sueño con Harry cuando alguien me ha sacudido con fuerza para despertarme. A regañadientes me he levantado. Luna estaba danzando por mi cuarto, riendo como una niña pequeña con un juguete nuevo.

-¿Han matado al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y lo estas celebrando?

-No, tontita -se ha acercado a mí dando saltitos- Sal ahí fuera, que nos tienen que preparar.

-¿Para qué?

-Para una boda Tuatha Dé Danann.

He salido detrás de ella mientras me pellizcaba a ver si aún estaba soñando. Casi me caigo de culo cuando he visto la que había montada allí. La tatarabuela de Malfoy estaba sentada en un butacón, dando instrucciones a cinco hadas que pululaban alrededor de Herm, la cual permanecía inmovil sobre un taburete. Cuando me ha visto, ha soltado una risa de felicidad. ¡Hay madre que ahora entiendo lo de la boda!

-¡HERMIONE GRANGER! ¿Se puede saber qué está pasando?

-Querida niña, pruébate ese vestido de ahí, por favor. Sólo tenemos una hora antes de que empiece a amanecer. -Aitire me ha señalado una especie de túnica blanca. Como esa señora me da bastante miedo, he hecho lo que me decía sin rechistar.

Luna ya tenía puesta la suya. Y he de reconocer que la queda bastante bien. Cuando he terminado de vestirme, dos elfinas me han traído un espejo para que me viera. ¡No está nada mal! A ver que cara se le queda a Harry cuando me vea.

-Bien. Pues ya estáis las tres preparadas. Vamos al jardín, que los muchachos ya están esperando allí.

Cuando he mirado a Herm, casi me pongo a llorar. ¡Estaba guapísima! Su vestido era una túnica que dejaba su hombro derecho al descubierto, con flores naturales en la cintura. Llevaba el pelo recogido en dos trenzas y una corona de flores en la cabeza. La he cogido de la mano y hemos bajado al jardín.

HERMIONE P.V.O

Apenas puedo pensar en nada que no sea Draco. ¡Draco, Draco, Draco! Pronto vamos a estar unidos para siempre. ¡Para siempre! Creo que me voy a desmayar.

DRACO P.V.O

Estábamos en la parte del jardín que termina junto al acantilado, en un círculo de rocas sagradas. Cuando han aparecido, casi me muero de la impresión. Aitire iba la primera, seguida por Luna y Ginny. Y detrás de ellas, Hermione, completamente arrebatadora. Mi tatarabuela nos ha colocado en círculo, Hermione y yo a ambos lados de ella.

-¿Quienes son los testigos? -Potter y la pelirroja han levantado la mano.- Empecemos.

_"Que haya paz en el este, que así sea._

_Que haya paz en el sur, que así sea._

_Que haya paz en el oeste, que así sea._

_Que haya paz en el norte, que así sea._

_Que haya paz a través de todos los mundos._

_Que así sea._

_Como nuestro círculo se ha tejido y consagrado, este momento en el tiempo y este lugar se bendicen. Que cada alma esté en verdad aquí y ahora para que los espíritus de los aquí unidos pueden fundirse en un lugar sagrado, con un propósito y una sola voz._

_Llamemos a los espíritus de los cuatro cuadrantes de nuestro mundo, para que este rito sea bendito por los poderes de toda la creación._

_Espíritus del norte, poderes del invierno, guardianes de la tierra y de la piedra, fuerza del tejón, que nos enseña el amor y la lealtad, gran oso del cielo estrellado, mi señora del vientre sagrado, la rica tierra de la creación, pido que honráis este círculo nuestro como nosotros os honramos. Sed testigos de este rito y dadle vuestra bendición. ¡Saludos y bienvenidos!_

_Espíritus del este, poderes de la primavera, de la concepción, la regeneración, la visión del halcón y el canto del mirlo, el libre vuelo de las golondrinas, silfos del viento, aliento de la vida, mi señor del sol saliente y de toda la vida nueva, pido que honráis a este círculo nuestro como nosotros os honramos. Sed testigos de este rito y dadle vuestra bendición. ¡Saludos y bienvenidos!_

_Espíritus del sur, poderes del verano, orgullo del ciervo y saber del zorro, dragones de la tierra, espíritus de la llama que baila, vosotros que nos enseñáis coraje y el poder de la verdad, mi señor del bosque salvaje, pido que honráis este círculo nuestro como nosotros os honramos. Sed testigos de este rito y dadle vuestra bendición. ¡Saludos y bienvenidos!_

_Espíritus del oeste, poderes del otoño, gato que se estira a cazar cuando anochece, sabiduría del salmón y gracia de la nutria ,ondinas del alegre riachuelo , devas que bailan nuestro amor y emoción, mi señora de las mares, mareas del ser, pido que honráis a este círculo nuestro como nosotros os honramos. Sed testigos de este rito y dadle vuestra bendición. ¡Saludos y bienvenidos!_

_Saludamos a los espíritus, los espíritus de la belleza, del poder y de la inspiración, de los altos cielos que nos piden que estiremos y crezcamos, los de la tierra oscura que nos sostiene y nos alimenta, los de los mares abiertos que bañan las costas de nuestras tierras sagradas, los que nos ofrecen libertad, acogida y renacimiento. Como nuestros antepasados conocían y honraban vuestro poder, así lo hacemos nosotros ahora._

_ Todas las cosas de la naturaleza son circulares. La noche se hace día, el día conduce de vuelta a la noche que, una vez más, se convierte en día. La luna crece y mengua, y vuelve a crecer. Hay la primavera, el verano, el otoño y el invierno, luego vuelve de nuevo la primavera Éstas son las florecientes ritmos del Ciclo de la Existencia, pero en el Centro del Círculo hay la quietud de la Fuente, eterna y brillante._

_ Mi propia bendición, y las bendiciones de todos los reunidos aquí estén con vosotros. La bendición de vuestros dioses y de los dioses de vuestros ancestros sea con vosotros. Con vosotros y con todo lo que nazca de vuestra unión. ¡Que así sea!"_

Ni me he dado cuenta de que había terminado. Aitire nos ha atado las manos con una cuerda de seda y nos ha dado permiso para besarnos. ¡Ya está! Ahora nuestras vidas están unidas a pesar de la destrucción y muerte que nos rodea. La he cogido por la cintura y la he besado con fuerza. Me ha parecido oir a la pelirroja decir alguna burrada y a Potter regañarla. No me importa. Mi tatarabuela nos ha llamado a todos al orden.

-Vamos, el banquete-desayuno nos espera. Luego tenéis que volver al colegio, niños.

Muy a mi pesar he seguido a todos por el jardín, eso sí, sin soltar ni un momento a Hermione. Quiero aprovechar al máximo estas horas antes de volver al castillo y a tener que escondernos para vernos. Pero para eso aún queda.

HERMIONE P.V.O

La vuelta al castillo la he vivido como en una nube. Draco no ha dejado de abrazarme todo el camino. Mi felicidad es absoluta. Bueno, casi absoluta. Cuando nos hemos tenido que separar para ir a nuestras respectivas casas, Ron se me ha acercado.

-Veremos cuánto tarda en darte la puñalada por la espalda. -Su voz estaba cargada de veneno. Le he cogido del brazo para pararle.

-¿Se puede saber qué mosca te ha picado, Ron? ¿Te fastidia que sea feliz?

-¿Es que no te has dado cuenta, Hermione? -sus ojos estaban nublados por las lágrimas- Llevo enamorado de ti desde primero. Pero como soy un maldito cobarde, ahora te he perdido para siempre.

Me he quedado sin palabras durante unos minutos. Luego lo he abrazado con suavidad.

-¡Grandisimo tonto! Si me lu hubieses dicho antes, quizá las cosas habrían sucedido de otra forma. -Le he dado un beso en la mejilla- Ahora no te hagas mala sangre y trata de encontrar alguna chica guapa y lista que esté coladita por ti.

-¡Como si hubiese alguna! -no he podido evitar reirme. Ron ha sonreido un poquito.

-Si yo te contara, Ron, si yo te contara.


	15. Chapter 15

Draco caminaba sin hacer ruido por los desiertos pasillos del colegio. A esas horas Filch estaría dormido, pero no así la Señora Norris. Atento por si veía a su felina contrincante, fue avanzando hasta llegar al retrato de la Señora Gorda, que roncaba escandalosamente. Se sentó en un escalón, atento al menor ruido, y esperó pacientemente. Había llegado diez minutos antes de lo acordado. Se entretuvo jugando con la venda que cubría la maldita Marca. No había pensado en ella en todo el fin de semana. Los entrenamientos primero y la ceremonia después ocuparon completamente su mente.

-Draco. -Hermione asomó la cabeza por el hueco del retrato. Él no pudo contener una sonrisa. Se aseguró de que el camino estaba despejado y comenzaron a caminar en silencio, cogidos de la mano con fuerza. Fueron bajando pisos hasta llegar al nivel de las mazmorras, donde él tenía su sala. Dijo la contraseña y entraron. La sala común estaba completamente vacía, oscura y fría. La guió hasta su cuarto, apartado de todos los demás y en cuya puerta se leía "Draco Malfoy. Prefecto". Abrió la puerta y, antes de que ella entrara, la cogió en brazos.

-He oído que esta es una costumbre muggle para los recién casados ¿no?

-Pero bueno, señor Malfoy -Hermione le sonrió, juguetona- ¿Desde cuándo es usted un hombre casado?

-Desde esta mañana. Pero he encontrado a una mucho más guapa que mi esposa -la besó en la punta de la nariz- Ya que ha sido una ceremonia simbólica, por lo menos quiero que tengas algo de tu mundo.

-Entra de una vez que al final nos pillan.

Una vez dentro cerró la puerta con el talón. Dejó a Hermione sobre la cama y se sentó a su lado.

-Tenemos que hablar, leoncita.

-¿Hablar? -se le acercó lentamente mientras le desabrochaba la camisa- Se me ocurren otras cosas para hacer.

-Eso luego, bicho -no podría resistirse mucho más a los encantos de ella. Muy a su pesar la apartó un poco de él- Esto es serio, Hermione. Quizás esta sea nuestra última noche juntos durante mucho tiempo.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Sólo puedo decirte que la guerra abierta está muy cerca -abrazó a la muchacha con fuerza- Ya ni se molestan en ocultarse, Hermione. Matan a muggles y magos por igual. Quieren hacer una limpieza de sangre total y absoluta...

-Pero... eso es horrible, Draco. -Ella lo miró largamente, estudiando su rostro. El chico parecía presa de una tremenda agonía.- Olvídate de eso ahora. Déjalo para mañana y disfrutemos de nuestra noche. Por favor.

Aquel "por favor", que fue más una súplica que una petición, le llegó a lo más hondo del corazón. ¿Cómo negarle ese momento de felicidad a ella, que se había convertido en el ser más importante de su existencia?. Cubrió su rostro de besos, mientras la iba desnudando muy despacio. Quería memorizar cada recoveco de su cuerpo, cada marca, cada imperfección, todo. Quería ser capaz de que, cuando estuviese lejos de ella y cerrase los ojos, poder verla al detalle. Besó sus hombros, aspirando su embriagador aroma.

-¿Cómo no ví lo perfecta que eras mucho antes?

-Eso ya no importa.

La muchacha le abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello, como le gustaba hacer. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero no se podía permitir el derramar ni una sola lágrima. No mientras estuviese con él. Si al día siguiente se iban a separar, quería tener un hermoso recuerdo de él. Quería recordarle con esa media sonrisa tan suya, su expresión pícara cuando la desnudaba, sus sarcasmos inconscientes... Quería grabarse en las retinas la perfección de su cuerpo, memorizar todas y cada una de las cicatrices de su espalda, recordar a cada momento el tacto de su piel suave, el roce de sus dedos recorriendo su espalda... Quería poder reducirlo a un mero pensamiento, esconderlo en el lugar más seguro de su mente, y mantenerlo alejado de todo peligro.

Se besaron y amaron como nunca antes lo habían hecho, conscientes de lo impreciso que era su futuro. Y cuando el cansancio cayó sobre ellos como una piedra, durmieron abrazados formando un único ente. Y así amanecieron el fatídico día de la separación. Cuando ella abrió los ojos, se encontró con los plateados de él, que la contemplaban con verdadera adoración. A su mente regresó el recuerdo casi olvidado de su cuento favorito y ,aún medio dormida, le susurró:

-Te quiero de aquí a la luna. *

Él se inclinó y la besó largamente. Cuando fue capaz de separar sus labios, la obsequió con la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo, mientras la susurraba al oído:

-Y yo te quiero de aquí a la luna... y vuelta.*

*Estas dos frases pertenecen al cuento infantil "Adivina cuánto te quiero".


	16. Chapter 16

DRACO P.V.O

Hoy es el día. Desde que me he levantado he tenido un nudo en la boca del estómago, produciéndome un dolor insoportable. ¡Poca penitencia para la atrocidad que estoy a punto de cometer!. Hermione se fue antes del amanecer, para que no tuviese que encontrarse con nadie de mi casa. Por lo menos se ha ido contenta. En cuanto he estado solo, el fuego de la chimenea se ha transformado en el rostro desquiciado de mi amantísima tía Bellatrix. ¡Lo mejor para empezar un buen día!

-_Draco, en cuanto anochezca nos pondremos en marcha. Estate preparado. Como falles pienso encuadernar unos libros con tu piel._

Y ha desaparecido. Lo peor de su amenaza es que lo dice completamente en serio. Más de uno de los libros que hay en nuestra biblioteca fue anteriormente un desafortunado mago que no supo cómo complacer a mi desquiciada tía. Todo un aliciente para la lectura. Como esto ha terminado de hundirme la moral, hoy me voy a limitar a pasear por el colegio como alma en pena... no me veo yo con muchos ánimos para sociabilizar.

UNAS HORAS MÁS TARDE

Si hay alguien en este colegio que tiene el don de la inoportunidad, esa es la profesora de Adivinación. ¡Siempre aparece donde menos te lo esperas y en el momento menos indicado!. Cuando he entrado en la sala de los menesteres, la he oído rezongar. La pobre mujer estaba escondiendo algo allí, muy cerca del armario evanescente. No me ha quedado más remedio que lanzarle un hechizo aturdidor y expulsarla de la sala. Menos mál que no me ha visto. He permanecido mirando fíjamente el condenado trasto al menos media hora. ¿Qué sucedería si no pronuncio el conjuro que lo pone en funcionamiento? Sé la respuesta: en cuanto asomase la nariz fuera del colegio, más de una veintena de maldiciones asesinas caerían sobre mí. Eso si tengo suerte. Si no la tuviese, me quedaría el consuelo de adornar la biblioteca familiar por toda la eternidad (ya sabemos todos cómo) por gentileza de mi tía. No tengo más remedio que hacerlo. Así, por lo menos, me aseguro de que mi madre sobrevivirá a toda esta locura (a mi padre le pueden dar tila. Como si se tira por una ventana)

HERMIONE P.V.O

Hoy el colegio parece un avispero. No sé que le pasa a la gente, pero andan todos a la greña. Sobre todo Harry y Draco. El segundo ni ha aparecido por el comedor y se ha saltado prácticamente todas las clases. Y a las pocas que ha asistido ni les ha prestado atención. Harry anda mosca por culpa de Draco y Snape. Yo, por si acaso, me voy a mantener alejada de ambos.

UNAS HORAS MÁS TARDE

Harry ha venido a la carrera. Tiene que recoger su capa invisible y volver con Dumbledore. Por lo poco que nos ha contado, el director ha encontrado un horrocux y necesita de su ayuda para conseguirlo. Se le veía preocupado. Antes de desaparecer por el hueco del retrato, me ha tendido la botellita de la poción de la suerte.

-Bebed un sorbo Ron y tú. Dadle tambien a todos los miembros del ED que pilleis. Y si podeis avisar a la Orden, mejor. Creo que lo que ha estado tramando Malfoy (y siento decirte ésto, Herm) va a ser esta noche.

-Llévate tú la poción. La vais a necesitar más que nosotros.

-No. Así me quedo más tranquilo. Además, ¿Qué me puede suceder si voy acompañado del mejor mago del mundo?

Me ha sonreido al desaire y se ha marchado. Me he quedado allí quieta, helada. Muy a mi pesar, sé que tiene razón. Esa cosa que nos iba a separar a Draco y a mí va a suceder hoy. Lo presiento. En ese momento han aparecido Ginny, Neville, Ron y Dean. Creo que tenemos que planificar una vigilancia in extremis para esta noche.

DRACO P.V.O

Ya es la hora. Dumbledore y Harry están a punto de regresar de donde quiera que hayan ido. Rosmeta me lo ha comunicado hace unos segundos. Me he plantado ante el armario y he murmurado el puñetero conjuro. En cuanto he oído que el mecanismo se ha puesto en marcha, me he pirado de allí. Ahora tengo que subir a la torre de Astronomía, a plasmar la Marca en el cielo. Eso fijo hace que Dumbledore aterrice allí, creyendo que ha muerto alguien. Si de mi dependiera, se encontraría con mi tía y sus coleguillas allí, ya muertos, regalo de la casa. Pero no puedo hacer eso. No con mi madre en la mansión, acompañada de nuestros adorables amigos de capa y capucha negras.

Cuando he llegado a lo alto de la torre y he lanzado el conjuro, sólo he tenido que esperar unos minutos. Potter ha aterrizado con torpeza. El director traía mala cara. Parecía encontrarse muy mal. Ninguno de los dos se ha percatado de mi presencia en la torre, pues estaba oculto en la sombra de la puerta. Dumbledore ha puesto una cara rara y Potter ha caído contra el muro presa del maleficio petrificus. El viejo lo ha cubierto con una capa invisible y se ha apalancado contra una almena. Ha llegado la hora de entrar en acción.

-¡EXPELLIARMUS!

La varita del director ha volado por encima de las almenas, cayendo al vacío. El director me ha mirado unos segundos y luego ha sonreído con condescendencia. ¿Otro que tiene los tornillos sueltos?

-Buenas noches, Draco. -Bueno, la cosa podría ser peor. He decidio hacer un poco de teatro. No quiero que sepa que he visto a Potter.

-¿Con quién estaba hablando? -le señalé la escoba con la cabeza.

-Estoy solo, Draco. ¿Puedo decir lo mismo de tí?

-Por desgracia, no. No estoy solo -he mirado hacia la puerta, extrañándome de que mi tia y su séquito aún no hubiesen llegado- Los mortífagos deben de andar ocupados por su colegio.

-Vaya. Veo que has encontrado un pundo debil en la seguridad del colegio, Draco.

No he podido evitar hiperventilar. ¿Por qué demonios no aparecían? Si alguien tiene que matar al director, no quiero ser yo. No puedo hacerlo. Por Hermione y por todos los alumnos del colegio. He agudizado el oído. Lucha. Los ruidos que llegan un tanto apagados hasta nosotros son de lucha.

-Sí. Y creo que su guardia está teniendo problemas. -He cogido todo el aire que he podido- Yo me he adelantado. Debería terminar yo mismo el trabajo,

-¿Y a qué estás esperando?

Me le he quedado mirando fijamente. Fijo que Potter está flipando y rabiando al mismo tiempo, sin poder hacer nada. El director se ha enderezado y me ha sonreido. Lo que yo decía. Tambien le falta un tornillo.

-No eres ningún asesino, Draco. Baja la varita y ven con nosotros. Te protegeremos.

-Imposible. Tengo que hacerlo o me matarán. Y si no lo hiciera... está mi madre. Ellos la tienen. Si yo fallo, su vida no vale un galeón.

-También protegeremos a tu madre. Tu padre de momento está a salvo en prisión.

-A ese ni me lo mencione. Pueden tirar la llave y olvidarse de él. Pero no, ya es demasiado tarde. -levanté la varita con mano temblorosa. ¿Por qué demonios no llegan?

-Draco, te repito que tú no eres un asesino. Si lo fueras, me habrías matado hace tiempo y no habrías intentado lo del collar y el vino.

-¿Lo sabía? -casi dejo caer la varita del susto.

-Desde el principio. Snape me dijo que Voldemort te había encomendado una misión. No pudo contarme más porque no le digiste nada.

-¿Y por qué no me delató usted?

-Para protegerte de Voldemort. Él es el único que puede superar mis poderes en Legeremancia.

-Muy agradecido -La varita comenzó a pesarme una tonelada en la mano. Tentado estaba de dejarlo todo y aceptar su oferta, aunque con ello condenase a mi madre a muerte. Cuando iba a tomar una decisión, la puerta de la torre se ha abierto y mi adorada tía ha hecho acto de presencia, acompañada de Amycus y Alecto. Y para mi desgracia, de Greyback.

-Mira lo que nos ha traído el dragoncito -odio al hombre lobo. Tiene la maldita mania de llamarme dragoncito- Pero si es el viejo en persona.

-Fenrir.. -Dumbledore los ha saludado como si hubiesen quedado para tomar el té.- Bellatrix, podría decirte que es un placer, pero como comprenderas, no estoy para mentiras piadosas.

-Albus -la voz de mi tía sonó demasiado aterciopelada. Malo. Alguien ha muerto o ha resultado herido de gravedad. Sólo habla en ese tono cuando está muy contenta- Mira que bien. Ya está desarmado y todo. Muy bien, Draco. Termina lo que has empezado.

-Si no os importa, lo haré yo -Snape ha aparecido de sopetón, con esa pinta de murciélago grasiento que tanto odio. El director ha murmurado un patético "Severus, por favor...". Snape ha levantado la varita y sin temblarle el pulso, ha dicho- _Avada Kedavra._

Dumbledore ha caído al vacío desde las almenas. Me alegro de que ya esté muerto. Al menos no ha sufrido mucho. De repente me he acordado de Potter. Ahora podrá moverse con total libertad. Tengo que alejar a los otros de aquí para que no lo descubran.

-¡Vámonos! -he empujado a mi tía, que bailaba como la loca que es, aullando y riendo a carcajadas. Por una extraña razón, me han hecho caso. Justo cuando salíamos por la puerta, Potter se ha decidido ha lanzar un hechizo petríficus, que ha fallado por milimetros. Hemos empezado a correr.

HERMIONE P.V.O

Ginny y yo estábamos haciendo guardia en frente de la pared donde suele aparecer la sala de los menesteres cuando ha comenzado el ataque. Un momento antes estábamos allí quietas, sin quitarle ojo al lugar, y al siguiente nos vimos envueltas en la más absoluta de las oscuridades. Cogí de la mano a mi amiga y permanecimos en el más absoluto de los silencios. A nuestro alrededor empezamos a oír voces.

-Vamos, tenemos que llegar a la torre de Astronomía -esa voz me era bastante familiar. Ginny hizo un ruido ahogado.

-Sí, Bellatrix, tengo mucha carne tierna que morder hoy.

¡Cielos! Greyback en el colegio. La cosa es mucho más peligrosa de lo que creíamos. Despues de unos minutos, cuando el silencio nos envolvió de nuevo, avanzamos a tientas hasta salir de la nube de oscuridad. ¡Cuando pille a los gemelos les voy a arrancar la sornisa de un bofetón! Corrimos hacia el despacho del profesor Snape y le contamos todo lo que habíamos visto y oído. Nos miró con gesto impasible y su única orden fue mandarnos al dormitorio. Confiadas, nos dimos la vuelta para obedecer su órden y luego se hizo la oscuridad.

Hemos despertado en medio del pasillo, completamente atontadas. Neville nos observaba en silencio. Junto a él estaba Luna.

-Por fín os despertais. Creímos que no lo contabais -Neville miró detrás suyo. Hasta nosotros llegaban los sonidos de la lucha- Todos los profesores y los miembros de la Orden están aquí. Avisé a George y Fred y ellos al resto. -Me mostró el galeón que utilizábamos en el ED- Están intentando llegar a la torre de Astronomía.

-Lo sabemos -Ginny se puso en pie y sacó su varita. Una mirada asesina se reflejó en su cara- ¿Qué es lo que nos ha pasado?

-Un hechizo aturdidor -he murmurado- Snape nos ha lanzado un hechizo aturdidor. ¡MENUDO HIJO DE ...! -Se me quedaron todos mirando- Está con los mortífagos. Harry tenía razón desde el principio. El muy... ha jugado a dos bandos todos estos años.

-Ahora eso no importa -la voz dulce de Luna nos ha traido de vuelta al problema- Deberíamos ir a ayudar. Puede que necesiten unas varitas de más.

Corrimos hacia la torre de Adivinación. Varios profesores luchaban con unos mortífagos. Cuando hemos intentado subir las escaleras, rebotamos como pelotas. Bill se nos acercó, jadeando y cubierto de polvo.

-Ese desgraciado de Snape ha lanzado un conjuro que crea una pantalla invisible. Nosotros no podemos cruzarla, pero ellos sí. Tendremos que esperar a que bajen de nuevo.

-¿Y si se desaparecen? -Neville estaba tenso.

-Neville, ¿Nunca has leido Historia de Howarts? -es tan fuerte la costumbre que no pude evitar hacer la pregunta- Nadie se puede aparecer o desaparecer en el colegio.

-Lo había olvidado.

Permanecimos en silencio, atentos a las escaleras. Y de repente aparecieron los mortífagos. Dos de ellos, uno un tanto chepudo, casi se caen del susto al vernos allí, esperando tranquilamente. Enseguida nos lanzaron maldiciones asesinas a diestro y siniestro, pero ninguna hizo blanco (bendito Harry y su poción de suerte). Como aquello no les funcionaba, decidieron cargar contra nosotros como bulldozers sin frenos. Bill y Neville corrieron detrás de ellos, pero una sombra borrosa saltó sobre el hermano de Ginny. ¡Era Greyback!. Bill lo alejó de nosotros mientras intentaba alcanzarle con una maldición, pero el hombre lobo estaba como enloquecido, lanzando dentelladas y arañando con sus garras. Detrás de él apareció la loca de Bellatrix, que me lanzó una mirada asesina, pero pasó de largo, derrapando por el suelo en la prisa de huir. Acto seguido apareció Draco. Me quedé completamente sin respiración. ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Nos había traicionado?

De repente, un rayo verde pasó rozando nuestras cabezas. Nos habría dado de lleno si Dracon no se hubiese lanzado sobre Ginny y mio, tirándonos al suelo. Mientras se levantaba, me metió en un bolsillo un pergamino. Me miró unos segundos y se marchó corriendo. Snape pasó a nuestro lado como un murciélago oscuro, indiferente a la lucha que se desarrollaba a nuestro alrededor. Y luego, cerrando la marcha, apareció un furibundo Harry. Cuando le iba a preguntar qué había pasado, solo murmuró:

-Snape ha matado a Dumbledore.

Y corrió detrás de ellos, con una intención muy clara: matar al profesor. Aturdida por la noticia y por haber visto a Draco, me uní a la lucha.

DRACO P.V.O

Cuando he visto a Herm allí, al píe de las escaleras, casi me muero. ¡Ella no debía verme! No sin antes haberla explicado el por qué de aquello. Iba a decirle algo cuando Alecto ha lanzado una maldición asesina en dirección a Hermione y Ginny. Me he lanzado sobre ellas y las he tirado al suelo. La maldición ha arrancado de cuajo un trozo de pared. Como aquella iba a ser mi última oportunidad de estar cerca de ella, metí la carta que le había escrito por la mañana en el bolsillo de su túnica. Me he despedido con la mirada y he continuado corriendo. Tenemos que llegar a los límites del colegio para poder desaparecernos.

Esquivando a miembros de la Orden y otros estudiantes que se han unido a la lucha, logramos salir a los jardines. Pero con tan mala suerte que lo hemos hecho en dirección a la cabaña de Hagrid. Espero que no esté en ella, pues Bellatrix le tiene bastante manía y siempre anda murmurando que si se le pone a tiro lo va a matar. ¡Mierda! El guardabosque está en casa. Ha salido como una furia, empuñando lo que parecía un paraguas un tanto hecho polvo. Por suerte para él, el ser medio gigante le protege de los hechizos, que rebotaban como si chocasen contra una pared de goma. En venganza, mi tía ha quemado la cabaña donde Hagrid vive. El hombre ha gritado algo sobre su perro y se metió dentro de la ya casi completamente en llamas casita. A los pocos segundos salió con ese monstrenco de perro que tanto quiere. Menos mal que ambos estaban ilesos.

Snape tiró de mí con brusquedad. Nos quedaban pocos metros para alcanzar la zona libre de hechizos protectores. En eso apareció Potter voceando como un enajenado. Snape me empujó a lo bestia y se quedó para enfrentarse a Potter. He permanecido unos segundos observándolos. Potter se me ha quedado mirando y, moviendo los labios muy despacio, me ha dicho:

-"Vete. Ponte a salvo. Yo le contaré".

Y me he desaparecido. Espero que estén todos bien.

HERMIONE P.V.O

Era cierto. Dumbledore está muerto. Nos fuimos reuniéndo al pie de la torre de Astronomía. Primero nosotros, los miembros de la Orden, los profesores y Hagrid. Luego han ido llegando el resto de alumnos. El silencio más absoluto nos rodeaba. Alguien había colocado el cuerpo del director recto, con las manos sobre el pecho. Parecía más dormido que muerto. A los pocos minutos se han empezado a escuchar sollozos mezclados con maldiciones hacia el profesor Snape y los mortífagos. No sé quién fue el primero, pero alguien levantó la varita y la iluminó con el encantamientos lumos. Uno a uno, todos los allí presentes fuimos levantando las varitas, nuestro último y un tanto patético homenaje a aquel gran hombre que había dado su vida por todos nosotros y por nuestra libertad.

La profesora McGonagall nos mandó a todos a descansar. Enfilamos todos en silencio hacia nuestras respectivas salas comunes. Nadie dijo ni una sola palbra. Cuando llegamos a nuestra torre, los más pequeños se fueron directos a la cama, las caritas rojas por el llanto. Algunos de los mayores hicieron lo mismo. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna y yo nos quedamos solos en la sala común. Permanecimos en silencio hasta que Luna dijo que tenía que irse. Neville y Ginny se ofrecieron a acompañarla. Cuando estuvimos los tres realmente solos, Harry nos lo contó todo. Su viaje a la cueva, la prueba tan dura que tuvo que pasar el director, su vuelta en escoba, la marca sobre la torre, la conversación de Draco con Dumbledore, Snape y la huída hasta los límites del colegio. Ron no ha esperado para empezar a lanzar veneno contra Draco.

-¡Lo sabía! Ese maldito sólo te estaba utilizando, Herm!

-Ya has oído a Harry. Tienen a su madre. Si no obedecía, la mataban. Y a él igual.

-Creo que la vida de su madre no valía tanto como para dejar que mataran a Dumbledore. -Ron me ha mirado fijamente, como esperando que le diera la razón.

-¿Tú dejarías que matasen a tu madre con tal de salvar a Dumbledore? -he intentado que mi voz sonase fría.

-No compares a mi madre con la de esa serpiente.

-¡Ron! -Harry le ha mirado horrorizado- ¡Es su madre! Yo habría hecho lo imposible por salvar a la mía. Piensa que ella es lo único que le queda.

-Ron. Draco me contó cómo era vivir en su casa, con su padre. Ese monstruo les tenía tiranizados. Si hacían o decían algo fuera de lugar, los castigos eran horribles. -No pude evitar un estremecimiento- Pregúntale a Ginny por la espalda de Draco. Ella te confirmará ésto: tiene la espalda marcada de arriba a abajo y de derecha a izquierda. Le castigaban con el crucio cada vez que desobedecía o tardaba en hacerlo. O símplemente cuando estaban aburridos. Ron. Eso no es vida. Draco ha estado viviendo en el infierno desde que nació.

-¿Ahora comprendes por qué era tan capullo? -Harry me ha sonreído tristemente- Lo siento, pero necesito descansar un poco. O por lo menos tumbarme un ratito. Me duelen partes del cuerpo que ni siquiera sabía que tengo. Buenas noches, Herm.

-Buenas noches, Harry -Ron se ha marchado detrás de él sin decirme ni una palabra. ¡Ya empezamos de nuevo con sus celos tontos.! He decidido no irme a dormir. Tengo un nundo en el estómago. La preocupación por Draco y el malestar por la muerte de Dumbledore compiten en mi interior por hacerme daño. Me haré un ovillo sobre la butaca e intentaré no pensar en nada.

Y estaba empezando a conseguirlo cuando he metido la mano en el bolsillo y he tocado el pergamino que me dió Draco. ¿Lo leo? ¿Lo rompo y lo tiro al fuego? Tengo demasiadas dudas en mi cabeza. Creo que la leeré.


	17. Chapter 17

"_Hermione:_

_Siento no poder decirte todo esto a la cara, pero creeme, esta es la manera más segura de poder explicarme sin ponerte en peligro. _

_Ahora mismo está amaneciendo y, mientras escribo ésto, mis pensamientos van hacia tí, mi amor, primero con alegría al recordar tu sonrisa, tu manera de sonrojarte cada vez que te beso o acaricio... esos pequeños detalles que tanto me gustan y que hacen que cada vez que te mire me enamore más y más de tí. Después se transforman en tristeza, pues esos mismos sentimientos esperan saber si el destino escuchará nuestras voces o no. Ten por seguro que yo sólo puedo vivir completo estando contigo. Y si no puede ser así, no quiero nada. Sí, puedes estar segura que si esta absurda guerra acaba mal, esoy dispuesto a vagar por ahí, lo más lejos de tí que pueda, hasta que todo vuelva a la normalidad y pueda volar a tus brazos y decirte que estando contigo me siento realmente en casa. Desgraciadamente, ahora no puede ser esto que tanto deseo._

_Lo que pase hoy sucederá porque así estaba escrito. Mi papel en ello es muy simple: o lo hago, o mi madre y yo acabamos muertos. Puede sonar duro pero, a parte de tí, mi madre es lo más importante en mi vida, una de las pocas cosas valiosas que merecen ser salvadas en mi mísera existencia. Ella también merece empezar de nuevo, volver a ser feliz lejos del monstruo de mi padre y de sus intrigas. Y así como deseo que ella encuentre a alguien que ocupe el lugar de mi padre en su corazón, tú puedes tener la certeza de que ninguna otra poseera mi corazón. Nunca, nunca,nunca. ¡Cielos! ¿Por qué tengo que ser separado de alguien a quien amo tanto?_

_Por culpa de Voldemort y mi padre, mi vida es una desgracia. Soy vulnerable como nunca antes lo había sido, porque tu amor me hace a la vez el más feliz y el más desgraciado de los hombres. Feliz porque tenerte a tí es haber realizado todos mis sueños de felicidad. Desgraciado porque te pongo en peligro. Si llegasen a saber de lo nuestro, te utilizarían para hacerme daño. y yo no quiero que eso suceda. Antes muerto que verte en sus manos._

_Mi vida, debo terminar esta carta. Las horas han pasado demasiado rápido mientras intentaba hacerte llegar la profundidad de lo que siento hacia tí. Ahora debo dejarte, pues he de cumplir mi cometido maldito. Y recuerda esto: si de mi solo se tratase, les mandaría al carajo y no conseguirían su proposito, pero está ella, y a ella le debo la parte buena que hay en mí. _

_Mi Angel, mi todo, mi yo verdadero. Sí, puedes alegrarte, pues sigues siendo mi vardadero y único tesoro, mi todo. Como yo lo soy tuyo._

_Esperemos que los dioses nos concedan el resto. Lo que debe ser será para nosotros, tarde o temprano._

_Siempre tuyo_

_Siempre mía_

_Siempre nuestros_

_DRACO"_

Esta carta está basada en la carta que Beethoven escribió a su Amada Inmortal. Me he permitido utilizar algunas de sus partes porque creo que es la declaraciòn de amor más sincera y bonita que se ha escrito jamás en la historia del hombre.


	18. Chapter 18

DRACO P.V.O

Después de nuestra aparatosa huída, nos aparecimos en mi casa. Snape iba como un pavo real con la cola extendida. Rezumaba prepotencia por todos y cada uno de sus grasientos poros. Si pudiera... le retorcería el cuello como a una gallina. Pero debo pensar en mi madre. Detrás nuestro, mi amada tía canataba a voz en grito, feliz por la muerte de Dumbledore. Greyback ,cosa rara en él, iba en completo silencio. Creo que uno de los Weasley le hirió gravemente. Si me lo encuentro alguna vez, lo felicitaré.

Cuando entramos en el salón grande, el Señor Tenebroso nos esperaba. Estaba sentado frente a la chimenea, acariciando a esa repulsiva serpiente. Nos miró fijamente, esperando a que le contaramos cómo habían ido las cosas.

-¡El viejo chiflado está muerto, mi señor! -ahí estaba la bocazas de mi tía, siempre dispuesta a lamerle los zapatos.

-Excelente. ¿Fue el joven Malfoy quien acabó con él?

-No, mi señor -Snape se adelantó unos pasos- Cuando llegamos a la torre estaba a punto de hacerlo. Pero me permití el lujo de matarlo yo. Tenía muchas cuentas pendientes con el viejo como para dejar pasar la oportunidad.

-Pero mi querido sobrino lo había desarmado y, por el aspecto que tenía Dumbly, debío torturarlo bastante antes de nuestra llegada -mira que bien, mi loca tía me estaba haciendo un favor sin saberlo. El Señor Tenebroso aplaudió despacio, cansinamente.

-Muy bien. Todos habéis hecho un gran trabajo -clavó sus reptilianos ojos en mí- Y tú, joven Malfoy, has conseguido lo que ninguno de nosotros pudo jamás: demostrar que las barreras de Howartts no son inpenetrables. Gracias a tu astucia hemos conseguido dar un golpe maestro para nuestra causa. Aunque me han llegado noticias de varias tentativas fracasadas...

-Meras distracciones, mi señor -no sé como logré que no me temblara la voz.- Mientras se dedicaban a buscar al culpable de los atentados fallidos, yo tenía vía libre para hacer y deshacer a mi antojo.

-Brillante visión de futuro -el Señor Tenebroso se levantó, cargando al bicho en sus hombros- De momento no haremos nada más. Dejemos que esos pobres lloren la muerte de su ídolo y mentor.

Y se desapareció, por suerte para mí. Su sola presencia me pone enfermo. Sin despedirme de mi agradable compañía, subí a mi dormitorio. Cuando entré, mi madre me esperaba sentada en mi cama, retorciéndose las manos por los nervios. Se levantó a reacción nada más verme.

-¡Draco! -ni la vi venir. En unos segundos la tenía encima mío, espachurrándome con un abrazo interminable- ¿Él está contento?

-No te imaginas cuanto -la separé de mí un poquito- Snape acabó con el director, madre. Yo...

-Lo sé, cariño. Tú no eres un asesino.

-¿No? Puede que no lanzara la maldición asesina, pero por mi culpa estaba desarmado e indefenso.

-No te preocupes, cielo. -mi madre me abrazó, esta vez un poco más suave.- Lo hecho, hecho está. Estarás cansado. Quítate esa ropa y acuéstate. Yo le contaré a tu padre.

-No te preocupes. Seguro que la loca de tu hermana ya lo ha hecho -mi madre rió por lo bajo. Sólo yo sabía que odia a Bellatrix hasta la médula.- Descansa, madre. Te ves agotada.

-Yo estoy bien, cielo. Duérmete.

Salió sin hacer apenas ruido. Me quité toda la ropa y la arrojé a la chimenea. No quería conservar nada de aquella noche. Tumbado sobre mi cama, me dediqué a pensar en Hermione. ¿Habría leído mi carta? ¿Potter le habría contado lo que en verdad sucedió en la torre?

La incertidumbre no me dejaba dormir. Cogí un pergamino, una pluma y escribí unas líneas. Mi buho estaba dormido en la ventana. Pobre. Sintiendolo mucho, tuve que despertarlo. Até el pergamino a su pata y le dí la dirección en un susurro. Por si acaso, que esta casa a veces tiene oídos hasta en las cortinas.

HERMIONE P.V.O

Estuve despierta toda la noche. Ginny volvió a eso de las tres y media de la mañana. Bill estaba en la enfermería. Greyback le había atacado y estaba herido. Por lo que me contó, seguro que tendría secuelas. Además, su rostro había quedado marcado.

-¿Y Fleur?

-Más decidida que nunca a casarse con él -Ginny se sentó a mi lado- Me ha sorprendido. Creí que al ver a Bill saldría por piernas de regreso a Francia. Se ve que le quiere de verdad. ¿Y tú que tal estás?

-¿Estoy de qué?

-Vamos, Herm. Malfoy te la ha jugado. -Sin decir ni pío la tendí la carta. La leyó en silencio. Cuando acabó, estaba a punto de llorar- ¡Cielos! Te quiere de verdad.

-Harry me contó lo que pasó en la torre. Si Bellatrix y los otros no hubiesen logrado llegar a la torre, Draco habría aceptado la ayuda de Dumbledore. Pero no le dejaron. Además, recuerda que tienen a su madre.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo -Ginny bostezó escandalosamente- Voy a ver si duermo un poquito. Pasado mañana es el funeral por el director. Y Bill está en la enfermería. Van a ser dos días moviditos.

-Ve a dormir. Yo no puedo. Sólo con pensar que ahora mismo está con ...

-No lo pienses. Tú convencete de que él está bien. Que mientras pueda fingir que les sigue el juego va a estar a salvo. Hasta luego, Herm.

-Descansa, Ginny.

Me quede despierta, sentada en mi butaca favorita, apretando contra mi pecho la carta de Draco. La había leído tantisimas veces que ya me la sabía de memoria. Aquellas palabras estaban escritas desde el corazón. Nadie podía inventarse algo así. Nadie.

De repente, un búho negro como la noche se posó en la ventana de la torre. Corrí hacia allí, pues lo había reconocido inmediatamente. Era el búho de Draco. Desaté la carta y le dí una golosina para lechuzas, pero el animal la rechazó. Parpadeó un par de veces y se marchó. Igualito que su dueño. Rompí el sello de la carta con manos temblorosas. "_Estoy bien. Llegamos a casa sin ningún percance. El lobito herido y la loca aún más loca. De momento sin planes. Pasado mañana espera a ver a tu hermana, leoncita. Sabrás por ella que estoy bien. S.T, S.M,S.N. D"_

La parte final me hizo gracia. Eran las primeras letras del final de mi adorada carta. Lo que no logré entender fue lo de mi hermana. ¿A qué demonios se refería? Por lo menos sé que está bien, que no le han dañado. Sonriendo, me acurruqué en la butaca y cerré los ojos. Ójala sueñe con él.

DRACO P.V.O

El estar aquí solo, en mi habitación, encerrado como un mono en una jaula, me está volviendo loco. Pero lo prefiero a tener que permanecer ni un minuto con mi tía, mi padre y sus amiguitos. Por suerte, el Señor Tenebroso se ha largado. ¡Ojala desaparezca!. Estoy esperando a que la mansión se quede vacía para llevar a cabo mi plan. Hoy es el funeral de Dumbledore, en el colegio,y he de ir. Primero porque se lo debo. Aunque sea en la distancia, he de presentar mis respetos a ese gran hombre que siempre pensaba en la seguridad de los demás y no en la suya. Y segundo, porque quería verla. Ver que no estaba herida, ver sus hermosos ojos, su piel, su cabello indomable... Quiero grabar su imagen en mi retina una vez más, porque ella es lo único hermoso que veo estando donde estoy.

¡Por fín! Todos se han marchado. He cogido mi capa y me he desaparecido. Cuando he vuelto a aparecer, estaba en los jardines del castillo. Al morir Dumbledore, la barrera ha desaparecido. Aún no han tenido tiempo de reponerla. Espero que no tarden mucho, porque si se enteran los mortífagos, esto va a ser una masacre en toda regla. Me he situado a unos cien metros del lugar donde han colocado las sillas y la gran losa donde descansa el cuerpo del director. Hermione ha llegado de las primeras, acompañada de Potter y demás gente. Tenía los ojos rojos y lloraba silenciosamente. Todos estaban llorando. Después de unos minutos que se me han hecho eternos, ha comenzado la ceremonia de despedida. Un hombrecillo ha hablado largo y tendido sobre Dumbledore, haciendo un resumen de su vida y sus logros. Cuando ha terminado, la gente se ha levantado y se ha acercado a la losa para decirle adiós por última vez. Ahora es mi oportunidad.

HERMIONE P.V.O

El discurso de despedida ha sido lo más emotivo que he oído nunca. Ahora es nuestro turno de despedirnos del director. Cuando sólo quedaban cuatro personas en la fila, ha aparecido un patronus por el pasillo. Todos nos hemos quedado de piedra. Es un patronus bellísimo. Y nunca había visto uno tan grande (quitando el ciervo de Harry). Era una leona magnífica, que caminaba lentamente por el pasillo central. Cuando ha llegado a mi altura, se ha detenido unos segundos. ¡Lleva un collar con forma de serpiente! Enseguida lo he comprendido. Ahí está mi hermana. Una leona, como yo. He sonreído mientras las lágrimas me corrían por la cara. El patronus ha seguido su camino hasta llegar ante el cuerpo del director. Se ha puesto a dos patas y ha depositado un pequeño objeto junto a Dumbledore. ¡Una rana de chocolate!. Todos nos hemos reído, pues al director le encantaban las chucherías. El animal ha humillado la cabeza hasta el suelo, ha soltado un potentísimo rugido (Yo no sabía que los patronus pudiesen hacer eso) Y ha desaparecido. Tras la sorpresa inicial, la ceremonia ha continuado. Ahora el director descansa dentro de un gran féretro de piedra transparente. Con disimulo he mirado a mi alrededor, pero él no estaba por ninguna parte. Pero ha venido, ha rendido homenaje a su director, y a su manera, se ha disculpado.

-Quien halla enviado ese patronus tiene que ser un mago increíble -la profesora McGonagall estaba verdaderamente maravillada- Sólo una vez en mi vida vi a un patronus emitir sonidos que no fuesen la voz de su creador dando un mensaje.

-Y nunca antes llevando un objeto -el diminuto profesor de encantamientos estaba nerviosísimo- Si alguna vez conozco a dicho mago, pienso suplicarle que me diga cómo lo ha hecho.

Cuánto me gustaría que Draco oyera eso. Su ego se inflaría más. Ginny me ha cogido del brazo. Se la ve agotada. Además, me he enterado esta mañana que ella y Harry han roto. Creo que voy a tener unas palabritas con él.

DRACO P.V.O

Ha sonreido. Ha entendido el mensaje. Ya es hora de que regrese a mi prisión. Por lo menos ella está a salvo. De momento. Espero que la cosa no cambie. Porque si alguien le pone un dedo encima, lo mató. Lo juro por mi vida.


	19. Chapter 19

HERMIONE P.V.O

Hoy es el gran día. Fleur y Bill se casan. Todos andan histéricos. Ginny parece un alma en pena. La pobre intenta mostrarse alegre, pero la tristeza que siente por no poder estar con Harry la está matando. Mientras mi amiga se terminaba de vestir, salí sin que se diera cuenta y subí a la habitación de los chicos. Ron salía en ese momento, intentando colocarse la pajarita, mientras rezongaba algo parecido "ahora sé lo que siente un elfo doméstico". Seguro que su madre le ha encargado alguna tarea pesada de esas que tan poco le gustan. Mejor. Entré en la habitación. Harry ya estaba vestido y permanecía inmovil frente a la ventana.

-¿Preocupado?

-No. Aburrido. La señora Weasley no me deja hacer nada. Dice que como soy un invitado...

-Ya. -Me senté en la cama- Tenemos que hablar. Sobre Ginny.

-No hay nada que decir, Herm -me miró fijamente unos segundos y volvió a contemplar el paisaje- Es mejor así. Si no estamos juntos, ellos no podrán utilizarla en mi contra. Imagina por un momento el tener a la persona que más quieres en su poder, temiendo que en cualquier momento puedan acabar con ella... No, no creo que puedas imaginarlo.

-No Harry, no puedo imaginarlo. Lo sé porque lo estoy viviendo -al recordar dónde está Draco no he podido evitar llorar. Harry corrió hacia mí.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Soy un verdadero asno. Me había olvidado por completo de Malfoy.

-No... está bien. Es que hoy ando un poco sensiblera...

-Herm...

-Le hecho muchísimo de menos, Harry. Y la preocupación me está matando. ¿Y si alguno de esos tarados consigue leerle la mente? Él es bueno en Oclumancia, pero ellos tienen años de experiencia... si llegasen a descubrir que estamos juntos... le matarían inmediatamente, o lo que es peor, le obligarían a hacer algo terrible. Y él no es un monstruo.

-No sé que decirte, Herm. Sé que él no es un asesino. Porque se negó a matar a Dumbledore cuando lo tenía perfectamente a tiro. Pero hay otras cosas peores que la maldición asesina.

-¡NO VUELVAS A INSINUAR QUE ÉL ES COMO ESOS MONSTRUOS NUNCA MÁS EN TU VIDA! He venido para que recapacitases sobre tu decisión de dejar a Ginny, pero creo que va a ser más feliz si encuentra a otro que no seas tú. Por lo menos a alguien que tenga sentimientos hacia otra persona que no sea uno mismo.

Y salí del cuarto dando un portazo. Creo que todos los habitantes de la casa me han oído, porque según bajaba las escaleras he sentido el correteo de varios pies detrás de algunas puertas. ¡Panda de cotillas!

Como no me apetece encontrarme con nadie, he decidido salir a dar un paseo por el huerto, el único sitio que no ha sido invadido por los preparativos finales de la boda. Mientras caminaba me he puesto a pensar en todo lo que había sucedido hasta ahora desde la muerte de Dumbledore: Harry ya no está protegido por el encantamiento que hizo su madre al morir por él. Ahora que es mayor de edad ha perdido esa protección frente a Voldemort. Ojoloco ha muerto. Los mortífagos (entre los que estaba Snape) se enteraron de nuestra encerrona para sacarlo de casa de sus tíos y nos atacaron. Ojoloco cayó y uno de los gemelos perdió una oreja. Ginny lleva sin hablar a Harry desde el funeral del director. Y yo no tengo noticias de Draco desde ese mismo día. Con este panorama, más que a una boda parece que vamos a una ejecución.

-¡Hermione! La boda va a comenzar en breve -la señora Weasley me llama. Tendré que ir.

DRACO P.V.O

Llevo semanas encerrado en esta casa de locos. Por suerte para mí, no he tenido que cruzarme con ninguno de esos maníacos. Madre y yo hemos pasado casi todo nuestro tiempo en la biblioteca o en nuestras habitaciones. A padre he tenido la suerte de no verlo. No tengo ganas de acabar a gritos con él. Bastante dificil es conservar la cordura con toda esta chusma pululando cada dos por tres por casa. He mandado a Nevell, mi elfo doméstico particular, a la Madriguera, para ver si Hermione está bien. Tiene órdenes de no acercarse. Sólo vigilarla de lejos sin que ella se entere. No quiero que sufra mucho más de lo que ya debe estar haciéndolo.

CRANC

-Joven amo -Nevell se ha aparecido en medio de mi cuarto.- La joven está perfectamente. Celebran una boda o algo parecido. La he visto caminar por un huerto. Tenía el rostro triste pero no lloraba. ¿Algun otro recado?

Siempre me ha hecho mucha gracia la manera de hablar de Nevell. Parece un telegrama muggle. Debe ser cosa de la edad, porque antes que a mí perteneció al hermano de mi madre y antes a su padre y, si no recuerdo mal, al padre de éste. Es el elfo doméstico más anciano que conozco. Y sigue teniendo la misma energía que uno joven.

-De momento no, Nevell. Muchas gracias. Ahora ve a descansar a la cocina. No pasees por la casa en ningún momento.

-No se preocupe, joven amo. Sé como esquivar a su amada tía.

Y se desapareció. Si no lo conociera tan bien como lo hago, creería que ha intentado bromear conmigo. Pero siendo como és, lo ha dicho completamente en serio. El pobre aún no comprende nuestro sentido del humor.

-Draco, hijo -madre asomó la cabeza por la puerta- El Señor Tenebroso ha regresado. Quiere que nos reunamos inmediatamente con él. No se requiere tu presencia. Por favor, intenta pasar desapercibido.

-¿Podré salir de la mansión?

-No eres un prisionero. Puedes ir y venir donde te plazca cuando quieras mientras él no requiera tu presencia. Ve a algun sitio bonito por mí, ¿quieres, cielo?

-Sí -cuando iba a cerrar la puerta he añadido- Ten mucho cuidado, madre. No quiero que se repita lo de la semana pasada.

-Lo sé cielo. y yo siempre tengo cuidado.

La semana pasada... en mi vida he pasado tanto miedo y me he sentido tan mal como esa semana. El lunes por la noche nos llegó el aviso de que el Señor Tenebroso regresaba de su viaje. Cuando entramos en el comedor, nos lo encontramos sentado en el sitio de siempre, junto a la chimenea, hablando con ese cinturón gigante al que llama serpiente. Si sólo hubiese sido eso, no me habría preocupado. A estas alturas ya casi me es indiferente su presencia. Pero el "adorno" que colgaba de nuestro techo me sacó de mis casillas. Cuando tomé asiento en mi sitio, no pude apartar la mirada de la pobre mujer que colgaba de allí como si fuese una lámpara más. Debía estar bajo un hechizo silenciador, porque no decía nada ni emitía ningún sonido. Giraba lentamente en el aire. Cuando le vi la cara, casi me da un infarto. ¡Era la profesora de estudios muggles del colegio! La conocía de vista, de verla en la mesa de profesores todos los días. ¡Por todos los dioses! ¿Qué puede haber hecho esa pobre mujer para estar ahí?

Cuando todos estuvimos en nuestros sitios, el Señor Tenebroso comenzó la reunión hablando del plan que la Orden tenía para sacar a Potter de la casa de sus tíos. Estuvieron discutiendo varios minutos hasta que Snape se hizo con el tanto. Su información era la más creíble. Se organizaron en parejas para seguir a todos los señuelos y el tema quedó zanjado. Entonces el Señor Tenebroso se levantó y comenzó su ya manido discurso sobre los sangresucia, esos impostores nacidos de muggles que nos roban la magia, la inferioridad como raza de los muggles, bla,bla,bla,bla... Luego empezó a atacar a la pobre profesora, acusándola de envenenar nuestras tiernas mentes con la basura sobre muggles que enseñaba. La pobre mujer estaba llorando a lágrima viva, la súplica en sus ojos. ¡Dioses! Cómo me gustaria poder hacer algo para ayudarla. Ese cerdo de Snape permaneció en silencio, mirándola con indiferencia, como si la cosa no fuese con él. ¡Si fueron compañeros de trabajo durante años! De repente, un rayo verde me hizo resbalar de la silla. El cuerpo sin vida de la profesora cayó sobre la mesa con un golpe sordo. Me quedé mirando como un bobo. Y de repente, las últimas palabras del Señor Tenebroso antes de disolver la reunión:

-A comer, Naginio.

Ahora me alegro de que haya decidio prescindir de mí. He cogido mi capa, mi varita y me he desaparecido. Necesito pensar y relajarme un poquito. O voy a acabar tan loco como mi tía.

HERMIONE P.V.O

La ceremonia ha sido preciosa. Fleur y Bill están radiantes. Se les ve enamorados hasta el tuétano. ¡Qué envidia me dan! Aunque podría decir que yo me les adelanté... Vale que la ceremonia en casa de la tatarabuela de Draco a efectos legales no tiene valor, pero a nivel espiritual es tan legal como ésta a la que he asistido hoy. Mientras todos felicitan a los novios voy a darme un pequeño paseo para intentar no llorar y dar el numerito.

El huerto está completamente en silencio. Es una maravilla. Me encanta el olor de los árboles frutales. Esto de caminar sin rumbo es una gozada.

DRACO P.V.O

Me aparecí a unos quinientos metros de la Madriguera. ¡Menuda fiesta que se han montado! Busqué un sitio resguardado cerca del huerto y llamé a Nevell. El elfo doméstico se apareció inmediatamente.

-Joven amo...

-Busca a Hermione y dile que venga hasta aquí, por favor. Intenta que nadie te vea.

-Como ordene el joven amo.

CRAC. ¿Por qué haran tanto ruido al desaparecerse? No es muy discreto que se diga.

HERMIONE P.V.O

Me estaba adormilando apoyada en un manzano cuando delante mío se apareceió un elfo doméstico. Cási me desmayo al ver el emblema de los Black en el cubremanteles que usaba por toga. El elfo (viejísimo, por cierto) se me quedó mirando unos segundos.

-¿Es usted la joven Hermione?

-Sí.

-El joven amo Malfoy la espera detrás de aquellos setos -señaló los arbustos que estaban a mi derecha. Y luego se desapareció. ¡Está aquí!

Me levanté y corrí hacia el lugar donde me había indicado el elfo. Y allí estaba, contemplando el cielo, tumbado en la hierba. ¿Cómo una sola persona puede albergar tanta perfección? Estaba un poco más delgado, pero eso había hecho que las redondeces típicas de la adolescencia desaparecieran. Ahora se le veía más... adulto, más masculino.

-¡DRACO! -Se levantó corriendo cuando oyó mi voz. Su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa. Corrí hacia él y me lancé en sus brazos.

-¡Eh! Cuidado leoncita. Te vas a estropear el vestido.

-Al carajo el vestido -estaba tan contenta de verlo que todo dejó de tener sentido para mí. Le cogí la cara con las dos manos y le estampé un sonoro beso en los labios. Él se apartó de mí, riendo a carcajadas.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín, leoncita! ¿Tanto me has hechado de menos?

-No lo sabes tú bien -y volví a besarlo, esta vez más despacio pero con más intensidad. Enseguida respondió a mi beso. Perdimos la noción del tiempo mientras estábamos allí, medio escondidos por un seto, en medio del campo, con el sol sobre nosotros. Cuando por fín pudimos separarnos, él seguía sonriendo.- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

-Si llego a saber esto, te hubiera dejado sola mucho antes.

-¡Imbecil! -le pegué un puñetazo en el brazo. Él se limitó a cogerme de la cintura y tumbarme en la hierba.- Me vas a manchar el vestido.

-No te preocupes. Sé algunos hechizos de limpieza la mar de útiles.

-¿Qué tal todo por tu casa? -sé que no era el momento, pero necesitaba saber si él estaba a salvo o no.

-Bueno... la mayor parte del tiempo estamos sólos mi madre y yo con nuestros elfos. Los otros vienen y van. Mi tía, como siempre, haciendo de las suyas y peloteando al ... a Él.

-¿Y...?

-Ha estado fuera varias semanas. Hoy ha regresado. Pero como no requería mi presencia, he decidido venir a hacerte una visitilla.

-¿Cómo sabías que...?

-Nevell, mi elfo particular. Creo que ya le conoces. Orejas grandes, ojos saltones, más arrugado que una pasa, con un montón de años encima y un cubremanteles con el emblema de la casa de mi madre. -no pude evitar reirme- Te ha estado buscando estas semanas hasta que te encontró aquí. Hoy ha venido para asegurarse de que continuabas aquí. Por cierto, ¿quién se ha casado?

-Bill, el hermano mayor de Ron. Con Fleur. Creo te acordarás de ella.

-¿La Veela? Por fin un Weasley que sabe cómo hacer bien las cosas...

-¿Igual de bien que tú?

-Nadie hace las cosas mejor que yo.

Me besó de nuevo, mientras recorría una de mis piernas con su mano. ¡Cielos! Se me puso la carne de gallina. ¡Cuánto había hechado de menos eso! Sin poder esperar, empecé a desnudarle. Los botones de su camisa salieron disparados en todas las direcciones. Draco se rió por lo bajo, su cara hundida en el hueco de mi cuello.

-¡Cielos, leoncita! Tenemos que vernos más a menudo o me voy a quedar sin ropa.

-Calla de una vez.

GINNY P.V.O

Hermione llevaba demasiado tiempo en el huerto. El banquete estaba en pleno apojeo. Discretamente me levanté y fuí hacia los árboles frutales. Caminé lo más despacio que pude. Oí su voz detrás de los setos:

-Ten mucho cuidado. Si te pasara algo, me moriría.

-No te preocupes, leoncita. Sé cuidar muy bien de mí mismo. Tengo mucha experiencia.

-Me preocupa tu padre. ¿Y si por alguna absurda razón se enfada contigo?

-Estoy acostumbrado a sus golpes. No te preocupes.

¡Era la voz de Malfoy! Me acerqué casi a gatas hasta los setos y les espié entre las ramas del más pelado. Herm estaba sentada en la hierba, terminando de colocarse el vestido. Tenía las mejillas rojas y estaba un poco despeinada. Malfoy estaba depie, contemplándola con verdadera adoracción. Tenía la camisa sin botones y cuatro arañazos en el pecho, sobre la cicatriz. ¡Vaya con Hermione! Si al final lo de leoncita le va a venir que ni pintado.

-Por favor, hazme llegar noticias tuyas de vez en cuando.

-Te mandaré a Nevell. Ahora ya sé que es el modo más seguro de comunicarme contigo, leoncita -se agachó y la besó con verdadera pasión.- Son tan absurdos que su repugnancia hacia las razas "inferiores" les hace bajar la guardia. Nunca se fijarán en él. Además, no saben de su existencia.

-Vale. Cuidate. Te quiero.

-Lo sé. -Se alejó unos pasos sonriendo con petulancia. Y antes de desaparecerse añadió- Pelirroja, Herm te agradecerá que la ayudes a terminar de arreglarse.

¡Cómo odio que haga eso! Herm miró a su alrededor. Como ya no tenía sentido permanecer escondida, me puse de pie.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahi? -Mi amiga se puso roja como la grana. Tentada estuve de decirle que desde el principio.

-He llegado cuando os estabais despidiendo. Por suerte para mí. No quiero traumatizarme. Con haber visto desnudo a tu novio una vez tengo suficiente.

-¡Ginny!

-Vamos, Herm. Que no soy yo la que se lo ha estado montando en el huerto en la boda de mi hermano. -me lanzó uno de los zapatos.- Vamos, que ya deben de estar preguntando por nosotras.

Herm me cogió del brazo y regresamos al banquete. Por lo menos mi amiga ahora sonreía.


	20. Chapter 20

DRACO P.V.O

Si pudiera le mataría yo mismo. Me acabo de enterar del ataque. ¡Es que no pueden pensar en otra cosa que no sea matar y destruir? Les odio. Les odio con toda mi alma.

Cuando regresé de la Madriguera, mi madre me estaba esperando, alteradísima. Tenía una de las mejillas amoratadas y se notaba que había estado llorando. Corrí hacia ella, asustado.

-¡Madre! ¿Se puede saber que ha pasado?

-Tu padre...

-¿Le han dado el Beso?

-No. - Lástima. De ilusión también se vive.- Está aquí. En la mansión. Hubo una fuga masiva de...

-No quiero saber nada más. -Debo de haber nacido no bajo la estrella de la mala suerte, sino bajo un agujero negro que se traga todo lo bueno de mi vida- Ahora no podemos hacer nada. ¿Qué te ha pasado? -acaricié con cuidado la magulladura.

-Regalo de bienvenida de tu padre. -mi madre apretó con fuerza los puños, temblando por la rabia. Era la primera vez que le veía una emoción en contra de ese malnacido.- Quería verte nada más llegar. Le dije que habías salido a dar un paseo. Empezó con sus disparates y cuando le llevé la contraria, me golpeó.

-Te juro que le voy a matar. -Tenía tan apretada la mandíbula que me dolía.- Tarde o temprano acabaré con él.

-¿Con quién vas a acabar, hijo?

Con solo oir esa voz se me ponen de punta los nervios. Oirle a él es como escuchar un concierto de sierras. Madre se puso tensa. Seguí arrodillado a su lado, dándole apoyo e ignorando a ese monstruo. Pude oír sus pasos atravesando mi cuarto (tendré que hacer un hechizo de limpieza y desinfección más tarde) y luego detenerse. A nuestro alrededor se instaló una atmósfera desagradable hasta la saciedad. Me obligué a levantarme y mirarlo a la cara.

-A nadie en particular. O al menos que te interese... Padre.

Ahí estaba esa cara tan odiada. Su sonrisa sibilina, su mirada cargada de prepotencia y odio... Lo único bueno fue ver que estaba bastante desmejorado y que el pelo le raleaba por las sienes.

-Veo que sigues igual -se me acercó un poco más. Tuve que hacer acopio de todas mis fuerzas para no retroceder ante él.- Un poco más descarado, pero igual de cobarde. ¿Por qué no estabas en el ataque?

-¿Ataque? No se me ha informado de ningún ataque -y aunque lo hubieran hecho, no estoy obligado a ir.

-Después de... nuestra puesta en libertad -mientras hablaba se colocó detrás de Madre y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros. Madre no pudo evitar un ligero estremecimiento- el Señor Tenebroso nos ordenó que fueramos a la casa de esos pelirrojos traidores a la sangre, pues seguro que Potter estaba allí. Y mira tú por donde, les fastidiamos una boda.

-Y por lo que puedo ver, no atrapásteis a Potter.

-Esa desgraciada sangre sucia le sacó de allí, a él y al pelirrojo que va con ellos como mascota, desapareciéndose en el último momento... -se quedó callado. Madre se estaba mordiéndo los labios, evitando gritar. El muy animal estaba apretando sus dedos en sus hombros.

-¿Podrías soltar a Madre? Creo que con una marca es suficiente como regalo de bienvenida, ¿No crees?

Ni lo ví. Casi ni había terminado de hablar cuando me ví lanzado hacia atrás. Mi padre me había golpeado tan rápido que no pude prepararme para defenderme.. Me golpeé la cabeza contra la silla de mi escritorio al caer. Durante unos segundos ni oí ni vi nada. Y luego un alarido de dolor. Madre estaba en el suelo, hecha un ovillo, gritándo de dolor, mientras ese desgraciado le aplicaba el crucio. Me levanté corriendo y me avalancé sobre él, alejándolo de ella. Caímos los dos al suelo, mientras no dejaba de golpearlo con los puños. Al principio no reaccionó, sorprendido de que le atacara. Pero luego, herido en su orgullo, me empujó hacia atrás, me apuntó con la varita y gritó:

-CRUCIO

Espero que llegue el día en el que nadie tenga que sufrir esta maldición. Me la han aplicado tantísimas veces que he llegado a un punto en el que tolero el dolor bastante bien. Pero, como sucede con las maldiciones prohibidas, su eficacia depende de la intensidad de los sentimientos de aquel (o aquella) que las lanza. Y mi padre me odia. Me odia mucho más de lo que yo le odio a él. Puso toda su alma en aquella maldición. Sentí cómo el dolor penetraba en todos y cada uno de mis nervios, haciendo que mi cuerpo ardiera. Y siguió lanzando una tras otra, hasta que se oyó un "crac". Y ahí perdí el conocimiento.

Cuando desperté, estaba acostado sobre mi cama. Madre estaba a mi lado, dormida en una butaca.

-¿Madre? -abrió los ojos inmediatamente. Tenía unas cuantas marcas más en la cara.- ¿te encuentras bien?

-¿Y tú me lo preguntas a mí, cielo? -cuando intenté levantarme, me lo impidió- No te muevas. Tienes rotas cuatro costillas. Te hemos vendado, pero tienes que permanecer inmovil.

-¿Quién me ha vendado?

-Nevell. Cuando tu... cuando oimos cómo se rompía algo en tu interior, yo lo llamé inmediatamente. Él se marchó, prohibiéndome que usara la magia para curarte. -mi madre me acarició la cara- Nevell te examinó y luego se desapareció. Cuando regresó, traía vendas y algunas medicinas muggles para el dolor. Siento no poder hacer nada mas.

-No es culpa tuya -apreté con fuerza la mandíbula.-Ve a dormir, madre. Lo necesitas más que yo.

-Pero...

-Si necesito algo te mando recado con Nevell.

-Muy bien, cielo. Duerme un poco, ¿vale?

-Vete a dormir ya.

Madre me besó otra vez y se desapareció. Últimamente se movia así por la casa, intentando no encontrarse con ninguno de nuestros gorrones amigos. Ahora que ese animal estaba de nuevo aquí, la pobre tendrá que relacionarse más con ellos

-Nevell -el elfo apareció inmediatamente- Gracias por todo.

-Es mi obligación cuidar del joven amo. Él es el último para mantener el orgullo de la casa Black.

-Bien, bien -si le doy cuerda con lo de la casa Black, podría estar hablando de mis ilustres antepasados durante semanas.- Quiero que me hagas un favor. Busca a la señorita Granger y cuando la encuetres, vuelve y llévame hasta ella.

-Pero el joven amo no debería moverse.

-No te preocupes. El joven amo sabe cuidarse solito -o al menos eso creo. Nevell se desapareció y yo decidí dormir un poquito.

UNAS HORAS MÁS TARDE.

Me desperté de golpe al sentir la caricia de una mano sobre mi frente.

-Madre... deberías estar acostada -estaba tan grogi por la medicina muggle que apenas podía abrir los ojos.

-Ya quisieras tú que fuese tu madre.

Me despejé inmediatamente. Allí mismo, a mi lado, estaba ella, sonriéndome con dulzura.

-¡Granger! ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE TORNILLO ANDA SUELTO EN ESA CABECITA? Te recuerdo que esto está plagado de mortífagos.

-Me he traido un guardaespaldas -señaló con la cabeza el balcón de mi cuarto. San Potter me saludó sonriendo socarronamente- Nevell me contó lo que había sucedido y prácticamente le obligué a traerme. Aunque si te soy sincera, no opuso mucha resistencia...

-Creo que siente debilidad por tí -la abracé con suavidad. Las costillas rotas son un auténtico latazo.- Y no es el único.

-Estate quieto, huroncito -me tumbó con cuidado y se acurrucó a mi lado- ¿Te duele mucho?

-Mientras me esté quieto... así que, sintiéndolo mucho, esta noche no vamos a poder hacer nada interesante.

-¡Burro! -me dió un golpecito en el hombro.- Anhelaba tu olor...

-Granger... hoy no me he duchado -ella rió en mi cuello, haciéndome cosquillas con su aliento.

-Creo que estás medio drogado. ¿Qué te has tomado?

-Un montón de esas pastillas -señalé uno de los diez botes que había en mi mesita de noche- Otro de esas rojas, dos amarillas, tres verdes y creo que alguna de las azules también...

-¡Cielos! Deberías estar en coma -Se sentó y me miró a los ojos directamente- Tienes las pupilas completamente dilatadas. ¿Cómo haces para estar consciente?

-Me han torturado tantas veces que aguanto el dolor mucho más que una persona normal. Además, estoy tan fastidiado que esos remedios muggles no me hacían efecto siguiendo las instrucciones.

-Draco, podrías haberte matado -me besó despacito, con miedo a hacerme daño.

-Lo que tengo roto son las costillas, no los labios.

-Tendremos que drogarte más a menudo, Malfoy. Así hasta me resultas más simpático.

Potter había entrado en la habitación sin que me enterara. Nos miraba con una mezcla de vergüenza ajena y diversión.

-¡Potter! ¿Ahora eres un mirón?

-Gracias a los dioses no. -Miró a Hermione- Herm, nos tenemos que ir. Dentro de poco va a amanecer y no quiero que entre alguien y nos pille aquí.

-Pues no. Precisamente no sois los más populares de la fiesta en este momento -se me cerraban los ojos- Creo que están haciendo efecto las pastillas. Con vuestro permiso voy a ver si duermo un rato.

-Descansa huroncito -Hermione me volvió a besar y se fue con Potter. Éste, antes de desaparecerse, dijo:

-Intenta recuperarte pronto. La vida es bastante aburrida sin tí y tus sarcasmos.

-No te preocupes, Potter. Cuando me recupere te daré ese beso que tanto deseas -y me quedé dormido.


	21. Chapter 21

HERMIONE P.V.O

Llevamos varias semanas huyendo. Hasta que no tengamos un plan definido, no podemos acturar. Harry está desesperado. Hemos hecho mil y una suposiciones sobre qué objetos pueden ser los horrocruxes de Voldemort, pero no hay manera. Sólo sabemos que tienen que estar relacionados con los cuatro fundadores de Howarts (bueno, con tres de ellos, pues no creo que osara tocar alguno de Gryffindor.). Tenemos el de Salazar. Faltan dos más.

-Esto es una pérdida de tiempo. Tendríamos que regresar y luchar directamente. Para lo que nos está sirviendo...

Ron lleva unos días insoportable. Desde que le tocó custodiar el guardapelo. Esa cosa te absorve la esperanza, la alegría... Pero es la única manera de que esté a buen recaudo. A mí no me dejan llevarlo porque necesitan que tenga la mente clara. ¡Excusas! Lo hacen sólo porque soy una chica.

-Cierra el pico, Ron. -Harry estaba ojeando un ejemplar de la semana pasada del Profeta.- He encontrado algo interesante. Oid: "_La nueva ley sobre el estatus de sangre ha sido aprobada. A partir del día de hoy todos y cada uno de los magos y brujas de nuestra comunidad tendrán que presentarse en el Ministerio para demostrar que son realmente magos. Para ello tendrán que presentar su árbol genearológico, en el cual, para que se les conceda el estatus de magos o brujas de pleno derecho, deberán constar al menos cuatro generaciones ininterrumpidas de familiares mágicos. Si en dicho árbol aparece algún individuo no mágico, ese caso pasará a revisarse, pues sería sospechoso de haber robado la magia a otro mago de sangre pura"_

-¿Y qué tiene eso de interesante? -Ron estaba acostado en su litera.

-Pues que con esto se demuestra que los mortífagos han tomado completamente el Ministerio y que lo controlan todo, estúpido -no he podido contenerme. Me saca de quicio.

-Eso es una tontería. Tienes magia, eres mago. No hay de qué preocuparse. -Ron me lanzó una mirada furibunda.

-Estúpido no, descerebrado -Me he acercado a él- Te lo diré muy despacio para que puedas asimilarlo: todos lo que tienen familiares muggles serán torturados, encarcelados o asesinados. Esto es una limpieza. Nadie que no sea un sangre pura está a salvo.

-Yo lo soy.

-Claro, pero Harry, yo y otros muchos de nuestros amigos no. -se me quedó mirando fijamente, como si aquello no fuera con él. No lo pude evitar. Le solté un tortazo- ¡BORRA ESA SONRISA ESTÚPIDA DE TU CARA, WEASLEY!

-Me largo de aquí -se quitó el guardapelo y lo lanzó hacia Harry, que lo cogió al vuelo- Estoy harto de esperar, de aguantar a un quejica y a una histérica llorona que sólo se preocupa de que su querido novio el mortífago esté bien.

Salió de la tienda con sus cosas y se desapareció. Harry y yo nos quedamos en silencio, completamente sorprendidos. Tras unos minutos de silencio, mi amigo logró hablar.

-Esto... no me lo esperaba. No de él. -se iba enfadando por momentos- ¿Es que se dejó el cerebro y el corazón en casa? ¿Cómo puede decir que no le importa? Y encima me ha llamado quejica, el muy...

-No te sulfures, Harry -cogí un ejemplar del Quisquilloso y lo ojeé. De repente, un artículo me llamó la atención. No era muy largo, pero para mí resultó muy importante: "_EL SALVADOR ENTRE LAS SOMBRAS. Desde que comenzaron las cacerías de aquellos que no pueden demostrar que son sangre pura o sospechosos de haber "robado" la magia a algún mago o bruja, extraños acontecimientos se han dado en dichas cacerías. Algunos testigos (que prefieren mantener el anonimato) nos relataron que, cuando las partidas de Caza estaban sobre ellos, un enorme patronus con forma de leona les ayudó a escapar. Lo maravilloso de este caso es que el patronus se comporta más como un ser vivo que como patronus. Los testigos afirman (y nosotros los creemos) que la leona plateada atacó a los mortífagos, rugiendo y lanzando zarpazos. En la confusión que creó pudieron escapar. Y como este testimonio, estamos recibiendo muchos más. Sea quien sea el propietario de dicho patronus, de parte de todos aquellos que estamos en contra del régimen de la Oscuridad y que apoyamos a Potter en su lucha, ¡Gracias de todo corazón"._

Le tendí a Harry el artículo y éste lo leyó a toda velocidad.

-¿Es el mismo patronus que vimos en el funeral? -asentí con la cabeza.- ¡Maravilloso! Por lo menos hay alguien que hace algo con eso de las partidas de caza.

-Sé quién es -lo solté así, a bocajarro. Harry se me quedó mirando fijamente, sorprendido- Sé de quién es ese patronus.

-¿Y a qué estás esperando para decírmelo? -le faltó ponerse a dar saltitos de impaciencia.

-Draco.

DRACO P.V.O

Cuando me recuperé por completo de las heridas, el Señor Tenebroso mandó llamarme. Bajé completamente aterrorizado. ¿Qué le habrá contado mi padre?. Cuando entré en el salón, estaba sentado en la butaca junto a la chimenea. La serpiente no estaba a la vista. Me acerqué con paso decidido, aparentando una serenidad que no tenía, y esperé en silencio frente a él.

-Joven Malfoy. Ya veo que estás completamente recuperado de tu... accidente.

-¿Accidente, mi señor? -estaba comenzando a cabrearme- Más bien ataque.

-Tu padre no lo ve así -clavó en mí esas pupilas reptilianas que tanto me disgustan- Dice que lo atacaste. Ningún hijo debe atacar a su padre. Y menos entre nosotros, los sangre pura.

-Creo que estais mal informado, mi señor -era la ocasión perfecta para vengarme de mi padre- Lo único que hice fue defender a mi madre. Padre estaba castigándola con la maldición cruciatus por el mero hecho de hacerlo. Ni ella le había hecho nada para enfadarlo, ni yo le ataqué porque sí. Simplemente, cuando no quiso dejar de hacerle daño, decidí pararlo con mis propias manos.

-¿Y por qué? -esa pregunta no me gustó un pelo. Si contestaba lo correcto, me habría apuntado un tanto ante el señor tenebroso. Pero si equivocaba la respuesta, estaba muerto.

-No creo en la violencia con las mujeres. No con las sangre pura, al menos -menos mal que Herm no estaba allí para oirme. Me habría arrancado la piel a tiras- Quedamos muy pocos, mi señor, y si no las tratamos como el tesoro que son, como lo más valioso que tiene nuestra raza, nos ponemos a la altura de los muggles. Ellos sí que son capaces de maltratar a sus mujeres, de matarlas incluso. Yo no creo que debamos comportarnos como esos sucios muggles.

-Tienes toda la razón, joven Malfoy -el Señor Tenebroso se puso de pie y me palmeo el hombro- Nuestras mujeres son el bien más preciado que tenemos,De ellas, y sólo de ellas, depende el futuro de la pureza de nuestra raza. Tenía pensado castigarte por tu osadía al atacar a tu padre y superior. Pero veo que lo hiciste por una noble causa -me entraron ganas de vomitar. Oir a ese monstruo hablar de nobles causas da dentera- Te voy a recompensar. A partir de ahora saldrás con las partidas de Caza para supervisar que todo funciona como es debido. Tú no tienes que participar en sus acciones, sólo supervisar. Pero si lo crees oportuno, te doy carta blanca para actuar como consideres mejor.

-Es todo un honor, mi señor. -Hice una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y me marché. Cuando estuve a salvo en mi cuarto, me estremecí. Me senté en el suelo, junto a la cama. Por lo menos saldría de la mansión. Y llendo con aquellos locos podría ayudar a la gente a escapar de sus garras. Tengo que pensar detenidamente qué hacer.

HERMIONE P.V.O

Hemos acampado junto a un lago helado. El sitio es precioso, pero lo sería más si Draco estuviese con nosotros. Harry ha encontrado más ejemplares del Quisquilloso. En todos vienen pequeños artículos sobre el misterioso patronus con forma de leona. Harry, cada vez que lee uno de esos, no puede evitar reirse.

-Hay que reconocerle el valor. Sólo él podría fastidiar las cazas siendo uno de ellos. ¿Cómo hará para que su patronus actue así?

-No tengo ni idea -me gustaba ver a Harry contento. Desde la marcha de Ron anda un poco mustio. Por suerte para él, decidimos guardar el guardapelo en mi bolso.- Pero es un genio mezclando ambas magias.

-Mira aquí. -Señaló otro artículo- Siguen defendiéndome. Esto te levanta la moral.

-Tontorron -le dí un coscorron- Voy a leer un ratito fuera.

-Ten cuidado.

-Siempre lo tengo.

Cogí mi libro y salí. Caminé hasta el lago y me senté en una roca. Aquello me recordaba mucho al colegio y a mis tardes con Draco en el lago. No. No quiero ponerme triste. Abrí el libro que me dejó Dumbledore y lo leí de nuevo. De todos los cuentos el que más me gustaba era el de las reliquias de la muerte. Me enfrasqué en la lectura. Cuando estaba terminando, un "CRAC" me hizo caer de la roca. Nevell estaba allí, tiritando de frío.

-¡Nevell! Te vas a congelar. Ven conmigo.

El pobre elfo casi corrió para resguardarse del frío. Harry se le quedó mirando fijamente. El anciano llevaba como siempre el cubremanteles de los Black. Mi amigo me lanzó una mirada interrogante.

-Es el elfo de Draco. Leal a los Black. Nevell, este es Harry Potter. Sirius Black era su padrino.

-Es todo un honor -el elfo se inclinó hasta que la punta de su nariz tocó el suelo- Señorita Granger, solo venía a ver qué tal se encontraban usted y sus amigos. -Miró a su alrededor- El joven pelirrojo no está.

-Eh... se ha marchado por unos días, Nevell -Harry se cubrió la boca disimuladamente. Y no le culpo. Nevell resulta encantador con sus buenos modales.- ¿Qué tal está Draco?

-Sus heridas curaron bien. Ahora sale junto a los Cazadores. Eso le hace feliz.

-¡¿...!?

-¡Perdon! -Nevell dió un pequeño botecito- No feliz por cazar niños inocentes y a otras personas. Mi amo no es como su padre. Está feliz porque así puede ayudarlos a escapar.

-¿Sabes cómo hace su patronus, Nevell? -Harry tuvo que hacer la pregunta. Esa cuestión lo está matando de curiosidad.

-Le enseñó la señora Aitire hace años. Pero ahora lo ha perfeccionado. Algo relacionado con magia Thuata. Si me lo permiten los jovenes amos, tengo que irme. El joven Malfoy me ha encargado que cuide de su madre.

-¿Se encuentra bien? -no he podido evitar preocuparme.

-Digamos que estaría mejor si enviudase.

Hizo una reverencia y se marchó con su típico "CRAC". Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio. Harry me miró, divertido.

-Nunca había visto a un elfo hablar con tanta familiaridad de sus amos. Ese Nevell me cae muy bien.

-Draco me contó que lleva casi cuatro generaciones con ellos. Él quiso darle la libertad, pero Nevell se negó. Para él será todo un honor morir como elfo de él. Es bastante peculiar.

-¿Qué crees que quiso decir con lo del patronus?

-La tatarabuela de Draco me contó que casi todos los mortífagos tienes un pequeño gen Thuata. Pero que una vez cada veinte generaciones, nace uno con un poder diferente, que puede usarse para el bien o para el mal. Y se sabe por...

-El color de ojos -Harry sonrió- Bueno. Menos mál que está de nuestro lado.

-Sí, menos mal.

DRACO P.V.O

Esta última cacería ha sido agotadora. Hemos estado toda la noche pateando el bosque arriba y abajo hasta que hemos dado con un grupo de diez personas, cinco adultos, dos ancianos y tres niños de no más de cuatro años. Greyback venía con nosotros y ,cuando ha captado el efluvio de los niños, se ha puesto como loco.

-¡Quieto, Greyback! -se detuvo en seco cuando le grité. A pesar de odiarme, el miedo que tiene al Señor Tenebroso es más fuerte, por lo que nunca intentaría hacerme nada.- Quiero que os acerquéis despacio, sin hacer ruido. Lo que menos me apetece es tener que correr por este sitio a oscuras.

Todos asintieron y avanzaron en silencio. Yo me quedé en la retaguardia, como siempre. Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente, convoqué a mi patronus. La leona me miró fijamente, esperando órdenes.

-¡Ataca!

El gran felino salió a toda velocidad, feliz de poder correr un ratito. En seguida pude oir los gritos de Greyback y de los otros tres. La leona disfruta especialmente persiguiendo al hombre lobo. Y este la tiene verdadero pavor. Los fugitivos huyeron aprovechando la confusión. Cuando consideré que estaban lo bastante lejos para estar a salvo, hice retornar a la leona. Antes de desaparecer me dió un zarpazo en el hombro. ¡Si me presentara sin heridas el Señor Tenebroso me mataría con sus propias manos! Hasta ahora no se ha tomado muy a mal que regresaramos sin prisioneros. Mi patronus le tiene fascinado. Y también un poquito picado, pues los mortífagos son incapaces de crear un patronus. No tienen tantas cosas buenas en su interior para poder conjurarlos.

El hombre lobo regresó cojeando. La leona le había mordido en la pantorrilla. Los otros tres venían más o menos igual. Cuando llegaron a mi altura, uno de ellos se dirigió a mí.

-¿Ahora que hacemos? Estamos todos heridos y esos malditos ladrones se han escapado.

-Regresamos a la mansión. Este zarpazo escuece como mil demonios.

Nos desaparecimos mientras Greyback comenzaba a trotar en dirección a mi casa. ¡Que le den! A ver si el paseito nocturno le despeja un poco el mediocerebro ese que tiene.


	22. Chapter 22

HERMIONE P.V.O

¡Ron ha vuelto! Y como regalo, han conseguido destruir el guardapelo. Mientras les preparaba una infusión para que entren en calor, me han ido contando todo. ¿De quién será la cierva que guió a Harry y Ron hasta la espada? Tenemos más amigos de los que creemos. Ron nos ha encontrado gracias al desilusionador que le dejó Dumbledore. No sólo sirve para encender o apagar luces, sino para encontrar a amigos perdidos. ¡Interesante! También nos ha puesto al día sobre las partidas de caza.

-Les llaman Carroñeros. Yo escapé por los pelos de ellos. Y es cuando me he aparecido aquí cerca. Además, he descubierto una cosa muy útil -sacó varias varitas del bolsillo- Se puede hacer magia con la varita de otra persona. A veces mejor, otras peor, pero eso es mejor que nada.

-¡Qué bien! La má se rompió -Harry puso cara mustia. Creo que no va a superar nunca lo de su varita.

-¡Ah! Otra cosa. Hay un tabú. No se puede mencionar el nombre de quién-ya-sabeis. Así nos encontraron cuando escapamos de la boda de Bill.

-¿Han hechizado el nombre de Vo -Ron tapó la boca a Harry.

-Ni lo menciones. Han encontrado la manera perfecta de atrapar a todos aquellos que se oponen a... él.

-Bueno. Una cosa es segura -Me levanté mientras guardaba mi ejemplar de cuentos- Tenemos que ir a ver al padre de Luna.

-¿Por? -Harry me miró sorprendido.

-¿Recuerdas el símbolo que llevaba al cuello el día de la boda? Es el mismo que aparece en mi libro, el que me regaló Dumbledore. Quiero que me cuente su significado. El real.

-Bueno, eso es facil -los dos miramos a Ron- Vive dos colinas más allá que mis padres.

DRACO P.V.O

Madre lleva varios días enferma y he pedido permiso al Señor Tenebroso para cuidar de ella. Cosa rara, me lo ha concedido. Al principio me he asustado. ¿Y si ahora que no voy con las partidas de caza y no aparece la leona empieza a sospechar de mí? Se lo he comentado a madre.

-Manda a tu leona. Tu patronus es casi un ser vivo. No necesita de tu presencia para poder moverse o actuar.

Y así lo he hecho. Cuando una partida de caza sale de la mansión, la leona les sigue unos metros por detrás. Tiene instrucciones de atacar cuando vea que hay gente inocente en peligro. Creo que empieza a disfrutar de esta libertad. Ahora toca preocuparse de madre. Lleva tres días en la cama, sin poder moverse. Al principio creí que sería un simple virus (con toda la basura que tenemos moviéndose por casa, me extraña que no tengamos alguna enfermedad grave). Pero la pillé intentando ponerse la bata y vi todas las marcas en su espalda y cuello. ¡El malnacido de mi padre ha vuelto a pegarle! Esta vez se le ha ido la mano. Madre apenas puede moverse y mucho menos hacer cosas ella sola. Tully, su elfina, cuida de ella a todas horas. Nevell la ayuda en lo que puede. Como no podemos usar la magia para curarla ("Padre" le ha dejado bien claro que si lo hace, esto no ha sido nada en comparación con lo que le espera) mi elfo está echando mano de sus pocos conocimientos de medicina muggle. Y por ahora eso funciona. Madre parece encontrarse un poco mejor.

-Hijo, creo que la partida de caza ha vuelto.

Me asomé al balcón. Ahí estaban, heridos, humillados y sin víctimas que presentar al Señor Tenebroso. La leona estaba sentada en un rincón del jardín. Cogí mi varita y deshice el encantamiento patronus. Entré de nuevo en la habitación y me acerqué a la puerta. Desde allí se escucha muy bien todo lo que pasa en el salón, sobre todo cuando todos hablan a gritos.

-¡Estoy harto de vuestra incompetencia! -la voz de mi padre es inconfundible. Áspera, autoritaria e insoportablemente molesta- ¿Un simple patronus os hace temblar de miedo?

-No es un patronus normal -Greyback. El hombrelobo está aterrorizado. La leona tiene cierta fijación con él y es el que peor parte se lleva siempre.- ¿Desde cuando un patronus muerde, araña, desgarra y ruge?

-Excusas. -mi padre está furioso. Si ellos fallan, el que queda mal ante el Señor Tenebroso es él. Mejor. A ver si a Voldemort se le cruza el cable y lo despacha en un pronto.- Pasado mañana saldreis de nuevo. Y si no traéis prisioneros, todos los de esta casa pagarán las consecuencias.

-¿Todos mi señor? -Alecto. Otro al que no hecharé de menos cuando lo liquiden.

-Todos. Desde los elfos domésticos hasta mi propia familia. Asi que aplicaros en la cacería pasado mañana.

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda! Voy a tener que dejarlos traer gente. No quiero que madre sufra otro castigo innecesario. No en su estado actual. Otro golpe mal dado podría acabar con su vida. ¿De verdad me tiene que pasar todo esto a mí?

HERMIONE P.V.O

¡Hemos escapado por los pelos! El padre de Luna nos ha delatado a los mortífagos. No podemos culparlo. Se llevaron a Luna y él no sabe ni dónde ni como está. Mientras preparaba la cena, hemos estado discutiendo a cerca de las reliquias. Harry está todo convencido que el anillo que Dumbledore destruyó, ese que perteneció a Sorvolo Gaunt, el abuelo de "Él", era la piedra de la resurrección. Y por deducción, hemos llegado a la conclusión que la capa de Harry es la segunda reliquia, la del tercer hermano. Y tiene razón. Esa capa nunca se estropea, no pierde su poder y ni siquiera le afectan los embrujos desilusionadores. Harry cree que la piedra está en el interior de la snich que Dumbledore le dejó. Si es así, no hay manera de recuperarla.

-Y quién-ya-sabeis busca la tercera. La Varita de Sauco. ¿No lo veis? Está buscando el arma más poderosa que un mago haya poseido jamás.

-Puede que tengas razón, Harry, pero primero tendremos que destruir los horrocruxes que quedan para poder matarlo. Tres ya han sido destruidos.

-El diario de Riddle, el anillo y el guardapelo -Ron fue levantando un dedo por cada objeto destruido- Nos quedan otros tres. ¿Alguna idea?

Como nos quedamos callados, Ron cogió su radio y empezó a mover el dial mientras murmuraba palabras al azar. Está intentando encontrar una emisora que se hace llamar "Pottervigilancia". . Dió un gritito cuando encontró lo que buscaba. Nos quedamos maravillados al oir la voz de Lee Jordan. Mientras escuchábamos las noticias que nos contaban nuestros lejanos amigos, nos hemos enterado de la muerte del padre de Tonks. También han muerto muchos muggles anónimos que no tenían ni culpa ni pena. Tras rendirles un sincero minuto de dolor, han pasado a otras cosas. Fred ha bromeado sobre Voldemort, quitándole hierro al asunto. Tras otros comentarios y consejos, han desconectado.

-¿A que son maravillosos? -Ron estaba feliz. Oir voces amigas es siempre bien recibido.

-¿Les habéis oido? Está viajando al extranjero -Harry estaba tan alterado que no se daba cuenta de lo que decía. -Ya os he dicho que Voldemort está tras la varita.

-¡NOOOOO!

Nada más pronunciar su nombre varios mortífagos se han aparecido alrededor de la tienda. Ron apagó todas las luces y yo hice lo único que se me ocurrió: lancé un hechizo a la cara de Harry para desfigurarlo. Y nos atraparon.

DRACO P.V.O

Definitivamente, hay algún ser superior que quiere que muera a base de disgustos. Mi madre ha tenido que bajar a la puerta de entrada porque el loco de Greyback dice haber atrapado a San Potter. Desde las escaleras, les he visto arrastrar a tres personas. Con el lío que traen montado no he podido ver quiénes eran. Mi madre me ha mirado y con un gesto me ha ordenado que bajara.

Entré en el salón detrás de ellos. Mi padre se levantó rápidamente cuando le dijeron que traían a Potter. Me llamó con la mano y tuve que acercarme a ellos.

-¿Es Potter?

Me quedé mirando a Harry unos segundos. El hechizo desfigurador ha hecho un buen trabajo. No me acerqué mucho por Greyback, al que no soporto cerca.

-No estoy seguro. Podría ser, o tal vez no. Si le han embrujado, habría que esperar -miré a mi padre con desgana- No querrás que acabemos como Rowle y Dolohov, ¿verdad?

-Tienes razón. Llevazlos al sótano.

-¿Y la sangresucia? -Greyback empujó a la chica. Casi me da un infarto. ¡Hermione! Ella mantuvo la mirada fija en el suelo.

-Sí, es Granger -mi padre la agarró del pelo y se la quedó mirando fijamente. ¡Con qué ganas le hubiera partido el cuello allí mismo!- Entonces estos son Weasley y Potter. Voy a llamar al Señor Tenebroso.

-¡QUIETO ESTÚPIDO! -por una ven en mi vida me algré de oir a mi tía- ¿De dónde han sacado esa espada?

Señaló la espada que llevaba uno de los cazadores. ¡Toma, la espada de Gryffindor! Creo que ya sé por donde va mi tía. Ella tiene (o tenía) esa espada en su cámara del banco mágico. Veo venir problemas para la tía Bella...

-Llevadlos al sótano mientras pienso que hay que hacer -señaló a Hermione- A la sangre sucia dejadla aquí. Si ella muere durante el interrogatorio traedme al pelirrojo. Potter es intocable. Es Señor Tenebroso quiere acabar con él en persona.

Bellatrix cortó las cuerdas de Hermione con su querida daga de plata y la arrastró del pelo hasta el centro de la habitación. Cogió la varita y gritó "Cruci". Hermione chilló con todas sus fuerzas. En ese momento sentí que moría. Estaba allí, delante de ella, de la chica de mi vida, viendo cómo la sádica de mi tía la torturaba una y otra vez, sin poder hacer nada. Si movía un solo dedo, estabamos todos muertos.

Una y otra vez lanzó sobre ella la maldición cruciatus, y una y otra vez Hermione sólo grito de dolor. Cuando mi tía se cansó de usar la varita, cogió la daga y comenzó a cortar el brazo de Hermione. Cuando terminó, una palabra quedó grabada en esa piel tan perfecta que yo tanto amaba: "Sangresucia". Hermione susurró que la espada era una copia. Mi tía se la quedó mirando.

-Traed al maldito duende. Ahora sabremos si es una copia o no. Ve tú, Draco.

Mira que bien. Seguro que lo primero que me hacen es darme un puñetazo. Bajé corriendo las escaleras y antes de abrir la puerta, llamé a Potter.

-¡Harry! Voy a entrar un momento, No quiero que os tiréis a mi cuello en cuanto abra la puerta.

-De acuerdo -la voz de Harry estaba ronca. Abrí la puerta y me quedé en el umbral, mirándolos a todos. Dobby estaba allí.

-Tengo que llevarme al duende. Dobby -el elfo dió un saltito cuando le mencioné- Llévate a la chica y a los otros a un lugar seguro. Potter, Weasley, teneis que esperar a que vuelva. -Giré la cabeza. Colagusano bajaba la escalera- Encargaros de Colagusano. Yo me tengo que llevar al duende o matan a Hermione.

-Ve, rápido -Potter se escondió detrás de la puerta. Espero que tengan suerte.

Subí de nuevo con el duende. Éste me miraba con cara rara.

-¿Qué te pasa? -dio un bote cuando le hablé.

-¿Por qué traicionas a los tuyos? -señaló con la cabeza la marca que estaba en mi brazo.

-No son los míos. Los míos, como tú dices, son los que estaban contigo ahí abajo. Y la chica a la que están torturando.

Bellatrix cogió la espada y se la plantó delante de las narices al duende.

-¿Es la auténtica?

-No. Es falsa -el duende sonrió malevolamente- Una falsificación muy buena por cierto.

Y se quedó con la espada de la mano. Bellatrix se arremangó y tocó la marca con la varita. Lo ha llamado. En ese momento, aparecieron Ron y Potter. Greyback estaba a punto de lanzarse contra Hermione. Ron desarmó a mi tía y Potter, tras coger su varita, dejó fuera de combate a mi padre y compañía. Yo me lancé contra Greyback y lo aplasté contra el suelo.

-¡Quietos o mato a la sangresucia!

Potter dejó la varita en el suelo. Weasley le imitó. Yo estaba demasiado ocupado intentando que Greyback no se levantara para ayudarles. Mi tía caminó hacia atrás, presionando la maldita daga sobre el cuello de Hermione. Miré hacia arriba. Dobby estaba en el techo, subido a la lámpara y la estaba quitando los tornillos. Saqué mi daga (esa que tan amablemente mi tía me había regalado) y esperé a tenerla a tiro. Dobby dejó caer la lámpara y mi tía, por instinto, soltó a Hermione. Trozos de cristal volaron por toda la sala. Algunos se me clavaron en la cara pero eso no importó. Dí un golpe al hombrelobo y lo dejé incosnciente. Caminé hacia Dobby, Potter, Weasley y Hermione y me puse junto a ellos. Bellatrix miraba al elfo con odio. Y todo sucedió muy rápido.

Weasley cogió al duende y volvió junto a nosotros. Dobby nos ordenó que nos diéramos la mano y comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo. En una de las vueltas ví cómo mi tía lanzaba su daga. Yo lancé la mía, pero mi madre lanzó un hechizo defensivo y la daga giró hacia nosotros. Lo último que sentí fue cómo aterrizábamos en arena mojada y un dolor intenso en el costado.

HERMIONE P.V.O

Hemos llegado al Refugio, la casa de Bill y Fleur. El duende estaba bastante malherido. Pero ahora quien nos preocupa de verdad es Dobby. Esa malnacida de Bellatrix lo ha alcanzado con su adorada daga en el pecho. Harry lo tenía en brazos, llorando de impotencia al no poder hacer nada. Y por fín, muy a nuestro pesar, Dobby ha muerto. Y lo ha hecho por salvarnos a todos.

-¿Estais todos bien? -Bill corría hacia nosotros, seguido de Fleur y Luna. Cuando han visto a Dobby, se han quedado helados. Ron me tenía fuertemente abrazada y menos mal, porque las piernas no me sostenían- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Bellatrix -murmuró Harry. Fleur se acercó a nosotros y ayudó a Bill a levantar al duende. Luna nos miraba a todos fijamente.

-¿Y Draco?

Hemos levantado la cabeza a la vez. ¡Nos habíamos olvidado de él! ¡Yo me había olvidado de él! Sé que venía con nosotros porque le tenía fuertemente agarrado de la mano. Pero nos soltamos al caer en la arena. Me deshice del abrazo de Ron y cojeé hasta Luna.

-¿Lo has visto?

-Vi que llegabais todos juntos, pero mientras corríamos hacia aquí, lo he perdido de vista.

-Mirad -Bill señaló el suelo, donde habíamos aterrizado. Había una mancha de sangre bastante grande. Y un reguero que se perdía tras una duna. Corrí en esa dirección, seguida por Bill y Luna. No pude evitar un gritro de pánico cuando lo ví tumbado en la arena, mirando fíjamente el cielo. Al oirme, giró un poco la cabeza. Tenía la mano izquierda apretada contra el costado. Entre sus dedos sobresalía la empuñadura de una daga. Mi mente viajó inmediatamente a Dobby. ¡Él tambien no!. Me deslicé por la duna y caí a su lado. Estaba perdiéndo muchísima sangre. Bill se quitó el jersey y taponó la herida alrededor de la empuñadura.

-Tenemos que llevarlo dentro. Aquí no puedo hacer nada. -Levantamos a Draco con mucho cuidado. No se quejó ni emitió ningún sonido. Sólo me miró fijamente, sus ojos plateados completamente empañados por el dolor. Sornió de esa manera suya tan particular y me susurró:

-Tienes muy mala pinta, leoncita.


	23. Chapter 23

El principio de este capítulo está contado desde la perspectiva de las pesadillas de Draco y de su duermevela mientras está convaleciente, así que no hay P.V.O de ningún personaje. Luego ya pasamos al P.V.O de Hermione y Draco, como siempre

_-¡Dime si esta espada es auténtica, maldita sangresucia! -Bellatrix lanzaba una maldición tras otra sobre Hermione. Draco se veía a sí mismo paralizado en el sitio, al lado de Greyback, que jaleaba a la bruja para que siguiera con el castigo. -¡Dímelo o te mato aquí mismo!_

_Hermione le miraba sólamente a él, suplicandole que parara aquel tormento. Pero no podía moverse. Había algo que se lo impedía. Vió como su tía sonreía malevolamente y gritaba:_

_-¡AVADA KEDAVRA!_

_Draco gritó pero no se oyó su voz. Hermione cayó lentamente al suelo, los ojos completamente abiertos por la sorpresa, fijos en él, pero ya sin vida. Bellatrix se volvió hacia él y dijo:_

_-Tu turno._

-Parece que ya no sangra -la voz de un hombre joven llegó hasta él distorsionada por la distancia. ¿Por qué intentavan salvarlo cuando había dejado morir a Hermione?- ¡Mierda! No le encuentro el pulso...

-_Draco, ¿de verdad tú me quieres? _

_Hermione y él estaban sentados bajo su sauce, al lado del lago en el colegio. Hacía un día maravilloso y no había ni una nube en el cielo. Draco se vió reflejado en los ojos de ella, sonriendo._

_-Pues claro que te quiero, leoncita. ¿Si no que sentido tendría el estar aquí contigo?_

_Se acercó a ella para besarla cuando unas nubes negras convirtieron en noche el día. Draco se colocó delante de ella, varita en mano, para protegerla. En unos pocos segundos se vieron rodeados por diez encapuchados. El único en hablar fue el más alto._

_-Traidor a la sangre y sangresucia. En este colegio no sacan la basura muy a menudo._

_-Padre, puedes quitarte la máscara -esa voz era inconfundible. Lucius hizo desaparecer la máscara que le cubría. Su rostro sólo reflejaba repulsión._

_-Mi único hijo traicionándome y traicionando al Señor Tenebroso por una basura muggle. Un desperdicio. Greyback..._

_El hombre lobo salió de la nada y se abalanzó sobre Hermione. Draco intentó atacar, pero su padre lo paralizó con un hechizo. Se situó a su lado y le susurró al oído todo lo maliciosamente que pudo:_

_-Antes de matarte verás cómo sufre tu querida sangresucia, hijo._

_Greyback mordía una y otra vez el cuerpo de Hermione, que gritaba con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando se cansó de utilizar las mandíbulas, pasó a rasgar con las garras. Ni un sólo centímetro de su piel quedó a salvo de aquel destrozo. Cuando estuvo completamente agotado, la dejó allí tirada, desangrándose lentamente por sus heridas. Lucius miró unos segundos a su hijo y lanzó la maldición asesina sobre él._

-Creo que ya está -la voz de Hermione resonó en su cabeza. ¡Estaba viva! Lo había conseguido. Por lo menos ella viviría un día más.- Hemos conseguido parar la hemorragia y la pócima no tardará en curar las heridas internas.

-Ha sufrido un sock muy grande, Herm -la voz de Luna se superpuso a las otras- Entre la pérdida de sangre y el viajecito hasta aquí, su cuerpo ha sufrido muchos daños.

-Él es fuerte. Aguantará y se despertará. No puede dejarme sola. No ahora.

HERMIONE P.V.O

Llevamos dos días en el Refugio. Harry ha enterrado a Dobby en la playa, cerca de la casa. No ha hablado mucho estos días, por lo menos con Ron o conmigo. Sí ha interrogado al duende y al señor Ollivander. De lo que han hablado, no lo sé. Aún no nos ha querido contar nada. Mientras esperamos, cuido de Draco. Nos costó toda una noche y parte del día siguiente poder sacar la daga y cortar la hemorragia. Ahora está ahí, en la cama, completamente quieto, más palido de lo que él suele estar. Luna me trae de vez en cuando algo de comer, pero no tengo ganas. Me tiene muerta de la preocupación.

-Hermione, cielo, tienes que descansar un poco -Bill se sentó junto a mí. Negué con la cabeza- Si enfermas tú también, poco le vas a poder ayudar.

-No importa. Sería incapaz de cerrar los ojos. Me puede la preocupación.

-¿De verdad ha cambiado tanto? -Bill, como todos los Weasley (exceptuando a Ginny) nunca han tenido muy buena opinión de los Malfoy. Y con los gemelos y Ron en el colegio, y el comportamiento mezquino de Draco con ellos, no ayuda mucho.

-Nos ha salvado en la mansión, junto con Dobby. Podría haberse quedado allí, tranquilamente, cuidando de su madre, pasando inadvertido. Pero no. Lo ha dejado todo por mí. Por seguirme a mí, a la sangresucia que tanto detestaba. Si eso no es cambiar...

-Eso es _amoggr, Hergmione -_Fleur apareció a mi lado- Y él es capaz de _dagr_ todo por tí. La _cuegstion_ es... ¿tú _haggias_ lo mismpo _pogg_ él?

-Sí. Lo daría todo por él... -acaricié el anillo que me regaló cuando nos prometimos. Bill lo miró fijamente unos segundos y sonrió.

-Ya veo. Bien, te dejamos con él. Intenta dormir un poco. Harry quiere hablar contigo dentro de una hora. Vendré a despertarte.

-Gracias.

Una vez a solas, me tumbé en la cama, junto a él. Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro derecho. ¡Cuánto lo había extrañado!. Me quedé dormida sin darme cuenta.

-Hermone, despierta. Harry quiere hablar contigo y con Ron a solas.

Luna me sacudía del hombro con suavidad para no molestar a Draco. Abrí un poco los ojos y me levanté con cuidado. Le miré unos segundos. No quería separarme de él.

-No te preocupes. Yo cuidaré bien de él -Luna se sentó junto a la cama y sacó un ejemplar atrasado del Quisquilloso de no sé donde. Salí de la habitación y bajé a la cocina. A ver que maravillosa idea se le ha ocurrido a Harry.

DRACO P.V.O

Cuando he abierto los ojos el sol brillaba con intensidad. A mi lado dormitaba Luna, sentada en una silla y a punto de caerse al suelo.

-Luna... ¡LUNA! -el grito la despertó de golpe. Me miró fijamente con esos ojos tan extraños que tiene y luego sonrió.

-Hombre, huroncito. Te has despertado. Por fín. -¡Ella también no! ¿Nunca me voy a librar de ese estúpido mote?- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Como si me hubiesen apuñalado -Me senté apoyando la espalda en el cabecero de la cama- ¿Y Hermione?

-Asaltando la cámara de tu tía en Gringgots -y lo dijo así, tan tranquila, como quien dice que va a comprar pan.- Nos mandaría recado por Nevell cuando se encontraran a salvo.

-¿Nevell? ¿Mi elfo?

-Creo que la ha adoptado. Está encantado de obeder las órdenes de Herm.

-Será traidor... -aunque no le culpo. ¿Quién (que no sea mi padre, la loca de mi tía y sus amigos) puede resistirse a su encanto?- Un momento. ¿Has dicho asaltando...?

-Sí. La cámara de Bellatrix en Gringgots. Necesitaban una cosa de allí con urgencia.

Iba a contestarla cuando un ¡CRAC! conocido nos interrumpió. Nevell se apareció a los pies de mi cama. Sólo podía verle la punta de las orejas.

-Nevell, por favor, subete a la cama que no puedo verte -el elfo me obedeció inmediatamente.- ¿Está Hermione bien?

-La joven señorita está a salvo en Las Tres Escobas. Si el joven amo se siente con fuerzas para acompañarme...

-Dame un minuto que me visto y nos vamos -me levanté despacio, para que la herida no tirase y busqué mi ropa. Tardé unos segundos en darme cuenta de que sólo vestía unos calzoncillos. Luna me tendió mis pantalones y una camisa que seguro era del hermano de Weasley.

-Toma. La tuya quedó para el arrastre.

-¡Luna, por los cielos! ¿Quieres darte la vuelta mientras me visto? -me sonrió socarronamente.

-¿El gran Draco Malfoy, el terror de las nenas, siente vergüenza porque le estoy viendo los calzoncillos? -mira que pueden llegar a ser malas- Ayudé a Fleur a lavarte toda la sangre. No hay un centímetro de tu cuerpo que guarde secretos para nosotras, huroncito.

Las orejas comenzaron a arderme. ¿Es que todas las condenadas amigas de Hermione me iban a ver desnudo? Me vestí a toda velocidad y me puse al lado de Nevell, que se reía en silencio. Gruesos lagrimones le corrían por la arrugada cara. ¡Hasta mi elfo me ha perdido el respeto!

-Cuando dejes de reirte de mí, Nevell, y lo consideres oportuno, nos podemos ir.

-Ha sido un placer conocerla, joven Lovewood.

-Hasta pronto, Nevell. Adios, huroncito.

Cogí de la mano al elfo y desee con todas mis fuerzas que nos desapareciéramos pronto de allí.


	24. Chapter 24

HERMIONE P.V.O

Ha sido toda una locura, pero lo hemos logrado... ¡Tenemos otro horrocrux! Harry está convencido que el otro está en el colegio y que tiene que pertenecer a Ravenclan. También tenemos que pensar cómo destruir la copa, pues la espada se ha quedado en Gringgots. ¡Maldito duende tramposo!.Despues de la huída, nos refugiamos en las Tres Escobas, con el hermano de Dumbledore. Es un hombre agradable, aunque un poco amargado. Si de él dependiera, el mundo se iría al traste. Harry se fue a dormir, agotado después de nuestra pequeña aventurita con el dragón. Ron, como siempre, se puso a comer para "recuperar fuerzas".

Yo me senté en el comedor vacío, pensando en la inminente batalla que nos espera. Voldemort sabe ya lo de los horrocruxes. Según Harry, está comprobando si todos siguen en su sitio. No me gustaría estar en el pellejo de Bellatrix cuando éste se entere de que la copa ha sido robada. Pero si la mata... no seré yo quien llore por ella.

-No deberías estar sola, leoncita. Son tiempos peligrosos.

¡Por fin! Me levanté tan rápido que la silla golpeó el suelo haciendo mucho ruido. Le abracé con fuerza, olvidando por unos instantes que estaba herido. Abelfortt entró corriendo en el comedor, varita en mano. Cuando vió a Draco, se quedó pálido.

-¿Qué hace un maldito Malfoy en mi comedor?

-Tranquilo, está con nosotros -el hombre miró a Draco fijamente, como si quisiese leer en su alma- Nos ayudó a salir de la mansión Malfoy y casi muere por ello. Además, es mi novio.

-Prometido -me corrigió él. Abelfortt se marchó murmurando algo parecido a "con esta juventud no me extraña que él haya regresado". Draco se rió bajito.- ¿Qué tal, cielo?

-"Tienes muy mala pinta, leoncita" -remedé su voz sarcásticamente- ¿Sólo se te ocurre decir eso mientras te morías?

-¿Y qué esperabas? Estaba delirando -me miró con suspicacia.

-No sé, un último "te quiero" o algo así.

-¿o algo así? -Draco rió a carcajadas- Por todos los conjuros negros, Granger. Pasas del romanticismo a la vulgaridad en segundos.

-Como vuelvas a decirme eso te cruzo la cara -no sé por qué, pero estaba realmente enfadada con él.- No he sido yo la que ha estado a punto de morir.. otra vez. No he sido yo la que ha tenido a todo el mundo sobre ascuas varios días. No he sido yo...

-Vale, vale. Lo capto -Draco me abrazó con suavidad- Lo siento mucho, leoncita. Pero no esperaba que mi madre lanzara un conjuro de protección tan potente. Mi daga rebotó y tuve la mala suerte de estar en su camino. Aunque mejor yo que tú.

-Dobby ha muerto -no sé por qué, pero tuve que decirselo- Tu tía.

-Lo siento mucho. No le tratamos muy bien mientras vivió con nosotros. Yo no, por lo menos. Era el elfo de mi padre y por defecto, también le odiaba a él. Pero siento que haya muerto. Ahora era libre y parecía bastante feliz.

-Trabajaba en Howarts, en las cocinas. Le gustaba mucho y Dumbledore le pagaba y hasta tenía vacaciones.

-Todo un elfo libre. Al menos ha muerto así y no como esclavo de mi padre.

-¡Por fin te encuentro Herm...! -Ron se paró en seco cuando me vió abrazada a Draco. Sin decir nada más salió del comedor.

-Creo que estas semanas en las que no has estado conmigo se ha vuelto a hacer ilusiones.

-Le habré dado todo un disgusto al no morirme -Draco lo decía completamente en serio. Sus ojos plateados estaban oscurecidos.

-¡No digas tonterias! Ron tendrá que entender tarde o temprano que a nosotros dos nos une algo más que una atracción física pasajera.

No me contestó. Me dió un beso en la cabeza y se fué detrás de Ron.

DRACO P.V.O

No creo lo que voy a hacer. seguí a Cabeza de zanahoria hasta la cocina (donde si no). Me lo encontré comiendo un trozo de pastel de calabaza, para varias.

-Con todo lo que comes no sé como no estás redondo como un tonel.

-Piérdete, Malfoy.

-Ya te gustaría -me senté en la mesa, mirándolo fijamente- Sólo quería aclarar ciertas cosas contigo.

-Yo no tengo nada que aclarar contigo. Te odio y eso no va a cambiar por muchos años que pasen, Malfoy.

-Me importa un pimiento, Weasley. Primero: quiero a Hermione como nunca antes había querido a nadie.

-Como si tú supieses lo que son los sentimientos...

-Algo más que tú, seguro. Y como ella es la persona más importante que hay en mi vida, junto con mi madre, no pienso permitirte que la hagas daño.

-Yo nunca...

-¿No? ¿Tenemos que hacer memoria, Weasley? Solo te aviso. Como la vea derramar una sóla lágrima por tu culpa, como una mínima lágrima caiga de sus ojos y tú tengas que ver con ella, te hago comer tu varita. Y no es una amenaza. Es un juramento. -Se me quedó mirando, pálido- Segundo: mientras ella esté conmigo, no quiero ni que se te pase por esa cabeza hueca ni un solo pensamiento romántico hacia ella.

-¿Ahora también mandas en mi mente?

-Ni uno, Weasley. Porque te arranco la cabeza, aunque ello le produciría un dolor insoportable a Hermione. Y tercero...

-¿Pero cuantas normas tienes, Malfoy? -Ron se dejó caer sobre una silla.

-Tercero: si a mi me pasase algo durante la lucha, o si desapareciera y no lograra dar conmigo por la razón que fuese, tienes vía libre.

-¿Vía libre? -no pude evitar sonreir. Le había dejado completamente descolocado.

-Vía libre para hacerla feliz. Sé que, después de mi y en el fondo, fondo, te quiere.. Y no precisamente como amigo o hermano.

-¿A qué eso fastidia, huroncito?

-No lo sabes tú bien. Pero te lo estoy diciendo muy en serio. Si algo me pasara, quiero que cuides de ella. Y si con el tiempo llegara a enamoarse de tí... -casi me trago la lengua al decir eso- Pues adelante.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-La felicidad de Hermione está por encima de lo que yo pueda o no pueda sentir, Weasley. Y ahora piérdete. Tu sola presencia me pone enfermo.

Weasley se marchó con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su pecosa cara. ¡Qué ganas tengo de partirle la cara! Pero si lo hiciera Herm me odiaría de por vida...

-Eso ha sido muy noble por tu parte, Malfoy. -Lo que me faltaba. San Potter y su divina moral- Al menos Ron puede conservar la esperanza hacia Herm.

-No metas el dedo en la herida, Potter, porque te puedes quedar sin él. Mi capacidad de altruismo está a nivel cero en este momento, y no seré tan cosiderado como con tu amiguito del alma.

-¡Por fin el Malfoy que todos conocemos y hechamos de menos! -que bien. Potter cachondeándose de mi en mis narices.- ¿Tanto la quieres como para renunciar a ella?

-Tiene mi permiso en caso de que yo muera, Potter. No pienso dejarle acercarse a ella ni medio milímetro si sus intenciones no son como mínimo como las de un cura con su voto de castidad.

-Mira que puedes llegar a ser melodramático, Malfoy -Potter me sonrió. ¡Dioses, que grimilla!- Creo que tengo que contarte qué estamos buscando realmente.

-¿Horrocruxes? No me mires así, Potter. He estado todo el puñetero verano y parte del invierno viviendo con el Señor Tenebroso. A la larga te enteras de cosas, aunque no quieras.

-Bien, eso que me ahorro. Hay uno en el que perteneció a Ravenclan.

-¿La diadema perdida, quizá? Tendrías que preguntar a la Dama Blanca, el fantasma de la casa de Ravenclan. Fijo que ella lo sabe.

-Puede. Pero para eso tendríamos que entrar en el colegio. Y con Snape y compañía por allí...

-Lo tenemos crudo de verdad.

-Yo no lo creo.

Nos giramos al oir aquella voz que tan bien conocíamos. ¡Neville!

-¿Cómo diantres has...?

-Creo que quereis entrar en el colegio. Y yo sé la manera.


	25. Chapter 25

DRACO P.V.O

A quién menos me esperaba. Neville está bastante cambiado. Y bastante desmejorado, todo hay que decirlo. Apareció ante nosotros con la cara llena de magulladuras y cortes. Además, anda necesitado de un buen corte de pelo. Pero su cara resplandecía de felicidad.

-¡Sabía que vendrías, Harry! -y abrazó a Potter con tanta fuerza que creí que le sacaba el jugo por completo.

-¿Se puede saber qué te ha pasado? -Potter estaba alucinando en colores. Resultaba bastante gracioso.

-Ahora no hay tiempo -Neville se dió la vuelta y corrió hacia Hermione y Weasley, que habían acudido al oir sus gritos.- ¡Ron, Hermione!

Y otra tanda de abrazos. Confío en que a mí ni se le ocurra abrazarme porque le pongo la cabeza del revés. Por suerte, se limitó a mirarme de forma rara.

-Que bien que esteis aquí. Ab -se volvió hacia el hermano de Dumbledore- Van a venir varias personas, así que deja el pasadizo abierto.

-Hay toque de queda, chico.

-Se aparecerán dentro de tu bar. Según vayan llegando, nos los envías.

-¿Enviar a dónde? -Potter estaba completamente perdido.

-Seguidme. Malfoy, ve el último.

Obedecí sin hacer preguntas. Vayamos donde vayamos, fijo que no soy muy popular entre la gente. Más vale prevenir que curar, como dicen los muggles. Mientras caminábamos por el dichoso tunel, Neville nos puso al día sobre la situación del colegio:

-Tenemos a los Carrow como profesores y como impartidores de disciplina. Se hinchan a castigos. Peor que Umbridge. Amicus nos da Artes Oscuras...

-Querras decir Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras -Weasley le corrigió inmediatamente. Neville negó con la cabeza.

-Artes Oscuras a secas. Practicamos el cruciatus con los castigados. Muchos somos los que nos hemos negado y hemos sido castigados por ello -señaló varios cortes- Pero hay otros que disfrutan, como tus amiguitos del alma, Malfoy. Goyle y Crabbe.

-No son mis amigos. Por lo menos ya no. -Ya empezamos con los prejuicios tontos.

-Alecto nos enseña la nueva asignatura Estudios Muggles.

-Pero si ya existe. Yo la cursaba -Hermione estaba completamente traumatizada.

-¿Te suena haber estudiado que los muggles son como animales, que nos obligan a permanecer escondidos porque nos perseguían como a alimañas? -hay que reconocer que el sarcasmo de Neville ha mejorado bastante.- Eso es lo que nos enseñan. Y que en el futuro, cuando el Señor Tenebroso se haga con el mando del mundo mágico, les pondremos en el sitio que les pertenece.

-Pero si os enfrentais a ellos pueden tomarla con vuestras familias -no lo dije muy alto pero con el eco que allí había, se me oyó perfectamente.

-Solo están en peligro los que tienen familia fuera que da problemas. Como Luna. Se la llevaron porque su padre estaba abiertamente del lado de Harry. Utilizan a los alumnos como rehenes para que sus familias agachen la cabeza y digan sí al nuevo orden.

-Y la cosa funcionará a la inversa, ¿me equivoco, Longbotton? -no pude contenerme.

-Acertaste, Malfoy. Están utilizando a nuestras familias para que aceptemos lo que nos están enseñando. -sonrió malevolamente- Intentaron frenarme con mi abuela. Creo que el pobre que intentó cogerla como rehen aún está en San Mungo. Menudo caracter gasta. Como lo de la vieja les falló, decidieron librarse de mí. Y ahí es donde decidí esconderme delante de sus narices.

-¿Dónde? -preguntaron Hermione, Potter y Weasley a la vez.

-Ahora lo vereis -y abrió un panel en la pared.-Traigo visita, chicos.

HERMIONE P.V.O

En cuanto salimos a la habitación, decenas de gritos de alegría atronaron el aire. Estabamos en una habitación llena de hamacas, cogines, estanterias y otras comodidades para sus Sala de los Menesteres. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por estandartes: dorado por Gryffindor, amarillo de Hufflepuff y azul de Ravenclaw. Y en un rincón, el verde y plateado de Slytherin. Aquello me extrañó muchísimo.

-Neville, ¿Y ese estandarte? -señalé la bandera de las serpientes.

-Apareció hace unas semanas. Al principio no nos lo podíamos creer, pero llegaron tres niñas de Ravenclaw con todas sus cosas. Cuando les preguntamos qué había pasado, nos dijeron que uno de los mayores de Slytherin las había liberado del aula de castigo y mandado aquí.

-¿Quién era? -Draco entró en la habitación. El silencio fue aplastante. Me puse a su lado, agarrando la varita fuertemente. Las miradas que recibió eran de todo menos amables.

-Un chico alto, delgado, de piel oscura y unos ojos claros muy bonitos. Tenía un sentido del humor bastante raro y no hacía más que repetir que se la ibas a pagar muy caro cuando te pillara -una niña de primer año habló desde una esquina. Draco comenzó a reirse. Gruesas lágrimas le caían por las mejillas.

-Zabini. Ahora se ha vuelto una hermanita de la caridad.

-¿Quieres que le diga que venga? -Neville sacó el falso galeón que utilizábamos en el ED- Es así como nos comunicámos sin que los Carrowl se enteren.

-Me gustaría verle -Draco se sentó en una silla. Creo que la herida se le ha abierto porque tiene una pequeña mancha en la camisa.

-Tengo que curarte -me arrodillé a su lado y levanté la tela. La venda estaba manchada- Deberías haberte quedado en el Refugio.

-¿Y perderme a Blaise recibiendo besos y abrazos de las pipiolas a las que salvó? -su sonrisa no tenía nada que envidiar a la de un basilisco.- Eso no se paga ni con todo el oro del mundo.

Y de repente empezó a llegar gente por el pasadizo: Luna, Dean, Ginny, Fred, George, Lee y Cho. Y la fiesta de saludos comenzó de nuevo. Harry cogió a Luna, su capa de invisibilidad y se marchó a buscar a la Dama Blanca. Cuando iban a salir, hizo acto de aparición Zabini. Venía acompañado por otros tres chicos de quinto y sexto curso, todos Slytherin. Nos localizó enseguida.

-¡Hermione, Draco! -avanzó a grandes zancadas, seguido de los otros chicos, que a las claras se les veía bastante incómodos.- Por fin os dignais a aparecer. Esto se ha convertido en un manicomio.

-Y tú en el héroe de todas las niñas pequeñas del Hogwarts, por lo que tengo entendido -Draco le tendió la mano a su amigo, mientras yo le curaba.

-No me lo recuerdes. No veas lo entusiastas que pueden llegar a...

-¡Blaise!

Un grupito de las más pequeñas (de primero, segundo y tercero) corrió hacia el chico. Éste puso cara de martir, implorando ayuda en silencio. Draco murmuró "lo siento tío, son tus fans" y se limitó a sonreir. Zabini no sabía donde meterse. Quería darselas de ofendido, pero en sus ojos pude ver el orgullo.

-Está contento. Por lo menos ayuda a la gente -Padma se sentó junto a nosotros- Ellos cuatro son los únicos Slytherin que se han opuesto al régimen de terror de Snape y los Carrowl. Los demás han participado abiertamente de todos los castigos y barbaridades que han cometido los mortiprofes.

-¿Los qué? -no he podido evitar reirme ante la palabra.

-Mortiprofes: mortífagos profesores. Como era tan largo lo acortamos. Es pegadizo y ellos lo odian a muerte.

De repente, el patronus de Luna, una liebre de largas orejas, apareció en medio de la sala y nos retrasmitió un mensaje: "Snape ha huído del colegio. Los mortiprofes han sido reducidos. McGonagall nos llama a todos al Gran Comedor. Es hora de luchar por nuestro colegio". Gritos de alegría llenaron la sala. Las puertas de la la habitación se abrieron de par en par y todos los que allí estaban comenzaron a salir, felices de poder hacer algo más que ocultarse. Draco se levantó.

-Creo que tenemos una reunión.

DRACO P.V.O

El Gran Comedor está lleno hasta arriba. La mitad de los alumnos andan por ahí en pijama y bata. Nos sentamos en la mesa de Griffyndor (la cosa no está como para sentarnos con nuestros antiguos compañeros). Blaise les miró de reojo.

-Jo, si las miradas matasen, hace diez minutos que seríamos cadáveres.

-No te preocupes. Tendrías toda una legión de niñas vengándote inmediatamente, Zabini -me encanta chincharlo. Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron de nuevo y entraron todos los profesores, seguidos de Kingsley, Lupin, Oliver Wood, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Bill, Fleur, otros dos Weasley que no reconocí, los padres de éstos, mi prima Tonks y varios miembros más de la Órden del Fenix. McGonagall se situó en el centro del Gran Comedor y habló con tono firme:

-Todos aquellos que no sean mayores de edad serán inmediatamente evacuados del colegio. Los prefectos de cada casa os conducirán al punto de extracción. Los mayores de edad que quieran luchar, pueden hacerlo. Toda varita que pueda defender nuestro amado colegio será bienvenida. Hemos levantado nuevas defensas, pero hasta que los alumnos no hayan sido evacuados, éstas aun son débiles. Así que por favor, dense prisa.

Nadie había comenzado a moverse cuando la voz del Señor Tenebroso nos llegó clara y fuerte a todos. ¡Como odio esa voz fría y aguda! Cuando la escuchas tienes la sensación de que mil gusanos pululan por tu piel.

-Sé que os estais preparando para la lucha. Cosa vana pues mi poder es infinitamente mayor que el que podais reunir todos vosotros. Sólo quiero una cosa: entregadme a Potter y dejaré el colegio y a sus habitantes intactos. Dadme al chico que sobrevivió y todos podréis vivir. Teneis de plazo hasta la media noche.

Todos miraron a Potter, que acababa de llegar con Luna y Dean. Una voz estridente y bastante conocida rompió el silencio.

-¡Ahí está! Cogedlo y entregarselo al Señor Tenebroso.

Pansy. Abriendo la bocaza como siempre. Las mesas de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw se levantaron en bloque, varitas en ristre, apuntando a los Slytherin. Pansy se sentó, blanca como la cal. Zabini, a mi lado, reía por lo bajo.

-Señorita Parkinson, usted y sus compañeros de casa serán los primeros. -Prácticamente toda la mesa se puso en píe. Sólo tres chicas y cuatro chicos permanecieron sentados. McGonagall les miró fríamente- Creo que les he dado una orden.

-Y nosotros creemos que tenemos derecho a decidir por nosotros mismos -una de las chicas, Annete, creo recordar, miró desafiante a la profesora- No todos los de esta casa somos unos malnacidos, profesora. Aún quedamos algunos Slytherin que no compartimos las ideas de Voldemort y sus seguidores.

Zabini, los tres chicos y yo nos pusimos en pie y caminamos hasta nuestra mesa. Todos nos miraban fríamente, deseando utilizar sus varitas para darnos nuestro merecido. Para mi sorpresa, Weasley se colocó a mi lado, junto a Herm, Luna y Potter.

-Puede que las serpientes sean en su totalidad mortífagos en potencia. Pero ellos -nos señaló con la cabeza- Han dado muestras de que están hechos de otra pasta. Han arriestado sus vidas y las de sus familias por ayudar a aquellos que prácticamente les desprecian sin llegar a intentar siquiera conocerlos.

-¡Zabini nos salvó de los Carrowl! -las fans de Blaise corrieron a su lado y al de sus amigos- Y no tenía por qué hacerlo.

-Simplemente por vestir unos colores y pertenecer a una casa nos etiquetais como desalmados, monstruos, magos oscuros o asesinos -no lo pude evitar. Al hablar, mi voz temblaba por la rabia. Me quité la camisa y mostré las marcas de mi espalda (menos mal que aún llevo cubiera la marca)- Pero no os habeis parado a pensar que quizá nosotros somos los que más tenemos que perder en esta guerra. Si gana Voldemort, seremos condenados a vivir como mortífagos, porque eso se espera de un Slytherin. Y si él pierde, somos condenados al desprecio o a la carcel por la misma razón, por pertenecer a una casa que desde hace siglos parece estar maldita. -Giré lentamente para que todos pudieran verme bien.- Esto me lo hicieron los que vosotros considerais mis amigos cuando estaba con ellos. Y era esto o la muerte. O la muerte de mi madre. Zabini... -Blaise se quitó la túnica y mostró sus brazos, llenos de cortes y cicatrices. Los otros Slytherin hicieron lo mismo. Todos teníamos marcas de tortura y castigos- Esto es lo que significa ser un Slytherin y ser una buena persona.

Hermione me abrazó con fuerza y Potter me palmeó el hombro. McGonagall tenía los ojos húmedos. Se acercó despacio a nosotros.

-Creo que os debo una disculpa. Todo el colegio os la debe.

-Lo hecho, hecho está. Creo que tenemos un poco de prisa -odio que la gente se humille en público. Mientras me ponía la camisa, la profesora organizó la evacuación. Cuando nos quedamos sólo aquellos que teníamos edad para combatir, junto a los profesores y demás gente, repartieron las zonas del castillo a defender. Hermione cogió a Ron del brazo y se marchó murmurando algo de servicios, colmillos y parsel. No le hice mucho caso porque estaba atento a las ordenes que nos daban. Sólo espero que podamos resistir hasta que Potter, que ya se había marchado a buscar lo que necesitaba, consiga destruir la diadema.

HERMIONE P.V.O

¡Lo hemos destruido! Uno menos. Ron y yo fuimos al cuarto de baño donde esta la entrada a la Cámara de los Secretos. Ron imitó lo que Harry solía hacer para hablar con las serpientes y funcionó. Bajamos a aquel sitio tan espeluznante. El cuerpo del Basilisco se había convertido en un montón de huesos. Pero sus colmillos seguían llenos de veneno. No sé por qué, pero mientras hablaban en el Gran Comedor, recordé haber leído que el veneno de ese monstruo es una de las pocas cosas capaces de destruir un horrocrux. Cogimos los colmillos, y salimos de allí. De vuelta al baño, Ron me dijo:

-Haz los honores. Así habremos destruido uno cada uno de nosotros.

Me pareció algo bonito por su parte. Lleva unas horas comportandose de manera bastante decente. Y la manera en la que defendió a los Slytherin... si no lo conociera, pensaría que está tratando de ganar puntos ante mí. ¡Pobre! Draco le saca demasiada ventaja. Después de destruir la copa, salimos al pasillo. El castillo se ha convertido en el manicomio que dijo Zabini. Alumnos, profesores y miembros de la Orden corriendo de un lado a otro, preparando las defensas, mientras todo el edificio temblaba ante los ataques a la primera barrera por parte de los mortífagos.

Cuando llegamos a la altura del septimo piso, Harry chocó contra nosotros.

-¿Se puede saber dónde estabais?

-Hemos destruido la copa -Ron levantó uno de los colmillos del basilisco- Bueno, Herm lo ha hecho.

-Me alegro. -Harry tiró de nosotros- Sé donde está la diadema. En la Sala de los Menesteres, donde escondí el libro del Príncipe. Tenemos que ir a po ella.

Nos cruzamos con Tonks y la abuela de Neville. La anciana, con su sempiterno sombrero del buitre, nos paró unos segundos:

-¿Habeis visto a mi nieto?

-Torre norte. -Dijo Harry.

-Voy a ayudarlo.

Y se marchó caminando con paso enérgico. ¡Yo quiero estar así de bien cuando llegue a su edad! Si es que sobrevivimos...

Harry se paró ante el tapiz de los trolls con tutú. Mientras se concentraba, Ron me murmuró:

-¿Alguien se ha acordado de avisar a los elfos del castillo? Lo digo porque como los mortífagos les tienes tanta tirria...

-¡Ron! -le abracé con fuerza, feliz de que por fín empezara a comportarse como un ser humano y no como una piedra- Sí. Draco lo iba a hacer. Pero creo que se quedarán a luchar. Esta es su casa.

-¡Silencio! -Harry necesitaba concentrarse para poder entrar en la sala justa. Cuando la puerta apareció, la abrió corriendo y nos metió a empujones, tal era su impaciencia. Lo último que vimos antes de que la puerta se cerrara fua a Grawp, lanzando un arbol del tamaño de un autobús contra un grupo de gigantes enormes.

DRACO P.V.O

Odio esto. No tengo ni la más minima idea de donde está Hermione, y eso me está matando. Además, la herida se ha vuelto a abrir. Creo que al final sí que estaba envenenada la daga. Me encontré con Ginny en el pasillo del primer piso, medio oculta por un tapiz, lanzando embrujos a todo mortífago que se cruzaba con ella.

-Weasley -me miró, sorprendida.- Tú conmigo. Aquí sola corres peligro.

-No necesito...

-¡YA! -cuando son así de cabezotas me hacen perder la paciencia con facilidad. La chica dió un bote y se puso a mi lado- Atenta a todo lo que te rodea. Capucha negra, malo.

-No soy un bebé, huroncito. -me miró fijamente, ofendida.

-Lo sé, pero Hermione me mataría si te pasa algo. -la cogí del brazo y corrimos por el pasillo, esquivando trozos de pared, mortífagos y alumnos que peleaban con verdadera saña- Hay que reconcer que nuestros compañeros les tenían bastantes ganas.

-No veas el infierno que hemos vivido. Ni te lo imaginas.

-¿Tú crees? Yo he tenido a Voldy de okupa en mi casa todo el curso -Ginnysoltó una carcajada. Llegábamos al tercer piso cuando una fuerte explosión nos tiró al suelo- ¿Qué demonios...?

Parte de la fachada había desaparecido. Por el hueco podíamos ver a los cientos de mortífagos que lanzaban embrujos desde el Bosque. De repente Ginny soltó un alarido y salió corriendo hacia los escombros. Intenté agarrarla pero resbalé con algo. Cuando pude levantarme, me encontré cara a cara con Potter, Hermione y uno de los Weasley mayores (Percy, creo). Y todos miraban al suelo. Bajé la mirada y me encontré con uno de los gemelos (nunca he logrado distinguirlos) allí tirado, los ojos abiertos, sin vida. Todos estaban petrificados por la sorpresa y el dolor. Pensé en dejarles unos minutos, pero una araña del tamaño de un elefante decidió que el interior del castillo era mucho más interesante que los jardines.

-¡CORRED! -cogí a Potter y a Ginny del brazo y los empujé hacia la pared, lejos del bicho.- ¡EXPELIARMUS! -la araña salió despedida por el hueco, pero otras muchas trepaban hacia nosotros. Giré a Potter para que me mirara- Sácalos de aquí. Él ya ha muerto. No queráis uniros a él.

Asintió con la cabeza. Entre él y Weasley cogieron el cuerpo del pelirrojo muerto y lo ocultaron detrás de una estatua. Percy cogió su varita y salió corriendo detrás de un mortífago, la cara inexpresiva. Cabeza de zanahoria intentó seguirlo, con las mismas intenciones, pero logramos refrenarlo entre Hermione y yo. Potter le sujetó por los hombros, intentando calmarlo.

-Ron, se ha ido y no podemos hacer nada. Ahora nuestra prioridad es encotrar la serpiente y matarla. Entonces esto no tardará en acabar.

-¿Qué serpiente? -pregunté. A estos se les ha ido la pinza.

-La mascota de Voldemort -Potter seguía sujetando a su amigo, que parecía mucho más calmado- Es el último horrocrux. La matamos y Voldemort será mortal otra vez.

-¿Nagini un horrocrux? -me extremecí- Lo vais a tener un poco dificil. Por lo poco que he visto, el Señor Tenebroso nunca se separa de ella... aunque ahora lo entiendo.

-Pues tenemos que matarla como sea... -Potter se dobló por la cintura. Weasley y Hermione le miraron preocupados- Está en la Casa de los Gritos. Ha mandado llamar a Snape. Está con tu padre, Malfoy.

-Se lo regalo. -A ver si de una vez le mata y me hace el gran favor de mi vida.

-Tenemos que ir allí.

-Ve tú con Ron, Harry -Hermione se quedó a mi lado- Nosotros vamos a tratar de ayudar aquí. Nos están superando.

Se cubrieron con la capa de invisibilidad y desaparecieron. Nosotros buscamos por dónde empezar. Aquello era el mismísimo infierno.

HERMIONE P.V.O

McGonagall parecía estar disfrutando lo suyo. La vimos pasar liderando una manada de pupitres desbocados. Al final vimos a Parvati, Lavender y Neville. Este último llevaba una Tentacula Venenosa en las manos, y la planta estaba disfrutando de lo lindo agarrada al cuello de un mortífago. Cuando estábamos a punto de alcanzarlos, Greyback saltó sobre ellos, atrapando a Lavender. Grité, aterrorizada. Draco soltó una maldición y corrió hacia ellos. Cuando estuvo a su altura, aparecieron las espadas que tanto me fascinaban. Greyback soltó a Lavender, que se quedó en el suelo inmovil. ¡Que no esté muerta, que no este muerta!

-Pero si temenos aquí al pequeño traidor -Greyback se lamió la sangre de la boca- Será todo un placer acabar contigo, pequeña sanguijuela.

-Creo que el placer de matarte va a ser mío -la voz de Draco era puro hielo. En sus ojos no había nada. Estaban completamente vacíos. Lanzó una estocada rápida, cortando al hombre lobo en un brazo. Éste lanzó un zarpazo hacia la cara de Draco, pero éste lo esquivó a la vez que daba una estocada baja. Pero al hacer ese movimiento, resbaló y se golpeó la herida. Eso lo dejó aturdido unos instantes. Greyback sonrió y se preparó para saltar. Pero en ese instante algo redondo y de cristal cayó desde arriba. Y luego otro, y otro. Una de aquellas cosas impactó en la cabeza de Greyback y lo dejó seco en el sitio. Miramos hacia arriba y nos topamos con la profesora Trelawney, que lanzaba las bolas de la clase de adivinación como si fuese una bateadora.

Corrimos hacia Lavender. Por suerte aún respiraba. Draco la examinó detenidamente.

-Sobrevivirá, pero está infectada -le miré extrañada. ¿Cómo podía saber aquello? - Luna llena, leoncita. Es cuando más contagioso resulta un licántropo.

-¿Quieres decir...?

-No se va a transformar completamente. Será más o menos como lo del hermano de Weasley. Pero por lo menos ella no ha quedado desfigurada...

Sí. Todo un consuelo. De repente, una orda de arañas gigantes entró en el hall. Todos, mortífagos incluidos, retrocedimos. Una lluvia de embrujos y maldiciones cayó sobre los mosntruos. Hagrid andaba por allí, pidiéndonos que no les hiciesemos daño. ¡Pero si nos quieren comer! Draco cogió a Lavender en brazos y caminó rápidamente hacia el Gran Comedor, esquivando arañas y otras cosas que ni me fijé. Cuando entramos, la señora Pomfey atendía a los heridos, pero poco podía hacer porque cada dos por tres tenía que repeler a algún atacante. Draco dejó a Lavender en el suelo y apuntó con su varita hacia la puerta.

-EXPECTO PATRONUS

Y la magnífica leona apareció. Su rugido reververó en las paredes del Gran Comedor. El profesor Flitwick (al que no habíamos visto) dió un grito de sorpresa.

-¡Es tuya! Cielos, chico, tienes que decirme cómo diantres lo has hecho. -Draco no sabía donde meterse. Las muestras de entusiasmo públicas no son lo suyo. Decidí ayudarle un poquito.

-Profesor... Tiene sangre Thuata. -el diminuto profesor se me quedó mirando, maravillado.

-¿Quién? -no entendí la pregunta pero Draco sí. Sonrió.

-Aitire. -luego llamó a su patronus, que trotó hasta nosotros.- Pequeña, quiero que protejas esa puerta. No dejes pasar a nadie que tenga esto -mostró la marca tenebrosa al animal- Sólo a los alumnos, profesores y miembros de la Órden. Ve.

-¿Cómo los distinguirá? -Flitwick seguía intrigado.

-Todo lo que yo sé, ella lo sabe. Es sencillo. Ahora... -señaló a Lavender- Greyback la mordió. No es mortal pero necesita ayuda urgente.

-Y tú también, muchacho -Pomfrey señaló la camisa de Draco, que tenía todo el costado empapado de sangre. Corrí hacia él, preocupadísima. Me sonrió con suficiencia.

-No es nada, leoncita. Creo que la daga al final sí estaba envenenada.

Pomfrey le quitó la venda y examinó la herida. Murmuró unas cuantas cosas sin sentido y salió corriendo hacia la mesa de los profesores. Regresó con cinco botellitas diferentes, vendas y cuatro potingues más. Draco puso mala cara.

-Esto tiene pinta de que va a doler y va a ser asqueroso -le dí un empujoncito- No, fuera broma. Odio esas cosas. Te dejan hecho polvo.

-Pero curan -la enfermera mezcló todas las pócimas y le tendió el vaso a Draco, que se lo tragó de golpe con cara de disgusto. Luego mezcló los potingues y le untó bien la herida, que vendó firmemente al final. Aquello apestaba.

-Por lo menos ningún mortífago se me acercará con esta peste. -Draco arrugó la nariz- Y ninguna chica.

-A mí eso no me importa -le besé y luego me puse a ayudar con los heridos. Draco se apostó en la puerta, junto a la leona, que ronroneaba juguetonamente. La sonrisa de él era la de un angel. Un angel caído. Tal para cual.

DRACO P.V.O

Después de lo que parecieron siglos, la batalla paró. La voz del Señor Tenebroso resonó por todo el castillo.

-Habeis peleado con honor y fiereza. Como no quiero que se derrame más sangre mágica, voy a ordenar a mis fuerzas que se retiren del castillo. Teneis una hora para atender a los heridos y llorar a los muertos. Y Potter, ahora me dirijo a tí: te esperaré en el Bosque Prohibido durante esta hora de tregua. Ven a mí y nadie más morirá. Si cuando acabe el plazo no te has entregado, reanudaré la batalla y esta vez yo estaré ahí, luchando. Y si alguien intenta protegerte, esconderte o salvarte, morirá en medio de los más terribles sufrimientos. La hora comienza ya.

Poco a poco el Gran Comedor se ha ido llenando. La gente traía a los heridos en busca de ayuda. Otros cargaban con los cuerpos de los caídos en el combate. Poco a poco, los muertos fueron colocados a lo largo de la pared norte del comedor. En una esquina destacaba un grupo por el color de su pelo: los Weasley al completo llorando a su hijo y hermano muerto. Herm estaba con ellos, y Potter también. Yo me quedé en mi sitio, vigilando. También habían muerto mi prima Tonks y su marido, el profesor Lupin. Potter caminó hacia mí, la cara descompuesta por el dolor:

-Cuida de ellos, Draco. Tengo que ir al despacho de Dumbledore.

-Ten cuidado, puede que aún quede alguno por los pasillos.

Y se marchó en silencio. No me gustaría estar en su pellejo. Neville pasó a mi lado, acompañado por otros dos chicos.

-Vamos a ver si encontramos supervivientes fuera del castillo. Si no... traeremos a los que encontremos.

-Ve con ellos -la leona se levantó del suelo y les siguió, silenciosa. Esta iba a ser la hora más larga de nuestras vidas.

Los minutos pasaban arrastrándose como caracoles. Aquella espera nos estaba matando a todos. Neville y su grupo por fín terminaron su macabra labor. Ochenta muertos. Ochenta y uno si contamos al profesor Snape, al que el Señor Tenebroso ha matado en la Casa de los Gritos. Weasley me lo contó hace unos minutos. Si esto acaba bien para nosotros, iremos a recogerlo y tendrá el entierro que se merece.( ¡Quién me iba a decir que una de las personas a las que más he odiado tenía tan buen fondo! Casi toda su vida adulta al servicio del ser que mató a la mujer que amaba y todo para proteger al hijo que ésta tuvo con otro hombre.) Y no sabemos cuántos desaparecidos.

-Odio las mazmorras -Blaise se sentó a mi lado. Tenía varios cortes en la cara. Los otros Slytherin permanecían abajo, vigilando a aquellos que no habían escapado a tiempo del castillo al empezar la hora de tregua. ¿Y quién mejor para custodiar a unos mortífagos que las serpientes? De todo el colegio, somos los únicos que dominamos las dos ramas de la magia: la blanca y la negra.

-Reconocelo, hechas de menos a tus fans -me dió un puñetazo flojo en el hombro.

-Si te soy sincero, sí. Es agradable caerle bien a alguien que no te pueda clavar un puñal por la espalda cuando menos te lo esperas. -Blaise cerró los ojos- ¿Qué crees que va a hacer Potter?

-Es San Potter. Él siempre hace lo correcto.

-Nunca te va a caer bien, ¿verdad?

-Quizá cuando los dos usemos dentadura postiza y audífono... no. No lo creo. Odiarnos se ha convertido en nuestro pasatiempo preferido.

-A veces sois como un matrimonio -Blaise bostezó y se quedó dormido. Conjuré una almohada y se la coloqué detrás de la cabeza.

-Pobre, está agotado -Padma se sentó a nuestro lado. Me miró unos instantes. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados.- Parvati ha desaparecido. Sólo hemos encontrado ésto -me enseñó uno de los pañuelos que las gemelas siempre llevan encima. Estaba destrozado y lleno de sangre.

-Eso no quiere decir que haya muerto. -Se me da fatal consolar a la gente. La falta de costumbre, creo- Hay varias secciones del castillo que han quedado aisladas por los derrumbes. Tu hermana no es la única desaparecida.

-Está muerta, Malfoy -gruesos lagrimones le caían por la cara. ¡Cielos! ¿Y ahora que hago?- Lo noto. Llevo varias horas con un vacío aquí -señaló el pecho, sobre el corazón- que nunca antes había sentido. ¿Sabías que dicen que los gemelos que nacen en el mundo mágico tienen una consexión especial?

-Eso también lo dicen de los gemelos muggles, Padma -espero que no se me ponga mística porque salgo corriendo hacia el Bosque Prohibido a que me mate el Señor Tenebroso.

-Esto es distinto. Desde el momento en que nacemos, sabemos dónde está nuestro gemelo, lo que está haciendo, lo que siente, lo que le pasa...

-Menudo rollo. Así no teneis intimidad ni nada -¿Cómo harían para estar a solas con un chico y que la otra no se enterase de... todo?

-Sí. Pero te acostumbras. Pero yo ya no noto nada. Lo último fue miedo, terror, dolor y la nada. -se levantó despacio. Otra que estaba completamente agotada- Voy a ver a Lavender. Se despertó hace poco y no se acuerda de nada.

No contesté. Seguí mi vigilancia. Hermione estaba junto a Ginny, consolandola. Todos los Weasley estaban sentados juntos. En medio de aquel desolado lugar parecían una hoguera. Miré mi reloj. Faltaba menos de diez minutos para que se acabase la tregua. De repente, la voz de nuestro enemigo resonó otra vez en el comedor:

-¡Harry Potter ha muerto!

HERMIONE P.V.O

Nos quedamos todos helados. ¡No puede ser! Harry no puede estar muerto. Draco salió corriendo del Gran Comedor hacia los jardines. Poco a poco todos le siguieron. Nuestras caras sólo reflejaban incredulidad y miedo. Ante el castillo estaban todas las hordas de mortífgos y sus secuaces. En medio de todos ellos, Voldemort, Bellatrix, los padres de Draco y Hagrid. Y entre sus brazos, el cuerpo de Harry. Es verdad. Está muerto. Hagrid lloraba como un niño.

-Murio suplicando por su vida -la voz sibilina de Voldemort me puso los nervios de punta.- Ese era realmente vuestro Salvador, el Elegido. Un cobarde que pasó sus últimos minutos de vida suplicando y llorando.

-Me cuesta creerlo -la voz de Draco sonó clara en el silencio sepulcral que nos envolvía.

-¡Ah! El joven Malfoy -Voldemort le miró fijamente, su expresión indescifrable- Te creíamos perdido.

-¡Draco! -Narcissa dió dos pasos hacia su hijo. Lucius la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella hacia atrás.

-Es un traidor a la sangre, Narcissa. -el hombre destilaba odio. ¿Cómo un padre puede odiar a su propio hijo? Miré a Draco. Su mirada era fría.- Su castigo será la muerte, como la de esa sangre sucia y los demás traidores a la sangre.

-No vuelvas a llamarla eso, "padre" -Draco dió un paso. Su patronus se tumbó delante de él, para frenarlo. Voldemort entrecerró los ojos.

-¡Por fin! Así que era la joven serpiente quien saboteaba nuestras cacerías. Muy habil, muchacho.

-Perdona si no doy saltos de alegría por el cumplido -todos les miraban fascinados. Los nuestros alucinando por la familiaridad con la que Draco trataba a Voldemort. Los mortífagos indignados porque un muchacho se dignara a contestar al mago tenebroso más grande de la historia.

-¡No te tenemos miedo! -Neville avanzó unos pasos, quedando sólo entre nosotros y ellos.- No creo que Harry suplicara por su vida. No era su estilo.

-El joven Longbotton -Voldemort le sonrió. ¡Qué asco! Era como ver sonreir a un cadaver- Cuando el Nuevo Orden comience voy a necesitar a jóvenes como tú, sangre pura y limpia, con coraje y grandes cualidades.

-Antes muerto, Voldemort.

-Si ese es tu deseo...

Voldemort movió su varita y algo voló desde una de las torres hasta nosotros. Cuando cayó sobre la cabeza de Neville, vimos que era el sombrero seleccionador. Voldemort acarició a Nagini, que descansaba sobre sus hombros.

-Pronto vas a cenar, cariño -el sombrero se incendió, cubriendo a Neville de llamas. Todos gritamos. Intenté correr hacia él, pero Draco me frenó. Había algo en su expresión que me hizo parar en seco- Ve, Nagini. El asado pronto estará listo.

La serpiente reptó hasta el suelo y luego se deslizo hasta Neville. Cuando el monstruoso animal se irguió, todo pasó muy rápido. Las llamas desaparecieron, Neville se quitó el sombrero seleccionador de la cabeza y sacó algo de él. ¡La espada de Gryffindor! Y de un solo movimiento, le cortó la cabeza a la serpiente.

-¡Sí! -Draco sonreía abiertamente- Ya es mortal.

¡Lo hemos conseguido! A pesar del alto precio que hemos pagado, lo hemos conseguido. Ahora podemos matarlo. Esta pesadilla va a terminar pronto. Tras la sorpresa incial (Voldemort estaba helado por la sorpresa) de repente una voz que todos conocíamos muy bien gritó:

-¡TODOS AL CASTILLO YA!

DRACO P.V.O

¡Potter está vivo! No, si ya decía yo que no me iba a librar tan facilmente de él... Saltó de los brazos de Hagrid, varita en mano, y salió disparado hacia el castillo, hacia donde todos corríamos. Los mortífagos tardaron unos segundos en reaccionar. Y durante esa fracción de segundo que dudaron, los centauros aparecieron, bastante furiosos. Y aquello fue un salvese quien pueda. Entramos en tromba dentro del castillo. Las maldiciones empezaron a volar de un lado a otro. Potter estaba buscando a Voldemort. El Señor Tenebroso permanecía quieto en un rincón, analizando la situación. De repente vi a mi tía pelear contra Luna y Ginny. Las chicas lo estaban pasando realemte mal. Aunque son buenas en los duelos, Bellatrix tiene a su favor que está como una cabra, y eso favorece la magia oscura. De repente, la señora Weasley apareció de la nada y se puso entre su hija y mi tía.

-No vas a volver a matar, mala pécora.

Aquello era digno de inmortalizar. Movían las varitas a tal velocidad que ni se veían. Las maldiciones y embrujos estallaban por doquier. Hasta que mi amadísima tía cometió un error. Levantó demasiado el brazo de la varita y la señora Weasley lanzó su maldición asesina directa al corazón. Bellatrix murió con cara de sorpresa. Corrí hacia la madre de los pelirrojos y la abracé con fuerza. La mujer me miró sorprendida.

-Si era tu tía...

-Por favor, señora Weasley. Acaba de hacer un favor al mundo.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Todos quedamos paralizados por el rugido del Señor Tenebroso. Éste había visto cómo caía su más fiel servidora. Levantó su varita, las intenciones asesinas pintadas en su cara.

-¡AVADA KEDAVRA!

El rayo verde salió despedido hacia todos los combatientes. Pero Potter gritó ¡EXPELIARMUS! a pleno pulmón y la maldición asesina rebotó y fue contra el Señor Tenebroso, que cayó fulminado por su misma mano. ¡Ironías del destino! O como Lavender suele decir, el Karma pasa factura. El Señor Tenebroso, el Gran Mago Oscuro, el Amo del mundo mágico, había vuelto a perder contra un niño. El mismo que le condenó a vagar como espíritu durante diez años. La diferencia, que ahora estaba realmente muerto. Tras el silencio inicial, fruto de la sorpresa, el Gran Comedor retumbó por los gritos de alegría de los nuestros. ¡La guerra había acabado!

HERMIONE P.V.O

¡Se ha acabado! ¡Se ha acabado! Corrí hacia Harry y lo abracé con fuerza. El pobre aún no se lo creía. Ha matado a Voldemort. Toda esta pesadilla ha terminado. Luego abracé a Ron, que estaba bastante entretenido celebrándolo con Annete, la Slytherin que se plantó ante McGonagall. Me alegro.. ha encontrado a una chica con carácter. Y luego fue hacia él, que me recibió con los brazos abiertos.

-¡Lo hemos conseguido! -le abracé con fuerza. Soltó un gritito de dolor.- ¡Lo siento! Me había olvidado...

-No pasa nada, leoncita -me besó la coronilla. Luego se arremangó la camisa y se quitó la venda que cubría la marca tenebrosa. Ésta había desaparecido casi por completo. En vez del horrible tatuaje negro, ahora era de un gris descolorido.- Por fín ha dejado de doler.

-¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer? -le dí un pequeño beso en los labios. Sonrió de esa manera que tanto me gusta.

-¿Aburrirnos hasta hacernos viejos?

-Me parece un buen plan. He tenido aventuras y emociones de sobra para cinco vidas.

Me cogió de la cintura y me besó con fuerza durante unos diez minutos. Varios aplausos y gritos de ¡Así se hace, Malfoy! nos hicieron separarnos. Estábamos rodeados de nuestros amigos. Todos sonreíamos como tontos, tal era nuestra felicidad. Ahora podíamos empezar a vivir como los adolescentes que éramos. Sin miedo a morir, sin miedo a represalias... sólo vivir.

-Muy bien, chicos -McGonagall llamó nuestra atención con varias palmaditas- Ahora tenemos que organizar a los prisioneros. De momento ya les hemos quitado las varitas..

-Teneis que inmovilizarlos con hechizos, privarles del habla y de los demás sentidos -Draco se puso serio- Las varitas son sólo un instrumento más.

-¿Estás diciendo que...?

-Pueden hacer magia sin varita. Sí.

McGonagall salió corriendo hacia la pared oeste, donde estaban los prisioneros. Dió unas cuantas órdenes rápidas y todos los mortífagos apresados quedaron inmovilizados y privados de sus sentidos. Nos acercamos a ellos. Lucius destacaba entre todos por su palided y su altura. Draco se plantó ante su padre y lo miró en silencio. Luego miró a su madre.

-Profesora McGonagall. Ella no es un mortífago. -Señaló a su madre con la cabeza- Ese malnacido de ahí la tenía prisionera en nuestra propia casa. La mantenía a su lado con amenazas...

Lucius lanzaba miradas asesinas a su hijo. La profesora retiró los hechizos de la madre de Draco, que corrió a abrazar a su hijo.

-¡Draco! Menos mal que estás vivo. -la mujer lloraba a lágrima viva. Tenía varias heridas casi curadas en los brazos y marcas de golpes en la cara y cuello.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Madre? -Draco la abrazó con fuerza, sin apartar ni un solo segundo la mirada de su padre. Narcissa asintió, incapaz de hablar.- Profesora, quiero hablar con él. Aun tenemos asuntos pendientes.

McGonagall retiró parte de los hechizos que incapacitaban al mortífago, que se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Qué quieres, maldita sabandija traidora?

-Sólo decirte que espero que te condenen al Beso. Decirte que madre va a vivir feliz el resto de su vida, lejos de un monstruo como tú. Y decirte que cuando sea tiempo, pienso casarme con Hermione Granger -me cogió del brazo y me puso a su lado.

-¡NINGUN MALFOY SE CASARÁ CON UNA SANGRESUCIA!

Y sin saber cómo, Lucius desarmó a la proseroa McGonagall y apuntó a su hijo con la varita.

-¡AVADA KEDAVRA!

El rayo verde voló hacia Draco. Pero Narcissa fue mas rápida y se colocó en medio. Cuando la alcanzó, miró a su hijo con todo el amor que una madre puede sentir y cayó al suelo, muerta. Draco hizo ademán de cogerla, pero luego se lo pensó mejor. En una fracción de segundo, un rayo verde salió de su varita e impactó contra Lucius. Éste cayó al suelo pesadamente. Draco se arrodilló junto a su madre y abrazó su cuerpo con fuerza. Las lágrimas corrían por su cara. Me arrodillé a su lado y lo abracé.

-Lo siento mucho, Draco. Lo siento.

-La ha matado -casi no podía entenderle por los sollozos.- La ha matado y yo no he podido hacer nada por evitarlo.

-Nadie esperaba eso, cielo -Mcgonagall estaba a nuestro lado, la cara descompuesta por la sorpresa y el horror.

-Y lo peor de todo es que me he convertido en él, en un monstruo -Draco se levantó, dejando con suavidad a su madre en el suelo- He utilizado la maldición asesina como uno de ellos. Soy uno de ellos...

Desvariaba por el sock y el dolor. Intenté abrazarlo, pero me empujó con fuerza suficiente como para hacerme caer al suelo. Me lanzó una mirada que me dejó helada: aquellos ojos que yo tanto amaba, aquellas lagunas de plata líquida que tanto me fascinaban, estaban muertos. No había vida en aquellos ojos. Retrocedió hasta que nos separaban dos metros.

-Olvídate de mí, Granger. Olvida todo y vive tu vida. No me busques. -su voz era fría, heladora. El miedo me dejó inmovilizada. Allí no quedaba nada del chico que yo tanto quería- Si algún día te cruzas en mi camino, te mataré. Y es un juramento. No lo olvides.

Y ante nuestro estupor, se desaparecío.

DRACO P.V.O

Es lo más duro que he tenido que hacer en toda mi vida. Según pronunciaba aquellas palabras, sentía cómo el corazón se me partía en mil pedazos. Pero no quiero que ella esté conmigo. No ahora que me he dado cuenta de que puedo matar con facilidad. No cuando en un pronto de rabia o furia puedo matar al ser que más quiero en este mundo. Cuando me he desaparecido, lo último que he visto han sido sus ojos, llenos de lagrimas y dolor. Esa va a ser la imagen que me acompañará el resto de mi vida. La imagen que impedirá que me arrepienta y vuelva con ella, a ponerla en peligro.

Tranquilos que esto no se acaba aquí. Ahora que he acabado con el hilo argumental de los dos últmos libros, la historia es completamente mía (libre albedrío, por fin) :-) y continúa.


	26. Chapter 26

HERMIONE P.V.O

Aún no entiendo lo que ha pasado. ¿Por qué se ha ido? ¿Por qué me ha dicho todas esas cosas horribles? ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que lo he perdido? Ahora que la guerra había acabado, ahora que podíamos estar juntos sin ningún miedo ni preocupación... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

-Tranquilizate, Hermione -Zabini apoyó su mano en mi hombro. Estábamos en la Madriguera, esperando a que el funeral colectivo en Howarts estuviese preparado.- Volverá.

-¿Por qué dijo todo eso? -miré al chico que tenía a mi lado. Zabini sonrió con tristeza.

-Entiéndelo. Ha matado a su padre. A su propio padre -Se sentó a mi lado- Aunque Lucius fuese un monstruo, era su padre. No debe ser facil. Además, también ha perdido a su madre. Y ella era lo más importante en su vida, junto a tí.

-Podía haberse quedado. Nadie le juzga. Lucius merecía morir por todos los crímenes que había cometido.

-Pero tendría que haber sido juzgado. Un juicio, una sentencia y el Beso. -Cerró los ojos, atormentado- Lo que más miedo me da es que se descontrole. Ahora está cegado por el dolor, la rabia y la culpa.

-Quiero ir a buscarlo.

-Te matará. Lo dijo muy en serio, Hermione. Si ahora apareces delante suyo, lo hará. Draco no es de esas personas que hacen juramentos a la ligera.

-Pero quiero... necesito encontrarle.

-Entonces iré contigo. Si no vas sola, no correrás tanto peligro.

-Nosotros también vamos -Harry y Ginny entraron en la cocina. Seguro que habían estado escuchando nuestra conversación- Él ha perdido mucho por mi culpa. Además, hecharía mucho de menos su mala uva.

-Y si Harry va, yo también -Ginny se abrazó a él.- Draco me cuidó durante la lucha. Podría haberme dejado sola, a mi suerte, pero no lo hizo. Es buena persona.

-Eso ya lo dije yo -Luna también entró en la cocina y se sentó junto a Zabini- Blaise, mi padre ha dicho que quiere conocerte pronto.

-¿Queda alguién más ahí fuera que haya estado escuchando y que quiera dar su opinión? -me sentía frustrada. ¿Acaso vivía con una panda de cotillas?

-Ya que nos lo pides así... -Ron entró de la mano de Annete. ¡Por los dioses! Estoy rodeada de parejitas.- No es que muera de amor por Malfoy, pero ha demostrado que está hecho de buena pasta. Nosotros también nos apuntamos.

-¡Vaya excursión! -Zabini puso los ojos en blanco- ¿Y que pasa con el colegio? Todos tenemos que repetir septimo y luego nos queda octavo.

-¿Octavo? -lo dijimos todos a la vez. Zabini levantó las manos al aire, superado.

-Han decidido añadir un año más para prepararnos mejor. Aunque yo creo que es para tenernos a todos a buen recaudo mientras acaban con las detenciones. Porque si alguien lo ha olvidado, muchos mortífagos escaparon cuando Voldemort murió.

-¿Vamos a acabar el colegio con casi veinte años? -no lo pude evitar. Me sentía una fracasada.

-A lo que íbamos. -Harry nos miró a todos fijamente- Tenemos un plazo de seis meses para encontrar a Draco. Luego tenemos que regresar a Hogwarts. ¿Alguien quiere retirarse?

Nadie dijo nada. Está decidido. Después del funeral, empezaremos a buscar a Draco.

EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE SUDAMERICA.

El pequeño pueblo estaba casi oculto entre colinas y campos de cultivo. Allí vivían muggles y magos mezclados. Todos conocían la existencia de todos y la paz reinaba en aquel recóndito lugar. Los niños jugaban en la polvorienta calle. Reían mientras pateaban un balón hecho con trapos y cuerdas. Detuvieron su juego cuando apareció el extranjero. Era un hombre joven. Llevaba la cabeza cubierta con un sombrero y gafas de sol oscuras. La camisa y los pantalones eran de lino claro, y calzaba resistentes botas. Se acercó a los niños y les habló con un fuerte acento inglés:

-¿El jefe del pueblo? -los niños señalaron un edificio de dos plantas, pintado de blanco y amarillo- Gracias.

El extranjero caminó hacia el edificio y entró sin llamar. Detrás de una mesa de pino rojo leía unos informes un hombrecillo calvo, algo gordo y bastante miope. Sin levantar la vista del papel, dijo:

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlo, caballero?

-¿Es usted muggle o mago?

-Mago, caballero. Y usted también, por lo que veo...

-Estoy siguiendo el rastro a una persona. Lleva un tatuaje como éste -El hombrecillo levantó la vista y se fijó en la marca que le mostraba el hombre. Luego lo miró largamente. Tan solo era un muchacho, aunque por su expresión, parecía tener muchos años encima- ¿Lo reconoce?

-El chiflado que vive a las afueras. Se dedica a hacer experimentos con magia prohibida. No hemos hecho nada con él porque es muy poderoso. Así que hemos decidido seguir la filosofía de vive y deja vivir. Él no se mete en nuestros asuntos y nosotros en los de él.

-¿Han enfermado los niños con poderes cuyos padres son muggles, o al menos uno de ellos?

-Algunos, pero ha sido por el agua. Bebieron del río sin purificarla.

-¿Alguno ha muerto? -la voz del extranjero era suave, heladora.

-Tres. Pero fue por el agua, le repito.

-Gracias.

El extranejero salió y caminó con rapidez hasta las afueras del pueblo. Allí había una casa un poco más elegante que las del pueblo. En su puerta descansaba un hombrecillo bajo, chepudo, con cara de amargado, que leía un grueso volumen de magia negra. Levantó la vista cuando oyó pasos en la grava del camino. Por un momento sonrió, reconociendo a su visitante. Y ahí se le quedó la sonrisa, congelada por un encantamiento paralizador.

ESA MISMA TARDE. MINISTERIO DE MAGIA BRITÁNICO.

-Señor ministro. Tiene que ver lo que nos han dejado en la entrada. -la secretaria estaba demasiado pálida para que aquello fuera bueno. Kingsley la siguió, varita en mano. Cuando llegaron al hall, había al menos un centenar de magos y brujas arremolinados allí, susurrando entre ellos. Cuando vieron al ministro de magia, se hicieron a un lado como las aguas del Mar Rojo ante Moisés. Kingsley tardó en asimilar lo que estaba viendo.

Allí, tirado en medio del hall, estaba el cuerpo de Amicus Carrowl, mortífago en busca y captura. Se veía a las claras que había sido torturado hasta la muerte. Prendida en su destrozada túnica había una nota. Kingsley la cogió con mucho cuidado y la leyó detenidamente: "_La veda queda abierta. Esta es mi primera pieza. El resto de trofeos no tardarán en llegar. Le deseo un feliz mandato. DM"_. El ministro suspiró. El chico Malfoy había perdido la cabeza. Decidió llamar a Harry para darle la noticia.

HERMIONE P.V.O

Cuando volvíamos del funeral, Kingsley nos ha mandado una carta vía buho. Harry la ha leído tres veces antes de comunicarnos su contenido.

-Han visto a Draco en Sudamérica.

-¿Qué narices pinta el hurón allí? -Ron tenía la voz ronca de haber estado llorando.

-Está de caza -Harry había empalidecido notablemente.

-¿Y nosotros aquí preocupados? -Ron dió un puñetazo en la mesa- Estamos a punto de salir tras de él y el señorito está de caza. No, si cuando yo digo que...

-Ron, está cazando personas -Harry ahora estaba verde. Yo casi me caigo de la impresión- Mortífagos, para ser exactos. Kingsley me cuenta en su carta que hoy ha aparecido el cuerpo de Amicus Carrowl en el hall del Ministerio.

-Bueno. Uno menos a la lista -Ron parecía más tranquilo.

-Lo torturó hasta la muerte -La voz de Harry no era más que un susurro. Me miró fijamente, esperando una reacción mía. Sólo pude mover la cabeza negándolo.

-No... no puede ser... -apenas pude susurrar aquellas palabras. ¿De verdad que Draco, esa persona a la que yo consideraba buena y dulce, había torturado a otro ser humano hasta matarlo?-Eso es más propio de su padre. Harry, ¿están seguros?

-Les dejó una nota firmada, Herm. -mi amigo me abrazó- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Ahora más que nunca tenemos que encontrarlo, Harry, antes de que lo pierda para siempre.

-Está bien. Mañana nos vamos para Sudamérica.


	27. Chapter 27

HERMIONE P.V.O

Llevamos dos semanas dando tumbos por Sudamérica. Kingsley nos manda cada tres días una carta dandonos pistas de dónde puede estar Draco. Aunque es bastante sencillo seguirle la pista. Sólo tenemos que preguntar si le han visto (Zabini lleva una foto de Draco y se la enseña a todo el mundo). En cuanto lo ven, empiezan a gritar "El demonio albino". Le tienen verdadero pánico. Sobre todo los muggles. Hoy nos toca preguntar en una pequeña aldea cercana a las montañas donde se encuentra Machu Pichu. Paramos al borde de la carretera para descansar. ¡Hacia siglos que no caminaba tanto! Annete es la que peor lo está pasando. La altitud nos ha afectado a todos, pero a ella más, pues siempre ha vivido al nivel del mar. Ron lleva varios días con cara de preocupación.

-Te juro, Herm, que cuando cacemos a tu hurón del alma lo voy a despellejar. ¡Mira a la pobre Annete! Apenas puede respirar.

-Tranquilizate, Ron -Harry estaba de mal humor. A él también le duele la cabeza- Nos dijeron que había tomado esta dirección y, según Kingsley, por esta zona se han dado indicios de magia oscura en las últimas semanas.

-Eso quiere decir que hay un mortífago por aquí cerca -Zabini cogió su mochila y empezó a andar- Como no nos demos prisa, nos pilla la noche aquí. Y como comprendereis, no me apetece ser atropellado por un todoterreno.

Nos pusimos de pie y reemprendimos la marcha. Yo iba la primera, ansiosa por encontrarlo y detenerlo. Kingsley había hablado con todo el consejo de magos y éstos habían tomado una decisión: Draco no sería condenado a prisión ni a muerte. Se le sometería a un tratamiento en San Mungo, pues le consideraban enajenado por el dolor y el sock por haber matado a su padre. Si después del tratamiento se comportaba como una persona normal y no volvía a hacer daño a nadie, harían borrón y cuenta nueva. Pero si continuaba con ese comportamiento animal y sin sentido, lo encerrarían en el agujero más profundo de Azkaban y tirarían la llave.

A UNOS DOS KILÓMETROS

-Por favor, Malfoy. Yo no te he hecho nada -Nox estaba de rodillas, maniatado a un tocón reseco, con lágrimas en los ojos, suplicando por su vida.- Te conozco desde que eras un bebé. Soy amigo de tu familia desde el colegio.

-Por eso. Todo lo relacionado con mi padre o mi familia debe desaparecer -eran las primeras palabras que le decía. El mortífago no pudo evitar un escalofrío. Aquel muchacho era un muerto en vida. Sus ojos, antaño brillantes como la plata, ahora estaban apagados, opacos, sin emoción. Su voz era completamente desapasionada.

-Te meterán en Azkaban y te condenarán al Beso. -intentó meterle miedo. El chico sonrió. Nox entró en pánico. Aquella sonrisa era la de la muerte. La suya.

-Ya estoy muerto... Y tú pronto también.

-¡NOOOOOOO!

HERMIONE P.V.O

Un grito resonó entre la vegetación. Era debil y bastante lejano. Pero todos sabíamos lo que significaba. Zabini se metió corriendo entre la maleza, seguido por Harry y Ron. Nosotras los imitamos, pero un poco más despacio. Ginny se situó a mi lado.

-Ya veras cómo llegamos a tiempo, Herm. Le vamos a encontrar y regresaremos a casa para que le ayuden.

-¿Y si no pueden? ¿Y si va a ser así para siempre? -mientras corríamos, jadeando y medio ahogadas, pudimos oir a los chicos gritar- ¡Lo han encontrado!

Aceleré mi carrera y salí a un claro. Harry, Ron y Zabini empuñaban sus varitas y apuntaban a dos figuras que permanecían inmóviles. Una mirada más concienzuda me indicó que una de ellas no se movía porque estaba muerta.

-Ese es Nox padre -Annete se dejó caer en la hierba. No la contesté. Sólo tenía ojos para la otra persona. Draco. Tenía el pelo completamente despeinado, un poco más largo de lo que acostumbraba a llevarlo. Estaba moreno. Se me hizo raro verle así, sin su palided habitual. La mandíbula estaba cubierta por el rastro de una barba de varios días. ¡El muy capullo estaba más guapo que nunca! Bien, a controlar las hormonas. Avancé dos pasos, pero Harry me paró. Draco nos miraba como si fuesemos desconocidos. Zabini fue el primero en hablar.

-Draco, tío. Tenemos que regresar a casa. -Avanzó unos pasos y luego salió despedido por el aire hasta el borde del claro.

-Malfoy... -Harry no se movió, pero el tono de su voz llamó la atención de Draco. Éste fijó sus ojos en Harry. ¡Dioses! Da verdadero miedo- Vamos a llevarte con nosotros. Te están esperando en San Mungo para curarte. Kingsley nos lo ha dicho. No te van a condenar si sigues el tratamiento que te pongan.

-Soy un monstruo, Potter. ¿A cuantos he matado en estas tres últimas semanas? ¿Diez, once?

-Diecisiete. Bueno, dieciocho contándo a éste -Ron señaló el cuerpo de Nox.- Pero no te los van a tener en cuenta. Es un trabajo que les has ahorrado. Podrías haberlo hecho mejor, pero bueno. Podemos decir que te pudo el entusiasmo.

Todos le miramos, sorprendidos. Incluso los ojos de Draco brillaron por unos segundos con algo parecido a la sorpresa. Le dí un empujón a Ron.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios pretendes?

-Es la verdad. Todos esos eran verdaderos monstruos. ¿Nadie se ha leído la lista de sus delitos? -como ninguno contestamos, siguió hablando- Para una vez que leo algo oficial... si sumásemos todos los asesinatos, torturas, maleficios y demás cosas que habían hecho, el número de cargos sería ... -hizo un cálculo rápido- Muy por encima, de unos cuatro mil quinientos, decena arriba o abajo. Malfoy nos ha ahorrado meses de búsqueda, de juicios y espera.

-Weasley -Draco le miró unos momentos. Todos fijamos la vista en él- Cierra la bocaza.

-¿Vas a venir con nosotros? -me acerqué a él unos pasos. Me apuntó con la varita, pero lo ignoré. Necesitaba estar cerca de él.- Por favor, necesito que vuelvas conmigo.

-Si das un paso más, te mato, Granger -vi que iba en serio. Se apartó dos pasos y dijo antes de desaparecerse- Todavía me queda uno.

Y allí nos quedamos, con la única compañía del cadaver de Nox. Zabini se puso a mi lado.

-¿A por quién irá ahora? -Ron parecía confuso- Ha acabado con todos los de la lista.

-¡PANSY PARKINSON! -Zabini, Harry y yo lo gritamos a la vez.

DRACO P.V.O

Si llego a permanecer un minuto más en el claro, habría vuelto con ellos. Pero aún me queda una persona en mi lista. Hasta ahora he acabado con todos aquellos que habían hecho de mi vida y de la de mi madre un infierno. Por lo menos todos los que habían logrado escapar durante la confusión que hubo tras la muerte del Señor Tenebroso. Pero queda ella. Esa es una venganza personal, que no tiene que ver con Voldemort. Sólo tiene que ver con mi padre, mi madre y yo mismo. Pansy Parkinson, ambiciosa, guapa, no muy lista. Pero sí cruel. Logró que mi padre y el suyo llegaran a un acuerdo para que, cuando cumplieramos los veinte, casarnos y así unir a las dos familias en una sola, la más poderosa y la de sangre más pura de todo el mundo mágico. Y para ello, esa arpía consiguió que me separaran del resto de mi familia, que me metieran en el mundo de los mortífagos. Y que mi padre se convirtiera en un monstruo mayor. Por culpa de esa niñata malcriada mi madre sufrió los peores malos tratos que un ser humano podría aguantar. Por esa pequeña arpía no pude, cuando entramos en el colegio, hacer amigos de verdad (quitando a Blaise, pero él no cuenta, siempre fue a su bola e intentó ignorarla todo lo que pudo) y me vi enfrentado en una tonta rivalidad con Potter y sus amigos. Por culpa de esa cabezahueca, no pude conocer de verdad a Hermione. Y me comporté como un completo imbécil con ella durante cinco años.

Por culpa de ella y de mi padre perdí mi infancia y mi adolescencia. Por culpa de la ambición de los dos, me convertí en aquello que siempre he odiado, un monstruo. Y como tal, iba a hacerle pagar todo. Me aparecí en el jardín de la mansión Parkinson. Una mansión que combina el mal gusto con las ganas de lucir dinero. Pansy estaba en el cenador, hablando con una chica que no conozco. Corrí hacia ellas y la cogí entre mis brazos. En un primer instante la muy tonta sonrió, pero cuando me miró a los ojos, comenzó a gritar. Sin dar tiempo a nadie, volví a desaparecerme.

HERMIONE P.V.O

Hemos regresado a Inglaterra. Kingsley nos esperaba en su despacho. Tenía un gesto de preocupación que me dió verdadero miedo.

-Su compañera, Pansy Parkinson, ha sido secuestrada en su propia casa. La única testico jura que fue Malfoy quien se la llevó de allí. Hemos enviado aurores a la mansión Malfoy, pero el lugar está desierto.

-No lo van a encontrar en ningún sitio conocido -Zabini estaba dando vueltas por el despacho, pensando como un loco dónde demonios podría estar Draco- Tiene que ser un sitio relacionado con lo que él... No. Tampoco. ¿Qué es lo que más odia Draco?

-Ser mortífago -Harry fue el primer en hablar.

-A Voldemort. -Annete estaba tumbada en un sofá, agotada. Ron fue el siguiente:

-Su casa.

-El colegio. -Ginny me miró, esperando a que dijera algo. Pero no podía imaginarme qué era lo que él más odiaba.

-Se odia a sí mismo -la voz de Luna nos sobresaltó- Odia lo que el apellido Malfoy significa y lo que conlleva ser uno de ellos en la actualidad.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Luna? -Kingsley estaba igual de perdido que nosotros. La rubia nos sonrió de esa manera tan suya, como si fuesemos niños de preescolar a los que hay que explicarles todo al detalle.

-Habrá ido al origen de su familia. A la cuna de los Malfoy. Evidentemente.

-¿Y dónde diantres está ese lugar? -Harry estaba ante Luna, gritándole con la cara roja- Ilumina nuestras obtusas mentes con tu infinita sabiduria.

-Como no te calmes, Potter, te lanzo un maleficio que ni veinte sanadores podrían ayudarte -La voz de Zabini sonó amenazadoramente tranquila.- Los Malfoy son originarios de Irlanda. El apellido original se perdió con el tiempo, pero son irlandeses de pura cepa. De ahí lo dados al dramatismo que son.

-¿Y por dónde empezamos a buscar? -mi voz sonó debil. Estaba completamente agotada, física y anímicamente. Si Draco mataba a Pansy, que no era mortífago, le condenarían a cadena perpetua en Azkaban.- Irlanda es inmensa.

-La Calzada de los Gigantes. Era su lugar favorito cuando íbamos de pequeños allí de vacaciones -Zabini sonrió- Fueron buenos tiempos. Lucius aún no había conocido lo que era ser un mago oscuro, Narcissa adoraba a su familia y Draco podía comportarse como un niño de verdad. Seguro que está allí. Porque allí también fue donde fue iniciado Lucius como mortífago.

-¿Qué mejor lugar para acabar todo que en el que comenzó? -Kingsley cogió su varita- Vamos. No tardaremos mucho en llegar allí.

CALZADA DE LOS GIGANTES, ANTRIM, IRLANDA

Pansy intentaba soltar las cuerdas que rodeaban sus manos. Draco permanecía delante de ella, sentado en una roca, contemplando el amanecer. La chica, a pesar de su miedo, tuvo que reconocer que se veía atractivo.

-Draco, por favor. Suétame.

-Cierra esa bocaza, Parkinson. No quiero oirte ni una sola palabra más .Draco la miró. Sus ojos estaban cargados de dolor e ira. Pansy le lanzó una mirada envenenada.

-¿Qué me vas a hacer? ¿Matarme? Te pudrirás en Azkaban, como tu adorado padre... ¡Ah! No. Si lo has matado.

-CRUCIO -Draco lanzó la maldición sin ni siquiera mirarla. La belleza del sol saliendo era digna de contemplar. Pansy gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Aquello dolía mucho.- ¿Te duele? Me alegro. Ahora podrás probar un poco de lo que yo he estado sufriendo durante diecisiete años por culpa de tu familia.

-¿Mi familia? -Pansy le miró con lágrimas de dolor en los ojos. No entendía nada de aquello.

-Tu padre fue quien convenció al mío para que se uniera a Voldemort. Por culpa de tus padres mi familia se convirtió en un infierno. Y todo por que a la niña de papá había que convertirla en la Señora de todos los sangre pura del mundo mágico. ¿Y quiénes eran los únicos cuya linea familiar era pura al cien por cien por ambas ramas? Los Malfoy.

-Pero eso fue culpa de mi padre, no mía, Draco -Pansy forcejeó con las cuerdas, intentando soltarse- Te has vuelto loco.

-SECTUMSEMPRA -Draco miró con indiferencia el rostro que acababa de desfigurar con tres cortes. Pansy gritaba y lloraba, implorandole que la dejara ir.

-¿Vas a matarme? ¡Hazlo de una vez y déjate de jueguecitos! Maldito bastardo.

-No. No voy a a hacer algo mucho peor -Draco se acercó a ella y se acuclilló delante suyo. Acercó su cara a la oreja de la chica y susurró- Te voy a privar de tu magia de por vida. Serás una muggle más, sin poder hacer ni un mísero conjuro de primer n ivel. Pero no voy a borrarte la memoria. Conservarás todos los recuerdos de tu vida como bruja.

-¡No! ¡No puedes hacerme eso!

Draco la apuntó con la varita y comenzó un cántico en una lengua desconocida. Aquello le llevó cinco minutos. Cuando acabó, volvió a agacharse junto a Pansy.

-Y para que nuestros amigos del ministerio no puedan borrarte la memoria e implantarte unos recuerdos maravillosos de tu magnífica vida muggle... -Pronunció tres palabras que hicieron que Pansy se extremeciera- Jamás podrán modificarte la memoria ni implantar recuerdos falsos en tu mente. Seguiras siendo Pansy Parkinson, la bruja más fuerte de todo Slytherin... pero sin poderes ni magia.

-¡DRACO!

El chico se dió la vuelta. Hermione corría hacia él. Draco se levantó y agitó la varita. Las ligaduras que mantenían inmovilizada a Pansy desaparecieron. La chica siguió en el suelo, aturdida. Hermione se detuvo ante él, el miedo pintado en los ojos.

-¿Vendrás con nosotros? -le tendió la mano. El ministro de magia se acercó a ellos. Miraba a la chica que lloraba en el suelo.

-¿Qué le has hecho, Malfoy?

-Un favor. Ya no podrá arruinar la vida de nadie nunca más -Draco le miró fijamente- ¿Y ahora qué va a pasar?

-Irás a San Mungo y te quedarás allí hasta que los sanadores lo consideren necesario. Luego, si no representas un peligro para nadie, regresarás al colegio para terminar tus estudios, como todos ellos -señaló al resto de los chicos que esperaban en silencio.

-De acuerdo -Draco comenzó a andar, ignorando la mano tendida de Hermione. Pasó al lado de sus compañeros y se situó entre los dos aurores que esperaban en silencio. Le cogieron de los brazos y se desaparecieron.

Kingsley se arrodilló ante Pansy y le hizo una única pregunta.

-¿Qué le ha hecho, señorita Parkinson?

-Me ha convertido en lo que más odio.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreir. Draco se había cobrado su venganza. La había convertido en aquello que más despreciaba. Volvió con sus amigos, y sin dejar de sonreir dijo:

-La ha convertido en una muggle.


	28. Chapter 28

HOSPITAL SAN MUNGO.

-¿Cómo se encuentra hoy? -el ministro de magia miró al sanador, preocupado. El hombrecillo leía unos papeles mientras mordisqueaba su varita. ¿A caso nadie le había dicho que aquello era peligroso?

-Sigue igual. Come, duerme, se despierta, lee un poco y se queda mirando a la nada durante horas. Aunque hemos mejorado un poco.

-¿Y a qué llama usted mejorar un poco? -Kingsley estaba irritado con aquel sanador. Era insufrible. Pero el mejor en afecciones de la mente, lo único que la magia no podía curar.

-Ya no sufre pesadillas. Las dos primeras semanas tuvimos que darle pociones que le sumían en un sueño sin imágenes porque los gritos se oían por todo el hospital. Ahora ya no las necesita.

-¿Va a recuperarse?

-Eso sólo depende de él, ministro -el sanador le miró fijamente. Parecía una rana vestida de blanco- Pero creo que con los estímulos adecuados le traeremos de vuelta al mundo.

-Eso quiere decir...

-Que ya puede recibir visitas, bajo supervisión de alguno de nuestros médicos. Y por la magia no se preocupe. Le hemos hecho un bloqueo temporal para que no se haga daño a sí mismo. Y a ninguno de nosotros, de paso.

-Pero sin varita...

-Ministro, por favor -el sanador sonrió- Estamos hablando de un ex-mortífago. Uno muy joven, capaz de inutilizar nuestros hechizos de memoria y de, por lo que me han contado sus amigos, hacer otras cosas por las que los demás daríamos una mano. Y todo sin varita. Toda precaución es poca.

-Hablando de recuerdos. ¿Qué tal la señortia Parkinson?

-Bueno... Físicamente está muy bien. Curamos sus heridas y no ha quedado ni una sola cicatriz. El problema es otro. Como no hemos podido modificarle la memoria, sabe que es una bruja pero que ya no puede serlo, si usted me entiende.

-Sí. Hasta ahí soy capaz de seguirle -Kingsley no pudo evitar el sarcasmo.- ¿Aún no han averiguado qué tipo de encantamiento utilizo?

-Sí, si lo sabemos. La señorita Parkinson nos lo repitió. Pero con nuestra magia no funciona.

-¿Magia oscura?

-No. Es un hechizo bastante sencillito, sin magia oscura de por medio -el sanador parecía disfrutar de aquello.- Lo que pasa es que tiene partes de una magia que no no... nuestra. Por lo que me han contado, el chico tiene sangre Thuata, lo que complica las cosas. Esa magia sólo la puede deshacer la persona que la realizó.

-Y él se niega. -el sanador asintió- Es una pena, pues la señorita Parkinson era una bruja prometedora.

-Ya. Pero le vendrá bien. A ver si así suaviza el caracter -el sanador volvió a mordisquear la varita, distraido- En la vida me había topado con un mago tan extraño...

-Diré a sus amigos que pueden venir a verlo.

Kingsley se alejó del sanador con verdadero alivio. Los sabelotodos le ponían enfermo.

HERMIONE P.V.O

-¡Podemos ir a verle! -Cogí a Harry del brazo y lo zarandeé con tanta fuerza que las gafas se cayeron al suelo- Kingsley me lo ha dicho por carta. Mañana podemos ir dos de nosotros a verle.

-Me alegro, Herm. Pero mis gafas no tanto -se agachó a por ellas. En mi entusiasmo las había pisado. Cogí mi varita y se las arreglé- Gracias. ¿Con quién vas a ir?

-No lo sé. Kingsley decía que tenemos que ir interesándolo por las cosas que hacemos, por el colegio, para que cuando empiecen las clases, esté totalmente recuperado.

-Llévate a Zabini -Ron estaba tirado en su cama. Llevábamos en la Madriguera desde nuestra vuelta de Irlanda. Mis padres me habían dado permiso, pues entendían que necesitaba estar cerca del mundo mágico- Él es su amigo desde que eran unos tapones.

-¡Qué has hecho con mi hermano y quién eres tú! -Ginny saltó sobre Ron, riendo- ¡Ronny ha tenido una idea de las buenas! Creo que Annete le ha lanzado un hechizo para cambiarle la personalidad.

-Boba -Ron empujó a su hermana fuera de la cama. Harry ayudó a Ginny a levantarse mientras se reía.

-Voy a escribir a Blaise enseguida. -Cuando iba a salir por la puerta, Harry me dijo:

-Está en la casa de Luna. El padre de ésta casi lo ha adoptado. Está encantado.

-Pobre -salí corriendo para escribir a Zabini y a Kingsley. Por fín le voy a ver. Le hecho de menos. Sólo espero que se alegre de vernos.

HOSPITAL SAN MUNGO. AL DÍA SIGUIENTE.

El sanador miró a los dos jóvenes que tenía delante. El chico le miraba fijamente, aburrido. Llevaban dos horas esperándolo. La chica se mordía las uñas con verdadero frenesí.

-Las normas son muy claras. Debéis dejar vuestras varitas aquí fuera. Intentad no alterarlo mucho. No os puede hacer daño porque tiene un bloqueo mágico temporal. Si veis que empieza a comportarse de manera violenta o extraña, el sanador que os acompañará os sacará inmediatamente de la habitación. Esto es solo una prueba. Si funciona podréis volver otro día. Si no, volveremos al aislamiento total. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-¿Falta mucho del discurso o podemos entrar ya? -El chico estaba irritado. La muchacha le dió un codazo en las costillas.

-Blaise, por favor.

-Estoy cansado de esperar. Es mi amigo y le tienen encerrado como si fuese un grelmmin comeniños.

-Blaise...

-Está bien. Pero por tí y Draco. Porque la pequeña rana no merece mi consideración...

El sanador entrecerró los ojos al oir lo de pequeña rana. ¿A qué se referiría con ello?

-Podeis pasar ya.

La chica casi arrastró a su compañero al interior de la habitación. Aquello iba a ser bastante interesante.

HERMIONE P.V.O

Cuando pudimos entrar en la habitación de Draco, él estaba sentado en el suelo, en un rincón, leyendo un grueso libro. Parecía tan absorto que no nos oyó entrar. Blaise se acercó a él, ignorando al sanador que nos vigilaba desde la puerta.

-Draco, tío. Te estás convirtiendo en Granger II.

-Muy gracioso, Blaise -le dí una colleja. Draco nos miró fijamente. Al principio parecía que no sabía quiénes eramos. Luego sus ojos brillaron unos segundos.- ¿Es bueno el libro?

-Les he leido mejores -su voz sonaba ronca, como si no hubiese hablado en todo este tiempo- Pero para ser un libro muggle, está bien. Ayuda a pasar el rato.

-¿Tú con un libro muggle? -Blaise se sentó a su lado- Pues sí que tiene que ser interesante.

-Sigues igual de payaso, por lo que veo -Draco le sonrió a su amigo. ¡Una sonrisa! Casi me pongo a llorar de la emoción- ¿Se puede saber por qué pones esa cara, Granger?

-Nada. -Me vuelve a llamar por el apellido. Y su voz, conmigo, vuelve a ser fría y distante. Pero tengo que hacer de tripas corazón y no darle importancia- Pero me sorprende verte con un libro muggle en las manos.

-Les tengo que reconocer que son bastante creativos e imaginativos -señaló una de las paredes de la habitación. Había una estantería de lado a lado repleta de libros. Todos muggles- Para vivir sin magia, crean mundos fantásticos.

-¿Qué tal te encuentras, tío? -Blaise soltó la pregunta sin avisarme.- Nos tenías muertos de preocupación.

-Tengo días buenos y días malos. -Draco dejó el libro en el suelo- Los buenos son en los que logro dejar la mente en blanco y no pensar en nada. Los malos son en los que pienso en lo que hice...

-Tú tranqui -Blaise sonrió maliciosamente- Aunque no lo creas, ahorraste un montón de trabajo y papeleo al Ministerio. No fue muy elegante lo que hiciste... pero ayudaste.

-No intentes quitarle importancia al hecho de que he matado a casi veinte personas por gusto, Zabini -Draco se levantó, los ojos brillando por la furia. Yo me levanté y le abracé con fuerza. No me devolvió el abrazo pero tampoco me rechazó.

-Nadie intenta trivializar lo que hiciste, Draco -mi voz sonó amortiguada, pues tenía la cara pegada a su pecho. ¡Cuánto había hechado de menos el latir de su corazón!- Pero todos entendemos por qué lo hiciste. Cualquiera de nosotros habría hecho lo mismo.

-Pues Potter no se lanzó a la caza de Voldemort como un desquiciado cuando se enteró de que había matado a sus padres -Draco me separó un poco de él para mirarme a los ojos.

-Porque no le dejamos -bufé, molesta- Tú no sabes lo que es estar casi siete años oyendo a diario el runrun de Harry para acabar con Voldemort. Casi nos vuelve locos. Y casi se vuelve loco él, estaba completamente obsesionado.

-Y si tú no hubieses salido corriendo como un conejo en una cacería, te habríamos ayudado, Draco -Blaise le tiró un cojín- Pero el señor "soy una mala persona que no merece permanecer entre los seres humanos porque me considero un monstruo y una lacra para la sociedad" tuvo que salir corriendo y se puso a hacer el tonto por medio mundo. ¿Tú sabes lo cansado que es andar por la selva? No quiero ver nunca más una planta. Por tu culpa suspenderé Herbología.

Draco se le quedó mirando, la boca abierta por la sorpresa. Luego comenzó a reirse a carcajadas. Reía tan fuerte que me sacudía a mí, que seguía abrazada a él. Se dejó caer al suelo sin parar de reir. Yo caí con él, pero no me importó. Se estaba riendo. En ese momento entró el sanador con cara de rana.

-Veo que se lo están pasando muy bien, jovencitos. Pero la hora de visita ha terminado. Pueden volver mañana, si quieren. -miró a Draco, que seguía riendose. -Señor Malfoy...

Draco dejó de reir en cuanto oyó el nombre. Su rostro volvió a ser el de una estatua. Me apartó de él con suavidad y se levantó.

-No vuelva a llamarme así. -Recogió el libro que había dejado cuando llegamos y se sentó en la cama- Ahora quiero estar sólo.

Salimos de la habitación desanimados. Blaise miraba al sanador con muy mala cara. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, cogió al hombrecillo del cuello y lo empotró contra la pared.

-¿Y usted se hace llamar sanador? Debería darse cuenta de cual es el verdadero problema de Draco.

-¿Que está enajenado y que es un asesino? -si no lo tuviera pillado Blaise, yo misma le ahogaría con mis propias manos.

-Que no soporta ser un Malfoy, pequeño batracio sin cerebro -Blaise le golpeó una vez contra la pared- Ese es el verdadero problema. Lo de los mortífagos no le importa una mierda, al igual que al resto del mundo mágico. Nos hizo un favor a todos. Lo que le está matando es su propio nombre. La palabra Malfoy es sinónimo de traición, daño, maltrato, tortura, y vete tú a saber que más cosas.

-Lo que mi amigo quiere decir es que, para ayudar a Draco, hay que convencerle que su apellido no tiene nada que ver con lo que su padre hizo y le obligó a hacer a él. -Cogí a Blaise del brazo para que soltara al sanador, al que se le había comenzado a poner la cara morada.- De todas formas hablaremos con el ministro para que le asignen otro sanador. Vista la incompetencia suya...

Y nos marchamos de allí, dejando al hombrecillo en el suelo, intentando recuperar el aire. Blaise llevaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Seguro que había estado toda la tarde esperando poder hacer aquello.

DRACO P.V.O

Cuando Zabini y Granger se fueron dejé el libro sobre la cama. Me he alegrado mucho de verlos. Por lo menos a Blaise. Su sentído del humor ácido y negro me ha venido bien. Pero el verla a ella... Mi primer impulso ha sido salir corriendo para abrazarla. Pero me he contenido. ¿Y si pierdo los papeles y le hago daño? Me moriría allí mismo. Pero tienen razón. Fui un completo estúpido al huir después de lo de mis padres. Pero estaba tan confundido... y luego, lo de cazar uno a uno a todos los amigos de mi padre... Bueno, reconozco que podía haberlos enviado vivos al Ministerio, pero puede que me entusiasmara un poquito con el tema...

Intentaré olvidarme de todo. Por mi bien y por el de ellos. Y por ella. Cuando me abrazó sentí como hervía mi sangre. Me entraron ganas de sacar a Blaise y al sanador a patadas de la habitación para poder quedarme solo con ella. Pero si hubiese hecho eso... ahora mismo estaría otra vez bajo los efectos de esas condenadas pociones. Me habría encantado tenerla ahí, pegadita a mí, mucho más tiempo. Pero el Doctor Sapo tuvo que abrir su bocaza. Me enfurecí por ello. Y como me entró miedo de hacer daño a mis amigos, hice que se fueran. La cara de Granger me partío el alma. Pero creo que hice lo correcto.

HOSPITAL SAN MUNGO. MEDIADOS DE OCTUBRE

La sanadora tomaba notas rápidamente en un pergamino. Llevaba dos meses observando a aquel muchacho y, a decir verdad, había conseguido sacar muy poco en claro. Los días que recibía visitas se mostraba como un chico más de su edad. Reía, bromeaba, charlaba... pero en cuanto se quedaba solo, se sumía en el mayor de los mutismos. El único avance positivo que habían logrado era que aceptase que le llamaran por su apellido. Antes de aquello, la mera mención de la palabra "Malfoy" le hacía entrar en cólera, o hacía que se aislara en sí mismo durante semanas. Hoy era día de visita, por lo que decidió estár muy atenta a lo que sucedía dentro de la habitación.

GINNY P.V.O

Como Hermione y Zabini iban a llegar tarde, decidí entrar yo sola a ver a Malfoy. Me lo encontré leyendo un mamotreto que tenía pinta de ser aburrido hasta la saciedad. Levantó la cabeza cuando oyó cerrarse la puerta. Me dedicó una ligera sonrisa. Estaba bastante mejor, eso se notaba a simple vista. Había perdido el moreno adquirido en su cacería, pero seguía igual de guapo que siempre.

-Hombre, pelirroja. ¿Cómo tú por aquí?

-Me aburría en casa y he decidio venir a verte -me senté a su lado. Tenía la maldita costumbre de sentarse en el suelo para leer- De verdad, Malfoy. ¿Eres alérgico a las sillas?

-No, pero me gusta leer aquí. Es donde mejor luz hay. -Dejó el libro en el suelo- ¿Qué noticias traes del exterior?

-Harry está insoportable. Sin tí cerca para chincharle, descarga su frustración con el primero que pilla. -Sonreí. Estaba exagerando un poco, pero le venía bien reir- Mi hermano sigue con Annete. Esa chica está haciendo milagros con él.

-¿Weasley ha mejorado?

-Incluso tiene ideas buenas, de vez en cuando -Malfoy se rio por lo bajo. Nunca llegaría a llevarse bien con Ron, pero le toleraba.- Zabini igual de payaso que siempre, pero Luna le controla la mayor parte de las veces.

-¿Y quién la controla a ella?

-Nadie. Sigue con esas ideas tan raras suyas. Y Herm...

-¿Qué tal le va a Granger? -su voz tembló un poco. Aunque él intente mostrarse distante con ella, sé que en el fondo la quiere.

-Histérica porque aún no han terminado la reconstrucción del colegio y empezaremos en enero. Ya la conoces. Si pasa mucho tiempo alejada de la biblioteca de Hogwarts se vuelve loca.

-Ya. Normal en ella -Malfoy me miró en silencio- Pelirroja. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Dispara, huroncito.

-¿Cómo está ella realmente?

-Sinceramente, Malfoy, está hecha polvo. Cuando te encontramos, estaba muerta de miedo. Tenía miedo de que no pudieses controlarte y que los Aurores te metieran en el agujero más profundo de Azkaban y se olvidaran de tí. Ahora anda desanimada, mustia. Sólo la vemos sonreir cuando puede venir a verte. Creo que aún tiene la esperanza de que en una de esas veces, en vez de ignorarla o tratarla tan fríamente, la abraces con fuerza.

-Creeme, pelirroja, me encantaría hacerlo.

-¿Entonces por qué demonios no lo haces? -le golpeé el brazo con fuerza. ¡Madre mía que músculos tan duros tiene!

-Porque no quiero hacerle daño. ¿Y si de repente se me vuelve a ir la pinza? Ginny -dí un bote. Pocas veces me llamaba por mi nombre- Puedo matar sin utilizar la varita. ¿Y si pierdo el poco control que tengo y la mato por accidente? Jamás me lo perdonaría.

-Ahora mismo la estás matando lentamente, Malfoy -de verdad, los chicos en general, y éste sobre todo, son de lo más obtusos en relación al tema chicas- Ella prefiere estar contigo a que la tengas ahí, olvidada como un caldero roto. Además, no creo que le hagas daño nunca. La quieres demasiado.

-Estás tú muy segura de eso, pelirroja -me miró con esa media sonrisa tan suya en la cara.

-Te conozco bastante bien, huroncito.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entraron Zabini y Hermione.

HERMIONE P.V.O

Tengo que controlarme. Tengo que controlarme. Tengo que controlarme. Este es mi mantra cada vez que vengo a visitar a Draco. Tengo que hacer acopio de todas mis fuerzas para no lanzarme a su cuello y besarlo hasta el cansancio. Cuando hemos entrado en su habitación, Ginny ya estaba allí, charlando con él. Draco sonreía de esa manera que tanto me gusta a mí. Zabini se acercó a ellos y mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo, le dió un capón a Draco.

-Colega, hay ciertas cosas que se llaman sillas y que sirven para sentarse.

-¿Qué obsesión teneis todos vosotros con las sillas? -Draco se me quedó mirando unos segundos.- ¿Cómo estas, Granger?

-Bien, Draco. Te traigo varios libros muggles para tu colección -le tendí tres libros un tanto vapuleados. Habían sido de mi padre y me los dió cuando le comenté la nueva aficción de Draco- "Holocausto", "Parque Jurásico" y "Cien poemas de amor y una canción desesperada". Eran de mi padre.

-Gracias, Granger -Draco cogió los libros. Al hacerlo, sus dedos rozaron unos instantes mi mano. Se me puso la piel de gallina.- Tendré que escribirle una carta de agradecimiento. Los últimos diez libros me han encantado. Tu padre tiene muy buen gusto para la literatura.

-Se lo diré. Eso le va a hacer feliz. -Me senté enfrente de él. Sus ojos brillaban como a mí me gusta tanto. En los últimos meses ha experimentado una mejoría asombrosa.- ¿Y qué te han dicho los sanadores?

-Que estaré listo para empezar el curso a la vez que vosotros.

-Jo, tío. ¿De verdad que hay que continuar en Hogwarts? -Zabini puso los ojos en blanco- Por lo que me han contado, vamos a tener unas cuantas asignaturas nuevas de lo más aburridas.

-Tendremos que terminar nuestra educación, Blaise -le dí un manotazo en el brazo. El chico me sacó la lengua, haciendo reír a Draco.

-Estar con vosotros es como volver a la guardería. -Se levantó y se estiró- No voy a extrañar esto. Empieza a resultar un tanto aburrido ya.

-Pues tú portate bien y ya veras cómo te sueltan pronto -Zabini le empujó juguetonamente. Esos dos son como dos cachorros de gato. No pueden estarse quietos cuando andan juntos.

Hablamos de todo y nada durante otra hora más, hasta que la sanadora que llevaba a Draco nos dijo que se había acabado el tiempo de visitas. Zabini fue el primero en salir. Antes de desaparecer por la puerta puso cara de niño malo y dijo:

-A veces se echa en falta al doctor Rana. Era tan divertido meterse con él...

La sanadora le miró fijamente, como pensando el ingresarle a él también o no. Ginny salió detrás de él murmurando alguna burrada de las suyas. Yo me puse de pie y miré a Draco fijamente, esperando alguna reacción por su parte. Él se limitó a coger su libro y reanudar la lectura. Cuando pasé al lado de la sanadora, esta me murmuró:

-Espera en mi consulta hasta que te mande llamar, por favor.

Sin hacer una sola pregunta, obedecí.

DRACO P.V.O

La sanadora se quedó quieta junto a la puerta. Hasta ahora nunca se me ha acercado mucho. Sé que me tiene miedo, a pesar de que sabe que mi magia aún sigue bloqueada. Como me costaba concentrarme en la lectura por su culpa, dejé el libro a un lado y la miré fijamente.

-¿Desea algo?

-Sólo quiero que me contestes a una pregunta. Y quiero total sinceridad -asentí con la cabeza. Ella es mucho mejor que el otro sanador, el doctor Sapo, como nos gusta llamarlo. Con esta mujer sí he hecho verdaderos avances- ¿Qué problema tienes, chico?

Me quedé de piedra ante su tono. Había sonado igual que mi madre cuando me pillaba haciendo algo que no estaba bien, o haciendo alguna trastada con Zabini cuando eramos más pequeños.

-No he entendido su pregunta.

-Eres un verdadero idiota, chico -se sentó en mi cama, eso sí, lo más lejos posible de mí. Me levanté, sorprendido.

-¿Esto es acaso una nueva terapia?

-No. Es mi opinión personal. He conocido a muchos jóvenes con problemas, pero lo tuyo ralla en la estupidez, chico. -Lanzó su carpeta sobre el colchón. Estaba cabreada de verdad.- Te he estado observando todas estas semanas, especialmente cuando vienen tus amigos. Y la verdad, tu comportamiento con esa joven es de lo más pueril que he visto nunca.

-¿Me está llamando crío? -me estaban entrando ganas de retorcerle el cuello.

-Sí, crío, inmaduro, infantil, pueril, cobarde... ¿sigo? Porque la lista es larga -Me indicó con la mano que me sentara a su lado- Has hecho grandes progresos, Draco. El problema que tuviste ha desaparecido. Permaneces aquí porque tienes miedo. Miedo de estar a solas con esa chica.

-Creo que el estar entre tanto tarado le afecta -me dió un manotazo en el brazo. Me quedé sorprendido. Era la primera vez que me tocaba.

-Vamos, Draco. Reconocelo. Hace meses que estás completamente recuperado. Pero no quieres irte de aquí. Crees que ahí fuera no te queda nada. Pero te equivocas. Tienes buenos amigos..

-Buenos enemigos -lo dije sin pensar, recordando a Potter.

-Tambien. Pero eso es bueno. Alguien con quien discutir de vez en cuando nos ayuda a liberar tensiones. Y la tienes a ella. ¿Crees que no tengo ojos en la cara? Si cada vez que viene, antes de entrar, la pobre se dá animos para no lanzarse a tu cuello. Ella no te teme, Draco. Te quiere.

-Y yo a ella.

-¿Entonces qué tienes dentro de esa cabecita? -la mujer me zarandeó. De verdad, que está como una cabra- La he mandando a mi consulta. Si tú quieres, digo que la traigan y hablais a solas.

-¿A solas?

-A solas. Ni aurores en la puerta, ni sanadores vigilando, ni yo espiando. Solos los dos. Pero me tienes que prometer una cosa..

-Lo que sea con tal de que cierre la boca.

-Que luego me lo cuentes todo. Todo lo que has pensado mientras estabas con ella, lo que has sentido, todo. Eso me ayudará a hacer una evaluación positiva de tu caso y así podrás salir de aquí definitivamente. Para no volver más.

-De acuerdo. Llámela.

HERMIONE P.V.O

Un sanador asomó la cabeza por la puerta y me dijo que volviera a la habitación de Draco. Cuando llegué allí no había nadie fuera. Llamé a la puerta y la sanadora que lleva su caso me abrió. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Pasa. Quiere hablar contigo -me dió una palmadita en el brazo y se fué. A mitad de pasillo me dijo- Teneis todo el tiempo que querais. Cuando acabes de hablar con él, mándame tu patronus.

Asentí, confundida. Era la primera vez que dejaban aquella habitación sin vigilancia. Entré despacio. Draco estaba mirando por la ventana. La luz del mediodía hacía que su pelo pareciese más claro que nunca. Me acerqué despacio y me puse a su lado. Desde allí había unas vistas preciosas del Támesis.

-Es lo bueno que tiene esta ciudad. Cuando no hay niebla o llueve, las vistas son magníficas.

Su voz sonaba aterciopelada. ¡Me estaba hablando a mí sin parecer un témpano de hielo!. giró un poco la cabeza y me miró de reojo.

-¿Te has dejado la lengua en la consulta, Gr-Hermione?

-N-No. Me has pillado desprevenida -¡Me ha llamado por mi nombre! ¡Me ha llamado por mi nombre!- ¿Estás bien?

-Me acaban de abroncar como solía hacer mi madre cuando nos pillaba a Blaise y a mí haciendo alguna de las nuestras. -sonrió al recordar a su madre- Pero creo que lo necesitaba. Lo siento.

-¿Lo sientes? ¿El qué?

-Hermione... -se giró completamente hasta quedar cara a cara conmigo- Siento cómo te he tratado estas semanas. Y siento el susto que te dí cuando acabó la guerra. Me he comportado...

-Como un cerdo ególatra, egoista, narcisista y desconsiderado -Ya está. Lo he soltado. Me encogí, esperando su ataque. Se limitó a reir.

-Tienes razón. Me merezco esos apelativos y más. -me cogió de la mano casi con timidez.- ¿Podrás perdonarme?

-Sólo si me dices el por qué.

-Cielos. ¿Compartís un único cerebro? -creo que se refería a todos nosotros. No debo de ser la primera que le hace esa pregunta- Tenía miedo de hacerte daño o de matarte. ¿Contenta? Porque no pienso explicar nada más. Otra vez.

-Contenta -le abracé con fuerza. Y esta vez sí me devolvió el abrazo. Quizá con demasiada fuerza. Le dí un puñetazo flojo en el brazo- Me estás espachurrando, huron tonto y cabezahueca.

-Tenia muchas ganas de ésto -me levantó en vilo sin dejar de abrazarme, mientras reía. Patalee intentando bajarme.

-Parecemos dos críos -al final me dejó en el suelo.- ¿Entonces esto quiere decir que nosotros...?

-Nunca hemos dejado de estar juntos, o eso creo. Ha sido...

-Déjalo que lo empeoras -me puse de puntillas y le di un besito en la mejilla. Me miró ofendido- ¿Qué?

-¿Un beso en la mejilla? ¿Después de horas y horas de miradas suplicantes me das un beso en la mejilla? Leoncita, no hay quien te entienda.

¡Leoncita! Le agarré del cuello de la camisa y acerqué su cara a la mía. Le miré fijamente (con lo que espero que fuese una mirada seductora a rabiar) y antes de darle el beso de su vida, murmuré:

-Te voy a dar yo leoncita.


	29. Chapter 29

HERMIONE P.V.O

La primera noche en Hogwarts ha sido memorable. Ninguno de los que hemos vuelto siendo mayores de edad nos esperábamos esto. ¡Nos han construido una torre para nosotros solos! el problema es que estamos las cuatro casas mezcladas. Y todos sabemos de dónde van a venir los problemas: Montague y compañía. Nuestra torre es preciosa. Tenemos la sala común más grande de la historia, con una biblioteca privada, mesas de estudio y una chimenea que ocupa la mitad de una pared y parte de la otra (es la primera vez que veo una chimenea-rinconera). Los dormitorios están repartidos en cuatro plantas, ocho habitaciones y dos baños comunes por piso. Draco y Yo hemos sido elegidos como prefectos de nuestra torre (no lo hemos buscado. Sólo estamos rodeados de personas que escapan de la responsabilidad en cuanto la huelen) por lo que tenemos la última planta de la torre para nosotros solos. Después del reparto de habitaciones, que McGonagall hizo por sorteo para evitar que nos dividieramos de nuevo por casas, cada mochuelo se fue a su olivo. Draco se tumbó en uno de nuestros sofás, agotado.

-Si hoy ha sido una locura, mañana ni me lo quiero imaginar -se quitó la túnica, que lanzó por encima del respaldo del sofá- Primera clase, pociones, doble transformaciones, historia de la magia y encantamientos. Una mañana digna de grandes magos como nosotros.

-No te quejes, huroncito -me dejé caer a su lado- ¿Crees que habrá problemas esta noche?

-¿Por qué lo dices, leoncita? -me sonrió con malicia- Si quieres hacemos una ronda para mantener el orden.

-¿Lo dices en serio? -hice pucheros. Me abrazó y se levantó.

-Tengo ganas de fastidiar a unos cuantos.

-Eso suena a venganza -le dí la mano mientras bajábamos por la escalera.

-y de las gordas, leoncita, y de las gordas.

DRACO P.V.O

Nuestra primera parada fue en el cuarto piso. Susan Bones nos saludó con la mano. Tenía mala cara. Herm se acercó a ella.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Susan?

-Si por bien te refieres a tener a Goyle y Montague de vecinos, sí, estoy magníficamente bien. -Mierda, habíamos olvidado que casi toda su familia había muerto a manos de los mortífagos. Miré a mi alrededor y vi a Higgs camino de su cuarto. Le llamé y se acercó a nosotros.

-Draco, Herm, Susan...

-¿Te importaría vigilar a Goyle y Montague por nosotros, Higgs? -mi amigo asintió, mientras miraba de reojo a Susan- Así ella se sentirá más tranquila.

-Sin problema. De todas formas tenía pensado hacerlo... -se volvió hacia Susan con una sonrisa- ¿Te apetece jugar una partida de cartas con Daphne y con migo? Jugar dos es bastante aburrido.

-Gracias. Dejo esto y voy -Susan se despidió de nosotros moviendo la mano y entró en su cuarto. Higgs se nos quedó mirando.

-¿Qué?

-¿Creeis que tendremos problemas con ellos?

-No lo sé, no creo que sean tan estúpidos -Herm y él me miraron con cara de "¿te estás dando cuenta de lo que dices?"- Vale, son estúpidos. Fijo que traman al menos están separados.

-Pondré un hechizo immobulus cuando estén todos acostados. El que salga de su cuarto a deshora quedará paralizado en el pasillo hasta que yo deshaga el encantamiento. Avisa a todos menos a esos dos. Quiero ver si de verdad traman algo -Herm sonrió con malicia. Me encanta cuando hace este tipo de cosas.- Vamos abajo.

El siguiente piso no nos iba a dar muchos problemas: cinco de Gryffindor, una Hufflepuff, un Ravenclaw y Vaisey como única serpiente. Fuimos hasta la habitación de Neville, que leía un tocho enorme de herbología.

-¡Hola chicos! ¿Controlando que nadie se tire al cuello de nadie?

-Más o menos -Herm le contó lo del hechizo y Neville asintió.

-Se lo diré a los demás. ¿Doy por sentado que Vaisey no tiene que saber nada?

-Exacto, Longbotton -los tres sonreímos como verdaderas hienas. Si nuestros queridos amiguitos tenían pensado hacer una reunión clandestina esta noche, mañana amaneceríamos con unos cuantos adornos la mar de interesantes en los pasillos.- Nosotros nos vamos.

-OK. Mañana nos vemos.

Nada más bajar por la escalera nos encontramos con la primera pelea. Harper y Zabini tenían inmovilizado a Davis contra la pared. Éste lucía un bonito ojo morado. En el lado opuesto estaba Annete, sujetando a Cho. Ernie la ayudaba, pues la chica intentaba lanzarse al cuello de Davis.

-¡Eres un maldito cerdo,Davis! Te juro que te voy a arrancar el corazón, malnacido. -Davis no dijo nada. Se había quedado pálido y sudaba como un cerdo- ¡Soltadme que lo voy a matar con mis propias manos!

-¿Se puede saber qué narices pasa aquí? -no levanté la voz, pero todos guardaron silencio inmediatamente. Harper sornió.

-Davis insinuó cierta cosa ,que no voy a repetir por respeto a las chicas, sobre la hermana pequeña de Cho. Y ella le ha dejado el ojo morado. Si no llegamos a separarlos, tendríamos un alumno menos este año.

-¿El daño ha sido grave? -Herm había logrado calmar a Cho, que permanecía apoyada en la pared, lanzando miradas asesinas a Davis.

-No. -Davis se soltó de Harper y Zabini y entró en su cuarto.

-Bien, ahora todos a dormir. Y no salgais durante la noche -Herm les avisó del encantamiento.

-¿A Davis ni una palabra? -Harper se lo estaba pasando bomba. Él y Davis siempre se han odiado y verlo en esta situación debía ser toda una fiesta para nuestro amigo.

-Eso mismo. Ala, a la cama, niños -recibí unos cuantos golpes en el brazo.- Son como críos.

-Anda, tira para abajo que nos queda una planta.

En el primer piso estaban ya todos en sus habitaciones. Flinch asomó la cabeza un momento por la puerta.

-¿A quién han matado?

-A nadie, Flinch. Duermete.

Una vez comprobado que todos estaban donde debían estar, volvimos a nuestra sala. Según subíamos, Herm lanzaba el encantamiento. Una vez arriba, cada uno fuimos a nuestra habitación. Me despedí de ella con un beso.

-Mañana nos vemos, leoncita. -la abracé con fuerza- Estoy molido. No se yo si llegaré a la cama o me caeré a mitad de camino. Aunque no me importa. Incluso el suelo me parece un buen sitio.

-Duerme bien, huroncito. Mañana pienso despertarte muy pronto. -me lanzó una mirada pícara y se metió en su cuarto, riendo. ¡Cielos! Pero que mala puede llegar a ser.


	30. Chapter 30

DRACO P.V.O

Tras una primera noche tranquila, nos encontramos con la sorpresa que todos esperábamos. Montague y compañía paralizados en los pasillos. Hermione y yo nos lo tomamos con calma. Según bajábamos las escaleras, pudimos oir gritos y amenazas. Goyle estaba completamente rojo de tanto vocear. Montague había decidido permanecer en silencio. En cuanto nos vio, nos lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Debí imaginármelo. El traidor y la sangresucia. -Escupió en el suelo. Herm le sonrió.

-Cincuenta puntos menos para Slytherin por ensuciar una propiedad del colegio. Y cincuenta horas de castigo con Hagrid ayudando a limpiar las cajas de los escregutos de primero.

-Piérdete, sangresucia -Goyle intentó moverse, pero el hechizo aún lo mantenía inmovilizado.

-Otros cincuenta puntos menos -esta vez fui yo quien lo dijo- Y como le has faltado el respeto a tu prefecta, durante los próximos dos meses tendrás que llevar sus libros a todas sus clases y realizar todas las tareas pesadas que le encomienden a ella. Y si te niegas, aumentaremos el castigo de los dos a otras cincuenta horas. Y ya me pensaré en qué las gastareis.

No dijeron nada. Susan Bones nos aplaudió, seguida de Higgs y Daphne. Se lo estaban pasando realmente bien. Herm les lanzó una sonrisa.

-Chicos, si no os dais prisa no llegais al desayuno.

Bajamos a la siguiente planta. Vaisey estaba en silencio, apoyado en la pared, mientras el resto de la gente le observaba con cara divertida. Neville y Weasley eran los que más estaban disfrutando. Cuando nos vieron, levantaron la mano a modo de saludo.

-Vaisey -Herm agitó su varita y rompió el hechizo- Cincuenta horas de castigo con el profesor de Pociones. Luego ya te dirá lo que tienes que hacer. Y diez puntos menos para Slytherin.

Vaisey no dijo nada. Sacudió la cabeza y se metió en su habitación. Lavender resopló.

-Pues vaya. Yo que me esperaba que montara el numerito...

-Creo que nos ha oido mientras castigábamos a Goyle y Montague -Herm tiró de mi brazo y bajamos al siguiente piso. Davis no estaba en el pasillo. Paré a Annete para preguntarle.

-¿Has visto a Davis?

-Aún está dormido. ¿No oís los ronquidos? Casi no hemos pegado ojo en toda la noche. Es como un oso.

-De acuerdo -me fastidió mucho el no poder castigarlo. Aunque, pensándolo bien, Davis siempre había sido de sueño profundo y ronquido alto. No debía extrañarme que se hubiese quedado en su cuarto durmiendo a pierna suelta. Un ronquido como de cerdo atragantado nos hizo reir a carcajadas.

-¿Y podíais dormir cuando compartíais habitación?

-Yo por suerte nunca dormí en su cuarto -caminamos hacia las escaleras- Aunque no hacía falta. Se le oía por toda la mazmorra.

En el primer piso nos encontramos a Nott sentado en el suelo. Miraba a Potter fijamente, como calibrando la mejor manera de acabar con él. Potter nos saludó y nosotros continuamos hacia abajo. Herm anuló todos los hechizos. Desde abajo oimos a Montague acordarse de ciertos familiares nuestros. Hermione se apuntó con la varita en la garganta y murmuró "Sonorus". Su voz amplificada resonó por toda la torre.

-¡MONTAGUE! OTROS CINCUENTA PUNTOS MENOS PARA TU CASA Y OTRAS CIEN HORAS DE CASTIGO. PERO ESTA VEZ CON LA PROFESORA MCGONAGALL. YA TE LLEGARÁ LA NOTIFICACIÓN DE DONDE Y CUANDO CUMPLIR EL CASTIGO.

Las carcajadas de todos nos acompañaron mientras salíamos de la torre para ir a desayunar.

UNA SEMANA DESPUES

HERMIONE P.V.O

Resulta divertido esto de tener a Goyle como mi mayordomo. Le tengo que reconocer que lo está llevando bastante bien. Mientras nos sigue por los pasillos no dice ni una sola palabra, aunque nos mira bastante mal. Draco parece disfrutar con ello. Para chincharle aún más, siempre espera a que Goyle llegue para darme un beso. Y siempre me lleva cogida de la mano. Creo que le estamos creando una úlcera de estómago bastante grave. Cogí mis libros cuando llegamos al comedor.

-Tienes el resto del día libre, Goyle. Utilizalo bien.

Se marchó sin decir ni gracias. Draco le miró fijamente, el rostro serio. Le cogí de la mano y entramos al comedor. Nos sentamos en nuestra nueva mesa (McGonagall, no sé por qué, había hecho aparecer una quinta mesa para nosotros. Aunque en ella se sentaba todo dios). Harry y los demás ya estaban allí. Ron masticaba a dos carrillos, como siempre.

-¿PFFDonffde efftá el pfferritffo ffalffdero?

-Weasley, ten un poco de educación y traga antes de hablar -Draco le miró con asco. En eso no ha cambiado. Siempre le molestarán los malos modales de Ron en la mesa.

-Le he dado el día libre, Ron. De vez en cuando me gusta descansar de ver ese careto todo el día.

Finch sonrió. estaba enfrascado en una conversación un tanto absurda sobre adivinación con Padma. Por lo menos había conseguido que se riera. Desde la batalla en el colegio, Padma había estado como ida, parecía más un zombie que un ser humano. Extrañaba mucho a su gemela, Parvati, muerta en la primera parte de la batalla. Flinch se había propuesto devolverle la sonrisa y creo que lo estaba consiguiendo. Sin apartar la mirada de la chica, nos dijo:

-Tendreis que vigilar un poquito más a nuestros queridos mortis. -Señaló el final de la mesa, donde estaban Montague, Goyle, Vaisey, Nott, Davis, Pritchard y la hermana de Daphne, Astoria.- Llevan varios días planeando algo.

-¿Y tú como lo sabes? -Draco no apartaba la mirada de sus antiguos amigos.

-Me fijo en la gente, Malfoy. Y cuando esa panda anda junta, algo malo se avecina. Llámalo instinto irlandés.

-¿Y qué narices significa eso? -Ron había dejado de comer unos segundos.

-¿Nunca has oído el dicho "esto es una historia irlandesa y como tál, siempre acaba mal"? -Flinch apuntó a Ron con el tenedor- Como buen irlandés, huelo las desgracias de lejos. Y ellos apestan.

-Puede que Flinch exagere un poquito -Urguhart (nadie era capaz de recordar su nombre de pila y él ni siquiera contestaba si lo llamabas por él) sonrió- Pero tiene razón. Llevan una semana bastante tranquilos. Y han aceptado los castigos sin protestar. Montague no es de los que se dejan pisar con tanta facilidad. Y es rencoroso por naturaleza. Yo que tú, Herm, andaría con mil ojos.

-No os preocupeis por mí. -Varias cejas se levantaron, excépticas.- De verdad. No les tengo ningún miedo. Ya no.

Pensé en la noche que pasé en la mansión Malfoy, cuando Bellatrix me torturó y me marcó para siempre. Me toqué sin querer la cicatriz de mi brazo. Draco se dió cuenta y me cogió de la mano.

-¿Te encuentras bien, leoncita?

-Pensando en una vieja amiga -sonrió con malicia. Sabía a quién me refería- Pero no te preocupes. Mira a Harry -giró la cabeza y se concentró en mi amigo. Harry miraba a los Slytherin con cara de pocos amigos- Ya le hemos dado un motivo para obsesionarse este curso.

-Mejor. Así estará entretenido y nos dejará tiempo para estar a solas. -Se acercó a mí y me besó con fuerza. Varios silbidos y aplausos nos interrumpieron. Draco resopló, molesto.- En este colegio no se puede hacer nada sin que lo conviertan en un espectáculo.

Cogió varias manzanas y salió del comedor. Yo me quedé charlando con Neville sobre plantas exóticas.

DRACO P.V.O

Tengo que reconocer que salí del comedor bastante mosqueado. Llevamos una semana de curso y no he tenido ni cinco minutos para estar a solas con Hermione. Entre las clases, los kilómetros de deberes y las horas de estudio sólo nos quedan ganas de dormir. y es lo que hemos estado haciendo todos estos días. Incluso en fin de semana tenemos que estudiar. y para colmo, ahora tenemos la preocupación de Montague y sus acólitos. ¿Es que no saben madurar y avanzar?

-¡Malfoy!

Nombra al diablo y éste aparecerá. Me giré lentamente, la varita preparada en el bolsillo. Montague estaba allí parado, con todos sus seguidores formando un semicirculo. Miré a mi alrededor, buscando una posible salida, pero me tenían acorralado. Como una cosa tonta había caminado hasta las mazmorras. Estábamos cerca de la clase de pociones, ahora vacía. Y el corredor que llevaba a la sala común estaba completamente vacío.

-Qué quieres, Caius. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no puedo perder mi tiempo con tonterías.

-El traidor está ocupado -avanzó unos pasos hacia mí. Me obligué a permanecer quieto.- Llevo esperando este momento desde que... todo acabó.

-Pues mira tú que bien,porque yo no. Precisamente sois de las personas que uno desearía olvidarse para siempre.

-¡Deja las bromas, Malfoy! -Montague se acercó tanto a mí que su nariz estaba a menos de dos centímetros de mi cara. Por suerte le saco casi media cabeza.

-Si tanto me hechabas de menos podrías habérmelo dicho. Aunque te aviso, tengo novia.

El puñetazo en el estómago me pilló por sorpresa. Me doblé por la cintura, intentando coger aire y me dió un rodillazo en la cara. ¡Mierda! La sangre cayó al suelo. Me había roto la nariz. Caí de rodillas, soltando tacos con voz ronca. Montague reía. A mi alrededor vi varios pares de zapatos. Me habían rodeado rápidamente.

-Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy. -Creo que era Goyle, pero con el dolor me pitaban tanto los oídos que casi no entendía lo que decían a mi alrededor.- ¡CRUCIO!

Solté un alarido. Casi me había olvidado lo que era padecer esa maldición. Todo mi sistema nervioso parecía arder. Un objeto pesado, creo que un casco de armadura, me golpeó en la cabeza. ¡Otra herida más! El suelo comenzaba a llenarse de sangre. Caí de costado, ahogándome con mi propia sangre. Recibí unas cuantas patadas más y luego me dejaron solo. Montague, antes de irse, se agachó a mi lado para murmurar una advertencia:

-No creais que todo ha acabado. Volverá. Y lo hará con más fuerza. Y ahora ya no contais con el poder de Potter para salvaros el culo. Que tengas buen día, Malfoy.

Después de eso, perdí el conocimiento.

HERMIONE P.V.O

Draco faltó a todas las clases de la mañana. A la hora de la comida, estabamos en nuestra mesa cuando Baddock entró en el comedor a la carrera. Derrapó en el suelo y se paró a nuestro lado. Estaba blanco como la cal.

-Venid conmigo a la sala de Slytherin. ¡Ya!

Y salió corriendo de nuevo. Harry, Annete, Neville y Zabini le seguimos, pero andando. No queríamos llamar la atención. Baddock nos esperaba en las escaleras que llevaban a las mazmorras. Bajó corriendo y abrió la sala común. Casi me desmayo del susto. Draco estaba tumbado en un sofá, cubierto de sangre e inconsciente. Zabini, lanzando tacos y maldiciones, se arrodilló a su lado.

-Tiene la nariz rota, una brecha en la cabeza y ... -palpó el costado de Draco con cuidado- Creo que dos o tres costillas rotas, otra vez. Y por cómo respira, creo que alguna de ellas le ha perforado el pulmón.

-Tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermería -Yo estaba al borde de la histeria. Baddock sacudió la cabeza, negando.

-Antes de quedarse inconsciente otra vez me dijo que nada de enfermería. Que esto lo arreglaramos nosotros. Creo que no quiere que nadie se entere.

-Si le preocupa su reputación a mí no -Cogí mi varita- Prefiero tenerlo vivo a tenerlo muerto y famoso.

-No es por eso, leoncita -la voz de Draco era debil. Un silbido bastane feo salía de su boca cada vez que respiraba- ¿No te imaginas quién ha hecho esto? -Sacudió un poco la cabeza- Si vamos a la enfermería, les expulsarán. Y entonces podrán reunirse con los demás mortífagos que quedan. Están... planeando...

Volvió a perder el conocimiento. Me quité la túnica y me arrodillé al lado de Zabini.

-Blaise. Tú encargate de la cabeza y la nariz. Yo me ocupo de las costillas y el pulmón. Annete, Baddock. Id a nuestra sala y traed ropa limpia para Draco. No necesitais contraseña.

-¿Cualquiera puede entrar en ella? -Blaise sacudió la cabeza- No es muy seguro.

-Sólo Montague y sus amigos tienen vedado el paso. Si lo intentaran, quedarían cubiertos de pelo de arriba a abajo.

-Me encantaría verlos -Blaise comenzó a murmurar los hechizos sanadores y yo seguí su ejemplo.


	31. Chapter 31

DRACO P.V.O

He tardado casi dos semanas en recuperarme del todo del ataque. Blaise y Hermione hicieron un buen trabajo, pero no son sanadores. Las costillas me estuvieron matando hasta hace bien poco. La consecuencia: McGonagall me ha castigado dos semanas completas por haber faltado a todas las clases. Eso no ha ayudado mucho a mejorar mi humor. Me tiene preocupado el comentario de Montague. ¿De verdad creen que va a volver? Todos vimos cómo moría a manos de Potter. Y los aurores se aseguraron de que estaba bien muerto. Además, todos los horrocruxes fueron destruidos. ¿Y si no se refieren a Voldemort? ¿Y si hay por ahí alguien peor que él pensando en hacerse con el control de nuestro mundo? No se lo he comentado a nadie. Aún no. No mientras no tenga alguna prueba segura de que algo malo está pasando.

No esperé a Hermione para bajar a desayunar. Tengo que reconocer que, aunque se ha portado maravillosamente conmigo estas dos semanas, aguantando mis quejas y pataletas (lo reconozco, me he comportado como un crío pequeño. Pero es que dolía una barbaridad), me he sentido muy agobiado. La quiero mucho, pero de vez en cuando me gusta estar solo. Extraño los días en los que Voldemort aún pululaba por ahí y teníamos que mantenerlo en secreto. Era mucho más divertido y menos agobiante.

Cuando entré en el Gran Comedor nuestra mesa estaba completamente vacía. Había unos cuantos alumnos de las otras casas, pero poca cosa. Cogí varias tostadas, un par de bollos y una botella de zumo y me lo guardé todo en los bolsillos. Desayunaría en la biblioteca, en un rincon en el que madame Pince no entra nunca por su alergia al polvo. Salí del comedor casi a la carrera. Los demás no tardarían en bajar. Necesito mucho silencio para pensar en todo lo que está pasando.

HERMIONE P.V.O

Cuando he salido del baño Draco ya no estaba. Lleva unos días de muy mal humor y arisco. Aunque no le culpo. Además de su convalecencia, Montague y compañía están dando muchísima guerra. Como no les podemos poner más horas de castigo hasta despues de los exámenes de marzo, se están aprobechando. El otro día, sin ir más lejos, me encontré con Davis y Astoria martirizando a Dennis Creevey en uno de los pasillos de la segunda planta. Se burlaban del chico por su hermano muerto, Colin. Dennis tenía un corte en la mejilla y echaba fuego por los ojos. Estaba completamente furioso. Davis se reía en su cara.

-Bueno, Creevy. ¿Dispuesto a reunirte con el inutil de tu hermano? Porque mira que fue torpe. En el primer asalto al castillo y no tardó más de cinco minutos en caer.

-Vete a la mierda, Davis. -Dennis le escupió en la cara. Astoria le dió una bofetada que resonó como un latigazo.

-Muestra más respeto a tus superiores.

-Muéstrame a uno y lo haré, arpía -Dennis la empujó con tanta fuerza que la muy bruja cayó de culo al suelo. Cogió su mochila y se alejó de los dos Slytherin- McGonagall tendría que hacer una limpieza a fondo en el castillo, la basura comienza a acumularse por los rincones.

Me hice a un lado cuando pasó por mi lado. Se limitó a lanzarme una mirada asesina. ¡Y qué culpa tengo yo! Ya no puedo hacer nada más. El reloj de la casa de Slytherin está completamente vacío. De tantas veces como les hemos descontado puntos a su casa, las esmeraldas llevan semanas sin moverse. Este año se ve que no van a ganar la copa de las casas.

-Menudo genio que gasta el pequeño Creevey -Zabini apareció de repente a mi lado, haciéndome saltar. No le contesté y seguí mi camino.

Desde ese día, Dennis nos esquivaba a todos. Comía solo, hacía los deberes también solo y no se relacionaba con nadie. Tendremos que darle tiempo.

Cuando entré en el comedor, Draco no estaba allí. ¿Dónde demonios puede haberse metido? Es como si quisiese darme esquinazo. Harry, Ron y Daphne ya estaban desayunando. Me dejé caer a su lado, de bastante mal humor. Harry me miró de reojo.

-Jo, pues sí que está el patio bueno -mordió un trozo de tarta- Annete se ha cabreado con Ron, Higgs se ha enfadado con todos nosotros y aún no sé por qué y Ginny no me quiere hablar. ¿Y a tí que te pasa?

-No encuentro a Draco.

-Dale un respiro -Daphne me miró mientras bebía un trago de zumo- Estás encima suyo las veinticuatro horas del día, Herm. De vez en cuando le gusta estar solo.

-¿Insinuas que soy una pesada y que le agobio? -me estaba empezando a enfadar de veras.

-No. Pero conozco a Draco. De vez en cuando le da la ventolera y se pasa días sin hablar con nadie. Llámalo viejos hábitos. Dale tiempo y volverá a ser ese al que estás acostumbrada.

-No puedo creerte. Sé que le pasa algo.

-¿Que de verdad eres una pesada? -Ron me miró fijamente. Estaba bastante enfadado por su pelea con Annete.

-No pagues conmigo tus fracasos amorosos, Ronald. No es mi culpa que seas un inútil con las chicas.

-¿Y qué me dices de tí, doñasabelotodo? -La cara de Ron comenzaba a ponerse de un rojo intenso- Tu vida amorosa es mas breve que la vida de una babosa. No hay chico que te aguante mucho tiempo. -Puso cara de tonto y dijo, remedando mi voz- "Haz esto, haz lo otro. Así no. Lo tienes que hacer como yo, doñaperfectaquenuncaseequivo caennadaysiempretienequetene rlarazónentodo!"

-¡YO NO HABLO ASÍ! -me puse de pie con la intención de abofetearlo. Pero las risas de Montague, Goyle y compañia me frenaron.- Tienes suerte de que no quiera darles el gustazo de ver como te pongo en ridículo, Ronald. Pero no me dirijas la palabra. Ni tú, Daphne. No me gustan las personas de doble cara.

Me levanté, cogí mis cosas y salí del comedor con la cabeza bien alta. Harry soltó una maldición y me siguió.

-¿Se puede saber qué narices os pasa a todos? Llevais dos días horribles. Parece como si fueseis enemigos, no amigos. ¿Podrías decirme a qué ha venido eso de ahí dentro?

-Estoy cansada de que todos se metan conmigo, Harry.

-Te recuerdo que has empezado tú, Herm. Daphne sólo ha remarcado algo que todos sabemos. Malfoy es un bicho solitario. Y yo le comprendo. Cuando algo me ronda por la cabeza o me preocupa, me gusta estar solo durante un tiempo, para aclarar mis ideas.

-¿Aunque eso signifique el alejarte de tu novia?

-Ginny sabe como soy. Y lo entiende. Si me montara un numerito cada vez que quisiese estar solo, lo habríamos dejado hace tiempo. Dale un respiro a Malfoy y volverá a tí suave como la seda.

-Lo siento, Harry. Pero yo no soy Ginny. Yo necesito explicaciones.

-Entonces ve a la biblioteca. Lo vi entrar hace tres cuartos de hora.

-Gracias.

-No hay de que. Pero por favor, no te pelees con nadie más. Ahora mismo el único que me queda para hablar es Finch-Fletchley y habla por los codos. Me está volviendo loco.

DRACO P.V.O

Mientras desayunaba en el silencio de la biblioteca, me ha dado tiempo a pensar en todo lo que ha sucedido desde que empezaron las clases. Montague y compañía quieren resucitar el movimiento de los mortífagos (si es que no existe ya) en favor de alguien bastante poderoso y, por lo que creo, peligroso. Además, están empleandose a fondo para meter cizaña entre nosotros, como si buscasen que nos enfrentaramos los unos con los otros... ¡Claro! Eso es lo que traman ahora. Separados, somos más vulnerables. Pueden pillarnos desprevenidos en cualquier rincón y repetir lo que hicieron conmigo. Listos. Bastante listos. Reconozco que me han impresionado. Un plan simple y astuto.

-Por fín te encuentro.

Salté de la silla empuñando mi varita. Ante mí estaba Hermione, con el pelo completamente encrespado por el enfado.

-Granger. Casi te lanzo un maleficio -volví a sentarme. Se acabó la paz y la tranquilidad.

-Por lo menos harías algo conmigo. A parte de ignorarme como a un mueble.

-Yo no te ignoro, Herm. Pero ahora necesito estar solo. Tengo mucho en lo que pensar.

-¿Sí? Porque yo no veo que estés haciendo nada de utilidad -me lanzó una mirada asesina de esas que dan tanto miedo.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué demonios crees que te he hecho?

-Ah, el señorito cree que puede exigir preguntas. Creo que la cosa está bien clara. ¿Te has aburrido ya de mí? Te lo pregunto por la simple razón de que si es así, me gustaria saberlo, más que nada para interesarme por otros chicos.

-¿De qué diantres hablas? -de todas las cosas, aquello era lo que menos esperaba- Yo no me he cansado de tí. Al contrario. Si necesito tiempo para pensar en para poder cuidar mejor de ti.

-Será que como soy una inutil y una pusilánime...

-¿Qué mosca te ha picado hoy? Yo no he dicho eso. Sólo-quiero-estar-solo-unas-horas-para-poder-pensar-en-lo-que-voy-a-hacer-a-continuación. ¿Puedes entender algo tan básico como esto?

-Sï. Y ahora entiende tú esto: casi me muero por la preocupación estas dos últimas semanas. No he dormido casi nada, apenas le he dedicado tiempo a mis deberes por cuidar de tí. ¿Y tú quieres tiempo para pensar en tus cosas? ¿No puedes hacerlo estando conmigo?

-No. Me cuesta concentrarme cuando estás cerca. -Sonreí, intentando quitarle hierro a la cosa. Pero no funcionó muy bien. De verdad está furiosa- Cuando te tengo cerca sólo puedo pensar en tí, en lo que me gustaría hacer contigo, dónde ir para hacerte feliz... Y ahora mismo hay un asunto muy grave que requiere de toda mi concentración.

Estaba en modo cabezota total. Así no hay nadie que pueda razonar con ella. Decidí hacer lo más drástico que se podía en esa situación. Me iba a doler y a ella le iba a destrozar el corazón, pero no me dejaba otra salida.

-Hermione, déjame seguir mi camino. Hasta aquí es lo máximo que puedo aguantar. Nunca me ha gustado que controlen mi vida y no voy a empezar ahora a permitirlo. Si no puedes estar conmigo siendo como soy, lo siento.

-¿Estas...? -me miró con cara de perrito apaleado, los ojos llenos de lágrimas. ¡Que ganas de abrazarla y llenarla de besos.! Pero no, ahora no puedo mostrarme débil. Cerré los ojos para que lo que iba a decir a continuación no me costase tanto.

-Sí. Creo que es momento de darnos un tiempo para pensar. Lo siento, Hermione, pero no puedo seguir contigo.

HERMIONE P.V.O

No puede seguir conmigo. Mi mundo se hundió de golpe, como el Titanic. Me dejé caer al suelo, apoyada en una estanería, sin poder decir ni pio. Lo hemos... no, lo ha dejado. Ron tenía razón, nadie puede aguantarme.


	32. Chapter 32

El chico de ojos plateados observaba en silencio. Ella sonreía, aunque sus ojos estaban tristes, apagados. Controló el impulso de salir corriendo y abrazarla, de pedirle perdón por su estupidez, de que olvidase las últimas semanas y que empezaran de nuevo. Pero no podía. No ahora que estaba tan cerca de conseguir su objetivo. Caminó hacia su aula. Ella iba unos pasos por delante suyo, aparentando que no estaba. Aceleró y cuando pasó a su lado, la empujó con el hombro. Los otros, aquellos que le interesaban, observaban en silencio, evaluándolo.

-Aparta, Sangresucia. Siempre en medio. -Ni la miró.

HERMIONE P.V.O

Me ha llamado sangresucia. El odio en su voz me ha dolido más que cualquier tipo de tortura. Ginny me cogió de la mano, preocupada.

-¿Estás bien, Herm?

-Tranquila. Son sólo palabras. Ya estoy acostumbrada, ¿recuerdas? -intenté sonreir, pero sólo me salió una mueca de disgusto.- Vamos, tienes que ir a clase.

-Luego nos vemos.

Entré en el aula. Por delante teníamos una aburridísma hora de historia de la magia. Me senté en el lado opuesto a él. Harry se sentó a mi lado, bastante emfadado.

-Si yo fuera tú, le desfiguraba la cara con algún maleficio. Maldito hurón traidor.

-No te sulfures, Harry. No podemos hacer nada si es tonto de remate.

Miré de reojo hacia donde estaba Draco. Hablaba con Montague. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

DRACO P.V.O

Me senté en mi mesa, dos sitios por detrás de Goyle y Montague. Me habían estado controlando en el pasillo. Antes de que el profesor Binns empezara su monologo de una hora, Montague se acercó a mí.

-He visto lo que ha pasado ahí fuera, Malfoy.

-¿Y?

-¿Ya te has cansado de tus nuevos amiguitos? -si se mordiese la lengua caería fulminado a mis pies.

-Nunca han sido mis amiguitos.

-¿No? Porque todos estos meses habeis sido inseparables.

-¿Te recuerdo cual era mi situación? Padre mortífago, yo mortífago, el Señor Tenebroso muerto, muerto mi padre, asesinato de varias ratas traidoras... Si no hubieran estado de mi lado, ahora me pudriría en el agujero más olvidado de Azkaban.

-¿Y por qué te has alejado de ellos en este preciso momento?

-Aburrimiento. Además, la sangre sucia me estaba agobiando -Perdóname Herm por decir esto, pero es necesario- Ni te imaginas lo cansina que puede llegar a ser. Y como es miembro del Trío de Oro, no podía tomar... ciertas medidas para que me dejara tranquilo.

-Bueno, no se la ve muy feliz... -Montague me sonrió.- Si quieres ven a comer con nosotros luego. Tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

Cuando volvió a su sitio respiré tranquilo. Había intentado penetrar en mi mente. Por suerte para mí y por desgracia para él, soy un genio en Oclumancia. Sólo le he dejado ver recuerdos falsos a ver si picaba. Y ha picado.

GINNY P.V.O

Esperé en el hall hasta que le ví aparecer. Iba solo, como simpre. Corrí hacia él, lo cogí del brazo y me lo llevé a un aula vacía. Nadie nos vió, por suerte.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios quieres, Weasley? -su voz sonó heladora, desapasionada.

-¿A qué demonios juegas, Malfoy?

-A nada. Yo nunca juego. -Me clavó esa mirada suya que te hace temblar de miedo y expectación a partes iguales.- ¿Querías algo? Estoy muy ocupado y tengo una cita para comer.

-Y una mierda, Malfoy. ¿Por qué no te dejas de tonterías y me dices qué demonios te pasa?

-No me pasa nada. ¿Tanto os cuesta dejarme vivir mi vida sin tener que entrometeros? -intentó hacerme a un lado, pero me negué a moverme. Le dí una patada en la espinilla.- ¡Estás loca, Weasley!

Quizá sí. Me aparté dos pasos, por si las moscas. Malfoy me miraba, como dudando. ¿Matarme o darme simplemente una paliza? Al final se dejó caer sobre una silla, frotándose la espinilla.

-Te doy cinco minutos para que me expliques de una maldita vez qué quieres.

-Sólo quiero saber por qué te comportas como el cerdo que eras antes. Sobre todo con Herm.

-Sigo siendo el de siempre, Ginny. Y Granger... simplemente me agobiaba y me cansé de su control de veinticuatro horas.

-Venga ya... Que seas un capullo, vale, me lo trago, porque siempre lo has sido y si lo dejaras de ser perderías tu encanto -¿He dicho yo eso?- Pero lo de Herm no me lo creo. ¿Qué está pasando?

Sacó su varita y apuntó a la puerta. La bloqueó con un hechizo y luego insonorizó el aula.

-Para que nadie nos moleste. Ya que veo que no puedo librarme de tí, te lo contaré. Pero no se lo cuentes a nadie.

-Te lo prometo -levantó una ceja, escéptico- Si quieres realizamos el Juramento inquebrantable, para que te quedes tranquilo.

-No me apetece que mueras por no saber mantener esa bocaza tuya cerrada. Me conformo con tu palabra.

Y me contó brevemente lo que estaba haciendo. ¡Hay que reconocerle que tiene agallas.! Jamás se me habría pasado por la cabeza aquello.

-¿Y se lo ha creído? -mi pregunta parecía un poco tonta. Él se limitó a sonreir taimadamente.

-El pececito ha picado y se ha tragado el anzuelo hasta dentro.

-Pero es muy peligroso. ¿Me prometes que te cuidarás?

-Yo siempre tengo cuidado, pelirroja -se levantó y anuló los hechizos.- No le digas nada a Granger.

-¿Por qué no se lo has contado? Lo entendería perfectamente y podría ayudarte.

-Prefiero que me odie. Así es más facil para mí porque no me tengo que preocupar por ella y ella no se pondrá en peligro por mí.

-Ten mucho cuidado, huroncito.

-Gracias, Ginny.

Y se marchó dejándome con la boca abierta. De verdad que cuando hicieron a este chico rompieron el molde. No hay otro como él.


	33. Chapter 33

DRACO P.V.O

Mi plan funcionó. Montague y compañía me consideran uno más de su grupo. Esta noche asistiré por primera vez a una de sus reuniones. Sé que es peligroso, pero debo hacerlo. Aunque tengo que reconocer que me pica la curiosidad. ¿A quién demonios sirven ahora que Voldemort está muerto? Mientras terminaba mi desayuno, miré disimuladamente a la mesa de Gryffindor. Ginny tenía sus ojos clavados en mí. Hice un pequeño gesto con la cabeza y ella asintió. Tenemos que hablar de lo de esta noche. Cogí mis libros y salí del comedor. Montague estaba absorto hablando con sus acólitos y ni se dió cuenta. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿era yo así hace unos años? Visto desde fuera, es totalmente patético. Busqué un aula vacía y esperé a Ginny. Ésta apareció unos segundos después. Entramos en el aula y yo lancé los hechizos pertinentes.

-¿Qué has averiguado? -estaba impaciente. Me senté en una mesa y no contesté a su pregunta. Me gusta ponerla nerviosa. Es bastante divertido.- Como no empieces a hablar ya, te corto eso a lo que todos los chicos le teneis tantísimo apego.

-Esta bien, burra -por todos los hechizos, aunque sea una chica a veces es peor que los tíos- Esta noche hay una reunión en la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca. Y me han pedido que asista. Creo que hoy es el día en el que nos vamos a enterar por fín de lo que traman.

-Eso suena muy peligroso, huroncito -Ginny se mordió el labio. ¿Por qué todas las chicas, cuando están preocupadas por algo hacen eso?- No deberías ir. Podría ser una trampa.

-O podría no serlo, pelirroja. Tengo que correr el riesgo. Necesitamos saber ya lo que traman. Llevamos tres meses de curso y seguimos como al principio. Todo sospechas, suposiciones... pero nada feaciente. Si esa persona a la que sirven es peligrosa, debemos saberlo. El resto de la comunidad mágica debe saberlo. ¿O prefieres que se repita la historia?

-¡No! No quiero que los niños que han empezado este año vivan lo que nosotros vivimos, Draco. Fue horrible. Nunca podías estar seguro de volver a ver a tus amigos, o a tu familia... -se quedó callada. Seguro que pensaba en Fred.- Tendrían que poder vivir felices, sólo preocupándose de los deberes y los exámenes.

-Por eso lo hago.. lo hacemos. Si hubiese alguna manera de que escucharas la reunión sin ser descubierta...

-La hay -sonrió con malicia- Orejas extensibles. Las inventaron mis hermanos. Podemos colocar una en la ventana de la Sección Prohibida y dejar el otro extremo colgado por fuera. Aunque lanzaran un hechizo que insonorizara la sala, al estar ya dentro funcionarían. Y para que no la vean, le lanzamos un hechizo de camuflaje.

-¿Y cómo escucharas tu la conversación? Porque por lo que yo sé, no tienes alas ni sabes levitar.

-Pero sé volar con escoba, tontin -me lanzó una mirada de "pero que preguntas más obvias haceis los chicos".

-¡Oh! Lo pillo. Pregunta tonta -sonreí. Últimamente ella era mi única amiga. No hablabamos mucho porque se suponía que yo les detestaba a todos, pero estas reuniones clandestinas resultaban bastante entretenidas. Además, a ella parecía entusiasmarle- Una cosa, pelirroja. ¿Por qué diantres haces esto por mí?

-Porque no me tratas como a una cría. O como si me fuese a romper por hacer algo peligroso. -Sus ojos brillaron por la emoción- Tú has sido el único que me ha permitido hacer cosas de este estilo. Harry me proteje como un halcón. Y mis hermanos... bueno, son mis hermanos. Para ellos seré su niñita hasta el día que me muera. Cuando estoy contigo... puedo ser yo misma, no me tengo que refrenar ni controlar.

-Bueno... podríamos mejorar lo del lenguaje...

-Vamos, huroncito. No me digas que te escandaliza que una chica diga tacos.

-No. Desde que conspiro contigo no. Pero tendrás que reconocer que resulta chocante. -Me sacó la lengua- Infantil.

-Mojigato.

-Si, si. Mojigato. Cómo se nota que no me conoces bien.

-Quizá algún día, huroncito. Quizá algún día.

Deshizo los hechizos y se fué, dejándome con la boca abierta. Si no supiese que está con Potter pensaría que me estaba lanzando los tejos. A esta chica no hay quien la entienda.

GINNY P.V.O

Cuando salí del aula lo hice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. ¡Pero cómo me gusta picar a Malfoy! Es tan sencillo hacerlo... A veces resulta demasiado cándido para la edad que tiene. Decidí regresar a mi torre a por las orejas extensibles. Colocaré dos pares, por si falla alguno. Quiero estar segura de que puedo enterarme de todo lo que se dice en la Sección Prohibida. Y de que él está a salvo. ¿Por qué demonios he pensado eso?

-Ginny, las clases están en la otra dirección -Hermione me miró enfadada. ¿Me habrá visto con Malfoy?

-Me he olvidado algo importante en mi cuarto. Voy corriendo y vuelvo en un segundo. No te enfades conmigo, Herm.

-Pues no me des motivos.

¡Cielos! La primera semana después de que Malfoy la dejara se la pasó llorando. Después de esos días, cuando él comenzó a llamarla de nuevo Sangresucia, pasó del dolor al odio más profundo. Creo que le detesta con toda su alma. Es una lástima que no pueda saber las verdaderas razones que él tuvo para hacer lo que hizo. Si me lo hubiera hecho a mí, habría intentado por todos los medios averiguarlo y, si no lo hubiese conseguido, habría esperado a ver que pasaba sin declararle odio eterno. Entré en la sala común y subí corriendo las escaleras. Rebusqué en mi baúl hasta dar con las orejas extensibles. Las guardé en uno de los bolsillos de mi túnica y bajé de nuevo. Cuando llegué junto a Herm no habían pasado ni tres minutos. Estaba agotada.

-¿Ves cómo no he tardado nada?

-Vamos o no llegaremos a tiempo.

Caminamos en silencio. Cosa que agradecí profundamente porque su conversación se había vuelto pesada, sólo hablaba de sus clases, sus deberes y sus exámenes. ¡Como si el resto no tuviesemos deberes ni exámenes! Según doblamos la última esquina antes de llegar al aula de Pociones (me habían adelantado un curso en esa asignatura) chocamos con Malfoy ¡Qué don de la inoportunidad tiene este chico!. Herm se le quedó mirando fríamente.

-Ten más cuidado Weasley. Podrías hacerte daño o hacer daño a alguien -miró a Herm unos segundos- ¿Es mucho pedir que una prefecta tenga cuidado al andar por los pasillos? ¡Ah, no! A los sangresucia no les da el cerebro para coordinar algo tan sencillo como andar y observar su entorno a la vez!

-¡Maldito bastardo! -Herm levantó el brazo para darle una bofetada, pero él la agarró por la muñeca.

-Ni se te ocurra, Granger. Ya no estamos en tercero. Si me pones un sólo dedo encima, te lo corto y se lo doy a los escreguttos de Hagrid de almuerzo. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

Herm se zafó de su mano y caminó hacia el aula. Yo me le quedé mirando unos segundos. Malfoy la observaba en silencio. Sus ojos plateados reflejaban todo lo que le dolía el hacerle eso a la chica que quería. Le palmeé el brazo con disimulo, dandole mi apoyo.

-¿Crees que algún día me perdonara?

-No lo sé, huroncito.

-Estoy cavando mi propia tumba, Ginny. Lo voy a perder todo.

-No todo, Draco.

Miré a mi alrededor. Estábamos completamente solos en el pasillo. Cogí aire para darme animos y me puse de puntillas. Le besé en los labios y salí corriendo hacia el aula, dejándolo allí plantado, con cara de sorprendido. ¿Qué diantres acabo de hacer?


	34. Chapter 34

HERMIONE P.V.O

Cuando entré en el aula de Pociones me dí cuenta de que Ginny no venía conmigo. ¿En qué demonios estará pensando esta chica? Es todo un privilegio el acudir a estas clases superavanzadas de pociones. ¿Y ella se permite el lujo de no asistir? No sé si ir a por ella o dejar que pierda el tiempo con tonterías. Porque yo no estoy dispuesta a perder ni un minuto. Ya no.

-Lo siento, Herm. Pero Malfoy me estaba abroncando por no mirar por donde camino -Ginny se sentó a mi lado. Tenía la cara un poco roja. Seguro que de gritarle.

-Ten cuidado con él. No podemos saber qué trama.

-Vamos, Herm. No te hagas la dura, no delante mío -me miró fijamente.- ¿De verdad le odias?

-Sí. A muerte.

-No te entiendo. ¿Cómo has podido pasar del amor al odio en tan poco tiempo? ¿No te has parado a pensar que él puede tener razones importantes para hacer lo que está haciendo?

-¿Te parece importante despreciar a los que eran sus amigos de verdad y volver con esas sanguijuelas?

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. La sangresucia está de mal humor -Montague se sentó en el borde de mi mesa, sonriendo como una hiena. Cosa rara, estaba solo- Deberías cuidar esa boquita, Granger. Una palabra mal dicha en el momento equivocado y podría ser la última.

-Vete a la mierda, Montage. -No le escupí porque en ese mismo instante entró el profesor Slughorn sonriendo.- Piérdete.

-Te arrepentirás de ésto, Granger.

-Como si me diesen miedo sus amenazas estúpidas -mi humor empeoró, si eso era posible. Primero Malfoy, ahora Montague. Sólo faltaba Goyle.- ¿Qué has hecho cuando Malfoy te ha reñido?

-¿Eh? -la pillé de sorpresa. No me estaba escuchando.- Perdona, me he quedado en babia.

-Olvidame, Ginny. Ya veo que hay cosas más importantes que tu amiga.

Me miró unos segundos, dolida. Recogió sus cosas, las lanzó dentro de su mochila y salió de la clase dando un portazo. El profesor Slughorn ni se enteró.

GINNY P.V.O

¿Cómo se puede ser tan egocéntrica? ¡El mundo no gira a tu alrededor, Hermione Granger! Tuve que salir de clase porque las ganas de cruzarle la cara eran muy, muy grandes. ¿Y dónde demonios voy yo ahora? Como McGonagall me pesque, voy a estar castigada hasta que me case. Salí al patio que da al Bosque Prohibido. Como no había profesores a la vista, corrí hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. Sé que está vacía porque le ví antes adentrarse en el bosque. Seguro que va a visitar a su hermanastro, Gramp. Me escabullí por detrás de la cabaña y caminé hacia el claro donde vimos una vez a Malfoy practicar esgrima. Con un poquito de suerte estaría allí. ¿Por qué narices mi corazón late a toda leche?

DRACO P.V.O

El claro estaba en silencio. Mejor, porque aún tenía que digerir lo que había pasado en el pasillo del aula de pociones. ¿La pelirroja me había besado? ¿No se supone que está con Potter? Quizá el Niño que Sobrevivió no le da todo lo que ella busca. No pude evitar sonreir al pensar en eso. Sería gracioso que alguien que fue capaz de acabar con el mago tenebroso más grande de la historia no fuese capaz de satisfacer a su novia.

-¿En qué piensas, huroncito?

Me caí al suelo del susto. Cuando quiere es bien silenciosa. La miré, furioso, con el corazón a punto de salirseme por la boca.

-¿Quieres matarme de un infarto, Weasley?

-Ha sido divertido. Intentaré repetirlo más a menudo -se sentó a mi lado. Reprimí las ganas de apartarme de ella. No quiero que se enfade por una tontería así.

-¿No deberías estar en clase?

-Lo mismo digo -me miró de reojo- Hermione se ha puesto en plan "soloyoimportoytusproblemasme latraenfloja".

-Pelirroja, esa boca...

-Venga, huroncito. Parece mentira.

-La costumbre -me giré para quedar cara a cara con ella. Mantuvo sus ojos fijos en los míos, sin cortarse un pelo.- ¿A qué vino lo de antes?

-¿Sinceramente? -asentí en silencio. Tengo que reconocer que la curiosidad me estaba matando- Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo hacerlo.

-¡¿...?!

-Debería hacerte una foto. Esa cara no tiene precio -sonrió con dulzura. ¡Quieto Draco que te veo venir!.

-Eso no lo aclara. ¿Por qué me besaste?

-Haces demasiadas preguntas, huroncito.

-Me gusta tenerlo todo bien claro. -Me incliné sobre ella hasta que nuestras narices se rozaron- Te repito la pregunta, ¿Por qué demonios me besaste?

-Porque me moría de ganas por besarte. ¿Contento?

-¿Y Potter? -tenía curiosidad. Desde que ella estaba en primero y nosotros en segundo, la pelirroja había bebido los vientos por él. Y hasta que no consiguió que él accediera a ser su novio, no paró.

-¿Harry? Se le está pegando el mal caracter de Hermione. Intenta controlar todos y cada uno de mis movimientos. Como si no tuviese suficiente con Ron, ahora le tengo que pedir permiso a él hasta para ir al baño.

-¿Potter celoso? -me cuesta creer eso. Siempre se le ha visto tan... correcto.

-Posesivo. Y eso es algo que yo no aguanto. -Las mejillas se le pusieron rojas por el enfado. Hay que reconocer que aquello le favorecía. ¡Para de nuevo que te lanzas!- ¿Me creerias que he llegado a tener envidia de Hermione?

-¿De su inteligencia?

-No, por estar contigo. -¡Me quedé flipando en colores! Eso sí que no me lo esperaba- Me daba envidia de que tú siempre supieras qué le hacía feliz, los detalles que tenías con ella, la manera con la que la mirabas, cómo la tratabas...

-Como cualquier chico con su novia.

-No. Tú siempre has ido dos pasos por delante de todos ellos. Tienes detalles que a ningún otro se le ocurrirían. ¿Sabes lo que me regaló Harry por navidad el año pasado? Una caja de bombones.

-Muy dulce. -Qué poca imaginación tiene este chico. No me extraña que las chicas intenten escapar de él como de un ogro.

-Soso. Trillado. Común. Una caja de bombones me la puedo comprar cuando quiera. ¿Y sabes lo que me regaló este San Valentín?

-¿Más bombones? -asintió. ¡Jo! Además de poco detallista, con mala memoria.

-¿Tú que le habrías regalado a Herm de estar juntos?

-Tenía pensado llevarla a conocer la Bretaña Francesa. -Casi se le desencaja la mandíbula de la impresión.

-¿Ves lo que quiero decir? Por eso la envidiaba.

-¿Ya no?

-Es idiota. La das de lado repentinamente, y en vez de intentar averiguarlo, o de esperar a ver cuáles eran tus razones, se cree que lo vuestro era un jueguecito tuyo y que ya te habías aburrido.

-¿Y por qué crees que no es así? -a ver que razones me dá.

-Celebraste una ceremonia celta en casa de tu tatarabuela. No es una ceremonia válida a efectos legales, pero simbólicamente, significa que la quieres con toda tu alma. Y la muy imbécil se cree que todo fue un juego. Si sólo hay que verte la manera en que la miras a veces. Como antes. Casi se me cae el alma a los pies de la impresión.

-Eres un poquito exagerada. -Sonreí. De verdad que aquella chica era toda una caja de sorpresas. Además, no se había apartado de mí ni un milímetro.- Pero se agradece que tengas tan buen concepto de mí.

-No es que tenga buen concepto de tí, es que... -se quedó callada, roja como la grana. Decidí tirar un poquito más de la cuerda.

-¿Es que...?

-Creo... quemegustasmuchoynosequevoya hacerahoramismoporquenoseque pensarasdemiysiestoes...

No entendí nada de lo que me estaba diciendo. Pero decidí callarla con un beso, a ver que pasaba.

GINNY P.V.O

¡Me está besando! Yo le suelo el rollo a toda pastilla y a él sólo se le ocurre besarme. No sé si separarme corriendo, darle un tortazo o continuar con el beso. Creo que lo mejor es lo último.

DRACO P.V.O

¡Cielos! Cuando me iba a separar de ella, pensando que aquello le molestaría, me besó con más intensidad. Tengo que reconcerle que es buena, muy buena, besando. Lo más extraño es que no me siento culpable por lo que estoy haciendo. Porque no es nada malo, ¿O sí?


	35. Chapter 35

HERMIONE P.V.O

Creo que esta mañana me he pasado un poco con Ginny. Ella no tiene la culpa de que yo esté de mal humor. Pero me pone enferma esa manía suya de defender a Draco. ¿Es que no ve que nos utilizó a todos? ¿Por qué narices tuvieron que volver al colegio Montague y compañía? Si no hubiesen regresado, ahora estaría conmigo y no martirizándome de nuevo. Aunque ahora es peor. Antes eramos prácticamente desconocidos. Ahora... creí que él era el amor de mi vida. Pero me equivoqué hasta el fondo.

-¿En qué piensas? -Katie Bell se sentó a mi lado.- Se te ve triste.

-Nada. En lo que una persona puede llegar a engañar a los demás.

-Entonces estabas pensando en él -por alguna extraña razón todos mis amigos no pronunciaban su nombre, a pesar de ser su prefecto- ¿Cómo llevas lo de compartir sala con él?

-Si te soy sincera, apenas coincidimos. Cuando yo me voy a la cama aún no ha regresado. Y cuando me levanto ya se ha marchado.

-¿Es que no duerme? -sacudió la cabeza- Venía a comentarte una cosa que se nos ha ocurrido. Aunque ya han sido los carnavales, ¿qué te parecería celebrar una fiesta de disfraces en nuestra sala común? Podríamos invitar a gente de septimo, sexto y quinto curso.

-Tendría que pedir permiso a la directora, pero creo que no habrá problema. ¿Con irás si lo celebramos?

-Con Sean.

-¿Harper? -Me sorprendió que eligiera a un Slytherin. Aunque tengo que reconocer que, exceptuando a Draco, han demostrado ser muy buenos amigos.- Es un buen chico. Además, tiene un sentido del humor increíble.

-¡A que sí! El otro día nos lo pasamos de miedo mortificando a Goyle. ¿Todavía tiene que llevarte los libros?

-Sí. Pero la mayor parte de las veces le digo que se marche. Ahora que estoy sola... me da un poco de miedo.

-Pero si Harry está pegado a tí como una lapa todo el día.

-Ya... Bueno, ahora que tiene un nuevo tema obsesionándolo ve enemigos en cada rincón -nos reimos al imaginar a Harry inspeccionando cada rincón y curva del castillo- El pobre se ha vuelto un poquito paranoico.

-¿Sólo un poco? Ginny está cabreadísima con él. Lleva varios días sin dirigirle la palabra. Creo que aún no le ha perdonado lo de San Valentín.

-¿Qué pasó? -Había estado tan centrada en los estudios que ni me había enterado de nada.

-Le regaló una caja de bombones.

-¿Otra vez? Pero...

-Sí, le regaló otra en Navidad. A Ginny le sentó como una patada en el estómago. Y no le habla. En realidad... habla muy poco con todos nosotros.

-Sí, está un poquito rara últimamente. Desaparece cuando menos te los esperas y luego tarda horas en volver. Y cuando lo hace... no contesta a mis preguntas.

-No la agobies. Cuando ella quiera, nos lo contará. Ya sabes cómo es.

-¿A quién estamos cortando el traje esta tarde? -Zabini se sentó a nuestro lado. Lunna venía con él.

-Hola chicas. -Nos miró unos segundos y se enfrascó en la lectura de un libro rarísimo.

-¿En qué anda ahora? -le pregunté a Zabini. Éste se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Ya ni pregunto. Digo que sí a todo y así somos felices. ¿A quién criticabais?

-Cotilla -Kattie le arreó en el hombro.- Nos reíamos un poquito de la paranoia de Harry.

-¡Ah! El señor Conspiraciones. Creo que estaba planeando algo. Le he oído mascullar algo sobre serpientes, maldito no sé qué y algo así como vaya mierda de vida. Se le ha ido un poco la pinza.

-Se aburre -no pude evitar sonreir- Últimamente las cosas son demasiado... tranquilas.

-¡Ah, los viejos tiempos! -Zabini se estiró como un gato- Que recuerdos... peleas, luchas por la supervivencia, maldiciones asesinas por doquier, carreras, sustos... Qué quereis que os diga. Prefiero esta tranquilidad monótona. Por lo menos tengo la seguridad de que voy a llegar a viejo.

-Blaise, cariño, deja de decir tonterías -la voz de Luna apenas fue un susurro, pero nos sorprendió. Nos quedamos un momento en silencio y luego nos reímos a carcajadas.

GIINNY P.V.O

Harry me vió entrar en el castillo y corrió hacia mí. ¿Acaso no recuerda que estoy enfadadísima con él? Además, venía con esa cara que arrastra últimamente (cara de agobio perpetuo).

-Ginny, espera un momento.

-¿Qué quieres? Por si no lo recuerdas, estoy enfadada contigo.

-Sólo quería recordarte que no es seguro que vayas por ahí tu sola -sus ojos brillaban con auténtico fanatismo.

-Oh, sí. No vaya a ser que Voldemort haya resucitado y me espere escondido detrás de una armadura.

-Ginny no bromeo. Montague y compañía están tramando algo gordo y peligroso.

-¿Y por qué debería tener miedo? Yo a ellos no les he hecho nada ni ellos a mí.

-Pero a mí me tienen manía y como tú y yo estamos juntos...

-¿De verdad? -arqueé una ceja, excéptica- Porque últimamente le haces mucho más caso a Herm que a mí, que se supone que soy tu novia.

-Es que ella es tan lista... y se le da tan bien la magia que me gusta tenerla cerca por si las moscas. Además, es mi mejor amiga.

-Ya, claro. y como yo soy una nulidad como bruja, que me dén. -Estaba cabreadísima. Toda la rabia que había ido acumulando desde Navidad luchaba por salir. Pero, aunque me doliera su indiferencia hacia mí, mis sentimientos seguían siendo igual de fuertes que siempre. ¡Maldito chico!-Mira Harry, si vas a seguir en este plan, es mejor que lo dejemos.

-¿Dejarlo? -me miró fijamente, pero no parecía muy sorprendido.

-Por lo menos hasta que te convezcas de que no hay nada peligroso ni ninguna conspiración asesina en tu contra -Y recé para que no se enterase de la reunión secreta de esta noche.- Si luego te ves con fuerzas de volver conmigo, o si sigues sintiendo lo mismo, te recibiré con los brazos abiertos.

-¿Y mientras tanto?

-Haré lo que me dé la gana -Le dí un beso en la mejilla y me marché de allí. Tenía que hablar con Malfoy antes de que asistiera a la reunión.

DRACO P.V.O

¿Dónde demonios se había metido la pelirroja? Llevaba tres horas esperando. La reunión con Montague y los demás era en menos de veinte minutos y ella seguía sin aparecer. Me puse a pasear por el aula. Paso, paso, paso. Vuelta. Paso, paso, paso,Vuelta. La rutina me tranquilizó.

-¡Lo siento mucho! Harry me pilló cuando iba a la biblioteca a colocar las orejas extensibles.

-Por lo menos las habrás colocado, pelirroja. -Me lanzó una mirada asesina.

-¿Quién te crees que soy? ¿Mi hermano? -Se sentó en una silla- Ya están colocadas y camufladas. No importa el lugar de la Sección Prohibida en el que os coloquéis. Las he mejorado y tienen un alcance de ochocientos metros.

-Me alegro -Me senté a su lado- ¿Y qué te quería Potter?

-Avisarme de que es peligrosísimo pasear sola por el colegio -hizo una mueca de desagrado. Con lo independiente que es esta chica, eso le habría sentado como una patada.- Pero me he burlado un poco de su paranoia y le he dejado.

Me soltó la bomba así, sin avisar, a bocajarro. La miré de reojo. Miedito me estaba dando el verla allí, con las cejas casi juntas por el enfado, los ojos brillando por la rabia.

-¿Qué has dejado a San Potter?

-Bueno, más bien le he dicho que es una pausa. Hasta que se le pase la neura. Pero mientras tanto, haré lo que me dé la gana, sin que nadie me controle ni me monte escenitas de celos tontos.

-Una pausa... un concepto bastante ambiguo. ¿Y qué piensas hacer durante esa pausa? Porque no te veo haciendo calceta para pasar el rato.

-No sé... Quizá me dedique a encandilar a cierto rubio con mala fama -se giró y pegó su nariz a la mía- Pero te voy a dejar una cosita muy clara: quiero y siempre querré a Harry. Él es lo más importante de mi vida. Pero mientras se comporte como un crío, no estaré con él. Pase lo que pase, contigo o con quién sea, mis sentimientos nunca cambiarán. Sólo es él y nada más que él.

-Bien, porque lo mismo pasa conmigo. Si ahora mismo estoy como estoy con ella es por mi decisión, por poder tenerla a salvo si alguien peor que Voldemort decide empezar a tocar las narices. Pero como se suele decir, el estar a dieta...

-No quiere decir que no puedas probar el menú. -Me sonrió como un gato. Para evitar lo que estaba a punto de pasar miré mi reloj.

-Me tengo que ir pitando. Ve a por tu escoba y colócate en tu posición. Y recemos para que todo vaya bien.

Cuando iba a salir por la puerta, tiró de mi túnica y me atrajo hacia ella. Tiró de mi corbata para hacerme agachar y me dió un beso.

-Para que tengas buena suerte.

SECCIÓN PROHIBIDA DE LA BIBLIOTECA. HOGWARTS.

Cuando el muchacho rubio entró, los otros seis ya estaban allí, esperando en silencio. A lo lejos sonaron las campanadas del reloj. Llegaba justo a tiempo. El lider observó a sus acólitos y comenzó a hablar.

-Estamos ya muy cerca de conseguirlo. Dentro de poco, la persona que ha sido elegida por su gran capacidad mágica albergará al Señor Supremo. ¿Cómo va la poción?

-Dentro de cuatro lunas llenas estará lista -la única mujer sonrió con malicia- La sangre de unicornio ha sido muy complicada de conseguir. El bobo del guardabosques está alerta, sobre todo desde que alguien -lanzó una mirada asesina a uno de ellos- falló en su misión y dejó al bicho medio muerto.

-Tenemos que ir con cuidado. No queremos que se repitan los mismos errores que cometieron Voldemort y sus seguidores. Nosotros somos mucho mejores. Mejores en poder, mejores en inteligencia, mejores en ambición, mejores en todo.

-La vigilancia sobre la persona es firme. Todos y cada uno de sus movimientos son controlados al milímetro. Cúando se levanta, cuando desayuna, cuando duerme, cuando sale, cuando entra...

-Bien. Ahora, el miembro más nuevo de nuestro grupo recibirá la recompensa que todos recibimos en su momento cuando decidimos unirnos a esta misión casi sagrada. Adelántate.

El muchacho rubio dió dos pasos. El jefe del grupo se quitó un colgante de metal y lo calentó hasta que estuvo al rojo vivo. Le ordenó quitarse la túnica y la camisa y darle la espalda. El muchacho obedeció sin rechistar. Sabía lo que venía a continuación y se propuso no dar señales de debilidad. Cuando el metal candente entró en contacto con la piel de su hombro derecho apretó los dientes hasta que le dolió la mandíbula. Cuando todo acabó, se limitó a colocarse la ropa de nuevo.

-Eres valiente, amigo nuestro. Ahora ya eres un miembro pleno de nuestra hermandad. Dentro de un mes nos volveremos a reunir aquí. Ahora saldremos de aquí rápidamente. Espero que nadie os vea.

Uno a uno se fueron marchando todos, hasta que sólo quedó el recién iniciado. Caminó hacia la ventana y la abrió. Una chica pelirroja permanecía sobre su escoba, sujetando contra su oreja una cosa color carne.

-¿Lo has oído todo?

-Todo. Pero... ¿Qué diantres querían decir?


	36. Chapter 36

GINNY P.V.O

Después de dejar mi escoba en los vestuarios de Gryffindor, corrí hacia la torre donde vivían los mayores. Pillé a Draco en la entrada de su sala común. Se me quedó mirando alucinado.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces aquí, pelirroja?

-Tenemos que hablar de lo de esta noche. -le empujé con suavidad al interior. La sala común estaba vacía. Me indicó con la mano que me sentara junto a la chimenea, pero me negué- Vamos a tu habitación. Aquí podría vernos alguno de ellos.

No dijo nada y me precedió de camino a las escaleras. Subimos los cuatro puñeteros pisos donde duermen los otros a toda velocidad, por si a alguien le daba por darse un paseito nocturno. Cuando llegamos a su sala común, entró primero él. A los dos minutos asomó la cabeza por la puerta y me hizo pasar. Era la primera vez que estaba allí. La sala tenía dos amplias mesas de estudio, dos librerías repletas y una chimenea enorme y junto a ella un sofa grande y tres butacas mullidas y con pinta de ser supercómodas. Draco caminó hacia una puerta que estaba a la izquierda y la abrió. Entró sin esperarme. Tuve que correr para alcanzarlo. Una vez dentro de su cuarto la cerró y selló con los encantamientos de siempre.

-Bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

-¿Qué diantres pasó ahí dentro, huroncito? ¿Qué era esa recompensa que te tenían que dar? -se sentó en la cama y me miró unos segundos. Fijándome bien, no tenía muy buen aspecto- ¿Te encuentras bien? Tienes cara de acelga pocha.

-¿Quieres saber qué era la maldita recompensa? -Se quitó la túnica y la camisa. ¡Cielos! ¿Por qué narices tenía el corazón a mil por hora de repente?. Se giró y me enseñó la espalda. A las ya conocidas cicatrices ahora se había sumado una marca circular en su hombro derecho. Estaba roja e hinchada. Y olía un poquito a carne chamuscada. Me acerqué para verla mejor.- ¿Qué es?

-Está muy hinchada. Pero parece una cruz ortodoxa sobre algo que ahora no se distingue muy bien. ¿Cómo te lo han hecho?

-Con un medallón al rojo -Se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la cama.- Escuece como un demonio.

-Espera que te la curo un poquito, no vaya a ser que se te infecte.

Entré en su baño y llené un cuenco con agua fría. Cogí una toalla y un emplasto que allí había. ¡Cómo se nota que este chico es dado a los accidentes! Salí cargada con todo ello y le curé la quemadura. Cuando acabé, parecía bastante aliviado.

-Creo que esta noche no voy a poder dormir muy bien.

-Si quieres me quedo y hablamos hasta que te entre el sueño. -Le sonreí, intentando darle ánimos.

-Como quieras, pero deberías marcharte a tu torre.

-A estas horas, imposible. Fijo que me pescan. Y no me apetece ser castigada otra vez.

DRACO P.V.O

Agradecí que Ginny quisiera quedarse conmigo durante la noche. La quemadura me estaba mortificando. Se sentó junto a mí en la cama, se descalzó y apoyó los pies en el cabecero, quedando tumbada.

-¿Qué crees que quisieron decir esta noche? ¿Piensan devolver a la vida a Voldemort?

-No. Por la manera que Montague se refirió a él, estoy completamente seguro de que no lo van a intentar. Además, el alma de Voldemort estaba completamente destruida.

-En eso tienes razón. Harry me contó que, cuando murió, vió lo que quedaba del alma de Voldemort, y que daba verdadera lastima verlo. ¿Y si no es él, a quién van a traer de vuelta?

-Ni idea. Tendremos que empezar a buscar en los libros de historia. Magos Oscuros, nigromantes, grandes magos inclinados hacia el mal... cualquier alimaña de esas.

-¿Y a quién estarán vigilando?

-Ni idea otra vez. Aún quedas mortífagos libres, a los que nadie ha podido identificar. Seguro que Montague y compañía tienen contacto con ellos. Podría tratarse de cualquiera.

-Pero tiene que ser alguien poderoso. No creo que se conformen con cualquiera.

-En eso tienes razón.

Guardamos silencio unos minutos. Me tumbé yo también, con mucho cuidado. Nuestras cabezas quedaron juntas. Fuego y hielo juntos. Ginny sonrió pícaramente.

-¿Qué crees que diría mi hermano si nos viese aquí así?

-"¡Maldita serpiente bastarda! Como le hayas puesto un sólo dedo encima a mi inocente hermanita te mato!" -nos reímos ante mi imitación- Sí, sería divertido ver a Comadreja ahogarse en su propia rabia. -Me quedé en silencio. No sé por qué, pero de repente me vino a la mente la imagen de Herm.

-¿En qué piensas que te has quedado tan callado?

-En Hermione. En qué estará haciendo ahora, en qué pensará, qué sentirá...

-La hechas muchísimo de menos, ¿verdad?

-Ni te lo imaginas, pelirroja. Para mí ella lo es todo. Era como mi faro cuando andaba a oscuras. Siempre podía contar con ella para encontrar el camino correcto para regresar. Y ahora, desde que no estoy con ella... me siento vacío. Soy como un puñetero fantasma, insensible ante todo y todos. En vez de corazón tengo un agujero negro que absorve y se traga todo rastro de felicidad.

-Pero piensa que algún día volvereis a estar juntos. Cuando todo esto haya pasado...

-¿Y si cuando llegue ese momento ya ha encontrado a alguien que la haga realmente feliz? ¿Y si encuentra a esa persona que hará de su vida algo seguro y feliz?

-Pero si ella te quiere...

-Ginny. El corazón tiene un tope. Si lo hieres demasiadas veces al final decide rechazarte y buscar un consuelo a tanto dolor. Y ese consuelo, si al final resulta beneficioso, puede convertirse en amor. Y yo le he producido a Herm dolor suficiente para cien vidas.

-¿Y qué harás?

-Hasta que esto no acabe, tendré que seguir con mi vida, aunque eso me mate poco a poco. Y si por el camino le doy a ella la oportunidad de ser feliz con alguien más apropiado, yo también seré feliz porque ella estará bien y a salvo.

-No te pega lo de martir del amor, huroncito. -Se giró hacia mí y puso su mano en mi mejilla.- Tienes que aprender a vivir un poquito por tí mismo y no por los demás. No te prives de ser feliz aunque sea una ínfima parte de lo que serías con ella. Por tu bien y por tu salud mental.

-¿Te estás ofreciendo a ser la cura a mis males?

-Te estoy ofreciendo un trato. Como ambos estamos enamorados hasta la médula de otras personas y nunca podremos querernos a ese nivel... podríamos ser algo así como casi amantes. Para los casos de emergencia emocional.

Me la quedé mirando, sorprendido. ¿Se estaba ofreciendo a ser mi amante? De verdad que no entendía nada a aquella chica.

-¿Y tu felicidad?

-Mira, Draco. Estando con Harry he aprendido a disfrutar el día a día, porque cada día vivido puede ser el último de mi existencia. ¿Por qué no pasar mis días como a mí me plazca? Claro que tú accedas a ello.

-No me parece correcto. Sería como utilizarte...

-Me utilizarías si yo no tuviese ni idea de lo que esté pasando. Pero es con conocimiento y consentimiento. Además, tú no eres el único que tiene el corazón y el alma rotos, Draco.

Pegó su cuerpo al mío, me abrazó con fuerza y se durmió. ¡Pues sí que había durado mucho nuestra noche de charla!. No me moví. Se la veía relajada. Y muy guapa. Le dí un beso en la frente y decidí intentar dormir yo tambien un poquito.


	37. Chapter 37

GINNY P.V.O

Cuando me desperté no sabía donde estaba. Giré la cabeza y ¡Cielos! me topé con Draco, que dormía profundamente. De la impresión me caí al suelo. Me asomé por el borde la cama, por si se había despertado, pero no. Me acerqué un poco a él y le sacudí suavemente del hombro. Murmuró algo pero no habrío los ojos. Le puse la mano en la frente. Tenía fiebre. No me extraña. Seguro que la quemadura estaba infectada o algo por el estilo. Me coloqué a su espalda y levanté con muchísimo cuidado la camisa. Justo lo que yo pensaba. Estaba roja e hinchadísima. Fuí al baño a por agua fresca y varias toallas. Refresqué la quemadura y la cubrí con pomada y gasa. Cuando terminé, lo recogí todo y salí de su cuarto.

-¿Qué demonios te crees que estás haciendo, Ginevra Weasley?

¡Mierda! ¿Por qué me tenía que topar con ella? La miré directamente a los ojos. Herm estaba blanca, los ojos brillando por la furia. Intenté no ser muy brusca con ella.

-Nada malo, eso tenlo por seguro. -intenté pasar, pero me bloqueó con un brazo.

-¿A qué estás jugando?

-A nada, te repito. Simplemente vine a hablar de unas cosas con el huroncito y se me hizo tarde. Nos quedamos dormidos. Eso es todo.

-¿Te crees que soy estúpida? -se acercó unos pasos hacia mí y levantó la mano.

-Ni se te ocurra, Herm. Sólo hablamos y luego nos pudo el cansancio. Si quieres compruébalo tú misma -Abrí la puerta del dormitorio de Draco y me hice a un lado, para que pudiera verlo con sus propios ojos. Draco seguía en la misma postura, dormido.- Como ves, está completamente vestido.

Se limitó a mirarlo fijamente. Por su cara cruzaron sentimientos encontrados: dolor, ira, miedo, pena, anhelo...

-¿Por qué eres tan tonta, Herm?

-Encima me insultas.

-No, constato un hecho. Le quieres. Le quieres más que a tu propia vida. Pero te empeñas en negarlo, en ir pregonando por todas partes que lo odias a muerte.

-Porque es así. ¿Tengo que recordarte que me dejó? ¿Que jugó conmigo para salvar el pellejo y luego, cuando estuvo a salvo, volvió con esas sanguijuelas? ¿Tengo que recordarte cómo me trata cada vez que se cruza conmigo?

-Si sólo eres capaz de ver eso, quizá no te lo merezcas -me sentí mal por decir aquello, pero era la verdad- ¿Crees que una persona que arriesgó su vida al límite por tí sería capaz de fingir todo eso? Tendría que ser un actor buenísimo para poder hacer eso.

-Es el rey de las mentiras, como lo fue su padre.

-Su padre... ¿ese al que mató por haber acabado con la vida de su madre? ¿Ese monstruo al que se enfrentó por tí? Sí, es verdad... es clavadito a Lucius.

-Parece que tú le conoces muy bien.. -Su tono de voz estaba cargado de veneno.

-Quizá mejor que tú, porque yo sé ver a las personas más allá de sus actos, Hermione. Y tú ahora mismo estás actuando como una cría de tres años.

Sin darle tiempo a responder, salí de allí casi a la carrera, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. ¿Por qué alguien con tan buen corazón como Draco tenía que estar sufriendo por errores pasados o por culpa de los actos de su padre? La vida no es justa.

HERMIONE P.V.O

Ginny me dejó pasmada. ¿Por qué le defendía con tanto ahínco? Volví a mirar a Draco, que continuaba durmiendo. ¿Durmiendo él tan profundamente? Algo no iba bien. Entré en su cuarto y me acerqué con miedo a él. ¿Y si despertaba de pronto y me montaba el numero? O peor, ¿y si me atacaba? Alargué el brazo y puse mi mano en su frente. ¡Estaba ardiendo!. Dejé caer mis libros y me senté a su lado. Saqué mi varita y realicé varios conjuros sanadores para bajar la fiebre. No se le quitaría del todo pero se sentiría mejor. Sonrió un poquito, aún dormido.

-Debo protegerla, Ginny. Debo ... -hablaba en sueños. ¿Estaría pensando que yo era ella?- Es mi vida, mi todo... debe odiarme para salvarse...

¡Cielos! Ginny tenía razón. Soy una verdadera estúpida. ¿Cómo no me dí cuenta antes? La historia se está repitiendo. Algo malo va a suceder, lo sé por Harry, que anda como gato escaldado por el colegio. Y Draco también lo eso me apartó de su lado... ¿Cómo puede pensar que es egoista, taimado y traidor?. Le dí un beso en la frente y salí de su cuarto tras recojer mis cosas. Si quiere protegerme alejándome de él, cumpliré sus deseos, pero no le odiaré más. Siempre sabe lo que hace. Aunque eso me duela más que nada en el mundo.

HARRY P.V.P

Busqué a Herm durante el desayuno. No era normal que tardara tanto en bajar. La que sí apareció fue Ginny. Ahora que no estamos juntos me he dado cuenta de lo bobo que he sido. ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto mantener una relación con una chica? Cho huyó de mí despavorida, pero eso no fue culpa mía del todo. El fantasma de Cedric planeaba a nuestro alrededor las veinticuatro horas del día. Luego mis escarceos con algunas chicas de otros cursos y casas, pero nada serio porque enseguida me dejaban o las espantaba... Aunque ahora las entiendo, ¿quién querría salir con alguien que tenía una diana pintada en la frente y a quien todos los mortífagos del mundo querían liquidar? Y luego estaba Ginny. Loca por mí desde su primer día en Hogwarts, y yo la fastidio por no prestarle demasiada atención.

Pasó por mi lado sin dirigirme la palabra. Tenía los ojos rojos. ¿Habría estado llorando? Espero que no, por lo menos por mi no. ¡Me moriría si le causo más dolor!. Al final Herm apareció. Otra que traía mala cara. ¿Y si se habían vuelto a pelear? últimamente, ellas dos habían andado a la gresca cada vez que pasaban más de cinco minutos juntas. Se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Va todo bien, Herm?

-Ahora ya sí. Creo que le debo una disculpa a alguien -miró hacia Ginny- ¿Crees que querrá hablar conmigo?

-Sois las mejores amigas del mundo. Pues claro que sí -busqué a alguien con quien hablar. ¡Mierda! El único que parecía dispuesto a darme conversación era Finch!. Ese chico habla a toda pastilla y muchas veces me suelta cosas en gaélico y no me entero de la misa la media. Pero qué remedio. Miré a Herm y sonreí- Ve ahora. Antes de que aparezca alguien y no os deje hablar.

GINNY P.V.O

Lo medité mucho mientras bajaba al comedor. Ya he tomado una decisión. No le voy a dejar hacer esto sólo. Si hay que arriesgar la vida, lo haremos los dos. Es lo justo. Me senté entre Daphne y Annete. Me saludaron con un escueto hola y siguieron a lo suyo. Mi hermano ni me habló. Mejor, porque no estoy para escuchar sus tonterías. Iba a coger un trozo de tarta cuando Herm me susurró:

-¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo mientras desayunamos? -me moví a un lado, empujando a Annete. Herm se sentó a mi lado sonriendo un poquito- Quería pedirte disculpas. Ahora comprendo por qué me decías todas esas cosas.

-¿Por fín he conseguido meter algo de sentido común en esa cabecita? -sonreí un poquito yo también.- No hay nada que disculpar. Las dos hemos sido unas zopencas.

-¿Entonces volvemos a ser amigas?

-Nunca he dejado de serlo, Herm -me dió un abrazo que casi me ahoga- Pero no me axfisies..

-Lo siento.

Charlamos de los últimos cotilleos. Annete y Daphne nos miraron, sorprendidas. Sé que me estaban haciendo el vacío porque creían que había dejado de ser amiga de Herm. ¡Pero qué poco me conoce la gente.! Después del desayuno, me disculpé.

-Nos vemos a cuarta hora, en pociones.

-Hasta luego.

Salí pitando del comedor. Montague y compañía me miraban atentamente. Mejor. Saben quién soy. Fuí hasta la nueva torre y subí hasta las habitaciones de los prefectos. Draco estaba sentado en el sillón de su sala común. Parecía un poco mejor. Sonrió al verme.

-Pelirroja, ¿me extrañabas?

-No seas tan presumido, huroncito. -Me senté a su lado.- He tomado una decisión. Y no es negociable, ni cuestionable, ni podrás impedírmelo, ni prohibirmelo. Nada. Júrame por la memoria de tu madre que me apoyarás en esto y que harás todo lo posible para que sea creible.

-¿Qué...?

-Hazlo.

-Te juro por la memoria de mi madre que haré todo eso que has dicho -Lo bueno que tienen los Malfoy es que siempre cumplen sus juramentos.- ¿Qué locura acabo de respaldar?

-Voy a convencer a Montague que creo en sus ideas y que me quiero unir a vuestro grupo.

Se quedó blanco como la cal. Por un momento pensé que había muerto por la impresión. Luego se puso rojo como la grana y comenzó a vocearme. Le dejé que se desahogara y luego le tapé la boca.

-Lo siento, huroncito. Pero debes cumplir tu juramento. Prefiero hacer esto con tu apoyo, pero si no me queda más remedio, lo haré sola.

-¿Sabes que eso implica que tendrás que dejar de lado a todos tus amigos, a Potter, a tus hermanos y a tu familia? -Sus ojos plateados brillaban intensamente. Ahora entiendo la pasión de Herm por él... Es tan intenso en todo lo que hace, dice y siente...

-Lo sé. Pero considero que es más justo si tú no eres el único que arriesga todo. Yo también tengo a gente que quiero en peligro por culpa de esos estúpidos mortis.

-¿Te has vuelto loca y nadie se ha dado cuenta?

-Pero que guapo te pones cuando te enfadas..

Le dejé noqueado con mi respuesta. Le dí un beso en la punta de la nariz y me fuí de allí antes de que comenzara de nuevo a discutirme las cosas. Está decidido. Lo voy a hacer. Y me alegro de que él me ayude.


	38. Chapter 38

HERMIONE P.V.O

La situación comenzaba a mosquearme. ¿Poro qué narices Draco anda tan apegado a Ginny? Si nos hubiera estado usando para librarse de la condena en Azkaban, no serían supermegapendofriends, estilo Lavender y Patil. Lo de él lo entiendo.. El que nace capullo muere capullo, pero Ginny... ¿Acaso ha perdido el poco juicio que tenía?

-¡Hermione! -cielos, el Comando Cotilla al ataque- Espera un momento. Quiero hacerte una pregunta.

-Dí, Lavender. ¿Qué tripa se te ha roto hoy?

-Sólo quería avisarte. Me he enterado de algo muy gordo que va a trastocar todo el estatus quo del colegio -¿Desde cuando ésta tiene tanto vocabulario?- Va a ser un auténtico bombazo.

-¿De veras? Pues lo siento, pero no me importa.

-Tú misma. Ahora tendrás que esperar a la hora de la comida para verlo.

Y allá que se marcharon, dejándome más cabreada que antes. ¿Por qué, de entre todos los habitantes del colegio, esas dos la habían tomado conmigo?. Bajé al comedor a desayunar, dándole vueltas al comentario de la descerebrada. ¿Quién se habría liado con quién ahora? Porque eso era a lo máximo que esas dos podían aspirar... y teniendo un día bueno...

-Herm, ¿Has visto a mi hermana? -cosa rara, Ron no tenía la boca llena de comida, como acostumbraba a hacer a esa hora.- Cuando hemos llegado al comedor, Demelza me ha preguntado por ella. Dice que no ha dormido en la torre.

-¿Tengo yo cara de niñera, Ronald? -cogí aire. No tenía la culpa de mi mala leche- Lo siento, no he dormido bien y me he levantado con el pie izquierdo. Pero no, no la he visto.

-Dónde demonios se habrá metido esa cría... -se llenó la boca de huevo revuelto y continuó mascullando para sí, eso sí, sin atragantarse.

-Hola Herm -Harry traía cara de funeral.

-¿Y a tí que te pasa? -se me quedó mirando con cara de bobo.

-Nott. Eso es lo que me pasa. Según salía de mi habitación, me ha agarrado del brazo -ahí puso cara de "fijo que me ha pegado algo mortal"- Y me ha dicho que a la hora de la comida iba a recibir la sorpresa de mi vida.

-Qué raro, Lavender me ha dicho algo parecido -miré hacia la mesa de las serpientes. Faltaban todos los mortífagos, incluido Draco.- Esto no me gusta, Harry.

-Lo sé, y lo que más me revienta es no saberlo. Le he seguido a él y luego a Davis, pero se han limitado a permanecer en nuestra sala común, desayunando. Los otros aún no habían bajado.

-No sé, estaremos atentos, por si las moscas.

El resto de la mañana pasó lentamente. Odiosamente lento. Los mortis, como les llamaban Seamus y Zabini, estuvieron relativamente tranquilos. El único problema que dieron fue hacer la zancadilla a Neville cuando entraba en el aula de pociones. Y así llegamos a la temida hora de la comida. Harry y yo nos sentamos en medio de nuestra mesa, mirando fijamente la entrada del comedor. La mesa de Slytherin ya estaba llena, exceptuando los sitios de Montague y cía. La tensión crecía por momentos. El resto de alumnos parecía presentir que algo iba a suceder (Eso o el correveydile de Lavender y Patil funcionaba mejor de lo que yo creía y ya habían corrido la voz de que algo iba a pasar) y todos miraban la entrada del comedor con mayor o menor disimulo. Y justo a las dos en punto, como si de una coreografía ensayada se tratase, entraron. Montague y Goyle iban delante, sin hablar, pero sonriendo con petulancia. Detrás de ellos iban Vaisey, Davis y Nott, completamente serios, Pritchard y Astoria entraron hablando entre ellos. Pero lo que más nos sorprendió a todos, y nos quedó completamente helados, fue ver a las dos últimas personas que entraron. Draco destacaba por su altura y por el color platino de su pelo. Hablaba con entusiasmo con alguien. Al principio no vimos quién era, pues Pritchard es demasiado grande y corpulento y nos lo tapaba. Pero cuando tomaron todos asiento en su mesa, la persona que hablaba con Draco quedó al descubierto. Sentí cómo el suelo se hundía bajo mis pies. A mi lado, Harry dejó caer su tenedor y Ron casi muere axfisiado al atragantarse con el huevo. Porque allí, con nuestros enemigos, charlando y riendo con ellos como si nada, estaba Ginevra Weasley.

DRACO P.V.O

Montague anda últimamente bastante suavecito. Apenas busca bronca con el resto de alumnos, a mí me deja relativamente tranquilo y parece que cada día que pasa ve con mejores ojos mi "relación" con Ginny. Claro está que ayuda mucho el que ella sea una "sangre pura", a pesar de su estatus de traidora a la sangre.

-Eso se puede solucionar, Malfoy -la voz ladina de Montague es superior a mis fuerzas.- Ha crecido en una mala casa. Bajo una buena supervisión y explicándole nuestros ideales, haremos de ella una fiel servidora.

-Tienes toda la razón -hice un esfuerzo titánico para no cogerle del cuello y rompérselo.- El haber crecido en una conejera no ayuda mucho.

-¿Cómo se las habrán apañado para vivir tantos en esa casucha? -Astoria arrugó su naricilla de rata, asqueada. ¡Mira que es repelente la criaja!- ¿Cuántos son, Draco?

-A parte de los padres, son ... -hice como que contaba, para disimular la ira de mi voz- Seis chicos y Ginevra.

-¡Qué horror! -Astoria se llevó una mano de inmaculada manicura a la boca- Ella sola entre tanto animal. No me extraña que tenga unos modales tan poco... femeninos.

-No te preocupes, Astoria -no intenté ocultar mi sarcasmo al hablarle- Con tu exquisita educación y tus ganas de moldear a alguien a tu imagen y semejanza, haremos de ella toda una dama sangre pura.

-¿A qué sí, Draco? -Astoria no pilló mi sarcasmo, pero Montague sí. No dijo nada porque a él tampoco le caía bien la pequeña de las Greengrass. Creo que andaba coladito por Daphne, pero con su traición... ¡Pobre, que pena! Se ha quedado sin su amorcito.

-Draco... -Montague levantó una ceja. Entendido. Basta por hoy de sarcasmos.- ¿Dónde está nuestra querida invitada?

Caminé hacia la entrada de la torre. Esa falsa amabilidad (un calco de Voldemort) me sacaba de quicio. ¿Estaba intentando imitarlo? Creo que sí, pero al muy imbécil no creo que le de para tanto el cerebro. Abrí la puerta y Ginny entró. Me lanzó una mirada pícara. La cosa prometía.

GINNY P.V.O

Cuando Draco me abrió la puerta sentí cómo mi corazón intentaba salirse del pecho. Pero no por los nervios ante lo que ibamos a hacer. Fue al ver su mirada divertida y su sonrisa juguetona. Al menos no tenía cara de funeral. Le sonreí con picardía y entré en la sala común de los mayores. La alimaña de Montague estaba sentado en una butaca y tenía a ambos lados, todos en pie, a sus fieles perrillos. Draco se situó a mi derecha, unos pasos por detrás, y permaneció de brazos cruzados. Montague me miró largamente. Sentí un cosquilleo en mi cabeza. Estaba intentando penetrar en mi mente. Y no era el único. Agradecí en silencio las clases que Draco me había estado dando los últimos días para ocultar mis pensamientos y secretos.

´-Veo que eres experta en Oclumancia. -Montague ya no sonreía.

-Por eso era una de las favoritas de Dumbledore. Creo que era el mejor en Oclumancia y en Legeremancia también. Tuve un gran maestro -Draco resopló, intentando controlar la risa. Se tapó la boca como si tosiera.- ¿Para qué me has llamado? Tengo hambre y me gustaría comer.

-Te hemos estado observando estos días...

-Espiando -sorneí fríamente- Llama a las cosas por su nombre, Caius.

-Veo que eres toda una leona -el muy imbecil volvió a sonreir- Eso me gusta. Alguien con agallas y que no se corta un pelo a la hora de dar su opinión.

-Pues con ella vas a tener sinceridad hasta aburrirte... Montague -Draco no se pudo contener. Sonreía como un hurón en un gallinero.

-Ahora entiendo por qué te gusta tanto -hice un esfuerzo titánico para no reir a carcajadas. Aquello estaba resultando hasta divertido.- Pero no estamos aquí para lanzar loas a la señorita Weasley.

-Que amable... -era superior a mí. Montague entrecerró los ojos. Se ve que no está acostumbrado a que le corten mientras habla.

-Sí... amable por permitirte seguir viva.

Saqué mi varita y en quince segundos estaba sobre él, agarrándole del pelo para que su cuello quedara expuesto y clavé la punta de la varita bajo su nuez.

-¿Crees que podrías conmigo, Caius? -apreté la varita un poco más y varias chispas doradas saltaron de ella, haciendo que el muy bobo temblara- Si quisiera, ya estarías muerto y ninguno de estos imbéciles habría podido hacer nada para impedirmelo.

Le solté con fuerza y volví a mi sitio. Draco aplaudió en silencio mientras mantenía sus ojos fijos en Montague, que se había quedado lívido.

-La has enseñado bien, Malfoy.

-Ya venía enseñada de su casa, Montague -Draco dijo aquel nombre como si le hubiesen puesto un trozo de mierda delante y tuviese que aguantar la peste- Yo sólo me he limitado a corregir algunos fallos.

-Bien, acércate, Ginevra -dí varios pasos y me paré ante él, taladrándolo con la mirada- Eres digna de unirte a nosotros. Arrodillate para recibir tu recompensa. Me arrodillé y Astoria me bajó la túnica y parte de la blusa para dejar mi hombro derecho al descubierto. Montague sacó su medallón y lo calentó hasta que se puso al rojo vivo. Luego el dolor me hizo llorar. Pero no dije ni mú. Cuando todo acabó, Montague me hizo una señal para que me levantara.- Bienvenida. ¿Algo que decir?

-¿Por qué tiene que ser tan jodidamente doloroso? ¿Sois masoquistas o algo parecido?

-Vamos, Ginny -Draco me cogió del brazo mientras reía con ganas- Te pondré un poco de pomada para que no se ensucie la herida.

.Gracias, Montague. Es todo un honor -Casi me atraganto al ver la cara de satisfacción del muy pardillo. Las lágrimas me caían por la cara. Él las atribuyó a la emoción. Draco sabía que eran de risa.

-No te arrepentirás, Weasley. A partir de hoy comerás con nosotros. Adecentate y nos vamos. Yo también tengo hambre.


	39. Chapter 39

DRACO P.V.P

Despues de nuestra entrada triunfal tras la "iniciación" de Ginny, el colegio se revolucionó como un avispero al que le han golpeado varias veces. Al principio el silencio fue sepulcral. Vamos, que en ese momento aparece de nuevo Voldemort se habría sentido completamente ignorado. La pelirroja y yo notabamos todas las miradas clavadas en nosotros. A nuestro lado, Montague sonreía como un crío antes de abrir sus regalos. (Ginny murmuró entre dientes que parecía que le acababan de poner un enema rectal,sea lo que sea eso. Algo muggle). Miré disimuladamente a nuestra antigua mesa, esa que la directora había hecho aparecer para acabar con la división de casas. San Potter estaba lívido, a punto de sufrir un infarto. La comadreja luchaba por volver a respirar (como no, seguro que tenía la bocaza llena hasta los topes y al vernos se había atragantado) y Herm nos miraba de manera rara, entre dolida, sorprendida y resignada.

-Me siento observada -Ginny se metio otra cucharada de puré en la boca. Aquello la estaba poniendo nerviosa, pero no lo demostraba.

-Como que tenemos a todo el colegio en bloque mirándonos -por alguna razón, aquello me molestaba. No por las reacciones del Trío de Oro, que ya esperábamos (tan predecibles son) sino porque la pelirroja se veía incómoda.- Para una vez que San Potter no es el centro de atención, van y se quedan callados.

Y como si hubiesen estado esperando aquellas palabras, todos empezaron a murmurar. Ginny cogió un trozo de pan, embutió dentro dos filetes y se levantó sonriendo.

-Draco, cielo, vamos a comer fuera. Aquí hay demasiada... contaminación -lo dijo bien altito, para que todos la oyeran. Y vaya que si la oyeron. Empecé a oir algunos insultos, pero cuando giré la cabeza para localizar a los autores, el personal estaba concentrado en su comida, como si ésta les estuviese contando algo interesantísimo- No te preocupes, son una panda de capullos tristes que no tienen vida propia.

La seguí fuera del comedor. Se quedó parada en el hall, sin saber muy bien a dónde ir. La cogí de la mano y la conduje hasta mi torre. Subimos en silencio y luego la metí en mi dormitorio, no fuese a entrar Herm y me montara el numerito. Ginny se dejó caer en la alfombra.

-¿Tienes alergia a los muebles, pelirroja? Porque aún no te he visto sentarte en una silla fuera de las clases.

-Esto es más comodo, huroncito -metió un mordisco al bocadillo que lo dejó reducido a la mitad. Parecia un Pittbull comiendo.

-Te pareces al cerdo de tu hermano cuando comes -me disgustaba (y siempre lo ha hecho) ver comer a la gente como animales. ¡Por favor!- Ten un poquito más de clase a la hora de comer.

-Tú y tu clase a la hora de comer os podeis ir a la mierda, Malfoy -de otro bocado se quedó sin bocadillo. Masticaba a dos carrillos.

-Pareces un hamster, pelirroja.

-Fffvete fffa lffa mffierda.

-Repites mucho esa palabra, Weasley. Voy a pensar que tu vocabulario es tan limitado como el de San Potter. -sonreí con malicia.- ¿Acaso de tanto besarlo se te ha pegado su estupidez?

-Que te jodan -Se levantó e intentó abofetearme. La agarré con fuerza de la muñeca y la giré, inmovilizándola con un abrazo.

-Ni lo intentes. Me he cansado de ser vuestro sparring -Apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y lanzó un suspiro de lo más triste.- ¿Y ahora qué carajo te pasa, pelirroja?

-Esto va a ser duro. ¿Viste sus caras?

-Potter y comadreja como siempre, cara de memos. Y Hermione... No sé, creo que dudaba entre matarnos, maldecirnos o ignorarnos.

-Ya. -me dió un puñetazo en la pierna.

-¿A qué ha venido eso?

-Por llamarlos memos. Sólo yo puedo hacerlo -Y retorciéndose cómo una anguila quedó de cara a mí. Sus ojos brillaban.- Me he divertido bastante a costa de nuestro amantísimo lider.

-Que no te oiga que se le infla el ego.

-¿Más?

-Es que quiere ser el primer mago que vuele sin escoba. Por eso tiene el ego así de hinchadito. -Me dió un manotazo en el hombro y dejó allí la mano, jugueteando con un mechón de mi pelo.- ¿Qué haces?

-Ando un poco deprimidilla -me miró con cara de perro apaleado. ¡Cómo odio que me miren así! Te hacen sentir como un verdadero gilipollas sin sesos.- Y como no puedo echar mano de Harry...

-Por favor, pelirroja. No sigas. -Por un momento me pasaron por la cabeza escenas de ella con Bobopotter, e imaginarme a ése en actitud erotico-festiva me revolvió el estómago- Ahora tendré que hacerme una lobotomía para olvidarlo.

-Eso te pasa por tener una imaginación tan retorcida y calenturienta. -Me sonrió de tal manera que varios fusibles en mi cabeza hicieron "ploff". Ya no pude pensar con claridad.

GINNY P.V.O

Me encontraba bastante deprimidilla, pero la conversación absurda con el huroncito me animó un poco, pero no del todo. Necesitaba mimos, pero mimos de verdad. Decidi hacer uso de nuestra claúsula verbal de "casi amantes".

-Creo que voy a estrenar nuestro pacto para animarme un poquito -me miró fijamente, como evaluando si lo estaba diciendo en serio o no- Vamos, Malfoy. Entierra el hábito de monje y dale una pequeña alegría a ese cuerpazo serrano que gastas.

-Estás tú muy convencida de que voy a aceptar -me puse de puntillas y le besé el cuello. Soy tan bajita que no llegaba a más- Te voy a tener que buscar un taburete para que puedas besarme en condiciones.

-Podrías agacharte un poco, leches, que no ayudas en nada -se inclinó hacia mi me besó ligeramente en los labios y luego se apartó, sonriendo con malicia.

-No creo que debamos. Acabamos de comer y puede ser malo para la digestión.

-A tí te tiraron de la cuna cuando naciste, ¿verdad? Porque la de tonterías que puedes llegar a decir.

-Habló la voz de la sapiencia. No...¡AGGGGGGGGGH! -tiré con tanta fuerza de su corbata que se quedó sin aire. Medio ahogado le planté un beso bastante intenso en la boca.

-Draco, por los dioses, aplícate un poco.

-¡Si...me...dejarasgggghh...respirar...soltando...la..ggggghhhh...puñetera corbata!

-¡Uy! Lo siento -solté la corbata y se dedicó durante dos minutos a respirar. Cuando dejó de estar morado por la falta de aire, me miró fijamente, de manera peligrosa. Me agarró por la cintura y me levantó en vilo. Por instinto rodeé su cintura con mis piernas y me sujeté a su cuello.

-¿Ves que sencillo era? No hacía falta que me mataras -me besó con rabia. Creo que se había enfadado un poco. No es de esos que acepten perder el control. Le devolví el beso casi con pereza. Lo reconozco, estaba en plan puñetero y quería sacarle de sus casillas.- ¿Se puede saber a que estas jugando?

-No sé, había oído por ahí que, cuando te enfadas, la cosa es más intensa. -Le dí varios besitos por el cuello, siguiendo la línea de su fuerte mandíbula. (Que tenía tan apretada que casi oía rechinar los dientes)- Relájate.

-¿Cómo voy a hacerlo si no paras de chincharme? -Se sentó en la cama y volvió a besarme, esta vez con un poquito más de intensidad y un poquito más de cuidado- Podría volverte loca siendo la persona más amable y dulce de la tierra.

-Menos lobos, caperucita -me lanzó esa sonrisa suya que nos hace perder las bragas a todas. No pude contenerme más. Le quité la corbata de un tirón (creo que tiré demasiado fuerte, pues le crujió el cuello) y, agarrando el cuello de su camisa, tiré hacia los lados, saltándole todos los botones. No dijo nada porque estaba bastante entretenido besándome el cuello. ¡Cielos! Me iba a derretir ahí mismo.

-Creo que aquí sobran cosas -dejó de besarme y me quitó la túnica de un tirón. Luego empezó a desabrochar mi blusa botón a botón (el capullo iba lento a proposito). A esas alturas ya tenía el corazón desbocado y las hormonas bailando como locas.

-¡Joder, Malfoy! Deja la puñetera blusa y date prisa -le mordí el lóbulo de la oreja, arrancándole un gemido. Pero funcionó. Sus manos volaron sobre mi ropa y, cuando me quise dar cuenta, no llevaba nada encima.- Pues sí que eres ràpido, chico.

-Sólo para quitarte la ropa, pelirroja. -Se terminó de desnudar y me miró fijamente.- ¿Estás segura de ésto?

-Mierda, Malfoy, deja las dudas para luego -como se arrepintiera en ese momento lo capaba. En seco y sin anestesia.- Somos humanos...

-Ya. Y nos gusta pecar, ¿No, pelirroja?

-Cierra la boca y aplícate, huroncito.


	40. Chapter 40

aclaración por si alguien se ha sentido defraudado o sorprendido por el capítulo anterior. ¡Draco y Ginny sólo tienen una relación esporádica y meramente física! Están infiltrados en las líneas del nuevo y misterioso enemigo... como ya se sabe, Draco tiene fama de mujeriego, y se supone que ahora que ya no está con Hermione, vuelve a serlo. Y como él y Ginny se han hecho bastante amigos... pues eso. De paso se desahogan un poquito, que también son personas de carne y huego.

He querido meter en la historia esta no-relación por hacer algo distinto a otras historias parecidas, pues casi todas se basan en Draco-Hermion love forever, Draco-Ginny idem y así... y a mí me gusta hacer cosas que puedan resultar al menos un poquito originales, por darle vidilla a la historia y para que no sea tan tan otra de lo mismo.

pero si esto os hace sentir a disgusto, pues nada, sigo la linea de otros fanfics sobre Draco y Hermione y no meto a terceras personas (aunque tenía pensado que Herm tuviese un ligero affair con otra serpiente...)

También aviso de que el aliado sorpresa asoma un poquitito en este capitulo. ¿Quién sera...?

¡Ah! El título es la frase que el personaje de Brandon Lee repite varias veces en la película "EL CUERVO". Magnífica película y preciosas frases. Si no la habeis visto, hacedlo. Y si ya la habeis visto, volvedla a ver, porque es única.

Disfrutad del capítulo que lo merece. ;-)

HERMIONE P.V.O

Con tanto jaleo y tanta sorpresa me habia olvidado del baile de carnaval. Sera mañana por la noche, y como es sabado no habra problema con la duracion (desmadreeee). Creo que nos va a venir muy bien a todos, que andamos un poquito tensos.  
Subi a mi habitacion. Y sobre mi cama encontre una caja rectangular. Por alguna extraña razon el corazon comenzó a latirme a mil por hora. ¿Y si es de él? Cogí la caja y la abrí con cuidado. Dentro había una máscara negra, adornada con cientos de minicristales rojos y amarillos y plumas plateadas. Acaricié las plumas casi con adoración. Debajo de la máscara había un vestido. Era negro, palabra de honor, y con un sol bordado en la parte derecha de la cintura. ¡Era maravilloso! Lo saqué con cuidado y lo estiré sobre la cama. Miré dentro por si había algo más. Y sí. Un pergamino. Lo cogí con manos temblorosas. Al abrirlo vi su letra. Esa letra tan elegante para pertenecer a alguien tan joven. Lo leí casi con avidez.

"_Espero que te haya gustado mi regalo. Mañana en el baile busca una máscara gemela a la tuya pero sin plumas. _

_ PD: la máscara tiene sorpresa (verás qué divertido)"_

No es que le fuesen a dar el Nobel de literatura, pero a mí me bastaba. ¿Qué habría querido decir con lo de la máscara? Viniendo de él, seguro que es algo magnífico.

GINNY P.V.O

Draco ha hecho un descubrimiento increible y a la vez desalentador. Cuando bajamos a cenar después de nuestro "encuentro", Montague nos miraba con una cara bastante rara, entre divertida (cosa rara en él, pues parece sufrir dolor de muelas perpetuo) y algo pervertida. Draco se sentó a su derecha y yo junto a él. Mientras nos servíamos la cena, habló como a la ligera.

-Malfoy, Weasley. Para tener una relación tan... informal, sois bastante "apasionados" -Draco le miró de reojo sin dejar de comer. Yo me puse colorada en segundos.- Por la reacción de tu... "amiga", veo que tengo razón.

-¿Y cómo diantres sabes si soy o no soy "apasionado" con ella? -Le lanzó una mirada heladora, de esas que él tan bien domina y que hacen que te entren ganas de correr y no parar hasta estar a cinco condados de distancia- ¿Te metes debajo de mi cama para disfrutar de lo que no conseguirías ni en mil años?

-Tengo mis métodos, Malfoy -Montague le lanzó una mirada asesina. Dedicó toda su atención a la cena, pero se puso a juguetear con el medallón con el que nos había marcado. Draco no le quitó ojo durante diez minutos y luego se levantó de golpe y salió del comedor. Cuando terminé mi cena me levanté y me fuí a mi sala común. Ahora que todos sabían que iba con Montague, no era muy bien recibida allí (para que mentir, todos me odiaban y me estaban haciendo la vida imposible.) por lo que me fuí a mi habitación. Me tumbé en la cama y cerré las cortinas, para no tener que ver a Demelza. Debí quedarme dormida porque cuando abrí los ojos eran ya las tres de la mañana. Sobre mi almohada había una nota.

"_La marca que nos hicieron le permite a Montague saber lo que hacemos y sentimos. Tenemos que ir con mucho cuidado. Intenta no pensar en Bobopotter que yo intentaré no pensar en Herm"._ Pues lo tenemos crudo. Draco le ha mandado a Herm un vestido increible con una máscara a juego para poder bailar con ella mañana por la noche. Yo tenía pensado intentar bailar con Harry, aprobechando que no me iba a reconocer por la máscara y el disfraz. Ahora dudo si hacerlo o no. Mañana le preguntaré a Draco qué ha decidido él.

DRACO P.V.O

La vida es un asco y no se corta un pelo a la hora de escupirte a la cara un ¡Ya te lo dije!. Odio a Montague y odio su medallón de mierda. ¡Ahora que había encontrado la manera de poder hablar y estar con Herm delante de todos sin que nadie lo supiera...! Si pudiera cogería a ese enano mental del cuello y se lo retorcería con mis propias manos. (Una vez vi hacer eso a un muggle con un pollo. Y pareció disfrutarlo mucho. Montague se parece a un pavo un tanto desnutrido... no se yo si probar o no).

Cuando me soltó el comentario de mis "actividades" con Ginny caí en la cuenta. Por eso nos marcan como a ganado. El muy ... hijo de una troll nos controla a todos (o más bien a la pelirroja y a mí) en todo momento. Si experimentamos algún sentimiento fuerte o una emoción intensa el desgraciado lo sabe inmediatamente. ¡Puñetero medallón chivato!. Decidí contárselo todo a la pelirroja, pero no ha aparecido por nuestra sala común. Se habrá quedado dormida. Pobre. Bobopotter puede ser todo un hacha en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero en relaciones con chicas es una nulidad. Debería darle algunos consejitos...

-Tenemos que hablar, Malfoy. -Me quedé pasmado. De todos los que me rodeaban, no me esperaba que él, precisamente, tuviera algo que hablar conmigo- Creo que os puedo ayudar.

HERMIONE P.V.O

Eran más o menos las cuatro de la mañana cuando unos golpecitos en mi ventana me despertaron. Medio legañosa me levanté y abrí la ventana. Fuera hacía un frío de narices. Un elegante búho pardo se posó con gracia y me tendió la pata, donde había un pequeño rollo de pergamino. Lo desaté con cuidado y el bello animal se marchó silencioso. Cerré corriendo la ventana para no morir congelada y abrí el minipergamino. ¡Allí estaba su letra de nuevo! Inconfundible, intransferible y totalmente encantadora. ¡Cielos! ¿No se supone que le odio por lo que me está haciendo? Si se está tirando a mi ex-mejor amiga a menos de veinte metros de mi cuarto. Leí lo que ponía. Por lo menos esta vez era algo más extensa:

_"PASION: está dentro de todos nosotros,durmiendo, esperando. Y aun sin desearlo, pedirlo,se desata,abre sus fauces y aulla. Nos habla, nos guia. La pasión nos gobierna a todos y nosotros obedecemos.¿Qué remedio nos queda? la pasión es la fuente de nuestros mejores momentos,la alegría de vivir,la claridad del odio y el éxtasis del dolor. A veces duele más de lo que podemos soportar. Si pudiésemos vivir sin pasión tal vez encotrariamos algo de paz, pero estaríamos vacíos, habitaciones vacías, sombrías y húmedas. Sin pasión estaríamos realmente muertos. Así estoy yo ahora, mi leoncita. Muerto por dentro. Sólo me siento vivo cuando te tengo a mi lado, cuando puedo oler tu cabello, sentir la suavidad de tu piel, cuando puedo oir tu risa límpia y sincera, cuando me puedo perder en esos ojos tan hermosos, tan llenos de vida e inteligentes. Sólo me he sentido vivo a tu lado. Pero hasta eso me lo han arrebatado. Nunca, y digo NUNCA, pienses que eres un juguete para mí. Nunca lo has sido ni lo serás. Pero la vida no es justa y se empeña en estropearlo todo. En estropear lo único bueno que he tenido en mi vida._

_Así que tenlo muy presente, mi leoncita. Ayer, hoy, mañana, eternamente, TE QUERRÉ._

_PD: A pesar de que te empeñes en ver siempre el cielo negro por las nubes de tormenta, nunca llueve eternamente._

_D"_

¡...! ¿Será sincero o es otra parte de su treta para acabar de hundirme moralmente? Cogí un pergamino y escribí. Vaya que si escribí. (Eso sí, sin poder dejar de sonreir como una cosa boba)

La definición de Pasión que le manda Draco a Herm sale en uno de los últimos capítulos de la segunda temporada de Buffy. Si podeis encontrarlo, vedlo. Porque merece la pena oir esa definición con la voz de Angel. (jejejeje. Me van los chicos malos con un punto tierno)


	41. Chapter 41

HERMIONE P.V.O

La gran noche ha llegado. Mientras me vestía he hechado de menos a Ginny. Pero sólo durante unos segundos. Porque la traición suya es demasiado grande como para pasarla por alto. De Draco te lo puedes esperar, pues lleva toda la vida nadando no ya entre dos aguas, sino entre cinco océanos. Pero ella... Cuando la veo caminar junto a esos monstruos se me cae el alma al suelo. Ron ni la mira. Después de aquella entrada triunfal, la considera muerta. Según sus propias palabras "Su única hermana está muerta". Es triste, pero bueno, si a él le consuela...

Harry es harina de otro costal. Fluctua del odio a la melancolía en cuestión de segundos. Si no supiera que su cumpleaños es el 31 de julio apostaría todo mi dinero a que es géminis (como cierta serpiente bipolar que yo me conozco). El ver a Ginny con ellos y encima tan "amistosa" con Draco le está matando lentamente. Tanto le ha afectado que se ha olvidado de su nueva paranoia. No sé si calificarlo como algo bueno o como algo preocupante.

-Hermione -Kattie asomó la cabeza por mi habitación. Vestía algo parecido a un traje de gala medieval, pero de colores chillones- ¿Te falta mucho?

-No. Pero id bajando. Mi pelo, como siempre, que se niega a someterse al cepillo.

-No te importa, entonces, que bajemos.

-No, podéis entrar al salón. Ya os encontraré.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? -me sonrió divertida- Vamos todos disfrazados y con máscaras.

-Kattie, pareces un anuncio de neon -me miró con cara rara. Claro, no sabe lo que son los neones- Tu vestido es excesivamente llamativo. En cuanto lo vea sabré por donde andais.

-Vale. Que te sea leve con tu pelo.

Ya quisiera yo. Al final, desesperada, opté por recogerlo en una gruesa trenza de raíz que caía sobre mi hombro derecho. Lo adorné con pequeñas estrellitas doradas y me coloqué la máscara. No pude ahogar un grito de sorpresa. Al ponerme la máscara, mi piel comenzó a emitir un ligero brillo dorado. Podría parecer algo bastante llamativo, pero no. Era un brillo sutil, cálido. Como el sol. ¡Muy agudo, huroncito!. Terminé de colocarme la máscara y salí de mi habitación. Miré por unos segundos su puerta, pero sabía que ya no estaba. Le oí bajar, hablando con Ginny.

DRACO P.V.O

La pelirroja vino a buscarme a las ocho y media. Vestía un elegante traje renacentista de color negro con bordados dorados y rojos. Su máscara también era roja y dorada, y al ponérsela, cambiaba su pelo rojo fuego por una bonita cortina de satén negro. Tengo que reconocerle que el cambio le favorecía muchísimo. Cuando me vió, se quedó callada.

-Jo, huroncito. ¿No tenías otra cosa para ponerte? -señaló mi traje de bufón. Sonreí con picardía. Señalé en silencio la máscara que llevaba puesta. La parte de arriba era amarilla y verde y la de abajo negra y blanca. Con un ligero toque de varita, la máscara giró y mi traje cambió completamente, pasando de los chillones colores del bufón a la sobriedad de un guerrero medieval: camisa blanca, cota de malla de plata, jubón negro sin blasón, pantalón negro, calzas blancas y botas altas de cuero negro y metal. La espada la llevaba a la espalda,para no atravesar a nadie por accidente durante el baile.

-¿Qué opinas?

-Ingenioso a rabiar. Me tienes que decir quién ha ideado esto de las máscaras, porque es increible.

-Luego lo conocerás, pelirroja. Ahora bajemos y hagamos un poquito el paripé.

Giré de nuevo la máscara y me convertí en el bufón. Ginny no dejó de reirse hasta que llegamos al Gran Comedor. Aquella fiesta prometía.

HERMIONE P.V.O

Cuando llegué a la entrada del Comedor enseguida localicé la máscara gemela a la mía. Aguantando las ganas de correr, caminé con aire magestuoso, para que nadie sospechase que era yo la que lucía aquel increible disfráz. Mi acompañante hizo una ligera inclinación de cabeza y me ofreció su brazo. Sabía que no era Draco porque mi pareja era un poco más bajo que él y algo más corpulento. Además, sus movimientos eran suaves, no tenían ese deje felino que Draco destilaba de manera natural.

-Reconozco que me has sorprendido, Granger -la voz me era muy familiar. Alguien sonrió bajo aquella máscara- De momento no puedes saber quién soy. Por tu seguridad y por la de ellos. Pero no te preocupes, soy amigo.

-¿Dónde está?

-Cuando den las diez caminaremos como si nada al centro de la pista. Pondrán un vals. Pero yo no bailaré contigo. Verás a alguien con pinta de bufón loco vestido con todos los colores existentes. Él te recogerá.

-¿Por qué haces esto? -intenté adivinar quién era, pero sólo pude encontrarme con unos ojos verde pálido que brillaban con inteligencia.

-Porque no quiero que nadie sufra lo que nos ha tocado vivir a nosotros -un ligero tono de dolor impregnó sus palabras.- Ya es malo que casi se haya destruido más de la mitad de la población mágica, pero si seguimos así, los únicos magos serán aquellos que nazcan de familias completamente no magicas.

-Accidentes genéticos -no pude evitar una sonrisa de tristeza. Mi desconocido acompañante tenía toda la razón- Pero eso es lo que buscan las familias de sangre pura.

-Esos gilipollas lo único que están consiguiendo es que el número de squibs aumente de manera alarmante.

-¿Y eso?

-Endogamia -el chico resopló- Si tienes un día tiempo, ve a la biblioteca y busca en la pared del fondo, junto a la sección prohibida, un cuadro de una varita negra. Roza la pintura con un dedo y aparecerá un único árbol genearologico. Es una representación de todas las familias de sangre pura de inglaterra. A partir de la cuarta generación casi todos son primos en mayor o menor grado. Asi que te puedes imaginar...

-Al no depurar la sangre...

-La magia de ésta se está agotando. Es como los campos de los agricultores muggles. Si no les dieran un descanso cada cuatro años, no habría cosechas...

-Te entiendo -era muy inteligente. ¿Quién demonios sería? Por mucho que lo intentara, no situaba su voz- Con esa manía suya de la pureza se están condenando.

-Cierto. -Me giró rápidamente hacia la derecha mientras bailábamos una pieza del siglo pasado- Pero si es lo que quieren... que lo hagan, pero dejando tranquilos a los demás seres mágicos. A veces pienso que si se extinguieran todos los sangre pura, la vida sería más sencilla y más enriquecedora.

-¿Y tú eres amigo de Draco? -nos reímos.- Porque sois polos opuestos.

-Ya. Se trata de una... amistad reciente -mi acompañante miró el reloj y sonrió- Ya es hora de que te deje en manos de tu... amigo. Cuando den las doce búscame.

-¿Las doce? Como Cenicienta -sonreí pensando que quizá no supiera de que estaba hablando.

-Sí, pero tú no vas a perder el zapato. -Me besó la mano y la colocó en otra mano. Miré a mi nuevo acompañante. El colorido de su disfraz competía con el de Kattie.

-¿Y tú que eres? ¿La bandera del orgullo Gay? -Se limitó a inclinar la cabeza. Cuando se enderezó, el bufón había dado paso a un caballero medieval. Uno que me era muy, muy conocido.

DRACO P.V.O

Estaba guapa a rabiar. Aunque hay que reconocer que tengo un gusto para la ropa increible. Bailé con ella en silencio, con miedo a decir nada. Sentía que si abría la boca, mis emociones se desbordarían y, con el capullo de Montague controlando cada una de nuestras emociones con esa mierda de colgante, no me lo podía permitir. Herm sonrió tras su máscara.

-Me gustaba más el otro disfraz -Debía estar de broma. La miré fijamente a los ojos, que brillaban como nunca- Es broma, tontín. Estás más guapo así. Te pega más.

-¿Qué es eso del orgullo Gay? -cuando me lo dijo no le presté mucha atención, pero ahora me tenía un poquito mosca.

-Nada. En el mundo muggle hay un día en el que los gays salen a la calle celebrando desfiles, fiestas... es una manera de hacer ver a la sociedad que están ahí, que forman parte de ella y que no deben discriminarlos por ser como son.

-Ah. Me gustaría ver algo así en nuestro mundo -no pude evitar sonreir al pensar en un desfile de magos y brujas vestidos de colorines por el callejon Diagon. Herm también rió con ganas- Creo que a mis... nuevos amigos les daría un infarto.

Se puso seria de repente. ¡Mierda! Mira que puedo llegar a ser bocazas cuando bajo la guardia.

-Lo siento.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué que, leoncita?

-Por qué me haceis esto. Tú y ella. Creí que te importaba... y que ella...

-Las apariencias engañan, leoncita -no podía ser muy claro con ella por su seguridad, pero intentaría quitarle esa sensación de traición de encima- En esto hay algo más grande que los que yo pueda sentir por tí o la pelirroja pueda sentir por San Potter. Los sentimientos están descartados si queremos que todos vosotros salgais vivos de ésto y de paso, que nosotros podamos salvar el pellejo.

-¿Va a volver?

-No, por Merlín. Para lo único que Potter ha hecho bien en su vida... no le quitemos méritos. No, no se trata de Voldemort. Ese pasó a mejor.. o peor vida. -Sonreí un poco- Aún no lo sabemos, pero se trata de algo o alguien mucho más poderoso que Voldemort. Pero es necesario un ritual que lleva su tiempo. Montague no es muy dado a explicaciones. No mientras no tenga las cosas atadas y seguras.

-Pero Ginny y tú...

-Herm, la soldedad es mala amiga y mala consejera. Nos necesitamos el uno al otro para no volvernos locos y dejarnos llevar por esta nueva locura. Pero créeme. Ella quiere al bobo de Potter con toda su alma.

-¿Y tú?

-Creo que no necesitas que te diga lo que siento -me regaló una sonrisa radiante.- Creo que por hoy ya he hablado demasiado. -En ese momento empezaron las primeras campanadas. Me incliné a modo de despedida y transformé de nuevo mi disfraz.- Te dejo en buenas manos.

HERMIONE P.V.O

Cuando las campanadas de media noche comenzaron a sonar, él se marchó. Mi misterioso acompañante me tomó de la mano y me sacó del Gran Comedor. Caminamos hacia los jardines. Con la última campanada, las máscaras desaparecieron. No pude evitar un grito de sorpresa.

-Hola de nuevo, Hermione. Espero que hayas disfrutado del baile.

-Muchas gracias, Nott.


	42. Chapter 42

HERMIONE P.V.O

Sinceramente, me quedé sin palabras al ver a Theodore Nott frente a mí. ¿Acaso soy un faro que atrae a todos los exmortífagos de la tierra? El chico se limitó a mirarme fijamente, poniéndome bastante nerviosa.

-¿Por qué todo esto, Nott?

-Theo. Mis amigos me llaman Theo. Nott... ese era mi padre. -Pude ver una ligera sombra cruzando sus ojos.- Quiero que me consideres tu amigo, Hermione.

-Pero... Tú estás con ellos. -Señalé el interior del castillo, aludiendo a Montague y los suyos.

-Aparentemente -Sonrió de manera ambigua. Por lo que podía recordar de mis conversaciones con Zabini, los Nott habían sido fieles seguidores de Voldemort. Por lo menos Nott padre. Theo se desentendió de la lucha unos meses antes de que ésta finalizase, granjeandose con ello el reoncor de los otros mortífagos y el odio del ya finado Voldemort.- Cuando Malfoy decidió desertar, me planteé muchas cosas.

-Pero creí que tú... los mestizos, los muggles...

-Son seres vivos, Hermione, personas que no tienen la culpa de que fuesemos tan estúpidos como para seguir ciegamente a un megalómano sin escrúpulos, además de mentiroso. -Le faltó escupir al mencionar a Voldemort- ¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando descubrí que ese, al que seguía fielmente, ese que pregonaba la supremacía de la pureza de la sangre, no era más que un mestizo, hijo de muggle y bruja, al que los aires de grandeza le habían hinchado no solo el ego sino también el cerebro?

-Pues mal, me imagino -me tenía fascinada. Theo hablaba con cabeza, se notaba a la legua que es una persona muy culta y leída. No pude contenerme y se lo comenté- Eres alguien muy inteligente, Theo. ¿Por qué no eres prefecto o premio anual?

-El pasado pesa como una losa, Hermione -Sonrió con tristeza.- Pero dejemos de hablar de mí. Soy la personificación del aburrimiento. ¿Querías preguntarme algo más que no tenga nada que ver con mi pasado como mortífago?

-¿Por qué estás con Montague?

-Porque es peligroso y necesita ser vigilado de cerca. Además, realmente no "Soy" uno de ellos. Me mantiene a su lado porque sólo yo tengo los conocimientos suficientes para llevar a cabo sus planes.

-¿Y por qué aceptas? -aquel chico me asustaba y fascinaba a partes iguales.

-¿Nunca has oído el dicho "ten a tus amigos cerca, pero a tus enemigos más"? Por eso aguanto a ese estúpido. -Me puse nerviosa cuando clavó en mí esa miada tan intensa- Eso mismo hacen Malfoy y Weasley. Pero ellos tienen que ir con muchísimo cuidado. Montague les controla muy de cerca.

Puso mucho énfasis en lo del control. Después de haber bailado con Draco y con lo poco que habíamos hablado, me había comenzado a hacer una pequeña idéa de lo que pasaba, pero ahora Theo me lo había confirmado. Me tendió la mano.

-Vamos, aún queda mucho baile. Y se extrañarán si no nos ven.

-¿No tendrás problemas con Montague?

-Ya te lo he dicho. No puede controlarme. Por el bien de su misión. Además, no es mi dueño. -Sin querer se rozó el brazo izquierdo. ¡Otro como Draco! A saber cuántos de los más jóvenes mortífagos se sentían igual que ellos!- Yo ya no tengo dueño.

Cogí su mano y volvimos al interior del castillo. La gente bailaba y disfrutaba de la fiesta. Ahora que las máscaras habían desaparecido todos conversaban más animadamente. Busqué con la mirada a Draco y Ginny. Ambos bailaban cerca de donde Montague estaba. Se les veía bien.

-Creo que tendrás que hablar con Potter y Weasley. Y con los demás. -Theo sonrió pícaramente- Por las miradas que les lanzan a Malfoy y la pelirroja, deben estar que se suben por las paredes.

-No te preocupes, Theo. Esta noche se lo contaré todo.

Y nos mezclamos con el resto de bailarines. Por una extraña razón, no me lo estaba pasando nada mal.

HARRY P.V.O

El baile estaba siendo todo un exitazo. Pero para mí era un auténtico vez que miraba a Ginny sentía cómo la furia asesina me nublaba el juicio. ¿Por qué, de entre todos los tíos de Howgarts, tuvo que irse con la maldita serpiente traicionera de Malfoy? Apreté tanto la mandíbula que me hice daño. A mi lado, Ron y Annete mi miraban silenciosos.

-¿Tengo monos en la cara?

-Tranquilo, Potter -Zabini se sentó a mi lado con una copa de ponche que seguro había "alegrado", como solía decir él- Si sigues lanzándoles esas miradas, vas a arder por combustión espontánea.

-Blaise, cielo. Deja de decir tonterias -Luna sonrió de esa manera suya, tan en otro mundo. Desde que esos dos estaban juntos, había que reconocer que Zabini era menos payaso, aunque se le estaban comenzando a pegar ciertas manías de Luna.

-No son tonterías, son hechos científicos constatados -Zabini se bebió de golpe la copa- ¿No es ese Nott? -Señaló con la mano a Hermione, que bailaba con un chico alto, moreno y que sonreía de manera más bien boba.

-¿Es que esta chica no puede mantenerse alejada de los mortífagos? -Ron se puso completamente rojo. Zabini sonrió, y soltó una de las suyas.

-Y el expresso Weasley ha pasado de cero a mil en ... -miró teatralmente su reloj- Menos de medio segundo. ¡Weasley acaba de batir su propio record!

-¡CIERRA EL PICO, ZABINI!

Luna, Ron, Annete y yo lo gritamos a la vez. El Slytherin nos miró unos segundos y luego se puso a reir a carcajadas. Se levantó y fué hasta el lugar donde Herm bailaba con Nott.

-Voy a ver si me entero de algún cotilleo. Estar con vosotros me está volviendo un muermo.

HERMIONE. P.V.O

Mientras bailaba con Theo se nos acercó Zabini. Venía riendose a carcajadas y llorando por la risa. Palmeó el hombro de Theo con familiaridad.

-Hombre, Nott. Por fín sales de tu madriguera y te reunes con el resto de los mortales.

-Blaise -Theo sonrió. Parecía acostumbrado a las tonterías de Zabini.- Veo que estás disfrutando de la fiesta.

-No tanto como tú, viejo oso -Me lanzó una mirada pícara.- Hermione, he de reconocer que tienes muy buen gusto para escoger ex-mortífagos.

-¿Te incluyes tú en el lote? -la voz de Theo no cambió. Seguía siendo suave. Incluso pude ver un brillo divertido en sus ojos.

-Por desgracia para esta bella dama ya estoy pillado -señaló con la cabeza a Luna que, para variar, parecía en las nubes.

-¡Ah! Lovewood. Interesante chica. Tiene unas ideas bastante particulares -Theo me cogió del brazo con suavidad- Creo que ya va siendo hora de que pasemos a saludar a tus amigos.

-Esto va a ser interesante... -Zabini me guiñó un ojo y señaló disimuladamente a Ron y Harry. Mierda. Escenita en el horizonte...

Qué poco me equivoqué. En cuanto nos plantamos delante de ellos, Ron saltó como una cobra, completamente rojo.

-¡HAS PERDIDO LA CABEZA POR COMPLETO, HERMIONE JANE GRANGER! -Paró para coger aire, pues estaba casi de color morado. Theo se cruzó de brazos y se limitó a observarle, entre divertido y curioso.- ¿POR QUÉ EXTRAÑA RAZÓN SÓLO TE JUNTAS CON MORTÍFAGOS Y DEMÁS RATAS?

-¡Eh! Sin ofender -Zabini se sentó al lado de Luna, un poco apartado, por si acaso también le tocaba algo.

-Hermione -Harry intentó hablar en un tono normal- ¿Sabes quién es?

-Perfectamente -Theo sonrió más abiertamente. Aquello le divertía.- Es Theodore Nott Jr., Slytherin, inteligente, divertido, con mucho más sentido común que vosotros dos juntos y sí, sé que es un ex-mortífago.

-¡Y LO DICE TAN TRANQUILA!- Ron había llegado al púrpura. Comencé a preocuparme ligeramente. Theo cogió su varita y murmuró un "Relaxio". Ron se calmó inmediatamente.

-Estabas a punto de sufrir una embolia, chico -Theo le palmeó el hombro. Ron ni se movió, paralizado por la sorpresa. Harry boqueaba como un pez fuera del agua.- Aunque sea un ex-mortífago no soy un monstruo. Tenéis unos cuantos entre vuestros amigos. -Zabini saludó, sonriendo.¡Cielos! Nunca se toma nada en serio más de cinco minutos- Que nos equivocáramos en ese momento no quiere decir que todos fuesemos unos monstruos.

-Pero tu padre... -Harry no pudo terminar. Theo le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-No soy mi padre. Así que no vuelvas a insinuar nada por ese lado. -Se giró hacia mí y volvió a sonreir con dulzura- ¿Quieres bailar otro poco, Hermione?

-De acuerdo.

Volvimos a la pista de baile. Harry se quedó consolando a Ron, que nos miraba sin saber muy bien qué había pasado.

-¿Qué le has hecho a parte del relaxio?

-Nada grave. Es un efecto secundario de mi relaxio. Nunca lo dominé del todo y la gente queda un poco atontada durante una hora. No te preocupes -sonrió como un crío con juguetes nuevos- No le he perjudicado ninguna de sus neuronas.

No pude evitar reirme. Aquel chico era toda una caja de sorpresas. Y me estaba gustando conocerle. Era un soplo de aire fresco en mi deprimente vida. A pesar de lo bien que me sentía, no pude evitar un estremecimiento, como esos que sientes cuando alguien te taladra con la mirada.

DRACO P.V.O

¿A qué narices está jugando Nott? Que yo recuerde mis instrucciones habían sido muy claritas: ayudarme a estar a solas un rato con Herm y explicarle a grandes rasgos lo que pasaba. Yo no le había dado permiso para tomarse esas confianzas con ella. En cuanto le pille le retuerzo el pescuezo como a un pollo. Palabra de Malfoy.


	43. Chapter 43

DRACO P.V.O

Lo reconozco. El ver a Hermione tan agusto con Nott me ha puesto del hígado. No puedo evitarlo. Si no fuese un Malfoy, creería que estoy celoso, pero eso es imposible.( Los Malfoy no sienten celos, los provocan). Menos mal que tenía a la pelirroja a mi lado, que si no... Nott se habría acostado con unos cuantos dientes menos. Cuando salimos del Gran Comedor, Montague nos hizo una señal para que lo siguiéramos. Nott se despidió de Herm y se unió a nosotros. Cuando vió las miradas asesinas que le estaba lanzando, sonrió. ¿Creerá que puede jugar conmigo?

-Malfoy, por favor. Cálmate -Ginny me agarró con fuerza el brazo- Como sigas así Montague va a pensar que aún tienes algo con ella.

-Lo siento -me mordí el labio para pensar en otra cosa. Montague nos guió hasta el segundo nivel de las mazmorras. Los pasillos estaban llenos de telarañas, polvo y otras cosas que era mejor no pensar qué habían sido en otra vida. Tras caminar unos quince minutos, entramos en lo que parecía una antigua cripta. Nos colocamos en círculo y Montague nos fue nombrando uno a uno:

-Malfoy, Weasley,Goyle, Vaisey, Nott, Davis, Greengrass, Pritchard. Os estareis preguntando qué hacemos aquí -nos observó fijamente, intentando crear un ambiente de expectación y misterio. Pobrecillo, lo único que estaba consiguiendo era que nos durmiésemos de pie- Hay un pequeño cambio en nuestro plan.

Todos nos pusimos rígidos. ¿Cambio? Ginny cogió aire por la nariz a la vez que empalidecía. Todos clavamos la mirada en Montague. Éste se paseó por la cripta observando detenidamente todas las tumbas que allí había. Luego, cuando consideró que ya había captado nuestra atención, continuó con su perolata.

-Nott ha realizado de nuevo los cálculos y estábamos en un error. La noche de la Luna de Sangre será dentro de cinco días.

-¿Y qué narices es la Luna de Sangre? -la pelirroja y su bocaza. Montague sonrió, complacido de poder explayarse. Le dí un ligero pisotón a Ginny, que me fulminó con la mirada.

-Ahora nos tendrá aquí durante horas -sisee. Se limitó a sacarme la lengua con disimulo. Montague, ajeno a nuestras caras de disgusto, empezó con la perolata.

-La Luna de Sangre es la noche en la que la luna llena está más cerca de la tierra. Cada mil años se produce un fenómeno único: la Luna de Sangre se coloca sobre el altar de Stonehenge. Esa noche, se creará un portal mágico que liberará el mayor poder que ha pisado este mundo.

-¿Y cómo es que nadie lo ha liberado ya? -no pude evitar la pregunta. La curiosidad, mal que me pese, me estaba matando.

-Porque ese poder fue encadenado a esas rocas por el mismísimo Emrys. -Montague estaba tan entusiasmado que daba pequeños saltitos al hablar- Y ahora nosotros lo liberaremos.

-¿Y cómo estais seguros de que estos nuevos cálculos no son erroneos tambien? -¡Milagro! Astoria haciendo una pregunta inteligente.

-Porque ahora hemos tenido en cuenta el cambio de las constelaciones, el cambio de la polaridad terrestre, de la órbita de rotación y traslación, de los acontecimientos de índole mágica de los últimos siglos, las correciones en los distintos calendarios... -Nott la miró con indiferencia- Vamos, esas cosas que a tí te aburren mortalmente.

-Theo, cariño, no me tomes por estúpida -Astori le sonrió. Verla hacer eso es como ver a Voldemort intentar sonreir de manera sincera. Grimoso.

-No, Astoria querida, no te tomo por estúpida -Nott amplió su sonrisa- Sé que eres estúpida, que es muy diferente.

-Niños, haya paz -Montague se sentó encima de una lápida rota. Qué poco respeto por los muertos- Este miércoles, iremos a Stonehenge y realizaremos el ritual. Las pociones ya están preparadas y nuestro... invitado especial también lo estará. Hasta ese día, no quiero que digais nada, ni que penséis en el tema siquiera.

-¿Tienes miedo de que Potter haga algo? -Pritchard sonrió.- Ese bobo ya no es ninguna amenaza. Muerto Voldemort perdió todo su aura de héroe.

-Ten cuidado con Harry -Ginny estaba muy tranquila. Hablaba de Bobopotter como quién habla del tiempo- Aunque parezca que no se entera de nada, capta las cosas muy rápido y enseguida. Ya anda con la mosca detrás de la oreja.

-¿No será que le has avisado tú? -Goyle hizo crujir sus nudillos. Para una vez que abre la boca, mete la pata hasta el corvejón.

-Goyle, oyes campanas y no sabes dónde -le miré con desprecio- Potter anda emparanoiado. Ve monstruos y conspiraciones hasta en el cajón de los calcetines. Ese memo no nos entorpecerá el trabajo.

-Malfoy tiene razón -Montague se estaba sacudiendo la túnica distraidamente- Volvamos. Seguro que se han dado cuenta de que no estamos. Y recordad, de esto ni una palabra.

HERMIONE P.V.O

Cuando terminó el baile, cada cual se fué a su torre (y las serpientes a su mazmorra). Cuando llegamos a la nuestra, la gente se fue directa a la cama. Todos estabamos agotados. Pero yo, a pesar del cansancio, no tenía sueño. Mi conversación con Theo me había dejado con ganas de más. Es todo un lujo haber encontrado a alguien como él. Mi última conversación culta fue con Malfoy y de eso ya hacía tiempo. Me dejé caer en uno de los sofás frente a la chimenea y esperé a ver si le pillaba. Cuando me estaba quedando frita, entraron Montague y Goyle, hablando en susurros. Vaisey y Davis entraron después, también hablando en susurros. Tanto secretito me empezó a poner mosca. El siguiente fue Draco. Llevaba cara de funeral. Ni siquiera me miró. Me sentó como una patada en el culo. Cuando iba a levantarme para echarle la bronca, apareció Theo. Y él sí que me vió. Sonrió y se dejó caer a mi lado. Tenía cara de cansado.

-Si tienes sueño puedes ir a dormir, Theo. Yo buscaré un buen libro y leeré hasta que me entre el sueño.

-Tranquila, Hermione. Sólo me duelen los pies. -Lanzó los zapatos al otro lado de los sofás- Estos malditos zapatos nuevos me estaban haciendo papilla los dedos.

-Yo hice lo mismo antes -señalé mis sandalias, que andaban por ahí tiradas- ¿Que tal todo?

-La cosa pinta mal. El tiempo se nos acaba -Sus preciosos ojos se nublaron- Sea lo que sea que vaya a pasar, será el miércoles. Tendremos que hablar con Potter y los demás para que esteis preparados.

-Habrá que avisar a la Orden y al ministerio.

-No. Creo que a menos vayamos, más seguro. -Me cogió la mano distraidamente y comenzó a acariciarme la palma- De mortífagos sólo asistiremos nosotros,Bole, derrick, Bulstrode, Marcus Flint, Pucey y los Lestrange.

-¿Los tíos de Draco? -no pude evitar que se me encogiera el estómago- Como se le pongan a tiro les liquida.

-Tú tranquila. Malfoy sabe controlar muy bien sus emociones -siguió jugueteando con mi mano- Cambiando de tema. ¿Qué tal te lo has pasado?

-Muy bien, como hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba -me sonrió aún más.- Me ha encantado conocerte, Theo. Eres un chico muy agradable, con cultura, conversación... sabes escuchar y me entiendes como pocos.

-Y soy guapo -le dí un golpecito en el hombro.

-¿El narcisismo es un requisito para entrar en Slytherin?

-Todos somos muy guapos.

-¿Goyle y Millicent también? -Puso los ojos en blanco mientras hacía como que vomitaba.

-En todo rebaño hay ovejas blancas.

-Querrás decir negras -negó con la cabeza, todo serio. Preocupada, intenté ver dónde me había equivocado. Estuve dándole vueltas unos minutos, hasta que Theo comenzó a reirse a carcajadas.

-Estas muy graciosa cuando algo te descoloca, Hermione -las lágrimas caían por su cara.- Lo he dicho bien. ¿Tenemos pinta de ser lindas ovejitas blancas?

-No, la verdad es que dais todos un poquito de miedo. Sois tan... serios y snobs.

-Los genes, Hermione, los genes. -Se levantó sin soltarme la mano- Deberíamos ir a descansar. Aunque mañana sea domingo, tenemos muchas cosas que discutir todos e idear planes y estrategias para intentar parar a Montague.

Me levanté a regañadientes. Me lo estaba pasando muy bien. Theo me cedió el paso como el perfecto caballero que es. ¡Qué diferentes son todos ellos! Baddock era el más pequeño de nuestras serpientes, todo seriedad y buen juicio. Urguhart era raro en todos los sentidos, pero leal con nosotros, Harper tenía un sentido del humor muy retorcido y le encantaba tomar el pelo a todo el mundo (se me hacía raro ver a un Slytherin con sentido del humor) Higgs era igual que Harper, pero su sentido del humor tiraba más a lo complejo y sofisticado. Daphne, a diferencia de su hermana, era todo dulzura, al igual que Annete. Warrington iba un poquito más por libre, pero siempre podíamos contar con él. Y luego estaban nuestras tres serpientes de oro y exmortífagos: Zabini con su comportamiento completamente atípico (siempre de broma, comportándose frívolamente y de manera incoherente), Draco con su frialdad y ese aire de mirameperonometoques innato en él, y Theo, dulce, callado y con unos principios molares atípicos para alguien que había seguido a un ser tan sanguinario como Voldemort. Pero lo que todos ellos (los chicos Slytherin, quiero decir) tenían en común era ese aire de caballeros que se desvivían por las mujeres (en el buen y en el mal sentido). Y por eso eran tan adorables.

Perdida en mis pensamientos no me dí cuenta de que habíamos llegado a la escalera. Theo se detuvo y me miró a los ojos fíjamente.

-Mañana nos vemos, Hermione. Intenta descansar todo lo que puedas. Quizás estos sean nuestros últimos días de tranquilidad.

No le contesté. Me le quedé mirando fíjamente, con ganas de abrazarlo con fuerza. Pero en vez de hacer eso, lo besé. Al principio fué un beso rápido, de esos de "casinimeheenterado". Le pillé completamente desprevenido. Sus ojos brillaron divertidos. Cogió mi mano y me acercó muy despacio a él. El segundo beso fué de película: lento, suave, profundo... El beso que se podía esperar de Theo. Cuando nos separamos me besó la mano y me sonrió de nuevo.

-Buenas noches, preciosa.

Le dí las buenas noches con voz entrecortada y subí corriendo las escaleras. Le oí reirse con suavidad. Y yo no pude evitar una sonrisita tonta. ¿Por qué me había gustado tanto ese beso? Quizá porque representa todo lo contrario a Draco. Al pensar en él me sorprendí de una cosa: no había sentido remordimientos por lo que acababa de hacer.

Ahora estábamos jugando al mismo juego y por primera vez en mi vida, estaba en igualdad de condiciones que él.

ZONA DE ESTUDIO DE LA SALA COMUN DE LA TORRE DE HOMENAJE.

Unos ojos plateados brillaban en la penumbra de la zona de estudio. Reflejaban la luz de las velas como espejos de hielo pulido. Su propietario apretaba el borde de la mesa con tanta fuerza que tenía las manos blancas por el esfuerzo. Su rostro era una máscara inespresiva, pero su mirada era puro fuego. Por primera vez en su vida, un Malfoy sabía lo que eran los celos.

La descripción que hace Hermione del caracter de los Slytherin que son sus amigos es para que os vayais haciendo una idea de cómo son, pues serán personajes importantes en la segunda parte de esta historia.

¡SI! He decidido que "¿Quién conoce realmente a Draco Malfoy?" acabe dentro de unos cuatro o cinco capítulos. Pero no preocuparse... que ya tengo pensada la continuación de la historia. Será un poco más oscura y adulta que esta primera, pero mantendrá la esencia de todos ellos. Aunque volveremos a tener al Draco de los primeros tiempos (todo mala leche y frialdad) con cierto puntito tierno.

El final de esta historia será el punto de partida de la continuación. Cuando lleguemos al último capítulo os diré cómo se llamará, para que podais seguir disfrutando con todas estas personitas a las que tanto cariño tenemos y para que conozcais cómo acaba todo.


	44. Chapter 44

HERMIONE P.V.O

Cuando salí de mi dormitorio, Draco me estaba esperando sentado en una de las butacas de nuestra sala. Me quedé de piedra. Después de tantas semanas ignorándome, ninguneandome e insultándome, ahora me miraa como un cordero camino del matadero. ¿Era miedo lo que veía en sus ojos?

-Qué quieres, Malfoy.

-Reune a todos aquí dentro de una hora.

Y salió sin decir nada más. Debe ser algo muy grave para que se arriesgue a que nos vean a todos reunidos aquí. Conjuré mi patronus para comunicarme con todos. Me dejé caer en la misma butaca en la que él había estado sentado hacía unos minutos. Sin poder evitarlo aspiré su fragancia. ¡Cuánto lo he extrañado! La imagen de unos ojos de un verde muy pálido cruzó por mi mente. Theo. ¿Por qué diantres me ponía a pensar en Theo ahora? No pude evitar sonreir al recordar nuestra conversación del fin de semana. Era un chico muy agradable y muy interesante, además de guapo. Y como si lo hubiese conjurado, el Theo de carne y hueso hizo acto de presencia.

-Hola, Hermione. ¿Pensando en cosas agradables?

-Estaba pensando en tí. -Creo que me puse del color de la grana.

-Entonces lo confirmo. Pensabas cosas agradables.

-Creído.

-Ya. -Me sonrió con picardía. Se sentó en el brazo de mi butaca y me dió un beso en la coronilla.

-De verdad, Theo, que a los chicos de Slytherin os escogen por vuestro ego.

-¿No querrás decir encanto? -Me dió otro beso, pero en la mejilla.

-Ya, sigue soñando. -Le clavé un dedo en las costillas, haciendo que saltara como un muelle.- Anda, una serpiente con cosquillas.

-Cuando dejéis de comportaros como preescolares, avisadme.

La sangre se me heló en las venas. No porque Draco nos hubiese encotrado en una actitud tan... no sé como definirla. Pero su tono de voz, helado y sin sentimiento alguno, me hizo pensar en tumbas y cementerios. Lo miré fijamente. En sus ojos no había absolutamente nada. Ni pena, ni ira, ni dolor, ni rencor... nada de nada. Theo se limitó a poner su mano en mi hombro, como queriendo defenderme.

-Todavía no ha llegado nadie, Malfoy. Podemos comportarnos como nos dé la santísima gana -Le contesté de mala manera para ver si se cabreaba. Pero nada. Era igual que un iceberg.

-Bien. Cuando estén todos, me dais una voz -se dió la vuelta y entró en su habitación, dejando la puerta abierta. Miré a Theo, asustada. Él me volvió a sonreir para tranquilizarme.

-No te asustes. Malfoy es un maestro controlando las emociones. Ni el más experto en Legeremancia podría averiguar qué está pensando en estos momentos. -Theo miró la puerta por donde había desaparecido su amigo- Aunque, si te soy sincero, nunca le había visto "así". Es como...

-Si estuviese muerto -no pude evitar un escalofrío. Theo me abrazó, intentando parar mis temblores.

DRACO P.V.O

Cuando entré en nuestra sala privada casi me caigo de la impresión. Hermione y Nott bromeando de manera bastante íntima. Mis deseos de asesinar a esa serpiente traidora desaparecieron inmediatamente. Hacía mucho tiempo que ella no sonreía de manera tan abierta. (Desde el día en el que le partí el corazón en mil cachitos). Muy bien. Si así es feliz y no sufre tanto porque yo sea un capullo integral, bien. Me tragaré todo lo que siento por ella y lo relegaré al rincón más apartado, polvoriento y oscuro de mi mente. (Algo bastante sencillo de hacer. La colgada de mi tía Bella me enseñó a desterrar todos aquellos sentimientos que podrían hacerme debil. La única cosa que le agradeceré eternamente a esa chiflada).

Así estaba mejor. En cuanto el último sentimiento mío hacia ella fue encerrado en ese lugar, me sentí bien, liberado. El verlos ahí juntos, jugando como niños pequeños, no me afectó para nada. Les dí el aviso de que llamaran cuando el resto de la gente llegara y me metí en mi habitación, a pensar en distintas estrategias para evitar el desastre que, muy seguramente, provocaría Montague la noche siguiente.

-Draco, ya estamos todos.

La voz de Luna me sacó de mi ensimismamiento. Tiré la túnica encima de la cama y salí de mi habitación. La sala privada de los prefectos estaba hasta la lámpara de gente. De nuestro curso estaban (a parte de Bobopotter y la Comadreja), Hermione, Neville, Katie, Cormac, Dean, Seamus, Terry, Carmaichel, Cho,Padma, Corner, Hannah, Susan Bones, Finch-Fletchley, Ernie, Harper, Higgs, Daphne, Annete, Nott, Warrington y Zabini. De séptimo estaba Luna, de sexto Urguhart, de quinto Dennis y Baddock y del resto de cursos nadie. En total eramos treinta personas, por lo que aquello parecía una lata de sardinas. Cuando hice acto de presencia guardaron silencio. Me senté como pude en la alfombra y miré a todos un buen rato.

-Antes de que nadie se nos tire al cuello, os diré que estamos con Montague para vigilarlo y saber qué está tramando.

-¿Y la pelirroja traidora?

-Cierra la bocaza, Cormac -pero que manía le tengo a ese prepotente.- Ginny se unió a nosotros para ayudarnos. Además, ahora mismo está entreteniendo a esa panda de cernícalos para que no sospechen.

-¿Sospechar de qué? -Susan me taladró con la mirada. Creo que nunca seré de su total confianza. Y no la culpo, a la pobre.

-¿Si fueses uno de ellos y faltasen de repente treinta de las personas que probablemente más te odian en el mundo,que pensarías? -Nott estaba sentado junto a Herm y la tenía cogida de la mano.

-Que traman algo -Susan cabeceó, dandole la razón. ¡Vaya! A él sí le creen y a mí que me den.

-Ahora Nott os explicará lo que tiene planeado Montague para mañana por la noche.

-Bien. Como algunos sabreis, mañana es la Primera Luna de Sangre que se da en mil años. -Todos asintieron.- Pues Montague está planeando traer de vuelta a alguien muy poderoso y peligroso.

-¿Voldemort? -Potter se levantó a reacción. Pero que simple puede llegar a ser este chico...

-Cálmate, Bobopotter. Voldemort no volverá -Me lanzó una mirada asesina- Por lo menos eso hiciste bien.

-No. No van a traer de vuelta al Señor Tenebroso -Nott se quedó en la parra unos minutos.- Aún no sabemos quién es, pero es una mujer.

-¿Cómo podéis estar tan seguros de eso? -Creevey me miró a mí, esperando una respuesta.

-Porque nos han mandado controlar a una chica. -Miré a la Comadreja unos segundos, dudanso si decirlo o no- Montague quiere a Ginny.

-Por mí puede quedársela -Weasley levantó la barbilla en un gesto un tanto infantil. Me levanté y le cogí por el cuello de la túnica.

-Eres imbécil y tus padres aún no se han dado cuenta, Comadreja. -Intentó soltarse, pero le tenía bien agarrado.- Métete en esa cabeza hueca una cosa: Ginny no os ha traicionado. Sólo se preocupa por todos vosotros y trata de protejeros de la mejor manera.

-Claro, acostándose contigo -Comadreja intentó darme un puñetazo, pero lo frené.

-Lo que la pelirroja y yo hagamos en nuestras horas libres no incumbe a nadie, imbécil. Ginny ha sido elegida por ese loco de Montague para ser el Recipiente.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -Hermione estaba lívida.

-Para el ritual, se necesita un Recipiente, un cuerpo que pueda albergar el alma invocada. Ella es la elegida.

-¿Y qué pasará con ella? -Potter estaba serio.

-Su alma será expulsada de su cuerpo y éste será ocupado por el alma invocada -Nott lo expuso como quien comenta el tiempo.

-¡No podemos permitirlo! -Luna se levantó como un resorte. Era la primera vez que la veía tan alterada. Blaise intentó sentarla y se llevó un codazo en la cara.

-Yo lo he elegido, Luna -Todos giramos la cabeza a la vez al oir la voz de Ginny. Ésta caminó entre todos hasta sentarse a mi lado. Apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro- Es un precio muy pequeño a pagar.

-¿Te has vuelto loca? -Hermione se soltó de Nott y se acercó a su antigua amiga.

-La otra opción es mucho peor, creeme -Ginny cerró los ojos, intentando tranquilizarse. La abracé con fuerza.

-¿Cuál es esa otra opción? -Seamus nos miraba con los ojos como platos.

-El sacrificio de tres niños de menos de dos años -La voz de Nott, completamente neutra, fue peor que si nos lanzasen un cruciatus colectivo.- Si se hace el sacrificio de sangre inocente, esa a quién van a invocar se materializará de la mezcla de sangre, tierra, agua y fuego.

-Por eso me he ofrecido voluntaria -Ginny les miró a todos, desafiante- Prefiero dejar de existir a que maten a niños inocentes.

-¡Pero podremos hacer algo para impedir que pierda su alma! -Finch se había puesto de pie- Vamos, que habrá algo que impida que ese tarado realice el ritual.

-¡NO! -El grito de Ginny los calló a todos- Está decidido. Ahora, si me disculpais, tengo que ir a prepararme para mañana. -Me dió un beso en la mejilla y me susurró- Intenta hacerles entrar en razón. Quieran o no, lo tengo decidido.

Salió de la sala acompañada de un silencio sepulcral. Nott carraspeó para llamar nuestra atención, que en ese momento estaba centrada en la pelirroja que acababa de irse.

-Hay una posibilidad de salvar el alma de Ginevra. No he querido decir nada delante suyo por si no sale bien. No quiero que tenga falsas esperanzas.

-¿En qué consiste? -Potter me miraba a mí, como si yo tuviese la culpa de todo.

-Cuando se haga la invocación, durante un minuto, las dos almas estarán fuera del cuerpo de Ginevra. El alma desalojada, si el ritual se completa, se desvanecerá en el aire. Pero si se hace un sacrificio de felicidad, el alma desalojada puede guardarse en un medallón -Sacó de su túnica un medallón feísimo de plata, con una piedra negra en el centro- Esto es un Custodio, la piedra del centro es una piedra del alma. Si lo hacemos bien y rápido, no sólo salvaremos el alma de Ginevra, sino que tendremos un arma muy poderosa para librarnos del ente invocado.

-¿Se podría recuperar a Ginny con eso? -Luna se dejó caer sobre Blaise, quel a abrazó con fuerza.

-Pero se necesita el Sacrificio de Felicidad.

-¿Y qué diantres es eso? -Dean nos miraba como si tuviesemos tres cabezas en vez de una.

-Sacrificar todos los recuerdos felices que una persona tenga. Si se ceden en el minuto exacto en el que las almas están sin ataduras, esos recuerdos tomas el lugar del alma desalojada y ésta penetra en el Custodio. -Lo dije todo bien despacio, para que los más obtusos lo entendieran sin problemas. No estaba por la labor de repetirlo todo- Yo haré el Sacrificio de Felicidad.

Miré fijamente a Hermione, que lloraba en silencio. Creo que lo ha entendido. Voy a sacrificar los únicos recuerdos felices que he tenido en mi vida. Y todos y cada uno de ellos son de cuando hemos estado juntos. Asintió sin decir ni una sola palabra. Lo que realmente importaba en ese momento era salvar el alma de nuestra amiga. Nott me tendió el Custodio.

-Para que mañana todo salga bien, los recuerdos tienen que estar ya en el Custodio -Me hizo un gesto con la cabeza y me concentré. Busqué ese rincón de mi mente donde les había enterrado y, sin abrir el compartimento donde estaban, los empujé fuera de mi mente. Entre el Custodio y mi cuerpo se formó una niebla de un dorado intenso. Pude ver alguna imagen suelta, pero me concentré en introducir todas aquellas emociones, sentimientos y recuerdos en la gema negra del medallón. Cuando la última partícula dorada desapareció, me sentí como si me hubiese abrazado un dementor, vacío y triste.

-Está hecho -Nott recuperó el Custodio y se lo colgó del cuello.- Mañana tendremos mucho trabajo. Quiero que os dividais en cuatro grupos. Uno por casa y que antes de la media noche el colegio esté completamente vací debe quedar nadie. Ni siquiera los profesores. Nosotros saldremos hacia el lugar del rito a media tarde. En cuanto hayamos desaparecido, que se manden lechuzas a todas las familias de los alumnos. También mandar lechuzas o mensajes a todos aquellos que conozcais. A media noche todo el que os importe debe de estar fuera de Inglaterra y Escocia. Id a Irlanda o a cualquier otro sitio.

-¿Por qué? -Seamus tenía su "cara irlandesa", como decía Luna. Esa cara que refleja que estás preparado para lo peor y que te pueden venir todas mal dadas que tú capearas el temporal.

-Porque ese ser al que van a invocar cambiará nuestra realidad en una sola noche -Nott suspiró, agotado- Si estais fuera cuando eso suceda, tendremos una oportunidad para poder luchar contra ella. Y ahora, cada cual a su dormitorio o torre. Tenemos que descansar.

La sala se quedó vacía en cuestión de minutos. Sólo quedamos Herm, Potter, Nott, Zabini, Luna y yo. Hermione me miró y preguntó con voz ronca.

-¿Sabeis a quién van a invocar?

-Tenemos una sospecha. Pero rezamos para estar equivocados, Granger -Sin decir nada más, dí media vuelta y me fui a mi cuarto. Cuando cerré la puerta, me permití estremecerme. Quieran los dioses y cualquier otro ser superior que exista, que mis suposiciones sean erroneas. Porque si Montague trae de vuelta a quien yo creo, estamos todos perdidos.


	45. Chapter 45

HERMONE P.V.O

Cuando llegó el amanecer aún estaba despierta. Me vestí a desgana y bajé a la sala común de la torre. El panorama no podía ser más desalentador. Allí estaban todos sentados, las caras serias y algunos ojos rojos por haber estado toda la noche llorando. Montague y los suyos no estaban. Me acerqué a Harry y éste me tendió la mano.

-¿Has podido dormir algo? -negué con la cabeza- Ninguno lo hemos hecho. ¡Vaya grupo de apoyo que estamos hechos!

Sonreí un poquito ante su intento de animarme. Busqué un sitio donde sentarme y acabé entre Cormac y Daphne, que hablaban en voz muy baja.

-Hola chicos. -Me saludaron con un cabeceo. Busqué con la mirada a Draco, pero no lo encontré.

-Si buscas a Malfoy bajó a desayunar con esas ratas -Ron era el único que no mostraba signos de cansancio. Incluso le veía demasiado bien para estar pasando lo que pasaba. Neville le lanzó una mirada dura, cosa rara en el chico. Me levanté y le cogí del brazo, extrañada por su actitud.

-¿Qué te sucede, Neville?

-No puedo entender cómo puede estar tan tranquilo -señaló a Ron, que leía un ejemplar atrasado del Quisquilloso- ¡Se trata de su hermana!

-¿Por qué estás tan enfadado con él? -no conseguía entenderlo del todo.

-Ha dormido a pierna suelta toda la noche. Le oímos roncar todos. Y luego, esta mañana, ha bajado a desayunar como si tal cosa. -Neville había hablado lo suficientemente alto para que todos los allí presentes le oyeran- Es como... si Ginny no le importase.

-Ya os lo dije: no-tengo-hermana. -Ron nos miró a todos de manera desafiante- Si eligió a esas serpientes como amigos, bien. Y si decidió andar enredada con el hurón sarnoso, mejor para ella. Ahí está la prueba. Yo no veo a ninguno de los supuestos espías aquí, con nosotros.

El sonido del guantazo restalló por toda la sala. Luna estaba delante del pelirrojo, los ojos rojos por haber llorado y el rostro contraído por la furia. Nos quedamos helados. Nadie jamás había visto a Luna Lovewood enfadada, ni tan siquiera molesta. Y verla allí, encrespada por la furia, temblando de rabia e impotencia, nos sorprendió a todos.

-Esos supuetos espías han hecho en unos meses más que tú en toda tu miserable y vacía vida, Ronald Bilius Weasley -Levantó la mano y el pelirrojo retrocedió.- Theo y Draco han arriesgado su vida por mantenernos informados. Draco ha renunciado a su felicidad por todos nosotros, sus "enemigos". Y Ginny... -hizo una pausa para coger aire y evitar llorar de nuevo- Ella está dispuesta a perder su alma por unos niños que ni siquiera conoce. A eso se le llama Valor, Sacrificio y Amistad. Tres cosas que jamás comprenderas porque eres incapaz de sentirlas, Ronald. Y si no te ves capaz de disculparte con ellos, ya te puedes ir marchando.

-Creo, Weasley, que acabas de dar un nuevo enfoque al término "traidor a la sangre" -Blaise se había situado detrás de Luna, sujetándola por los hombros en un intento de tranquilizarla- Nosotros podremos estar equivocados con lo de la pureza de la sangre, pero sólo se trata de un concepto abstracto. Tú has renegado de tu propia sangre de la manera más cobarde y vil que se haya visto. Eso, mi no querido amigo, es ser un traidor a la sangre. Y ahora lárgate antes de que sea yo el que te rompa esa cara de comadreja que tienes.

Ron nos miró a todos de uno en uno, buscando apoyo. Cuando llegó a Harry, éste se limitó a girar la cara, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Se sentía avergonzado de su amigo. Él estaba furioso con Ginny por haberle dejado para ir con Draco. Pero lo que iba a hacer la chica borraba cualquier error. Y Harry, que anteponía la familia a cualquier situación, no podía comprender a Ron. Éste, al ver que ninguno hacía gesto alguno para apoyarlo, salió de la sala común en silencio. Permanecimos en silencio, incapaces de decir o hacer nada. Y así nos encotraron Theo y Draco cuando entraron en la sala.

DRACO P.V.O

Cuando entramos en la sala común se me puso todo el vello de punta. Ahí estaban todos, silenciosos, pálidos y callados como inferis. Daban verdadero miedo. Theo fue directo hacia Hermione. Yo me quedé apoyado en la chimenea, observándolos a todos. Zabini estaba consolando a Luna, que, cosa rara, parecía muy enfadada. Después de un rápido vistazo, me dí cuenta de que ahí faltaba algo.

-¿Dónde se ha metido la Comadreja?

-Esperemos que en el Infierno -Seamus lo dijo apretando la mandíbula. Al principio creí entender mal, porque con el acento irlandés tan cerrado que gasta el chico, a veces necesitas un traductor.- Ese mal nacido se acaba de ir.

-Por lo que veo la Comadreja se ha vuelto a lucir -no pude evitar sonreir. ¡Lástima habermelo perdido!- Cambiando de tema. ¿Se puede saber qué narices haceis ahí parados? Teneis que avisar a la Orden para que empiece a mover a la gente, tenéis que hablar con la directora, no sé, moveros.

-Parece que aquí tenemos a otro al que ésto no le importa una mierda -Potter y su bocaza. Cómo no.

-Porque tengo otras cosas en las que pensar, Potter, pero ten por seguro que si de mí dependiera, iba a hacer que el peor crucio se convirtiera en un juego de cosquillas para tí. -Caminé hacia Hermione y la cogí del brazo. Nott me miró fijamente unos segundos pero no dijo nada- Tú, ven conmigo.

La arrastré hasta la otra punta de la sala y la senté en una silla. Se me quedó mirando como una cosa tonta. ¡Cielos! Creo que la estupidez de los Gryffindor va en los genes, porque si no, no lo entiendo.

-¿Queda algo más que me tengas que hacer, Malfoy? -Me dejó descolocado. -Me has utilizado, humillado, rechazado y ahora, por si acaso el señorito se deshace de todos los recuerdos relacionados conmigo. ¿Tanto asco te doy para que juegues de esta manera conmigo?

-Definitivamente, todos los Gryffindor sois estúpidos -la cogí de los codos y la levanté en vilo- Entérate de una vez: si sacrifico esos recuerdos es por su poder. Son felicidad pura, algo que necesitamos para salvar el alma de tu amiga. Pero son sólo eso, recuerdos.

-¿Sólo recuerdos?

-Hermione, a veces me pregunto dónde ven a la bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación, porque yo dudo de que tengas dos neuronas conectadas en esa cabeza hueca. Los recuerdos se crean. Cuando esta locura acabe, puedo crear nuevos recuerdos, incluso mejores -la miré fijamente para ver si pillaba por dónde quería ir- Con sólo besarte puedo crear el recuerdo del día más maravilloso, el recuerdo de la sensación de sentirme volar de pura felicidad. ¿Entiendes? Los recuerdos, te repito, se pueden crear, o mejorar, o recuperar, pero un alma no. ¿Estás dispuesta a perder la única posibilad de traer de vuelta a tu amiga por puro egoísmo?

No dijo ni una sola palabra. Simplemente se me quedó mirando fijamente, como una oveja tonta. Al final asintió. ¡Por fin!

-Te entiendo, Malfoy. -se puso de puntillas y me dió un beso en la mejilla- Espero que encuentres a esa persona que te haga mejorar nuestros recuerdos.

Y se marchó con Nott. Me entraron unas ganas enormes de gritar de pura frustración. ¡No se había enterado de nada! Creo que había dejado muy claro que quería recuperar mis recuerdos con ella. Dí una patada a la silla y la lancé a la otra punta de la sala. Todos se me quedaron mirando. Iba a ponerme a gritar cuando Ginny entró. Estaba pálida, los ojos apagados. Se quedó parada en la entrada, mirando sin ver.

GINNY P.V.O

Cuando entré en la sala, todos estaban callados e inmóviles. Todos menos Draco, que pateaba una silla con verdadera saña. Cuando me vió entrar se me quedó mirando, como todos. Pero a diferencia de ellos, vino hacia mí con ese paso felino que le hace tan sexy. Me puso un dedo bajo la barbilla e hizo que le mirara. ¡Dioses! Qué ojos tan bonitos.

-¿Te encuntras bien, pelirroja?

Negué con la cabeza. Estaba intentando no llorar. Pero aquella muestra de cariño suya me superó. Cerré los ojos y me puse a llorar con verdadero desconsuelo. Tenía los puños fuertemente apretados a los lados, intentando no temblar. Y de repente, sentí su abrazo. Sus brazos me rodeaban, protegiéndome. Apoyé la frente en su pecho y continué llorando.

-Tranquila, pequeñaja -sentía su cálido aliento en mi coronilla. Me abrazó con más fuerza.- Yo estoy aquí. No vas a estar nunca sola.

-Voy a morir, Draco. Voy a estar sola. -Me separé unos centímetros de él y me perdí en sus ojos. Aquellos ojos de un color imposible conseguían lo que ninguna palabra de consuelo: calmar el dolor de mi corazón.

-No vas a estar sola. Y no vas a morir -Se agachó hasta que su nariz estuvo pegada a la mía y sus ojos a la algura de los míos- Escúchame bien, pelirroja. Me he acostumbrado a tenerte revoloteando a mi alrededor, molestándome con esos modales tuyos de barriobajera que gastas, me he acostumbrado a tus bromas pesadas y a tu comportamiento más propio de un mozo de carga que de una señorita - no pude evitar soltar una risita- ¿Ves? Así me gusta. Y como se me haría raro no tenerte pululando por aquí, haré todo lo posible por preservar tu alma y, con un poquito de suerte, devolverte este magnífico cuerpo tuyo.

¡Y me pellizcó el culo! Solté una carcajada temblorosa, porque aún estaba llorando. Le cogí del pelo de la nuca y le estampé un sonoro beso.

-Espero que seas capaz de cumplir tu promesa, Huroncito. Porque si no lo consigues, pienso aparecerme cada vez que te acuestes con una mujer y fastidiarte por el resto de tu vida. -Soltó una carcajada. Sus ojos brillaban con picardía.- Gracias.

-¿Por? -me miró con ese aire de suficiencia que tan bien se le daba.

-Por hacerme reir. Por apoyarme. Por ser mi amigo. Por darme esperanza cuando ya la había perdido. Por luchar y no darte por vencido. -Le volví a besar, esta vez más delicadamente.- Y por...

-Dílo -Me regaló una sonrisa de esas que hacen que el corazón se pare unos segundos y luego reanude su latir a toda velocidad.- Lo estás deseando, pelirroja.

-Creido... -le devolví la sonrisa.- Y por ser el mejor casi amante de la historia.

-Lo sabia, pelirroja...

Y, a pesar de saber que esa misma noche iba a morir, ya no tenía miedo. Porque sabía que tenía a alguien capaz de enfrentarse al mismísimo demonio por ayudarme. Porque tenía a ese chico que se había convertido en mi amante, en mi protector, en mi padre, en mi hermano. Y, lo que realmente contaba, en mi AMIGO.


	46. Chapter 46

El castillo estaba prácticamente desierto. En el hall, una menuda pelirroja observaba las estatuas y los cuadros del lugar que había sido su segundo hogar durante casi siete años. Cuando terminó de despedirse silenciosamente de todo lo que en otro tiempo había significado esperanza y felicidad, centró su atención el el pequeño grupo que la rodeaba.

Primero se acercó a sus amigas: Parvati lloraba en silencio. No eran siquiera del mismo curso, y muchas veces se habían llevado a matar por culpa de la aficción de la morena a los chismes. Pero el verla allí, demostrando su apoyo y su lealtad, había llegado a lo más hondo del corazón de la pelirroja. Se abrazaron con fuerza. Antes de separarse, la morena murmuró:

-No te preocupes. Cuando te traigamos de vuelta te pondré al día de todos los chismes del mundo mágico.

La pelirroja rió con ganas. La siguiente fue Luna. Los soñadores ojos de la menuda rubita se mantenían serenos, casi contentos. Se abrazaron y la rubia dijo:

-No te preocupes. Todas las criaturas mágicas velaran por tí. Te traeremos de vuelta. Tienes que acompañarme en un viaje para buscar criaturas desconocidas.

-Eso promete ser interesante, Luna.

Cuando se paró delante de Hermione, se sintió cohibida. Habían pasado muchas cosas en los últimos meses, y que cierto rubio estubiese involucrado no ayudaba mucho en ese momento. Hermione, con lágrimas en los ojos, abrazó a su amiga.

-No te preocupes, Ginny. Lo entiendo. Y no te culpo de nada. -La dió un beso en la frente y volvió a abrazarla con fuerza- Sé fuerte. No tardaremos mucho en traerte de vuelta.

-No le dejes ir, Herms -Ginny sintió que tenía que decirlo, aun cuando el rubio se lo había prohibido de manera muy contundente- Nunca ha dejado de quererte. Pero los dos sois cabezotas a rabiar y os puede el orgullo.

-No lo sé, Ginny. Hay muchas heridas abiertas.. Además, está Theo...

-Nott es muy buen chico. Es decisión tuya. -La volvió a abrazar y se volvió hacia los chicos. Éstos miraban en todas direcciones menos en la de las chicas. Se sentían incómodos ante tanta muestra de sensibleria. Ginny no pudo evitar reir.- Venga chicos, un poco de sentimiento no os va a matar.

-Quien sabe, Ginny. Somos demasiado hombres para ésto -Zabini sonreía como sólo él sabía hacerlo, quitándole importancia a la situación más triste. Ginny lo abrazó con efusividad. El chico no se quedó corto.- Espero tenerte de vuelta pronto. Sólo por si Luna se cansa de mí...

-Bobo.

El resto de chicos se limitó a murmurar cosas como "no te preocupes", "te traeremos de vuelta", "no te vamos a dejar en la estacada" y cosas así. Ginny tuvo que reconocer que eran un grupo de lo más peculiar: Neville, Cormac, Dean, Seamus, Carmichael, Corner, Finch, Harper, Higgs, Nott, Warrington, Urguhart, Creevey, Baddock, el propio Zabini, Y marcando su propio espacio, como si de un ser a parte se tratara, el propio Draco Malfoy. El rubio sonreía a su manera, divertido por la incomodidad de sus compañeros. Ginny se acercó a él.

-¿No piensas decir nada, huroncito?

-No. -la abrazó con fuerza y la besó en la coronilla- Me lo reservo para luego. Ahora hay demasiada gente por aquí.

-¿Tienes miedo de que vean que el gran Draco Malfoy tiene sentimietos? -Ginny intentaba picarle.

-No. Intento evitar el cachondeo a mi costa por el resto de mi vida, pelirroja. -Malfoy miró un punto más allá de las grandes puertas del castillo- Alguien te espera fuera, pequeñaja.

Ginny se giró. Fuera, en la creciente penumbra, esperaba un chico moreno. Sintió cómo el corazón empezaba a latirle a más de mil por hora. Caminó con paso rápido y se detuvo a unos pasos de él. Harry se giró al oirla llegar.

-Ginny...

-Gracias por quedarte, Harry -la pelirroja se acercó un poquito más, temerosa de que el moreno la rechazase. Harry abrió sus brazos y ella corrió a abrazarlo.

-¿Estás segura de ésto? Aún tenemos tiempo para escapar.

-No. No quiero que maten a niños inocentes, Harry. -Le miró fijamente, intentando grabar en su memoria aquellos ojos de un verde intenso. Quería recordar aquella mirada en sus últimos momentos.- ¿Dónde está el héroe del Mundo Mágico?

-De vacaciones -Harry sonrió- Pero le he encontrado una sustituta magnífica, -Se acercó a ella y la besó con suavidad- Esto que vas a hacer es lo más valiente que nadie ha hecho jamás.

-Como si lo que tú hiciste fuese cosa de nada.

-Déjalo -Harry miró al interior del hall. Malfoy miraba impaciente su reloj de pulsera- Creo que ya es la hora. -La cogió de la cintura y la besó con intensidad. Aquel beso podría ser el último que compartieran. Cuando se separó de ella, Ginny lloraba- ¿Tan mal beso?

-Idiota... Sólo soy feliz. -Le cogió de la mano y entraron juntos. Draco mantenía su expresión burlona.

-Potter, definitivamente lo tuyo no es besar a las chicas. Todas acaban llorando.

-Piérdete, Malfoy.

-Ya quisieras, Bobopotter -Draco señaló un libro que brillaba con un ligero tono azulado- Ese es vuestro traslador. Os llevará a Dublín. McGonagall os espera allí.

-¿Y vosotros? -Harry miró al resto.

-Ellos no vienen, Harry -Hermione lo había descubierto aquella misma mañana.- Se van a quedar para intentar devolvernos a Ginny.

-Pero entonces... nosotros deberíamos quedarnos.

-Deja las ínfulas de héroe, Potter. Tu tiempo de gloria terminó con la caída de Voldemort -Nott hablaba de manera pausada, como era propio en él- Una vez que Montague convoque a... quien tenga que convocar, toda la isla retrocederá a la época dorada de la magia. Con la diferencia que ésta será oscura. Necesitamos que esteis fuera del flujo temporal. Debeis encontrar una forma de revertir el hechizo si nosotros fracasamos.

-Pero...

-Harry -Seamus se acercó a su compañero de cuarto- No te preocupes. ¿Quienes mejor que una panda de irlandeses como nosotros para llevar a cabo esta misión?

-¡Eh! Que no todos somos unos locos irlandeses como vosotros -Zabini frunció el ceño. Luna le dió una colleja.

-¡Bah! -Seamus le sacó la lengua- Lo que quiero decir es que hemos dado nuestra palabra. Y si una cosa es segura, es que los irlandeses somos cabezotas y no paramos hasta conseguir lo que nos proponemos.

-Menudo consuelo... -Harry suspiró. Volvió a abrazar a Ginny y se acercó con Hermione al libro- ¿Cómo nos pondremos en contacto con vosotros?

-Estaremos en el castillo de Eilean Donan -Draco le dió la mano y abrazó de manera superficial a Hermione- No os preocupeis. Todo va a salir bien.

Harry y Hermione cogieron a la vez el libro y desaparecieron. Ginny se acercó a Draco y le tendió la mano.

-Creo que ya es la hora.

-Nott, nos vamos. -Miró al resto- Id al castillo. A media noche todo esto va a cambiar. Preparaos bien.

Nott cogió la mano libre de Ginny y se desaparecieron los tres.

CIRCULO DE PIEDRA DE STONEHENGE. MEDIA NOCHE.

Montague había colocado a sus seguidores en círculo alrededor del altar de piedra. Sobre éste, tumbada, permanecía la pelirroja. A su alrededor resonoaba el cántico con el que iban a desatar el mayor poder mágico de la historia de su mundo. Llevaban casi dos horas recitando el ensalmo. En la base del altar ardía un fuego negro. Ginny no sentía calor. Sólo sueño. La monotonía del cántico la estaba sumiendo en un incómodo letargo. Poco a poco se iba perdiendo. Casi no recordaba su hogar. Los rostros de su familia comenzaban a estar borrosos. Asustada, intentó concentrarse. Giró un poco la cabeza y se centró en unos ojos grises que la contemplaban fijamente. A su mente volvió la última conversación.

_"-Bueno, pelirroja. Ya es la hora -Draco señaló con la cabeza el circo que tenía montado Montague, que en ese momento se dedicaba a gritar a Goyle instrucciones que, claramente, el otro no estaba entendiendo._

_-¿Verdad que no vais a dejar que me esfume? -le abrazó con tanta fuerza que el chico no pudo evitar un gemido de dolor._

_-Cielos, pelirroja. -la besó en la frente- No temas. No vamos a fallar. Ya te lo dije. No voy a perder a la persona más molesta que me he encontrado en mi vida. Esto iba a ser muy aburrido sin tí. Pequeñaja._

_-Gracias. -Ginny miró a Nott, que se afanaba en encender el extraño fuego negro, mientras intentaba ignorar las barbaridades que le estaba gritando Astoria- Dile a Nott gracias de mi parte._

_-Él ya lo sabe. _

_-¡Malfoy! Ya está todo preparado. Que ocupe su lugar._

_-Suerte, pequeñaja._

_-La vamos a neceistar, huroncito."_

__ Apenas le quedaba conciencia. Draco se daba cuenta de ello. Miró a Nott, situado enfrente suyo. El otro chico asintió levemente. Tenía el medallón fuertemente agarrado entre sus manos. El cántico subió de tono. Montague levantó los brazos hacia la luna, roja como la sangre, y gritó las últimas palabras del ritual.

-_"Que la sangre que bañó el pasado alimente el presente._

_Que la sangre que nutre el presente nos traiga el pasado._

_Vuelve a nosotros, Poder Ancestral._

_Un mundo nuevo te ofrecemos. Un cuerpo nuevo te otorgamos._

_Vuelve a nosotros y báñanos con tu infinito poder._

_Vuelve a nosotros, tus leales siervos._

_Vuelve a nosotros._

_Vuelve"_

__ Cuando pronunció el último vuelve, Nott levantó el medallón un poco y empezó a murmurar el hechizo que lo activaba. Draco observaba el cuerpo de la pelirroja. Al terminar la invocación, un rayo había caído sobre la piedra. Ahora Ginny flotaba en el aire, los ojos en blanco. De su cuerpo comenzó a manar una luz tenue. Si se concentraba, Draco podía vislumbrar rasgos de la chica en esa luz. Cuando estuvo completamente fuera, otra luz, ésta rojiza, comenzó a salir de las grietas del altar. Después de unos segundos, a ambos lados del cuerpo de la chica flotaban dos entidades de luz. La blanca, toda pureza, comenzaba a desvanecerse. Draco entonó el hechizo a la vez que Nott. Sólo tenían esa oportunidad. En el momento en que la entidad roja comenzara la fusión con el cuerpo, perderían el alma de Ginny. Aceleraron el cántico. Con alivio, vió cómo el alma de su amiga se introducía en el medallón. Nott lo guardó rápidamente en el bolsillo de su túnica. Ahora tenían que esperar para ver a quién habían traído de vuelta. Y luego desaparecerían para reunirse con sus amigos.

La luz roja comenzó a desaparecer sobre el cuerpo de Ginny. Y ésta comenzó a cambiar. El pelo se oscureció hasta adquirir el color del carbón. También perdió su textura lisa y se llenó de ondas salvajes y desordenadas. A Draco le recordó a la loca de su tía. La piel antes blanca tomó un matiz un poco más oscuro. Los ojos se agrandaron y se tornaron dorados. Los rasgos de la chica se endurecieron un poco, ganando madurez. El cuerpo también se hizo más esbelto y ganó unos pocos centímetros. Cuando la luz desapareció, la Luna de Sangre había abandonado el círculo de piedra. Montague se arrodilló, seguido por todos los demás. Sólo Draco y Nott permanecieron en pie. Observaban a aquella mujer fascinados. Nada en ella recordaba a su querida pelirroja. Nott se desapareció inmediatamente, Draco miró a sus antiguos compañeros en silencio. Montague le estaba lanzando miradas asesinas desde su posición en el suelo. La mujer, que ya había dejado de flotar, clavó sus ojos en el chico que no le rendía pleitesía.

-¿Por qué no me estás adorando, niño? -su voz era ronca, cargada de sensualidad. Draco pudo sentir los encantamientos que la acompañaban.

-Porque tú no eres nada mío.

-¡Soy tu señora!

-Yo no tengo amo. -La mujer bajó de la roca y se acercó a él. Le levantó la manga de la túnica y recorrió con sus uñas la marca tenebrosa.

-¿Y ésto?

-Un error -Draco retrocedió unos pasos. La mujer rió por lo bajo.

-¿Puedo saber quién eres, muchachito? Hasta ahora nadie se había atrevido a enfrentarse a mí. No desde Merlín.

-Soy quien te va a mandar de vuelta a esa piedra, bruja. -Draco retrocedió otros tres pasos, buscando sitio para desaparecerse- Pero de manera indefinida.

-¿A caso no sabes quién soy yo, niño? -ella avanzó un paso, pero Draco la apuntó con su varita- Esos trastos no pueden nada contra mí, niño. Yo soy la magia. Yo soy hija de unos poderes con los que ninguno de vosotros, piltrafas humanas, habeis soñado en vuestra patética vida. Yo no necesito de instrumentos para utilizar mi poder -Levantó una mano y el altar de piedra se elevó en el aire unos tres metros. Cerró el puño y la roca se volatilizó. Draco no pudo evitar un escalofrío- Haces bien en temerme, niño. Porque YO SOY EL PODER. Conmigo renacerá la Antigua Religión y todos los poderes que antaño existían. Recuperaré mi reino y gobernaré con mano de hierro.

-Perdona si no muestro entusiasmo, pero la autoridad me es indiferente -Draco quería provocarla para que revelase su identidad. Sabía que conocía a aquel ser, pero no lograba ubicarla.

-Mi querido niño, haré que te arrastres pidiendo ser mi esclavo. Te haré sufrir los tormentos más terribles que una mente pueda imaginar. Te...

-Vale vale. Me vas a torturar hasta que me conviertas en un guiñapo. Lo he cogido -Draco rezaba para que no le lanzara una maldición o algo peor. Quería cabrearla. Sentía un placer insano en esos momentos, viendo como aquella extraña criatura se iba enfureciendo ante su indiferencia.- Me encantaría quedarme a charlar sobre tus métodos de tortura, pero me esperan en otro sitio.

Entonó un hechizo que él y Nott habían creado la semana anterior. Era como desaparecerse, pero de manera gradual. Cuando de él no quedaba ya más que un pálido reflejo, preguntó:

-¿Y a quién he tenido el disgusto de conocer?

Lo último que oyó, antes de desaparecer del todo, fue un nombre que le hizo temblar de puro miedo. Montague había desatado el infierno en la tierra sin saberlo.

-Morgana Le Fey.

Habían traído de vuelta a la hechicera oscura más poderosa de la historia. Aquella que había sido capaz de hundir el reino de Albiol en la noche y en la desgracia. A la única persona capaz de combatir la magia blanca y superarla. A aquella que casi había acabado con el mago más poderoso de la historia. A la mujer que había humillado y desposeído de prácticamente todo su poder al Gran Merlin. Morgana Le Fey. Morgana Pendragon.

EPÍLOGO

Han pasado cinco años desde la Luna de Sangre. Cinco años en los que no hemos tenido noticias de ellos. Harry tiró la toalla hace dos años. Se ha resignado. Decía que Ginny estaba perdida. Que Draco y los demás habían fracasado. Poco a poco todos se han ido olvidando de ella. Del sacrificio que hizo para salvar vidas inocentes. Muchos la admiraban, Pero ahora son muchos más los que pronuncian su nombre con odio. Por su culpa, por culpa de Ginevra Molly Weasley la oscuridad se abatió sobre Inglaterra y Escocia. Por su culpa, Morgana lleva cinco años disfrutando de su reinado del terror. Por su culpa se han perdido en el tiempo grandes magos y brujas.

Sólo unos pocos mantenemos la esperanza de que nos lleguen noticias de ellos. Sé con seguridad que están vivos. Que siguen luchando por salvar a nuestra amiga y devolver a nuestro mundo a la normalidad. Lo sé porque aún tengo esperanza. Aún quiero creer que todos ellos no han muerto. Cuando siento que mi fe en la victoria empieza a desvanecerse, cojo las fotos que McGonagall trajo de Hogwarts. Fotos de todos los cursos. Rostros sonrientes, inocentes. Llenos de esperanza en un futuro que a lo mejor núnca va a llegar. Con ansiedad busco sus caras. Allí están todos. De estar vivos, tendrán entre 20 y 23 años. Ya no serán aquellos chicos y chicas alocados, con la cabeza llena de tonterías. Ahora son hombres y mujeres que luchan por su vida y por la nuestra.

A veces me pregunto si hice bien en marcharme. Tendría que haberme quedado con ellos. Pero el miedo a enfrentar mis sentimientos me hizo huir. Extraño a Theo. En los últimos días antes de la Invocación, se convirtió en mi salvavidas. Me hacía feliz, con él me sentía tranquila y en paz. Pero ahora, desde la distancia, también sé que me es imposible olvidarme de Él. De ese maldito rubio engreído, sarcástico, hiriente, prepotente, narcisista y snob de ojos como la plata. De ese chico cínico que me hacía rabiar por el mero placer de discutir conmigo. Ese chico que me hacía perder el norte con sólo mirarme. A pesar de que quiero a Theo, mi corazón le pertenece a él, a mi rubio favorito. A mi maravilloso hurón volador. A mi Draco.

Hermione Jane Granger.

Bueno, y muy a mi pesar, hasta aquí la historia de "Quien conoce realmente a Draco Malfoy". Espero que hayais disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo. Pero no os preocupeis. Nuestro maravilloso, guapo, engreído y rubio favorito vuelve en la continuación de ésta historia. Se titula "LA ÓRDEN DE NATHAIR" (La Órden de la Serpiente). jejejeje. ¿Por qué será?

Comenzaré a colgar esta nueva historia esta misma semana. Así que no os preocupéis, que tendremos pronto a Draco y Herms dando guerra. Un bst


End file.
